Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sodor Chronicles (Extended)
by SF64Rules91
Summary: What if some scenes in the previous seasons of the series could have been extended, done differently, or were just plain unseen? Well, these stories will show you just that.
1. Scene 1

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story), and especially for the entire chapter itself. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

Entire Chapter Outline by AaronCottrell97

WARNING: This particular story is rated for fantasy violence and some language.

NOTE: This scene is more of a "What If?" scenario from "Road to Disaster" in Season 4.

* * *

**Title: Fire of Anger**

"You're WHAT?!" Percy exclaimed in utter shock.

Inside the lobby of the big hotel, Thomas and the others had returned to rest up for the night before returning to Boxford Land for round two of the tournament. Unfortunately, this night was about to go very wrong for several people in this very lobby...

"Lady, please tell me and everyone else that this is a joke." begged Percy, hoping that the announcement was nothing but a sick joke.

Lady looked down. "I'm sorry, Percy, but it's not a joke." she apologized sadly. "I'm leaving Atlanta for Europe tonight."

"But why? Why are you leaving us?" asked Percy, growing extremely upset. "We all just want to help you."

"It's for the best." answered Burnett, knowing that this was something Lady needed to do. "She wants to go on a journey to find herself. I've already spoken to Sir Topham Hatt, and he accepts Polly's decision to leave the school."

"After all that's happened in a short period of time-" continued Lady. "-I just can't call myself a friend towards any of you at this moment."

"Lady..." whispered Emily.

Suddenly, the beautiful blonde-haired girl turned towards Emily and Thomas.

"Thomas... Emily..." she began. "I'm so sorry for how I acted, and how I lied to you about my nightmares."

"Why did you lie to us instead of confining in us for help?" asked Thomas.

"We want to know the answer." added Emily.

Lady, swallowing hard, took a deep, shaking breath and decided to explain...

"I thought that if I had told you about my nightmares-" The beautiful blonde-haired girl confessed. "-I would end up worrying everybody. I didn't want to do that and look like a weak person, especially after everything you've been through. I was just trying to be brave like you."

"We're only brave when we HAVE to be." Emily pointed out. "Being brave doesn't mean you have to lie and pretend you're not afraid of anything."

"Even then, while we accept your apology, it doesn't change the fact that you still went and said that stuff to Emily and I." added Thomas. "It will take a very, very long time for both of us to truly forgive and trust you again."

"I... I understand." Lady smiled sadly, before turning towards Percy. "Percy, I'm sorry for what I'm about to say, but I'm afraid I am going to have to break up with you... I will always love you, but I just can't be with you at a time like this."

Percy felt like he wanted to cry. "Please don't leave me..." he begged through his tears.

"I have to." said Lady, with tears forming in her eyes.

"It's not fair!" The green-haired boy protested, shaking his head in stubborn denial. "You were gone for most of the summer while the rest of us were fighting in the Duel Monsters spirit world. And now that we got some time together, you have to leave again? It's just not fair!"

"Percy..." soothed Edward, stepping forth and placing a hand onto his younger friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but this is Lady's choice. If she feels she cannot face any of us right now, then there isn't anything we can do about it."

Lady, with a very sad look on her face, then turned around towards the exit of the hotel. It was a sign it was time to depart.

"Burnett, let's go." Lady instructed her Guardian. From there, without turning around, she spoke to all of her friends one last time... "Everyone, I will miss you all very much. But I will assure you that when I finally return one day, I will be someone you can all be friends with."

"Let me go with you!" insisted Percy. "I don't want to lose you forever!"

"No, Percy, you must stay behind. Besides, I won't be gone forever... When I return, I will finally be someone you can truly be with... Just like how Thomas and Emily are together."

Thomas and Emily both said nothing when they heard that sentence about them.

"Lady..." whispered Liz. "Will you at least write to us whenever you are able to?"

"Of course." nodded Lady, still not turning around. Finally, she started to walk towards the exit. "Goodbye, everyone... Until we meet again..."

With that said, the beautiful blonde-haired girl and Burnett both left the hotel.

"Lady..." whispered Mavis.

"We wish you the best..." added Stanley, comforting Rosie.

Percy was devastated. "Lady... Lady, please don't go! Come back! Lady! LADY!"

But alas, there was nothing Percy could do. The one girl he ever loved...was gone. The green-haired boy fell to his knees in despair and cried. He couldn't believe this had happened. He didn't WANT to believe it.

"It will be alright, Percy... Lady will be back." Emily pointed out. "When she does, everything will be okay."

"Besides, if you do love Lady, Percy, then you'll let her go." Thomas coldly added. "As Edward said, she made a choice, and is sticking to it. There isn't anything that can be done about it."

Hearing his best friend's tone of voice caused Percy to clench his fist as his sadness over the breakup turned straight into anger.

"You... This is all your fault, Thomas Billinton!" he hissed. "You deliberately broke us up!"

"What?" Thomas blinked, surprised.

Percy stood up and pointed at his best friend accusingly. "You were too hard on Lady when she told you to get over what happened in the Duel Monsters spirit world!" The green-haired boy was ranting. "I know it was wrong of her to say, but you could have been calmer about it rather than acting like a pissed off jerk!"

Thomas frowned and said nothing in response.

"Well?! Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"I never intended for your relationship to be damaged, Percy." Thomas insisted, not sounding very caring. "That was Lady's choice alone."

"Well, you could have at least tried to talk her out of it!" snapped Percy. "You knew how much I loved her, but you did nothing to save our relationship! You didn't even care how badly it hurt me! If you hadn't thrown that temper tantrum of your's, maybe she'd still be here! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO HARSH TO HER AND NOT HAVE THE DECENCY TO FORGIVE HER WHEN SHE APOLOGIZED!?"

"It's called Tough Love." answered Thomas, not losing his cold look as he spoke in a surprisingly calm tone. "You can't always expect everything to be fixed with a simple apology. All this time, Lady was suffering mentally. She could have told us what was happening, trusted us, and we would have helped her with it. But not only did she act like a complete hypocrite, she deliberately lied to her own friends."

The rest of the group was staring at the argument in complete shock. They had never seen Thomas and Percy fight like this before. Sure, there were moments in the past where they would argue, but this time it was much more personal. Unfortunately, it was about to get much worse. How so? The answer is very simple; Percy, who was shaking hard, finally lost all control of his emotions.

"You...BASTARD!" The green-haired boy screamed out, charging forth and throwing a punch towards his so-called best friend.

Did Thomas move out of the way? Nope! He instead...caught Percy's fist without even trying. Percy's look of rage turned into a look of brief surprise, before turning into a look of brief fear when he saw Thomas's cold, piercing eyes glaring straight through him.

"W-Wha-?" Percy spluttered.

"If you call yourself a duelist, express your anger not through your fists, but through your dueling!" declared Thomas, before he threw Percy backwards.

Percy, upon recovering from the initial shock, felt his anger boiling once more as he glared at the person he once considered his best friend.

"I won't forgive you! Let's duel, Thomas!" The green-haired boy insisted.

Everyone else in the lobby was shocked even more by this declaration.

"Whoa, Percy! You can't be serious about doing this, right?" asked Ryan in disbelief.

"Sorry, but you all need to stay out of this! This is my problem!" ordered Percy to everyone else besides Thomas, before pointing at the latter himself. "Thomas! If I win, I'll hold you responsible for everything and make you grovel before me! If I lose, I'll accept that it's my fault that Lady is gone!"

It was that particular condition that shocked the rest of the group once again. Percy was willing to accept that he was responsible for Lady departing instead of Thomas? It was clear that Percy was letting his rage control his words. Thomas, however, was totally unfazed by these conditions.

"Fine. I have no objections." The blue-haired boy accepted calmly.

(elsewhere...)

Outside in the hotel parking lot, Thomas and Percy both had taken their positions and were ready to begin their duel. The rest of the group, however, especially Liz, were filled with a sense of dread and discomfort about this entire ordeal, considering it was not going to end well...

"There has to be someway to talk them out of this, isn't there?!" pleaded Liz, not wanting her Little Brother to let his emotions destroy his friendship with Thomas.

"Thomas and Percy have been closer than brothers for nearly their whole lives." added Toby. "Are they really going to put their bond in jeopardy over something like this?"

"Hey, Emily, how the hell can you be okay with Thomas going through with this?" demanded James.

"Leave them be." replied Emily. "Until Percy duels Thomas, he can't sort out his feelings. They can't resolve anything if Percy harbors ill will towards Thomas."

Most of the group wanted to object to the dark green-haired girl's claim, but they realized that trying to argue against it would be as pointless as this duel seemingly was. In the duel field, Thomas and Percy both had their Duel Disks activated, ready for their match.

"Let's go!" shouted Percy, as he and Thomas drew their opening hands.

Before long, the match commenced...

"DUEL!" Thomas and Percy both announced at once (LP: 4000) x2.

Both players carefully observed their opening hands. Thomas's opening hand contained 'Magician's Valkyria', 'Thousand Knives', 'De-Fusion', 'Buster Blader' and 'Polymerization'. Thomas could see that his Deck had been quite generous with him, like it wanted him to win...

"It's my turn!" declared Percy, drawing his card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn One**: Percy Avonside (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 54  
**Current Hand (6)**: "Red-Eyes Insight", "Black Dragon's Chick", "Red-Eyes Burn", "Red-Eyes Spirit", "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Lord of the Red"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Lord of the Red' Ritual Monster Card. Percy was very satisfied with his opening hand; he had everything he needed to burn Thomas into submission. From there, he finally made his move...

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Red-Eyes Insight'!" The green-haired boy declared, holding the mentioned card out. "It lets me send a 'Red-Eyes' monster from my Deck to my Graveyard to add a 'Red-Eyes'-named Spell or Trap Card, other than 'Insight', from my Deck into my hand!"

One card ejected from Percy's Deck for him to send to the Graveyard, just before a second card ejected out from the Deck for Percy to add to his hand.

"I send 'Red-Eyes Wyvern' to the Graveyard to add the Ritual Spell 'Red-Eyes Transmigration' to my hand, which I'll activate immediately!" Percy shouted on, before slotting the Ritual Spell Card into his Duel Disk, causing the aforementioned card to materialize face-up onto the field. "I sacrifice monsters from my hand or field, or Banish 'Red-Eyes' monsters from my Graveyard to Ritual Summon 'Lord of the Red' from my hand!" Percy then held out two cards from his hand and sent them to his Graveyard. "I tribute Level 7 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' and Level 1 'Black Dragon's Chick' both from my hand!"

The two aforementioned dragons appeared briefly on the field before they were consumed by two pillars of blue fire that merged together.

"**_RITUAL SUMMON_**!" cried Percy. "**_Appear, Level 8 - 'Lord of the Red'_**!"

The surging flames on the field died down enough to reveal the very monster in 'Red-Eyes' armor that brought Percy final victory against Knight of Dark Dragon in the Duel Monsters spirit world (Level 8/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000). Thomas knew this particular monster all too well, being the only one currently present who had seen that duel (he also knew that the effect of the 'Red-Eyes Transmigration' Spell Card had been changed since Percy last used it).

"'Lord of the Red'..." Thomas thought to himself. "I bet this isn't all Percy is aiming for..."

Knowing that Thomas would most likely be able to deal with 'Lord of the Red', Percy took the two remaining cards in his hand and slotted them into his Duel Disk.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

Two facedown cards appeared on the field behind 'Lord of the Red'. Even with it being the End Phase, Percy wasn't done just yet...

"During the End Phase, the effect of 'Red-Eyes Wyvern' activates!" declared Percy, as the 'Red-Eyes Wyvern' Monster Card emerged from his Graveyard before fading away into oblivion. "Since I didn't Normal Summon or Set a monster this turn, I can remove 'Red-Eyes Wyvern' from my Graveyard to Special Summon a 'Red-Eyes' monster from my Graveyard... Resurrect - 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'!"

With a fierce roar, 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' returned to the field, from the Graveyard, in a burst of flames (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000). In the '_audience_', the rest of the group were amazed at how much Percy had been able to set up on just the first turn.

"Both 'Red-Eyes' and 'Lord of the Red' out from the start?" remarked James. "Goddamn! Percy ain't screwing around!"

"No kidding." agreed Gordon. "I've never seen Percy make such an aggressive opening play."

"Well, just look who he's up against." remarked Matt, referring to Thomas.

Liz, however, was still the most concerned for Percy, and also the biggest against this entire duel in the first place, and desperately wanted to talk Percy out of it before doing something he would regret.

"Percy!" The young woman called to her younger brother, causing him to glance over at her. "You're letting your emotions take you over, irresponsibly challenging Thomas to a duel that could destroy your relationship. Don't you understand what this could lead to in the future?"

"I don't care about the future." replied Percy crossly. "I'll crush him, and get revenge for what he did to Lady!"

"I know how you feel, but you should-" Liz tried to argue, but Percy wasn't having it...

"If you're worried that I'll lose, then don't worry about it! Because I won't lose!"

The blonde-haired young woman could see that Percy clearly wasn't going to listen to her, so she reluctantly gave up trying to help him.

"My turn... Draw!" announced Thomas, drawing his card.

* * *

**Turn Two**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 54  
**Current Hand (6)**: "Magician's Valkyria", "Thousand Knives", "De-Fusion", "Buster Blader", "Polymerization" and "Illusion Magic"

* * *

Thomas' drawn card was the 'Illusion Magic' Quick-Play Spell Card. His Deck was being VERY generous with him tonight...

"What will Thomas do?" asked Ashima nervously.

"The way Thomas is now, he's not the type of duelist who'll go easy on a challenger." said Edward. "He'll take this seriously."

Moments later, however, Thomas still hadn't made a single move, and it was beginning to annoy Percy even more.

"It's your turn!" The green-haired boy called out. "Hurry up!"

What happened next, no one could have expected...

"I pass my turn." said Thomas, closing his eyes.

"SAY WHAT?!" bellowed Percy in utter disbelief.

Over with the others...

"Wait, what? For real?" blinked Rosie. "Thomas ends his turn without playing a single card?!"

"There goes my theory." muttered Edward to himself.

"What's going on?" asked Carlie.

"He-a didn't do anything... Is-a Thomas intending to-a lose?" put in Gina.

"Or, you know, he could've just bricked?" suggested James R..

"Bricked?" asked Molly in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It's a slang term for drawing cards that are useless in a particular situation." explained Discord, who a slight suspicion on what Thomas was doing. "Although I highly doubt that is the case with Thomas-boy."

Emily, however, knew exactly what Thomas was doing; he hadn't bricked at all.

"What's the meaning of this, Thomas?!" Percy demanded, furious at Thomas's lack of action.

"Didn't you hear me? I've ended my turn." Thomas replied calmly, refusing to answer Percy's question.

This only pissed Percy off even more... "STOP MESSING AROUND!" he roared, before fiercely drawing his next card. "My turn! DRAW!"

* * *

**Turn Three**: Percy Avonside (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 51  
**Current Hand (1)**: "Cards of the Red Stone"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Cards of the Red Stone' Spell Card; a card that was useless at the moment, since Percy couldn't meet its activation requirements. Right now, though, Percy didn't care that he had just bricked. Both 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' (ATK: 2400) and 'Lord of the Red' (ATK: 2400) had enough strength to win him the duel for him, and the group knew it...

"Percy's monsters have more Attack Points than Thomas' Life Points!" exclaimed Zack.

"That, Zack, is an understatement." muttered Michael dryly.

Back on the field...

"Thomas! I don't care if you don't want to fight! My anger hasn't subsided yet! With the fire of anger, I'll burn you to a crisp!" Percy screamed vengefully, entering the Battle Phase without a second thought. "BATTLE! 'Lord of the Red', DIRECT ATTACK!"

'Lord of the Red' charged forward and enveloped in flames before striking Thomas hard in the chest and setting him on fire, pushing Thomas back, before digging his heel into the ground to stop himself as the flames died down, while his Life Points took a huge drop (LP: 1600).

"Thomas's Life Points..." murmured Mavis.

"The next attack will end this duel." added Ashima.

Thomas, meanwhile, had recovered from the attack, but he still looked unfazed by anything Percy said or did, and he still wasn't doing anything to stop it, making Percy even angrier. Clenching his fist, Percy prepared to make the final command...

"'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'-!" He tried to finish the command, but then he came to the realization. Instead of finishing the command, Percy gritted his teeth and gave the biggest skyward scream of rage, frustration, and grief he could ever hope to give. "**RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH**!"

Once he stopped, Percy collapsed onto his knees, clenching his fists and shaking with heavy emotion, while the holograms of 'Lord of the Red', 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' and Percy's two facedown cards faded away.

* * *

**DUEL RESULTS: No Results**

* * *

Needless to say, the rest of the group were glad that the duel was over, but staggered by how it ended.

"The duel...ended with no results?" blinked Henry. "Percy had it won!"

"I knew he couldn't attack." said James, pretending that he knew how it would end.

Emily, however, did know why Percy didn't go through with the last attack, and she understood why Percy was so upset about it.

"If I win like this, it won't look cool at all!" shouted Percy in frustration. "I won't accomplish anything by winning this way!"

"Oh, NOW he finally gets it." groaned James, facepalming.

Emily got mad. "James, do me a favor and just shut the hell up."

"What?" protested James. "What did I say?"

Back in the duel field, Percy continued to sulk as Thomas approached him.

"Satisfied?" he asked, rhetorically.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Percy. "How am I supposed to be satisfied when you won't even duel?!"

Thomas finally decided to come clean. "Even if I dueled, you still wouldn't have defeated me." And prove his point, he revealed to Percy all six of the cards in his hand. When Percy saw them, he nearly staggered back in shock.

"What?!" Percy cried out in disbelief, seeing that Thomas's hand contained 'Magician's Valkyria', 'Thousand Knives', 'De-Fusion', 'Buster Blader', 'Polymerization' and 'Illusion Magic'. "No way! You would have won!"

He began to envision the true outcome of the duel...

* * *

**VISION**

Earlier in the duel, it was Thomas's turn...

"I Summon 'Magician's Valkyria' in attack mode!" declared Thomas, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

Appearing onto the field was the teal-armored female Spellcaster-Type monster (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800).

"Next, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Polymerization'!" On cue, upon saying those words, the 'Polymerization' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. Thomas wasn't even close to being done... "Then, from my hand, I'll activate a Quick-Spell Spell - 'Illusion Magic'!"

"What?!" recoiled Percy, watching as the 'Illusion Magic' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, alongside the face-up 'Polymerization' Spell Card.

"I tribute 'Magician's Valkyria' to add a copy of 'Dark Magician' from my Deck into my hand!"

'Magician's Valkyria' exploded into tiny particles of light, while the 'Dark Magician' Monster Card ejected from Thomas's Deck for him to add to his hand.

"From there, with 'Polymerization', I'll fuse 'Dark Magician' with the 'Buster Blader' in my hand!" Thomas went on, holding two shining cards up.

The purple-haired, male Spellcaster and purple-clad Warrior both briefly appeared on the field before fusing together.

"**_FUSION SUMMON! _**_**Appear, Level 8. Legendary Dragon Slayer - 'Dark Paladin'**_!"

The mighty combined form of 'Buster Blader' and 'Dark Magician' appeared on the field in place of the two previous monsters (Level: 8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2400).

"'Dark Paladin'...!" whispered Percy. "He's arrived!"

"'Dark Paladin' gains 500 Attack Points for every Dragon-Type monster on the field and in our Graveyards." Thomas explained. He then pointed forth at his opponent. "There are two Dragons in total. Therefore 'Dark Paladin' gains 1000 Attack Points!"

'Dark Paladin's' Attack Power rose to much greater heights (ATK: 2900 - 3900).

"At this moment, 'Lord of the Red's' effect activates!" declared Percy, while 'Lord of the Red' began to get surrounded by blue flames. "When two Spell Cards are activated in the same Chain, all other monsters on the field are destroyed!"

Upon rising high into the sky, before giving an almighty scream, 'Lord of the Red' charged down and punched the ground right before 'Dark Paladin', causing the blue flame to shoot all around the field. 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' was destroyed first, and this was followed by 'Dark Paladin' in a massive explosion of blue fire.

"Trap Card - 'Red-Eyes Burn', activate!" Percy declared amongst all the fire and smoke. "Since a 'Red-Eyes' monster was destroyed, both players take damage equal to its original Attack Points!"

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' returned to the field before being enveloped in flames.

"Burn in the fire of my anger!" The green-haired boy boomed.

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' fired its deadly Inferno Fire Blast attack at Thomas, before it exploded and engulfed Percy in its flames, dealing major damage to him (LP: 1600). Although Percy was pained from the death of his ace monster, it did nothing to seize his anger towards Thomas.

"THIS IS FOR LADY! TAKE THISSSS!" he roared with unrelenting fury toward Thomas.

The 'Inferno Fire Blast' finally hit Thomas and exploded on contact, covering his field entirely in fire and smoke as he yelled in pain (LP: 1600). At last, the flames finally began to die down.

"How's that?!" panted Percy. "There's still far more to come!"

But once the smoke finally was gone, Percy gasped in horror. There, on Thomas' field, were...'Dark Magician' (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100) and 'Buster Blader' (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300).

"WHAT!?" Percy freaked out.

"Are you really that surprised?" asked Thomas condescendingly, as he held up a card in right hand and flipped it over so that Percy could see it. "Your efforts to defeat 'Dark Paladin' and myself were in vain."

"'De-Fusion'?!" Percy cringed.

The green-haired boy finally realized everything; Thomas had activated the 'De-Fusion' Spell Card in middle of 'Lord of the Red's' effect just before 'Dark Paladin' was about to be destroyed, and since he immediately used his 'Red-Eyes Burn' Trap Card afterwards, he wasn't paying enough attention to Thomas' side of the field and allowed Thomas to act while Percy didn't notice.

"'Buster Blader'" gains 500 Attack Points for every Dragon on your field and in your Graveyard." said Thomas, snapping Percy out of his thoughts. "So, 'Buster Blader' gains 1000 more Attack Points!"

'Buster Blader' grew much stronger (ATK: 2600 - 3600). Percy, knowing that he could survive this turn, immediately took action.

"I activate a Trap Card - 'Red-Eyes Spirit'!" he shouted as his remaining face-down card flipped up. "With its effect, I Special Summon 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' from my Graveyard in defense mode!"

On cue, 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' returned to the field. Percy was absolutely sure that he would make it to his next turn; Thomas could only deal damage with one of his monsters, and neither of them could wipe out his life points in one hit.

"This may seem ironic." commented Thomas, snapping Percy out of his thoughts again. "But like our last duel, you've sealed my victory with your own hands."

Percy flinched, but didn't say anything. "No way! This can't be real!" he thought to himself, as the green-haired boy remembered how their promised duel after Battle City had ended, and how he had unintentionally given Thomas the win. "You have to be lying!"

His fears, however, were proven true once Thomas took the final card in his hand and slotted it into his Duel Disk.

"From my hand, I'll activate a Spell Card - 'Thousand Knives'!" While speaking, the mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "When I control one 'Dark Magician', I can target one monster on your side of the field and destroy it!"

'Dark Magician' turned towards a horrified Percy as several knives materialized all-around him.

"And now, a chain of destruction starts on your field... Burn in the fire of your own anger!" declared Thomas menacingly, before finally giving the command. "I target and destroy 'Lord of the Red'!"

With a thrust and yell, the knifes were thrown towards 'Lord of the Red', piercing through his armor and causing him to cry out in agony as he got skewered alive. Percy, however, was far too horrified at what was happening to respond.

"BATTLE!" Thomas finally announced, entering the Battle Phase. "'Buster Blader' will first attack 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'...!"

'Buster Blader' leaped into the air and dived down towards 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'. As the attack drew closer, Percy began to realize had easily he had walked right into Thomas's devastating trap. If he hadn't let his anger completely corrupt him and had paid attention to Thomas' actions, he wouldn't have activated his 'Red-Eyes Burn' Trap Card.

"Damn... Back then..." Percy thought to himself.

If hadn't activated his 'Red-Eyes Burn' Trap Card, he would have survived. That one mistake was the final nail on his coffin, and it was too late to go back.

"**DESTRUCTION SWORD FLASH**!" shouted Thomas.

'Buster Blader' finally struck 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon', slashing it with its deadly dragon-slaying sword. 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' roared in agony as it exploded into flames and surrounded Percy's field. It was then some very familiar words echoed in Percy's head...

"**_Burn in the fire of your own anger_**!"

Thomas's powerful words echoed inside Percy's head as the flames danced around him.

"Thomas knew exactly what I was going to do from the very beginning...!" Percy thought to himself, not being able to believe how easily he let Thomas defeat him. "I can't believe I allowed it to happen!"

"This final blow will end it!" declared Thomas. "'Dark Magician', direct attack!"

'Dark Magician' obeyed and began to charge up the attack, waiting for the final call...

"**DARK MAGIC ATTACK**!" The blue-haired boy shouted.

...and 'Dark Magician' fired the blast of black magic from his scepter towards the defenseless Percy. As the blast approached him, Percy could do nothing but unleash one final scream of "**DAMMIT**!" before the blast finally hit and sent Percy flying through the air before he landed HARD on the ground (LP: 0).

* * *

**DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

The vision came to an end... Percy finally stood back up. He thought that Thomas was taking pity on him by not going through with the duel.

"Just because you didn't go through with it you think I need your-" Percy started ranting, before he was interrupted by Emily.

"Percy-" Emily said calmly, whilst walking between the two boys. "-Thomas here wasn't taking any pity on you. He never intended to go through with the duel. He only provoked you and agreed to the duel so that you could vent out your anger."

Percy's expression seemed to ease up slightly upon hearing this, while Thomas remained silent once again.

"He knew that you wouldn't hesitate to go all out from the beginning, and he willingly let himself take the brunt of your attacks so that you could let everything out." continued Emily. "He planned it all out from the start."

"Y-You let me use you as a punching bag? Just so I could get it all off my chest?" Percy asked Thomas in disbelief.

"Percy, you know it's not Thomas's fault for Lady's condition." Emily pointed out. "Everything Thomas said to her was correct, and she recognized her mistakes. That's why she didn't hold anything against us and made the decision to leave herself. You know it's true, Percy. If you're going to be angry with somebody, then point your anger towards the monster responsible for putting Lady in this condition."

"But he's already dead!" protested Percy, not mentioning Dark Marik by his name.

"He's dead, yes, but his legacy lives on through Lady..." Emily grimly pointed out. "Look at yourself, Percy. Is this how Lady would want you to act while she's gone? I understand your anger over what happened, but you, more than anyone else, should know the pain Thomas has been through."

Percy said nothing, letting his dark green-haired friend continue speaking...

"You've experienced the pain of losing the person you love, and not being able to protect her." Emily went on. "As painful as that was for you, you should know that Thomas has lost me far more times than you've lost Lady, and what the heartbreak has done to him..." She became noticeably sadder as she brought that part up. "You should understand Thomas better than anybody, Percy..."

Percy, processing everything Emily had said, combined with his still conflicted and troubled feelings, was frustrated that he couldn't take out his anger on Dark Marik for giving Lady such PTSD.

"Damn!" The green-haired boy exclaimed, his emotions overwhelming him. He buried his face in his right hand. "What's going on with me?"

"Percy." said Thomas at last, grabbing Percy's attention.

"What?!"

"Lady may have left us in order to recover, but in order for her to truly make a recovery from the trauma, she needs to know that she has your trust." Thomas spoke in a calm and gentle voice, before turning his gaze slightly towards Emily. "In these moments, the love and support from the person you love most of all are the most important things you need. As long as Lady knows that you have full faith in her and still love her, Percy, it will give her strength to overcome the hurdles in her way, no matter how far apart you are. Could you try doing that for her?"

Percy actually found himself feeling touched by Thomas' words. "Thomas..." he breathed. "I..."

It was then Percy realized that Thomas was talking from the heart about his own recovery process, and that giving Lady his full support was the best way he could help her get better. He had to accept that Lady wasn't with him anymore, and that for the sake of letting her sort herself out and get better mentally, he had to let her go and give her her own space.

"Can you do it?" repeated Thomas.

Finally...

"I... I'll do that for her..." Percy said at last.

"Look, I never wanted you two to break up, Percy." insisted Thomas honestly. "But when Lady told me to get over my trauma, Emily and I both had to let her have it."

"I know that, now."

The green-haired boy knew at this point that pinning his anger on Thomas would be utterly pointless, so he decided he would just accept what had happened between Lady and Thomas, and do what he could to show his support and believe in his beloved, and hope that someday she would make a successful recovery...

**END DREAM**

* * *

Before long, Emily woke up, feeling the suns rays shining through the window of her and Thomas's hotel room touching her face. Sitting up, the dark green-haired girl looked over at Thomas, who was still asleep. She finally realized that it had all been a dream; a way that things could have gone after Lady left. A way where Thomas and Percy's friendship would've been repaired sooner than later... A much more peaceful solution than what happened.

"Hmm..." Emily mused, wondering if what she dreamed would have truly been the better way for those events to play out.

Shaking her head of sleepiness, she decided to make sure she remembered this particular dream while getting up and preparing for the next round of '**_The Great International Duel Cup_**'.

* * *

**End Scene**


	2. Scene 2

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author AaronCottrell97 for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

Entire Chapter Outline by AaronCottrell97

NOTE: This scene takes place during Thomas's duel with Sailor John between "Showdown on the Seas, Part 4" and "Showdown on the Seas, Part 5", both during the first season.

* * *

Title: Spirits

Opening up inside the pirate hideout, Henry had finally picked the lock open, allowing James to open the cage door and free the prisoners.

"Gordon!" Mr and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) both exclaimed as they went and embraced their nephew.

"Thank God you're both alright." said Gordon, a tear dropping from his eye. "Let's get out of here."

Unfortunately...

"Well, well, well..." laughed a voice (male). "Look what we have here boys."

"Three little boys releasing the prisoners it would seem." teased another voice (male).

Walking into the area came a small band of pirates.

"So close..." James moaned in annoyance.

"Get out of our way!" demanded Gordon.

"Sorry, not a chance." sneered one pirate. "That would be going against our captain's orders."

"You want out? You'll have to defeat all four of us in a duel." Another pirate remarked, raising his left arm up (which had a Duel Disk).

"You want a duel? Fine!" James activated his own Duel Disk. "I can handle you four bozos with ease!"

"Um, James, are you sure about this?" Henry whispered.

"It's a chance I gotta take. Besides, it's not like any of you two play Duel Monsters, too."

"A fair point." Gordon admitted.

Suddenly, Skiff had a Duel Disk on his left arm, too.

"Count me in too, James!" he declared, inserting his Deck into the deck holder.

"What?" asked James.

"You heard me, I'll help you beat these clowns!"

"Who are you calling a clown?!" A pirate demanded angrily. "You'll regret those words, traitor!"

"Alright." smirked James. "Let's take those pirates down!"

First up...

"The first turn goes to me!" The first pirate (named P.T. Boomer) announced, having drawn his opening hand. "Watch closely!"

* * *

**Turn One**: P.T. Boomer (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 35  
**Current Hand (5)**: ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Symmetry Rorschach' materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Symmetry Rorschach' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a large creature made of purple smoke (Level: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200). Not being done, Boomer took another card from his hand and held it out.

"Next I'll activate 'Double Summon'!" he declared. "I can perform a second Normal Summon this turn!" While speaking, 'Symmetry Rorschach' evaporated into smoke. "And so, I'll tribute 'Symmetry Rorschach' and bring a new monster out - 'Ido the Supreme Magical Force'!"

Appearing in place of 'Symmetry Rorschach' was a giant beast made of dark blue and yellow energy (Level: 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 800).

"Read it and weep!" boasted P.T. Boomer. "A 2200 Attack Point monster on my first turn! My monster's effect, meanwhile, will destroy all other monsters on my field." He then slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "From there, I'll activate a Field Spell Card - 'Ancient Forest'!"

The scenery of the cavern hideout changed to that of a huge forest.

"'Ancient Forest'..." whispered James.

"When activated, 'Ancient Forest' changes any defense position monster(s) to face-up attack position, and Flip Effects are not activated at this time." explained Boomer. "Not only that, but if a monster attacks, it will be destroyed at the end of that turn's Battle Phase."

In the audience...

"Not too good." commented Henry. "James will have to be careful if he decides to attack."

Back in the duel field, Boomer had one more card to play...

"Finally, I'll activate a Continuous Spell Card!" he announced, just as a Spell Card called 'Field Barrier' materialized face-up on the field. "Now the current Field Spell that is on the field can't be destroyed and no new Field Spell can be activated while the current Field Spell is face-up... I end my turn!"

"Ngh..." James grimaced, before drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Two**: James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 34  
**Current Hand (6)**: "Elemental HERO Wildheart", "Wild Half", "A Hero Emerges", "Phantom Magician", "Elemental HERO Avian", and "Cyclone Boomerang"

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Cyclone Boomerang', and the rest of his hand contained 'Elemental HERO Wildheart', 'Wild Half', 'A Hero Emerges', 'Phantom Magician', and 'Elemental HERO Avian'.

"Alright!" cheered James, happy with what he's drawn. He placed a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Elemental HERO Wildheart' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the wildman-like 'Elemental HERO' (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600).

"Pfft! What a joke!" Boomer coughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure." smirked James.

"Hm?"

"Watch as I activate a Spell Card of my own!" The red-haired boy went on, just as a Spell Card called 'Wild Half' materialized face-up on the field. "This is 'Wild Half'! What it does, is it can only be activated if I control a face-up "Elemental HERO Wildheart". When I do, I can select one face-up monster the opponent controls and halve its original Attack and Defense Power. Then, a 'Half Token' will be Special Summoned to the opponent's side of the field. The Token will have the same Level, Type, Attribute, Attack, Defense, and effect(s) as the selected monster."

"What?!" cringed Boomer. "Same everything?!"

"Same everything." confirmed James. "I select 'Ido the Supreme Magical Force' for the effect of 'Wild Half'!"

'Ido the Supreme Magical Force' grew weaker (ATK: 2200 - 1100/DEF: 800 - 400)), just as a duplicate of the monster appeared beside him.

"A 'Half Token'!" panicked Boomer. "And it shares the same effect as the original!"

On cue, both monsters shattered into shards of glass. Before long, a Spell Card called 'Cyclone Boomerang' materialized face-up behind 'Elemental HERO Wildheart'.

"Next I'll boost 'Wildheart's' Attack Power with 'Cyclone Boomerang'." added James. "This raises his Attack Points by 500!"

A boomerang-like weapon materialized in the hands of 'Elemental HERO Wildheart', making him more powerful than before (ATK: 1500 - 2000).

"With your field open, I'm gonna take a chance and strike you! 'Elemental HERO Wildheart', direct attack that pirate... WILD BOOMERANG!"

Wildheart obeyed, throwing the boomerang at Boomer. The pirate was pushed back a bit as a result of the attack (LP: 2000).

"Have you forgotten about 'Ancient Forest'?" Boomer questioned. "By attacking, your monster will be destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase!"

"Actually-" said James. "-that's what I'm looking forward to. Cause that's when 'Cyclone Boomerang's' other effect activates."

The effect of the face-up 'Ancient Forest' Spell Card activated, causing 'Elemental HERO Wildheart' collapse and shatter into shards of glass. All that was left behind was the Cyclone Boomerang weapon.

"When 'Cyclone Boomerang' is destroyed while equipped to 'Wildheart'-" explained James. "-it destroys one Spell or Trap Card on the field. I can't target 'Ancient Forest' at the moment, so I'll instead target 'Field Barrier'!"

The boomerang rose up and hurled itself at the face-up 'Field Barrier' Spell Card, striking it and causing an explosion to cloud Boomer's side of the field.

"Not only that, you'll also take 500 points of damage!"

"500?!" Boomer recoiled, before crying out as he glowed red and sustained damage (LP: 1500).

From there, James slotted a card into his Duel Disk.

"I'll throw down a facedown-" While James spoke, a facedown card materialized on the field. "-and call it a turn!"

Boomer growled. "I activate the effect of 'Ido the Supreme Magical Force'! Be reborn, my monster!"

Within seconds, 'Ido the Supreme Magical Force' returned to the field like it wasn't ever beaten (Level: 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 800).

"What?!" gasped James.

"During the End Phase when my monster's destroyed-" explained Boomer. "-it comes back like nothing happened to it."

James scowled in response, while Boomer proceeded to draw a card.

"And with your turn being over, I can take mine!"

* * *

**Turn Three**: P.T. Boomer (LP: 1500)  
**Deck**: 34  
**Current Hand (1)**: "The Dark Door"

* * *

His drawn card was a Spell Card called 'The Dark Door'. Instead of activating it, he entered the Battle Phase...

"'Ido the Supreme Magical Force', it's time for battle!" declared Boomer, pointing forth. "Attack my opponent directly!"

'Ido the Supreme Magical Force' obeyed, charging a blast and preparing to unleash it.

"Say bye-bye to almost half of your Life Points, kid!" Boomer grinned wickedly.

"I wouldn't be so sure." interrupted James.

"How so?"

On cue, James's set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate a Trap - 'A Hero Emerges'!" The red-haired boy exclaimed. "This forces you to choose a card from my hand. If you pick a Monster Card, I can Special Summon it. Anything else, however, and it goes to the Graveyard." He held two cards out. "I have two cards in my hand, so choose wisely."

After some time to think, Boomer pointed to a card in his opponent's hand.

"I choose the one on the left!" The pirate pointed out. "I bet it's a Spell Card, too!"

James chuckled. "Wrong, Mr. Pirate!" He turned the card over, revealing... "You've picked a Monster - 'Phantom Magician'!"

Appearing onto the field was a skeletal figure in a black cloak (Level: 3/ATK: 600/DEF: 700).

"Puh-lease! That monster's not a match for 'Ido the Supreme Magical Force'!" scolded Boomer, before giving the command to his monster. "Take it down, now!"

'Ido the Supreme Magical Force' attacked and struck down 'Phantom Magician'.

"Heh... I was expecting more from you."

"Really?" James pouted mockingly. "Then let me show you something - 'Phantom Magician's' effect! When it's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a 'HERO'-named monster from my Deck in face-up defense position."

"Which one?" asked Boomer uneasily.

On cue, the 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Why, 'Bubbleman', of course!" answered James.

Appearing onto the field was the aquatic 'Elemental HERO' himself (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200). James then drew two more cards from his Deck.

"When 'Bubbleman' is Summoned when I control no other cards on my field, I draw two more cards."

On cue, the face-up 'Ancient Forest' Spell Card activated once more.

"As 'Ido the Supreme Magical Force' attacked-" explained Boomer. "-it's destroyed."

And it was... That didn't mean, however, that Boomer was finished...

"As we know-" The pirate went on. "-my monster will return at the end of this turn." He then held his last card out. "Now, I activate a Spell Card - 'The Dark Door'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Another Continuous Spell Card!" realized James.

"Thanks to this-" explained Boomer. "-each player can only attack with one monster in the Battle Phase." Then came the End Phase... "And now..."

'Ido the Supreme Magical Force' returned to the field once more.

"Not again!" groaned Gordon.

"That thing just keeps coming back!" complained Henry.

"How's James supposed to defeat it?" asked Mrs. Gresley (Boxford).

Back in the duel field...

"With 'The Dark Door' on the field-" James thought to himself. "-I can only make one attack per turn... Is there a way to get around that?" He looked to his Deck. "I suppose there's only one way to find out..."

Before long, James drew a card.

* * *

**Turn Four**: James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 31  
**Current Hand (4)**: "Elemental HERO Avian", "The Warrior Returning Alive", "Polymerization", and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed'." said James, drawing two more cards. "With it, I draw two more cards."

His hand now consisted of 'Elemental HERO Avian', 'The Warrior Returning Alive', 'Polymerization', 'Skyscraper', and 'Hero Kid'; all an excellent start. On the field, 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' went into a battle position.

"I switch 'Bubbleman' into attack mode!" From there, James held another card out. "I activate 'The Warrior Returning Alive'! It lets me add a Warrior-Type monster from the Graveyard back to my hand." A card ejected from the Graveyard, and the red-haired boy took hold of it. "'Elemental HERO Wildheart' is added back to my hand."

"Weak!" insulted Boomer. "What hope do you have at beating me in one turn?"

"Allow me to show you." offered James, taking another card from his hand and holding it out. "I activate 'Polymerization'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"With it, I'll fuse, from my hand, the retrieved 'Wildheart' with the 'Elemental HERO Avian'!"

The two monsters emerged briefly onto the field before going into the Fusion Vortex.

"I Fusion Summon 'Elemental HERO Wild Wingman'!" announced James.

Appearing onto the field, when the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end, was what looked like 'Elemental HERO Wildheart' with some of 'Elemental HERO Avian's' wings on him (Level: 8/ATK: 1900/DEF: 2300).

"That's it?" quizzed Boomer, not looking very impressed. "THAT'S your big Fusion Monster?"

"My turn's not over yet." reminded James, readying one more card. "Now comes a change of scenery."

"A change of scenery?"

Indeed so... The Field Spell zone on James's Duel Disk opened up, allowing him to slide his card inside.

"I activate 'Skyscraper'!" announced James. Suddenly, huge buildings shot up from the ground, causing the face-up 'Ancient Forest' Spell Card to shattered into shards of glass. "Hey, ever hear the phrase 'You shouldn't play in a construction zone'?"

Boomer said nothing in response.

"Well, this Field Spell Card enforces that saying." said James. "Because now all 'Elemental HEROES' gain an additional 1000 Attack Points when they do battle with monsters that are stronger than them!"

"Even so, I still have 'The Dark Door' in play!" argued Boomer. "You wouldn't be able to attack with 'Bubbleman' if you do destroy 'Ido the Supreme Magical Force' by battle!"

"Oh really? In that case, tell that to 'Wild Wingman's' special ability."

Everyone else in the cavern gasped.

"By discarding one card-" explained James, sending the last card from his hand to the Graveyard. "-my 'Wild Wingman' can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field!"

"Oh no!" cried Boomer.

"I discard a card to destroy 'The Dark Door'!"

'Elemental HERO Wild Wingman' used his wings to create a cyclone that approached and hit the face-up 'The Dark Door' Spell Card, causing it to shatter into shards of glass.

"M-My Spell Card..." whispered Boomer.

"BATTLE!" announced James, entering the Battle Phase. "Go, 'Wild Wingman'! Attack and destroy 'Ido the Supreme Magical Force', now!"

'Elemental HERO Wild Wingman' took to the skies, soaring above 'Ido the Supreme Magical Force' while waiting for the command...

"WING IMPULSE!"

'Elemental HERO Wild Wingman' obeyed, diving towards 'Ido the Supreme Magical Force' at super speed. Upon turning into energy, the 'Elemental HERO' Monster impale through the enemy monster, causing an explosion to cloud Boomer's side of the field.

"My monster..." grimace Boomer (LP: 800), just as the smoke cleared.

'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' pointed his right arm at the defenseless pirate, waiting for the command to end the duel...

"Alright, 'Bubbleman', it's your turn!" commanded James. "BUBBLE SHOT!"

'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' obeyed, firing a bunch of large bubbles at Boomer from the little gun atop his wrist. The poor pirate knew not what hit him.

"Damn it..." Boomer mumbled in defeat (LP: 0).

* * *

DUEL RESULTS: James Hughes wins!

* * *

The holograms faded away. James rejoiced upon winning, but was met upon by another pirate.

"You might have beaten Boomer, but good luck trying against me!" growled the pirate (by the name of Smudger).

Before James could react...

"Leave this one to me, James." insisted Skiff, stepping in.

"You sure?" asked James.

"I can do it."

Smudger laughed. "Oh, har har! You'd best leave duels to people older than you, slick!"

Skiff, with his Duel Disk activated, narrowed his eyes as he faced the pirate.

"DUEL!" Both duelists exclaimed at once (LP: 4000) x2.

And so, the second duel commenced, with Smudger getting the first turn...

* * *

**Turn One**: Smudger (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 34  
**Current Hand (5)**: ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?

* * *

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Dark Blade' materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Dark Blade' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a swordsman in a pitch black armor (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500).

"Then, I'll activate a Continuous Spell Card!" The pirate went on, holding out another card. "'Frontline Base'! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Union Monster from my hand!"

Skiff said nothing. With the audience...

"A Union Monster?" blinked Henry.

"I think it's like one of those monsters Spencer uses." Gordon figured.

Back in the duel field...

"I use the effect of 'Frontline Base' to Special Summon Pitch-Dark Dragon from my hand!" declared Smudger, placing a card onto his Duel Disk. "Come forth, my monster!"

A small black dragon appeared onto the field in a battle ready position (Level: 3/ATK: 900/DEF: 600).

"Before you say anything-" Smudger went on. "-I'd like to show you a little something about my monster..."

The dragon roared as though it were about to do something.

"Once per turn, during the Main Phase, I can equip this Union Monster to my 'Dark Blade'!"

"Equip?!" James, Henry, and Gordon each recoiled.

'Dark Blade' leapt into the air and landed on 'Pitch-Dark Dragon', causing the former's stats to gain a boost (ATK: 1800 - 2200/DEF: 1500 - 1900).

"When equipped, 'Dark Blade' gains 400 points to Attack and Defense." explained Smudger. "Not only that, but it can also inflict piercing damage when attacking a defense positioned monster!"

"That's not good." gulped Henry.

"Tell me about it..." agreed Gordon.

Back in the duel field...

"Alright, kid... let's see what you've got!" dared Smudger.

"Very well." said Skiff, drawing a card.

* * *

**Turn Two**: Skiff Eastport (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 54  
**Current Hand (6)**: "Vessel of Illusion", "Otohime", "Sword of Kusanagi", "Legacy of Yata-Garasu", "Yamata Dragon", and "Spring of Rebirth"

* * *

On cue, three facedown cards materialized on the field. One of them was a set, and sideways, Monster Card.

"I set a monster facedown, and place two cards facedown." The young boy declared. "I end my turn!"

The nearby pirates laughed in amusement.

"That's all he's got?" asked a pirate.

"I can't believe Sailor John had him as a second-in-command!" chortled another pirate.

Over with Smudger; he had just drawn a card...

* * *

**Turn Three**: Smudger (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 33  
**Current Hand (3)**: "Exarion Universe", ?, and "Polymerization"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Polymerization' Spell Card. Rather than play the card, Smudger had a different plan in mind...

"I Summon 'Exarion Universe' in attack mode!" The pirate announced, placing another card onto his Duel Disk.

Appearing to the field was a centaur-like creature with bluish/green armor (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1900).

"This duel is all mine!" declared Smudger, entering the Battle Phase. "First to attack... will be 'Dark Blade', and it's still equipped with 'Pitch-Dark Dragon'!"

'Dark Blade' obeyed, diving in while riding his dragon. Upon getting close enough, 'Dark Blade' raised his weapon and slashed the set Monster Card clean in two.

"Now let's see what the monster is..."

The attacked monster was revealed to be a female monster with red hair and wearing revealing clothing. Skiff grimaced as he sustained massive damage due to the piercing damage he sustained from the attack (LP: 1900).

"You've attacked 'Otohime'!" The young boy announced.

"'Otohime'?" blinked Smudger.

"This monster is a member of a special group known simply as Spirit Monsters." explained Skiff. "Now, for her effect... When this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up, I can target one face-up monster the opponent controls and change its battle position.

Smudger was not amused. "Tch! That means you can change the position of 'Exarion Universe'!"

True to those words, the mentioned monster knelt down into a defensive stance.

"Not only that-" Skiff went on, just as one of his two set cards flipped face-up and revealed itself. "-I'll also play 'Vessel of Illusion'! This Special Summons a 'Spirit Token' with the same Level, Type, Attribute, Attack, and Defense as the Spirit Monster that was just destroyed."

Within seconds, another 'Otohime' appeared on the field.

"In that case, I'll stop my Battle Phase!" scowled Smudger. "With that, I'll unequip 'Pitch-Dark Dragon' from 'Dark Blade'!"

'Dark Blade' lept from the dragon and landed on the ground (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500). 'Pitch-Dark Dragon', meanwhile, lowered itself down to join its allies (Level: 3/ATK: 900/DEF: 600).

"Ready?" taunted Smudger, before holding one more card out. "I'll use 'Polymerization' to fuse 'Dark Blade' with 'Pitch-Dark Dragon'!"

The two monsters fused together.

"Come forth, Level 6 - 'Dark Blade the Dragon Knight'!"

Appearing out of the vortex was 'Dark Blade' once again riding 'Pitch-Dark Dragon', this time as a whole new monster (Level: 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1500).

"I end my turn!" finished Smudger. "So now, Skiff... Let's see you do better than you did on your last turn!"

"I won't let you win!" insisted Skiff, drawing a card. "It's time to show you the true power of the Spirit Monsters!"

* * *

**Turn Four**: Skiff Eastport (LP: 1900)  
**Deck**: 53  
**Current Hand (4)**: "Sword of Kusanagi", "Yamata Dragon", "Spring of Rebirth", and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

After spending a mere two seconds looking at his drawn card, the young boy held his drawn card out.

"I activate 'Pot of Greed'!" As Skiff spoke, the mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. He then drew two more cards. "It lets me draw two more cards."

Not only that, Skiff's remaining set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Then, I'll reveal a Trap Card - 'Legacy of Yata-Garasu'!"

"'Legacy of Yata-Garasu'?" repeated Smudger. "What does a card like that do?"

"It has two effects, and both are drawing cards." answered Skiff. "Normally, I can draw one card, but I can instead draw two cards if my opponent happens to control a Spirit Monster. But since you don't have one, I draw one card instead." He then drew one card (it was a Monster Card called 'Yamato-no-Kami'). "From there, I'll remove 'Otohime' from my Graveyard!"

'Otohime' briefly reappeared on the field before fading away in a blue streak. With that done, Skiff took and placed another card onto his Duel Disk.

"By doing this, I Special Summon 'Yamato-no-Kami' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a muscular-looking monster with gold spikes in his back (Level: 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1200).

"Another Spirit Monster..." whispered Mr. Gresley (Boxford).

Back in the duel field...

"I still have yet to perform a Normal Summon this turn." Skiff pointed out, before taking and holding another card out. "And so, I'll Summon 'Nikitama' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a large green flame emitting from a mirror (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1800).

"However, this isn't the only Normal Summon or Set I'll get to do."

Smudger raised an eyebrow. "It isn't?"

"Nope." confirmed Skiff. "As 'Nikitama' was Normal Summoned successfully, I can Normal Summon or Set one additional Spirit Monster from my hand."

'Spirit Token' and 'Nikitama' both turned in to orbs of light before rising toards the ceiling of the cave. It meant one thing - a Tribute Summon!

"I tribute 'Spirit Token' and 'Nikitama' in order to Summon the Spirit Monster known as 'Yamata Dragon'!"

Appearing from the orb of light, and lowering towards the field, was a multi-headed dragon that seemed to breath fire (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 3100).

"As 'Nikitama' was sent to the Graveyard while I control another Spirit Monster-" Skiff went on, drawing a card. "-I draw another card." He then took and slotted another card into his Duel Disk. "From there, I'll equip 'Yamata Dragon' with 'Orb of Yasaka'!"

The three-headed dragon gave a roar as it gained new powers.

"If the equipped Spirit Monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I'll gain Life Points equal to that monster's original Attack Power!"

"Ngh... That little punk..." Smudger thought to himself.

"However, I have another card to play." continued Skiff, just as another Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "'Sword of Kusanagi'! And I'll equip it onto 'Yamato-no-Kami'."

A sword-like weapon appeared in 'Yamato-no-Kami's' hands, granting it new powers.

"When the equipped Spirit Monster battles a monster while in defense position, it can inflict piercing damage." Before long, Skiff held yet another card out. "Finally, I'll activate 'Cursed Bill' and equip it onto your 'Exarion Universe'!"

The mentioned Equip Spell Card materialized behind Smudger's mentioned monster.

"Now, when the equipped monster is destroyed and 'Cursed Bill' is sent to the Graveyard, the player who controlled the equipped monster takes damage equal to the monster's original Defense Power!"

"That's not fair!" whined Smudger.

"Too late for that, now!" retorted Skiff, entering the Battle Phase. "'Yamato-no-Kami', take down 'Exarion Universe'!"

'Yamata-no-Kami' obeyed, slashing at 'Exarion Universe' with his blade and destroying the enemy monster. Smudger recoiled as damage was sustained (LP: 3700).

"And thanks to the effect of 'Cursed Bill'-" reminded Skiff. "-you also receive damage equal to the destroyed monster's Defense Power!"

The face-up 'Cursed Bill' Spell Card on Smudger's side of the field exploded, causing the pirate to cry out in pain from the attack (LP: 1800).

"And since 'Yamata-no-Kami' destroyed a monster successfully, it can also destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your field! ...such as 'Frontline Base'."

The face-up 'Frontline Base' Spell Card shattered into shards of glass. From there, it was 'Yamata Dragon's' turn to attack...

"Now take down 'Dark Blade, the Dragon Knight'!" declared Skiff. "Eight-Headed Flame Attack, now!"

The many heads of 'Yamata Dragon' unleashed a combined flame attack, roasting 'Dark Blade, the Dragon Knight' alive. Smudger cried out as his Life Points dropped again (LP: 1400). The other pirates, meanwhile, were getting nervous.

"This kid..." One pirate whispered.

"He don't screw around!" A second pirate added.

Back in the duel field...

"Because 'Yamata Dragon' did Battle Damage in an attack-" he explained, drawing four cards. "-I draw until I hold five cards in my hand. Not only that, the effect of 'Orb of Yasaka' will raise my Life Points based on the Attack Power of the destroyed monster - which is 2200!"

Smudger was growing more and more nervous, watching as Skiff recovered much of his Life Points (LP: 4100). Unfortunately, his problems were far from over...

"I activate a Continuous Spell Card!" The young boy continued still, just as a Continuous Spell Card called 'Spring of Rebirth' materialized face-up on the field. "'Spring of Rebirth'! So long as this remains on my field, each time a monster is returned to its owner's hand, I'll gain 500 Life Points!"

"How else can he-?" Smudger questioned himself, watching as two facedown cards materialized on the opponent's field.

"Finally, I'll set two cards and end my turn! But now..."

Suddenly, Skiff's monsters turned into balls of light and returned to card form, thus being added to his hand.

"Hey, what's happening?" demanded James. "Why did Skiff's monsters disappear and return to the hand?"

"Isn't that breaking the rules?" added Gordon.

Back in the duel field, Skiff already had an answer for it...

"Spirit Monsters return to their owner's hand at the end of the turn they are summoned." explained Skiff. "And as that happened, the effect of 'Spring of Rebirth' activates."

The young boy regained Life Points yet again, but it was two extra times instead (LP: 4600 - 5100). But that wasn't all... There was a shining light coming from Skiff's Graveyard.

"The hell?" howled one of the pirates watching.

Back in the duel field, Skiff took two cards from his Graveyard and showed what they were.

"'Orb of Yasaka' and 'Sword of Kusanagi' both now return to my hand as part of their effects. Meaning, once I get my monsters back on the field, I'll play my Equip Spell Cards again."

By this point, however, Smudger had enough of the duel, and was backing away in complete fear of Skiff.

"No... I-I give up!" The pirate squirmed. "You win!"

Skiff wasn't having it. "No way! We're finishing this duel!" he insisted, starting to walk towards Smudger.

Unfortunately, Smudger simply continued to back away from his opponent. Not only that, the remaining holograms all faded away as a result of the surrender.

* * *

DUEL RESULTS: Skiff Eastwood wins by default!

* * *

"N-No!" begged Smudger fearfully. "S-Stay away!"

Before long, the remaining pirates, having witnessed how dangerous of a duelist Skiff truly was, all began to shout and make a run for it.

"That kid is evil!" One pirate cried out hypocritically.

"Let's get out of here!" came another pirate.

"Sorry, captain!" finished a third pirate.

(elsewhere...)

Outside the hideout... Within seconds, several more pirates raced out of the cavern in nothing but fear.

"I'm done!" came another of the pirates.

"That old coot is on his own!" yelled a fourth pirate, referring to Sailor John.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" laughed the voice of a triumphant James.

(elsewhere...)

Over with James and Skiff inside the cavern hideout, they both were feeling victorious over defeating P.T. Boomer and Smudger, causing the other pirates to flee from the hideout.

"That was incredible!" James smiled at the young boy. "How'd you learn to duel like that?"

"Sailor John taught me." shrugged Skiff.

Gordon, Henry, Mr. Gresley (Boxford) and Mrs. Gresley (Boxford) all approached the two duelists.

"But your duelling style..." gasped Gordon.

"It was so very scary!" Henry shivered.

"Sorry about that." said Skiff sheepishly.

"Come on!" James started to run out of the cave. "We have to get back to the mansion and cheer Thomas on."

Gordon, his relatives, Henry, and Skiff all joined the red-haired boy.

* * *

**End Scene**


	3. Scene 3

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

NOTE: This scene takes place before the events of "Reflection! Fierce Battles of Battle City" and "The Valkyria and the Magician Girl" during Season 2.

* * *

**Title: Costume Bet**

Opening up around Knapford City...

"Please? Please, please, please?!" The voice of James begged.

"Forget it, James!" The voice of Emily refused. "My money is going towards a Harpie Lady costume, this year."

(elsewhere...)

Outside an outdoor cafe, Emily was enjoying some lunch with James, who was busy begging for something from his friend...

"Come on, Emily!" The red-haired boy whined. "I reeeeeally want to go as either 'Neos' or 'Shining Flare Wingman' for the party!"

"Okay." said Emily, not looking up as she ate. "Then buy one of the costumes yourself."

"But I'm short on funds." insisted James, turning his pockets inside out as a moth flew out. "I've used my allowance for lunch today, and to buy a brand new card not long ago! You gotta help me out. I swear I'll pay you back."

Alas, Emily would not budge from her spot.

(elsewhere...)

After lunch, Emily walked down the street to the bus stop. The bad news? James was following her and begging still.

"Please, please, please?!"

(elsewhere...)

Inside the city bus, Emily sat down at an empty seat. But James, sitting down next to her, went on still...

"Please, please, please?!" The red-haired boy begged on.

(elsewhere...)

Later while walking through the park, Emily slowly was losing her mind to her friend's endless whining and begging...

"Please, please, please?!" pleaded James, who went on and on...

Finally, Emily lost patience...

"AUGH! God, I can't stand it!" The dark green-haired girl screamed out.

James smiled. "Does this mean you'll buy me an awesome costume?" he asked hopefully. "Such as, say, 'Elemental HERO Neos' or 'Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman'?"

"No." refused Emily, turning to her friend. "I have a better idea... Let's have a duel instead."

"A duel? Why a duel?"

"If you win-" continued Emily. "-I'll buy you that costume you want. But if I win, then you'll have to wear whatever costume that '_I_' decide on."

James raised an eyebrow; he wondered what costume Emily had in mind if he lost to her. Deciding to worry about it later, the red-haired boy grinned at the challenge that was issued by his good friend.

"In that case, you're on!" accepted James.

Twenty minutes later, Emily and James were both standing ready in one part of the green. With Duel Disks already activated, and hands drawn, the match quickly commenced...

"DUEL!" Emily and James both exclaimed at once (LP: 4000) x2.

After a moment of silence...

* * *

**Turn One**: Emily Stirling (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 45  
**Current Hand (5)**: "Fairy Archer", "Gellenduo", "Solar Ray", "Pixie Ring" and "Celestial Transformation"

* * *

"The first turn will go to me!" announced Emily, placing a card onto her Duel Disk. "I Summon 'Fairy Archer' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the fairy armed with a bow and arrow (Level: 3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 600).

"Yeesh..." grimaced James, knowing he was about to sustain some early damage.

"As you know-" explained Emily. "-'Fairy Archer' can deal 400 points of damage to you for every LIGHT Attribute monster on my field."

'Fairy Archer' raised her bow and let loose an arrow, striking James and making him cry out (LP: 3600).

"Finally, I'll set one card facedown." Emily went on, slotting a card into her Duel Disk. From there, a facedown card materialized on the field. "My turn has ended."

"My turn!" declared James, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Two**: James Hughes (LP: 3600)  
**Deck**: 44  
**Current Hand (6)**: "Elemental HERO Bubbleman", "Card Trooper", "Bubble Illusion", "De-Fusion", "Hero Spirit", and "Polymerization"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Polymerization' Spell Card, and the rest of his hand contained 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman', 'Card Trooper', 'Bubble Illusion', 'De-Fusion', and 'Hero Spirit'.

"Sweet hand!" giggled James, before looking towards his opponent. "Ready to make a splash, Emily?"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "A splash?"

On cue, the 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Yup!" James confirmed eagerly. "First, I'll Summon 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the aquatic 'Elemental HERO' himself (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

"And when he's Summoned while I have no other cards out-" continued James, drawing two more cards. "-I can draw two cards."

From there, three facedown cards materialized on the field.

"Then I'll set three cards-" James then held out his drawn 'Polymerization' Spell Card. "-and activate 'Polymerization'! From there, I'll fuse 'Bubbleman' with the 'Avian' in my hand!"

The mentioned 'Elemental HERO' ('Elemental HERO Avian') appeared on the field beside 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' before they fused together into...

"This will be a BIG splash!" whooped James. "I Fusion Summon 'Elemental HERO Mariner'!"

Appearing onto the field, as the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end, was an 'Elemental HERO' with wild hair, pale green skin, and two anchors on his wrists (Level: 5/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000).

"Our monsters are tied in Attack Points." Emily pointed out. "Attacking won't do any good."

And they were... 'Fairy Archer' (ATK: 1400) and 'Elemental HERO Mariner' (ATK: 1400) both faced each other.

"You're right, they do." acknowledged James. "However, I won't have 'Mariner' attack your 'Fairy Archer'... I'll have him attack YOU directly!"

"But you can't do that!" objected Emily.

"Actually-" corrected James. "-I can... See, as long as I have at least one facedown card on my field, 'Mariner' can perform direct attacks."

Emily recoiled a bit, watching as 'Elemental HERO Mariner' leaped into the sky, awaiting the attack name to be said...

"**ANCHOR KNUCKLE**!"

'Elemental HERO Mariner' fired off his anchors at Emily, striking and pushing her back a little bit (LP: 2600).

"How'd you like that?" boasted James. "I end my turn!"

"Draw!" announced Emily, drawing a card.

* * *

**Turn Three**: Emily Stirling (LP: 2600)  
**Deck**: 44  
**Current Hand (4)**: "Gellenduo", "Pixie Ring", "Celestial Transformation", and "Wingweaver"

* * *

On cue, the 'Celestial Transformation' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

From there, a Monster Card known as 'Gellenduo' materialized face-up on the field.

"Appear - 'Gellenduo'!" commanded Emily.

Appearing onto the field were two fairy-like creatures. One was colored pink, and the other was colored green (Level: 4/ATK: 1700 - 850/DEF: 0).

"Oh, please!" snorted James. "That thing can't touch 'Mariner'!"

"But remember that this was a Special Summon." reminded Emily. "Meaning I still have yet to conduct a Normal Summon this turn." She then readied a card from her hand. "And I have the perfect monster in mind..."

'Gellenduo' then turned to blue streaks and vanished.

"Due to this monster's effect, she can be used as TWO tributes for a high level LIGHT Fairy-Type monster." Emily went on, placing her readied card onto a Monster Field slot on her Duel Disk. "Like this one... Come forth - 'Wingweaver'!"

Appearing onto the field was the majestic six-winged fairy (Level: 7/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2400).

"Ulp..." gulped James, realizing he was in trouble.

"Before I attack, I'll activate 'Fairy Archer's' effect again!" declared Emily, pointing forth. "Attack James directly!"

'Fairy Archer' obeyed, firing and striking James with an arrow again. This time, due to commanding two LIGHT Attribute monsters, the red-haired boy received 800 points of damage (LP: 2800).

"Not only that-" Emily went on, just as her set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "I'll play 'Solar Ray'! For every LIGHT Attribute monster I control, you receive 600 points of damage!"

Several beams of light shot from the face-up Trap Card, striking James and causing him to cry out from the attack (LP: 1600).

"BATTLE!" shouted Emily, entering the Battle Phase. "'Wingweaver', strike down 'Elemental HERO Mariner'!"

'Wingweaver' raised her hands into the air, charging it light light.

"Nice try!" smirked James, just as one of his set cards flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Go - 'De-Fusion'!"

In an instant, 'Elemental HERO Mariner' split back into both 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' and 'Elemental HERO Avian'.

"In that case, I'll attack 'Bubbleman'!" insisted Emily, before giving the command to her ace monster... "**LUMINOUS SPARK RAIN**!"

'Wingweaver' obeyed, sending down a shower of light.

"And you've triggered another facedown card." joked James, poking a button on his Duel Disk. From there, the second set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card - 'Bubble Illusion'! It lets me play a Trap Card from my hand so long as I have an 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' on my field!"

Emily was worried. "A Trap from the hand..."

James took a card from his hand and showed what it was...

"I activate a Trap Card - 'Mirror Gate'!" The red-haired boy announced. "When an opponent's monster declares an attack targeting a face-up 'Elemental HERO' Monster I control, I'm able to switch control of the opponent's attacking monster with the targeted monster I control, then calculate damage."

"What?!" cried Emily, realizing where this was going... "That means-!"

"Now 'Wingweaver' works for me!" finished James. "Your ace monster is mine for the time being!"

The two monsters switched sides. Now 'Wingweaver' was James's monster, while 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' was Emily's monster.

"Oh, and your attack is still ongoing!"

'Wingweaver's' attack continued, striking and destroying 'Bubbleman', while also hitting Emily for a lot of damage (LP: 650).

"Ngh... 'Fairy Archer', attack 'Elemental HERO Avian'!" ordered Emily, still reeling from the massive damage she sustained.

'Fairy Archer' obeyed, firing an arrow at 'Elemental HERO Avian' and destroying him.

"My monster maybe destroyed, but my Life Points won't be damaged!" declared James, just as his remaining set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Trap Card - 'Hero Spirit'! This makes the Battle Damage I would take zero since an 'Elemental HERO' was destroyed in battle this turn."

A spirit of 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' briefly appeared and intercepted another arrow being aimed at James.

"Ha! My Life Points are safe!" laughed James.

Emily grimaced. "I... I'll set one card and end my turn." she sighed, slotting a card into her Duel Disk.

A facedown card appeared on the field. As it was the End Phase, 'Wingweaver' returned to being Emily's monster.

"Man, I was expecting so much more." teased James, drawing a card. "I can't wait to win the duel and get my costume!"

* * *

**Turn Four**: James Hughes (LP: 1600)  
**Deck**: 41  
**Current Hand (3)**: ?, "Card Trooper", and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

"And I'll start off with 'Pot of Greed'! With it, I draw two more cards from my Deck!"

James drew two more cards. From there, the 'Card Trooper' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Next, I'll Summon 'Card Trooper' in attack position!" continued James.

The little robotic monster appeared onto the field (Level: 3/ATK: 400/DEF: 400).

"'Card Trooper'..." whispered Emily, knowing a bit about it.

"By sending up to three cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard-" explained James, drawing and sending three cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard. "-'Card Trooper' can gain an extra 500 Attack Points until the end of this turn."

'Card Trooper' grew a bit stronger (ATK: 400 - 1900). From there...

"Facedown card, open!" announced Emily, just as her set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Continuous Trap - 'Pixie Ring'! Now as long as I control at least two face-up Attack Position monsters, this Trap Card will forbid you from selecting the monster I control with the lowest Attack Points as an attack target."

"Rats!" scowled James. He then grinned. "...or maybe not."

"Huh?" cringed Emily, wondering if her opponent have a plan to overcome her Trap Card.

"Watch this!" James went on, holding out another card. "I activate 'Miracle Fusion'!"

Emily's look of concern became one of horror once she saw the card.

"This Spell Card lets me perform an instant Fusion Summon using 'Elemental HEROES' from either my field or in my Graveyard." explained James, just as three cards ejected from the Graveyard. He then took and placed them onto separate field slots on his Duel Disk. "These ones will do quite nicely..."

'Elemental HERO Sparkman', 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman', and 'Elemental HERO Avian' each appeared on the field briefly.

"'Sparkman', 'Bubbleman', and 'Avian'! Go forth, and become 'Elemental HERO Tempest'!"

The three monsters began fusing together. Appearing onto the field afterwards was the mighty 'Elemental HERO' with 'Elemental HERO Avian's' wings and 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman's' arm cannon (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200). As 'Elemental HERO Tempest' was Fusion Summoned by the power of the 'Miracle Fusion' Spell Card, the monsters used in the sequence were removed from the game.

"Seems to me I've bypassed your Trap Card, Emily." taunted James. He then entered the Battle Phase... "'Tempest', take down 'Wingweaver' with Chaos Tempester!"

'Elemental HERO Tempest' obeyed, firing a blast from his arm cannon. Poor 'Wingweaver' stood no chance at stopping the attack, and ended up destroyed as a result of it.

"'Wingweaver'!" called Emily (LP: 600).

"This attack will put you REALLY close to defeat!" declared James, before giving a command his other monster... "'Card Trooper', attack 'Fairy Archer'!"

The powered up 'Card Trooper' obeyed, firing at 'Fairy Archer' and destroying her. This put Emily's Life Points DANGEROUSLY close to empty (LP: 100).

"Awesome! Do I rock or what?!" cheered James. "One more attack like that, and I'm gonna win!"

"Fat chance!" snapped Emily, drawing a card. "I draw!"

* * *

**Turn Five**: Emily Stirling (LP: 100)  
**Deck**: 43  
**Current Hand (1)**: "Angelic Gift"

* * *

On cue, the 'Angelic Gift' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"From my hand, I'll activate a Spell Card - 'Angelic Gift'! By removing at least one Fairy-Type monster from my Graveyard, I draw two cards!"

All of a sudden, the spirits of 'Gellenduo', 'Fairy Archer', and 'Wingweaver' each briefly appeared on the field before turning themselves into balls of light, while entered the top of Emily's Duel Disk.

"As I've removed a total of three fairies-" said Emily, drawing a new hand. "-I draw a hefty six cards!" Her new hand consisted of 'Emergency Provisions', 'Waboku', 'Burial from a Different Dimension', 'Lightning Vortex', 'Monster Reborn', and 'Wings of Misdirection'. "Nice! This will repel your attack!"

"What?" blinked James. "I don't see what you can do; 'Elemental HERO Tempest' has 2800 Attack Points!"

"In that case, I'll have to fix that." With that said, Emily took and held one of her drawn cards out. "I begin with 'Burial from a Different Dimension'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. However, this was followed by the 'Emergency Provisions' Spell Card also materializing face-up on the field.

"And thanks to Emergency Provisions-" continued Emily, offering her activated 'Burial from a Different Dimension' and face-up 'Pixie Ring' Trap Card. "-I can tribute any number of Spell or Trap Cards I control and gain 1000 Life Points."

"Dang..." groaned James, watching as his opponent recovered 2000 Life Points. "I was so close!"

"And I'm not done." insisted Emily (LP: 2100). "'Burial from a Different Dimension', since it was a part of a chain, still has its effect activated! It allows me to return up to three banished monsters to my Graveyard."

"There's one you mainly want though..." James frowned, knowing what was about to happen. "It's 'Wingweaver'."

"Correct." said Emily, feeling something enter her Graveyard.

"In that case, I'll play a facedown card of my own!" offered James, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "'Fusion Reserve'! I'm sure you know what it does, right?"

"It lets you add a Fusion Material Monster Card from your Deck to your hand, along with getting a copy of 'Polymerization' from the Graveyard." said Emily, not liking what her opponent was trying.

"Right on the button, and this is the one I'll choose!"

Taking a card from his Deck, the red-haired boy then turned the card over to show his opponent what it was. The Monster Card in question was...

"'Elemental HERO Neos'!" Emily recoiled.

"That's right." confirmed James, adding another card to his hand. "Now I got my ace into my hand, plus I regain 'Polymerization' from the Graveyard."

"In that case, I'd better finish the duel this turn!" declared Emily, holding another card out. "I activate a Spell Card - 'Monster Reborn'!"

On cue, 'Wingweaver' returned to the field (Level: 7/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2400).

"She's not strong enough to beat 'Tempest'." James reminded once more. But then he remembered that his 'Card Trooper' had gone back to 400 Attack Points at the end of his last turn. "Damn! 'Card Trooper'..."

"Actually, I've a much better idea." smirked Emily, sending a card from her hand to the Graveyard. "I'll send one card from my hand to the Graveyard to activate this Spell Card..."

A Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"'Lightning Vortex'!"

Several bolts of lightning struck and destroyed 'Card Trooper' and 'Elemental HERO Tempest'. James wasn't too thrilled about losing both of his monsters that easily.

"Thanks to 'Card Trooper's' effect, I draw one card when it's destroyed."

With that said, James drew a card from his Deck. There was a slight problem for the red-haired boy, however...

"Since your field's wide open-" declared Emily, pointing forth while entering the Battle Phase. "-I can attack you directly!"

'Wingweaver' raised her hands into the sky to change them with the power of light.

"Don't count me out!" cut in James, just as a card ejected from his Graveyard. "I remove 'Necro Gardna' from the Graveyard to negate your attack!"

A spirit of the white haired warrior appeared from the Graveyard, blocking the attack from 'Wingweaver'.

"Ugh..." grimaced Emily, before slotting a card into her Duel Disk. "I set a card and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"Just in time for my turn!" James rejoiced, drawing a card. "Watch this!"

* * *

**Turn Six**: James Hughes (LP: 1600)  
**Deck**: 37  
**Current Hand (4)**: "Elemental HERO Neos", "Polymerization", "Light Laser", and "Elemental HERO Bladedge"

* * *

The red-haired boy's hand consisted of 'Elemental HERO Neos', 'Polymerization', 'Light Laser', and the drawn 'Elemental HERO Bladedge'.

"Yes!" James mumbled, which caught Emily's attention. "I've drawn the game-winning card!"

"Game-winning card?" repeated Emily. In her mind... "What could it be?"

"Here I come!" announced James, taking and holding out his 'Polymerization' Spell Card. "I activate 'Polymerization' once more!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. Emily, once she realized why James added the 'Elemental HERO Neos' Monster Card to her hand, knew where this was going...

"With this card, I'll fuse, from my hand, 'Elemental HERO Neos' with 'Elemental HERO Bladedge'!"

The two mentioned monsters briefly appeared on the field before leaping into the sky to fuse together into a new monster...

"Appear - 'Elemental HERO Neos Knight'!" commanded James.

Lowering onto the field, just as the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end, was 'Elemental HERO Neos' now with a long, orange ponytail, and decked out with a shield and sword (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1000).

"What do you think of this bad boy?" asked James arrogantly. "I got him just last week, and have been itching to use him to win a duel. As you can see, 'Neos Knight' is Fusion Summoned by using 'Neos' and another Warrior-Type monster."

Emily said nothing in response.

"Not only that-" James went on "-but 'Neos Knight' also gains half the Attack Points of a Warrior-Type monster he was made from—besides 'Neos', of course."

"In other words - 'Bladedge'." figured Emily.

Indeed... 'Elemental HERO Neos Knight' grew even stronger (ATK: 2500 - 3800). But that wasn't the worst bit, for James still had one more card to play...

"Next, I'll equip 'Neos Knight' with 'Light Laser'." continued James, holding his last card out.

'Elemental HERO Neos Knight's' sword-like weapon started glowing all yellow.

"Any monster that battles the equipped monster will be removed from the game at the end of the Damage Step."

At that point, 'Elemental HERO Neos Knight' leaped into the sky above 'Wingweaver', ready to destroy the enemy monster and end the duel.

"In addition, 'Neos Knight' can attack twice in a single Battle Phase." James pointed out. "My first attack will destroy 'Wingweaver', and the second attack will finish off your Life Points!"

It looked like 'Elemental HERO Neos Knight' was about to destroy 'Wingweaver'...

"Facedown card, open!" shouted Emily, just as her set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Waboku'! For this turn, my monster is safe from battle destruction, and I take no Battle Damage!"

A barrier surrounded 'Wingweaver', protecting her from harm.

"Tch! Lucky..." grumbled James, but then smiled. "However, there's still the effect of 'Light Laser'!"

The weapon of choice from 'Elemental HERO Neos Knight' struck 'Wingweaver', removing her from the game.

"There! Now I have the upperhand again!" boasted James. "Looks like I'm about to win, Emily! You may as well just surrender and buy me that costume now so you can save yourself the embarrassment."

"Are you sure of that?" questioned Emily. "The duel is not close to being over."

"It's not?"

"Nope." said Emily, preparing to draw a card. "You, of all people, should know very well that a True Duelist NEVER surrenders!"

With that said, she drew a card, performing the ever handy Destiny Draw.

* * *

**Turn Seven**: Emily Stirling (LP: 2100)  
**Deck**: 36  
**Current Hand (1)**: "Dimension Fusion"

* * *

Her drawn card was the 'Dimension Fusion' Spell Card; it was all she needed to win the duel!

"I activate 'Dimension Fusion'!" The dark green-haired girl announced, slotting the card into her Duel Disk. On cue, the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "I spend 2000 Life Points to have both players bring as many removed monsters to their respective sides of the field!"

"What?!" gasped James.

"Mm hm." nodded Emily, who then took a Life Point hit (LP: 100). "While you'll receive 'Sparkman', 'Bubbleman', 'Avian' and 'Necro Gardna', I'll receive 'Gellenduo', 'Fairy Archer', and 'Wingweaver'!"

Emily's three monsters returned to the field, as did four of James's monsters.

"'Fairy Archer's' effect activates once again!" declared Emily. "Thanks to three LIGHT Attribute monsters on my field, you'll take 1200 points of damage!"

'Fairy Archer' fired an arrow at James, striking and making him sustain major damage (LP: 400).

"S-So what?" he coughed, clutching his chest. "'Wingweaver' stands no...chance!"

"Not for much longer." interrupted Emily. "I remove 'Wings of Misdirection' from my Graveyard!"

"'Wings of Misdirection'?" quizzed James.

"It was the card I discarded via 'Lightning Vortex'." The dark green-haired girl pointed out. "By banishing it, along with two other monsters on my field, the Attack Power of another monster on my field will rise by 800 points. Not only that, but all card effects that are owned by you will be negated!"

James wailed. "N-N-Negated?!" he whimpered. "I-I-Impossible!"

Before James knew what was happening, both 'Gellenduo' and 'Fairy Archer' turned into balls of light and entered 'Wingweaver's' body, causing the female angel-like monster to grow even stronger (ATK: 2750 - 3550). But that wasn't the worst bit...

"Now your 'Neos Knight's' effect is negated!" reminded Emily. "And that means one little thing..."

'Elemental HERO Neos Knight's' power returned to its normal amount (ATK: 3800 - 2500).

"He's weak enough to be defeated, along with me!" panicked James (LP: 400).

And so, the Battle Phase began...

"Go get 'em, 'Wingweaver'!" called Emily. "**LUMINOUS SPARK RAIN**!"

Before long, rays of light rained down from the sky and struck 'Elemental HERO Neos Knight', destroying him and finishing James off (LP: 0).

* * *

**DUEL RESULTS: Emily Stirling wins!**

* * *

With James beaten, the holograms faded away.

"Darn it!" pouted James, falling to his hands and knees. "I had the duel won!"

"Only because people like me are getting better." said Emily, feeling proud that she won. "I'll admit 'Elemental HERO Neos Knight' caught me off-guard, and you nearly got me with 'Elemental HERO Tempest'. So, in a way, you're getting better as a duelist, too."

James felt better. "Gee, that's nice of you to say, Emily." he smiled. "I feel better already."

"No problem." Emily smiled back. "Now, come on. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Count me in!" The red-haired boy agreed, standing back up. "Let's go!"

As the two Sudrian teenagers walked down the sidewalk towards the exit of the park, James remembered something about the duel; namely, the bet...

"Oh yeah! Since you've won-" James pointed out. "-you have to decide what costume I have to wear for that Duel Monsters costume party. So, um, what am I going as?"

Emily grinned mischievously. "You want to know, eh? Fine, I'll tell you..."

(new scene...)

"WHAAAAAAT?!" exclaimed James in shock.

Inside the local costume shop, the poor red-haired boy, with widened eyes, was being shown by the shopkeeper a very familiar-looking costume of a...

"Mavis, Molly, and I are going as the 'Harpie Lady Sisters'." Emily was saying, smirking teasingly. "And every trio like that needs a 'Harpie's Pet Dragon', you know. We couldn't find any boy to wear the costume, but then you came along. So, thanks a ton for volunteering to play the role, James!"

"**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO**!"

(elsewhere...)

The screaming of James echoed outside the Costume Shop...

(elsewhere...)

The screaming of James echoed throughout Knapford City...

(elsewhere...)

The screaming of James echoed throughout the Island of Sodor...

(elsewhere...)

The screaming of James echoed throughout the planet Earth in outer space... Well, I can tell that the red-haired boy is going to be having TONS of fun in the coming Duel Monsters Costume Party, wouldn't you agree?

* * *

**End Scene**


	4. Scene 4

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

Entire chapter was written by AaronCottrell97

NOTE: This scene takes place LONG ago, namely during the time Anakin and Anastasia were both still alive.

WARNING: This story is rated M for sexual content and nudity. Reader discretion is completely advised.

* * *

**Title: Ladies in Waiting**

As with most countries in the Duel Monsters spirit world, including the real world back in the older days, the King and Queen - Anastasia's parents - hired ladies-in-waiting to serve the royal family. A female personal assistant attending on a royal woman or a high-ranking noblewoman. Although these women may not have received compensation for the service she rendered, a lady-in-waiting was considered more of a courtier or companion to her mistress rather than a servant.

Anastasia and her Mother, Queen Imelda, both had their own lady-in-waiting. Queen Imelda's lady was a dirty blonde-haired woman who was close to Queen Imelda's age (40~44) and named Joan, while Anastasia's lady was a black-haired woman a few years older (20 to be exact) than the princess and named Esther. Their duties included proficiency in the etiquette, languages, and dances prevalent at court, secretarial tasks, reading correspondence to her mistress and writing on her behalf, wardrobe care, supervision of servants, keeping her mistress abreast of activities and personages at court, and discreetly relaying messages upon command.

Queen Imelda and princess were both kind and fair women, and treated their ladies-in-waiting with kindness and respect, regardless of their differing social ranking and viewed them both as their close companions rather than mere servants—unlike Anastasia's Father, King Reginald, who only saw them as servants and nothing more. The two ladies-in-waiting knew their mistresses better than most people, as they knew some of their deepest secrets. However, not all secrets had been directly shared in strict confidence... This was something they would soon learn of...

One infamous night, Joan and Esther were both retiring to their chambers for the night. Earlier on, after a circus had visited the castle to perform for the royal family and the other servants of the kingdom, the neighboring kingdom's prince, Randolph, had ambushed Anastasia outside her room and attempted to rape and take her virginity out of a jealous rage, only to be stopped and nearly beaten to death by Anakin, Anastasia's bodyguard. The rough battle between Anakin and the selfish prince, however, resulted in the latter being sent to the dungeons for a whole day while leaving the former severely scarred on his chest and the side of his face, and he (Anakin) was currently being tended to by Anastasia in his own room since the princess's room was damaged in the scuffle.

Because of the incident, Anastasia had to spend the night there with the wounded Anakin while her own room was being repaired. Esther had, of course, been asked to provide her mistress with the appropriate sleeping attire, which she had ready for Anastasia as soon as the princess had brought Anakin to his bedroom, where Anakin hadn't slept in years since he was appointed Anastasia's bodyguard, but neither King Reginald nor Queen Reginald knew of that - thinking that Anakin had been sleeping in the guest quarters of Anastasia's room. Both Joan and Esther, however, had been quick to figure out that Anakin had been sleeping in Anastasia's bed with her ever since then.

As Joan and Esther both approached the slightly opened door (which had some candle light shining) leading into Anakin's room to deliver the sleeping attire to Anastasia, they could hear some faint moaning sounds, along with an occasional cry of pleasure, coming from inside the room. The soft moans sounded distinctively feminine (with a hint of a Scottish accent).

"Huh?" quizzed Joan.

"Listen..." whispered Esther, trying to listen to the sounds.

As the two women (young in Esther's case) came closer, the feminine moans became louder and they could also hear more manly moaning and panting. There were only two people who could be in there... The two ladies uneasily leaned closer against the wall and listened closely to the moaning and some discussion.

"_**Oh... Oh! Ahhh... That feels...wonderful**_!" The moans seemed to belong to a familiar princess.

"_**Are you feeling better now**_?" The second voice (who wasn't moaning nearly as much) belonged to a familiar young man.

"_**Yes... It doesn't hurt anymore**_." The first voice (female) acknowledged.

As the moans continued echoing, Joan and Esther both carefully peeked through the slightly opened door—careful enough to not make any sort of creaking noise and alert those who were inside the room. Becoming deeply shocked at what they were seeing, the two ladies finally realized exactly what was going on in the chambers... Anakin and Anastasia were both naked and making love; with Anastasia lying on the bed and Anakin being on top of her and thrusting into between her legs (her womanhood).

"Oh my God..." whispered Joan, bringing both hands to her mouth in shock.

"What the-?" added Esther.

Quickly, and as quietly as they could, Joan and Esther both moved away from the door and down the hallway until they couldn't hear the sounds of lovemaking. The two ladies were rather shocked by their discovery. Anastasia, princess of the whole kingdom of Rondeval, who was arranged to marry the perverted, manchild-like prince of another kingdom, was actually having sexual intercourse with a mere soldier, a commoner, outside of wedlock. Just mere hours ago she had been almost robbed of her virginity because of near rape, only for her to willingly throw it away just as quickly afterwards and go against the royal law by making love to a mere soldier, her own bodyguard who had just been critically injured in the wake of fulfilling his main duty; protecting her at all costs. Joan, the older of the two ladies-in-waiting, seemed to recover first, and quickly issued an order to the younger Esther...

"Not a word. Keep it dark." The dirty blonde-haired woman insisted firmly.

Esther wanted to object, seeing as her mistress had gone against traditions. Esther and Joan both had recognized beforehand that Anakin was clearly in-love with Anastasia, and Anastasia had noticeable feelings for him as well, which only became more apparent once she had been forced in an arranged marriage with someone whom she hated. Anakin was devilishly handsome, while Anastasia was angelically beautiful. Joan and Esther could tell that there was already an attraction and lust between Anakin and Anastasia just through each of their attractive bodies. It was impossible for such physical attraction to not exist between them, since they both had such ideal sexually attractive bodies that most men and women could only dream of having naturally. With how much time Anakin and Anastasia spent together and how close they were, the lust for each other's bodies was only natural as they grew older (into adulthood), especially when they've slept together in the same bed for so many years...

Anastasia was very wise for her age, but even she was not immune to succumbing to her emotions, so it was clear that in her gratitude towards Anakin for saving her from being raped by her manchild-like fiance, she had succumbed to her sexual desires for him and gave herself to him completely. It was the consequences of this act that terrified both Joan and Esther. If King Reginald were to discover what had happened, he would immediately have Anakin executed for violating Anastasia, taking her virginity, and possibly impregnating her, as well as the fact that he made love to her when she was already arranged to be married to the prince that King Reginald had pre-arranged. Anastasia, meanwhile, would most likely be thrown into the dungeons for her treachery.

The other thing that also terrified them was how Anakin would react if they had been ratted out. Anakin was immensely powerful for his age, but his emotions were also very unstable, and, if pushed too far, he could be become an extremely dangerous weapon of mass destruction, as he had clearly demonstrated earlier that night by coming within an inch of killing off the perverted Prince Randolph with just his bare hands alone. If Anakin was pushed to that extent again, the damage he would cause could perhaps be of catastrophic proportions.

With all that in mind, Esther agreed to keep quiet about the whole thing...

(later...)

A week had passed since Anakin and Anastasia made love... Joan and Esther both had not spoken of the incident with anybody. On that day, Anakin was due to join King Reginald and his army for another battle, and neither he nor Anastasia were happy about it, because it meant that they would be away from each other. After they confessed their love for each other and had sex, the two of them had never been happier together. Even so, they tried to keep their new relationship as much of a secret as possible. But when they were alone, the new lovers were very passionate with each other.

Since they became a couple, they had made love a second time. They even sneaked out of the castle and went to their old hideout in the forest. Inside the cabin, Anastasia was giving Anakin a massage to help him feel better, which they had done several times in the past. This time, however, things took a much drastic turn, as they were no longer close friends... This time, the two of them were in a sexual relationship. Not only that, they found the massage to be...arousing. Anakin and Anastasia both tried their hardest to hold back their arousal, but just one kiss was all it took for both of them to get lost in their love and desires. Compared to their first time, their second time making love was much more loving, passionate, AND much longer than normal... The area between Anastasia's legs hurt like hell afterwards, but she didn't really care about the details. Anakin did his best to help ease the pain between Anastasia's legs, but he didn't regret being rough with her; she loved it, after all.

Now though, they were walking through the castle hallways, discussing Anakin's time with the kingdom's other soldiers in their coming battle.

"Another pointless battle I'm forced to partake in... Away from you, where I can't protect you..." sighed Anakin.

Ever since Prince Randolph had attempted to rape her, as well as the fact that they were now a couple, Anakin had become more protective of Anastasia than ever before.

"You know, I can't have a knight protecting me ALL the time, Ani." Anastasia pointed out.

"I'm gonna miss you, Anastasia."

"I know you will." The princess nodded understandingly, becoming quite sad herself. "I wish we could just stay here together... But so long as you're our kingdom's greatest soldier, you'll always be forced onto the battlefield by orders of my Father, King Reginald. We each have jobs to do, and right now, protecting me isn't yours."

"No. It's more of a hobby." replied Anakin, as he put his arm around Anastasia's waist and led her over to the corner out of sight.

With no one else around, Anakin pulled his beautiful princess close to his chest. Anastasia wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck, while he wrapped both his arms around her waist.

"I love you."

Anastasia smiled. "I love you, too."

They leaned in for a passionate kiss. They were both used to being separated due to battles in the past, but this was the first it was happening since they became a couple, so naturally they were more upset and concerned about this upcoming battle, so they tried to savor this kiss for as long as they could. They both just hoped that Anakin would return safely like he always did.

"Princess Anastasia..." Anakin and Anastasia opened their eyes in surprise when they heard somebody addressing them, but they were more surprised that they had been caught kissing in public. They pulled away each others lips and turned to find Esther standing in front of them. "...Queen Imelda wishes to see you, m'Lady."

"We were just-" Anakin tried to say, before Anastasia silenced him.

"Esther understands discretion, Anakin."

"Perhaps better than you." suggested Esther.

"Right... we'll talk when I get back." said Anakin, before he left the hallway to join the rest of the troops in the courtyard outside.

Anastasia was sad to see her lover go, but she had other matters to attend to. With Anakin away, responsibility for protecting Anastasia rested on Esther. As she and Esther made their way to the throne room, Esther noticed that Anastasia was worried about something.

"You're worried about Sir Anakin, aren't you?" she asked.

"When aren't I?" retorted Anastasia, but not in a rude tone.

"Sir Anakin has never failed this kingdom in any war, this upcoming battle shall be no exception." comforted Esther. "He will return."

Anastasia always considered Esther more as a friend rather than a servant, but she was still touchy about the fact that Esther had caught her and Anakin making out and ruining their private moment - even if it was by accident. It may not have been the brightest idea to kiss in an area where anybody could walk by, but she was still most annoyed about it. It was moments like where Anastasia wouldn't hesitate to assert her authority over her lady-in-waiting.

"Esther... you saw nothing happen between Anakin and I." she instructed. "Am I clear?"

Ester nodded. "Of course, m'Lady... Crystal clear."

(elsewhere...)

That evening, Esther met up with Joan and told her about how she had seen Anakin and Anastasia kissing. Further evidence that the two of them had secretly begun a relationship since they had made love that fateful night.

"The princess is, how should I say it, many things... But subtle, she's not. Sir Anakin even less so... You know, perhaps that's why they get along so well." said Esther. "As her lady-in-waiting, sometimes protecting her also means protecting her secrets."

"I know... but it just seems...ill-advised." Joan replied doubtfully, well aware of the risks that this secret relationship carried.

"Our lady allows herself so few moments of happiness." asked Esther, as she placed her hand on her older friend's shoulder. "How can we begrudge her this?"

Joan knew full well that the black-haired young woman was right. Anastasia was happier with Anakin than she had ever been before. If she were to be forced away from him because of her forced engagement to the perverted prince - who didn't even love her to begin with, and who simply wanted her for perfect, goddess tier body all for himself and even attempted to rape her out of jealousy - she would be completely heartbroken, even more so if anyone else discovered that she and Anakin had begun a forbidden relationship. Losing Anakin would destroy Anastasia... In the end, however, Joan and Esther both wanted their princess to be happy, and she deserved it.

"I...suppose you're correct." sighed Joan at last. "All we can do is hope that it won't end badly for not only Sir Anakin, but for the princess, too."

"Amend to that, Joan..." agreed Esther. "Amend to that."

Those were the key words; '_hope_'.

* * *

**End Scene**


	5. Scene 5

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

NOTE: This scene takes place after Thomas and his friends invite Skiff and Spencer to hang out with them at the end of Season 1.

* * *

**Title: Spirits and Sorcerors**

Opening up outside Sodor High School's Football field... Earlier, Thomas and his friends, along with both Spencer and Skiff, had gotten some ice cream. Now, Thomas and Skiff had their Duel Disks on and about to duel each other—wait, what? Thomas and Skiff were about to duel?

"I hope you're ready, Thomas!" called Skiff (LP: 4000).

"I am!" Thomas called back (LP: 4000). "Time to see how good of a duelist James said you are."

Yup, the two were going to have a friendly game of Duel Monsters, with the rest of the group, plus Spencer, watching the whole thing... Let's see who will win...

* * *

**Turn One**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 35  
**Current Hand (5)**: "Big Shield Gardna", "Summoned Skull", "Gaia The Fierce Knight", "Soul Rope", and "Black Luster Ritual"

* * *

Very quickly, a facedown card materialized on the field, which was followed by the 'Big Shield Gardna' Monster Card also appearing on the field (but sideways).

"I set one card facedown, and Summon 'Big Shield Gardna' in defense mode!"

Appearing onto the field the warrior wielding a huge shield (Level: 4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2600).

"My turn has ended." finished Thomas.

"It's my turn!" declared Skiff, drawing a card. "Draw!"

With the audience...

"It'll be interesting to see how Skiff duels." Spencer thought to himself. "Of course, there's no other duelist as good as me."

"So, James, you, Henry, and Gordon each say that Skiff plays a 'Spirit'-based Deck?" Toby was asked.

"We have." confirmed Gordon, with a quick nod.

"And it was quite powerful." added James.

"Not to mention a bit overwhelming." shivered Henry.

Back in the duel field...

* * *

**Turn Two**: Skiff Gresley (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 54  
**Current Hand (6)**: "Tsukuyomi", "Yamato-no-Kami", "Hidden Spellbook", "Hebo, Lord of the River", "Spring of Rebirth", and "Inaba White Rabbit"

* * *

Skiff's drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Inaba White Rabbit', while the rest of his hand contained 'Tsukuyomi', 'Yamato-no-Kami', 'Hidden Spellbook', 'Hebo, Lord of the River', and 'Spring of Rebirth'.

"Meet the first of my Spirit Monsters, Thomas!" Skiff announced, placing a card onto his Duel Disk. On cue, a Monster Card called 'Inaba White Rabbit' materialized face-up on the field. "'Inaba White Rabbit', attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a white rabbit atop of what appeared to be a mechanized pogo stick (Level: 3/ATK: 700/DEF: 500).

"That bunny looks cute." admired Emily.

"It looks more like trouble to me." frowned Percy. "Weak, but trouble."

Back in the duel field...

"Next, from my hand, I'll activate a Continuous Spell Card - 'Spring of Rebirth'." said Skiff, just as the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "Now every time a monster returns from the field to my hand, I gain 500 Life Points."

"You'll have to get by my 'Big Shield Gardna' if you want to inflict any kind of damage to me." warned Thomas.

"Actually-" cut in Skiff. "-my rabbit's got a special trick up his sleeves."

Suddenly, 'Inaba White Rabbit' was launched into the air by means of his catapult, and touched down, striking Thomas.

"AUGH!" The blue-haired boy cried out (LP: 3300). "But, how?"

"'Inaba White Rabbit' has the ability to attack a player directly." explained Skiff. "But that isn't the worst bit, I'm afraid."

On cue, 'Inaba White Rabbit' faded away in a blue streak, causing Skiff to regain a card in his hand plus 500 Life Points (LP: 4500).

"And we're at the End Phase of my turn, and that means 'Inaba White Rabbit' returns to my hand."

"But isn't that against the rules?" protested Thomas.

"In normal situations-" acknowledged Skiff. "-yes. But, you see, Spirit Monsters have the ability to return to their owner's hands at the end of the turn they are Summoned."

In the audience...

"It's a broken effect, but it's still fair." James was saying.

"Hmm... Spirit Monsters have the ability to return to the player's hand at the end of the turn they're Summoned... How intriguing." Spencer thought to himself with interest.

"There is one problem about them." Percy pointed out. "Returning to the hand would leave the duelist wide open for an attack by the opponent."

"That's a big weakness." commented Henry.

Back in the duel...

"Your Spirit Monsters are impressive-" acknowledged Thomas, drawing a card. "-but I'm afraid they cannot protect you when '**_I_**' attack."

* * *

**Turn Three**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 3300)  
**Deck**: 34  
**Current Hand (4)**: "Summoned Skull", "Gaia The Fierce Knight", "Black Luster Ritual", and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts"

* * *

"Now, watch, as I offer 'Big Shield Gardna' as a tribute!"

'Big Shield Gardna' vanished in a blue streak.

"I call forth my 'Summoned Skull'!" declared Thomas, placing a card onto his Duel Disk.

Appearing onto the field, in the place of 'Big Shield Gardna', was the large skeletal, Fiend-Type monster (Level: 6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200).

"2500 Attack Points!" realized Gordon. "And Skiff has no monsters on the field to protect him from a direct attack!"

Indeed so...

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" commanded Thomas, having entered the Battle Phase.

Summoned Skull obeyed, charging up and firing off a powerful blast of lightning, striking Skiff head on (LP: 2000).

"Just as quickly, Skiff, you lose 2500 Life Points." Thomas pointed out. "I end my turn."

Skiff smiled. "The duel's only begun." he reminded, drawing a card.

* * *

**Turn Four**: Skiff Gresley (LP: 2000)  
**Deck**: 53  
**Current Hand (6)**: "Tsukuyomi", "Yamato-no-Kami", "Hidden Spellbook", "Hebo, Lord of the River", "Inaba White Rabbit", and "Spirit's Invitation"

* * *

His drawn card was a Trap Card called 'Spirit's Invitation'. Deciding to save his card for later, the young boy took and placed another one onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I Summon 'Hebo, Lord of the River' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was an elderly creature dressed in a hermit's outfit (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 600).

"Another new Spirit Monster..." mumbled Thomas to himself. "Knowing what the previous one had, it must have some sort of trick to deal with 'Summoned Skull'..."

Indeed, it did...

"My 'Lord of the River' has a Special Ability." said Skiff. "It lets me select one monster on the field, and treat it as a Spirit Monster. At the end of the turn, that monster will return to its owner's hand."

Thomas grimaced. "I thought so as much."

From there, a facedown card materialized on the field, compliments of Skiff (with two fingers pressed onto a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk).

"I end my turn with one facedown card."

With the audience...

"As Skiff ended his turn, his Spirit Monster returns to his hand." Spencer was saying. "However, Billinton will have to do the same thing with his own monster."

"Well, that's just perfect." groaned Percy.

Back in the duel field, Spencer was sadly right. The two monsters returned to their owners' hands:  
-Skiff: 'Hebo, Lord of the River'  
-Thomas: 'Summoned Skull'

"And don't forget-" reminded Skiff, gaining Life Points (LP: 2500 - 3000). "-I gain 500 Life Points for each Monster Card returned to the hand thanks to 'Spring of Rebirth'."

"I remember." acknowledged Thomas. He then drew a card. "But you're still wide open for an attack, Skiff!"

* * *

**Turn Five**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 3300)  
**Deck**: 33  
**Current Hand (5)**: "Summoned Skull", "Gaia The Fierce Knight", "Black Luster Ritual", "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", and "Beta The Magnet Warrior"

* * *

On cue, the 'Beta The Magnet Warrior' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Beta The Magnet Warrior' in attack mode!"

The yellow Magnet Warrior appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600).

"Attack Skiff directly!" commanded Thomas, having entered the Battle Phase.

'Beta The Magnet Warrior' obeyed, firing a blast of magnetic energy. Skiff was hit and pushed back from the force of the attack (LP: 1300).

"My turn has ended." finished Thomas.

"Well, Thomas, I can see why you've defeated my former Father in a duel." admitted Skiff. He drew a card. "But the duel isn't close to ending despite my Deck's main weakness."

* * *

**Turn Six**: Skiff Gresley (LP: 1300)  
**Deck**: 52  
**Current Hand (7)**: "Tsukuyomi", "Yamato-no-Kami", "Hidden Spellbook", "Hebo, Lord of the River", "Inaba White Rabbit", "Spirit's Invitation", and "Yata-Garasu"

* * *

His drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Yata-Garasu'. Deciding to use a different monster to protect himself, Skiff selected another card to play.

"I set a monster in defense position." The young boy announced, placing his card facedown on his Duel Disk (sideways). "That ends my turn."

A facedown card (sideways) appeared on the field.

"Just about there..." Thomas thought to himself, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Seven**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 3300)  
**Deck**: 32  
**Current Hand (5)**: "Summoned Skull", "Gaia The Fierce Knight", "Black Luster Ritual", "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", and "Collected Power"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Collected Power' Trap Card. Thomas added the card to his hand and selected another to play...

"I Summon 'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' in attack mode!" he declared, holding out the card in question.

The mighty beast monster appeared on the field with a loud howl to signal its arrival (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

"Once Thomas destroys Skiff's set monster-" Edward was saying to everyone else. "-he can attack Skiff directly again."

"Something tells me Skiff isn't going to let himself eat another direct attack that easily." insisted Spencer, looking at his younger, adopted brother's set Monster Card.

One way to find out...

"Go forth, 'Beta'!" called Thomas. "Attack Skiff's facedown monster!"

'Beta The Magnet Warrior' obeyed the command, punching at the set Monster Card on Skiff's side of the field. Unfortunately for Thomas...

"Well done, Thomas, you've attack my 'Tsukuyomi'." Skiff informed his opponent.

The set card revealed a blue-haired woman with markings on her face.

"This monster has a Flip Effect, which activates when either attacked or I flip it up myself. Said effect allows me to target one face-up monster on the field and change it to facedown defense position."

Suddenly, 'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' found itself fading away in a blue streak, before reappearing as a facedown Monster Card (sideways).

"'Gazelle' can't attack this turn..." Thomas mumbled in disbelief. He then looked back at Skiff. "I end my turn."

"With that, my turn has come again!" Skiff announced, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Eight**: Skiff Gresley (LP: 1300)  
**Deck**: 51  
**Current Hand (7)**: "Yamato-no-Kami", "Hidden Spellbook", "Hebo, Lord of the River", "Inaba White Rabbit", "Spirit's Invitation", "Yata-Garasu", and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

"And I'll begin by activating 'Pot of Greed'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself, resulting in Skiff drawing two more cards from his Deck.

"This allows me to draw two more cards." The young boy explained, just before looking at his drawn cards. The cards in question were 'Chaos Barrier Field' (Trap) and 'Orb of Yasaka' (Equip Spell), and they seemed to satisfy Skiff. "Next, I'll remove 'Tsukuyomi' from my Graveyard."

The mentioned monster briefly appeared on the field before vanishing into oblivion. From there, the 'Yamato-no-Kami' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field in the removed monster's place.

"Come forth - 'Yamato-no-Kami'!"

The powerful warrior monster with golden spikes in his back appeared on the field, ready for a battle or something (Level: 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1200).

"That was a Special Summon, right?" asked Thomas.

"Correct." said Skiff, who then slotted another card into his Duel Disk. "And this Equip Spell Card will make it much harder to defeat, and also make ME much harder to hurt..."

On cue, a Spell Card called 'Orb of Yasaka' materialized face-up behind 'Yamato-no-Kami'

"...'Orb of Yasaka'!"

The mentioned orb appeared in 'Yamato-no-Kami's' hands.

"Now, if the equipped Spirit Monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I'll gain Life Points equal to that monster's original Attack Power." From there, Skiff, whilst speaking on, poked a button on his Duel Disk. "Not only that, I'll activate my set card..."

Skiff's set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"...'Spirit's Invitation'! Now, whenever one of my Spirit Monsters returns to my hand, I can target one monster on you side of the field and return it to the hand."

"That'll give you more of an advantage!" worried Thomas. In his mind... "Also meaning I'll need to be extra careful against those Spirit Monsters."

And then came the Battle Phase...

"'Yamato-no-Kami', it's time for battle!" called Skiff. "Attack 'Beta The Magnet Warrior'!"

'Yamato-no-Kami' obeyed, destroying 'Beta The Magnet Warrior' with its superior strength. Thomas braced himself as shards from the destruction of his monster soared past him (LP: 2800).

"Facedown card, open!" Thomas began, but...

"Not so fast!" interrupted Skiff. "When 'Yamato-no-Kami' destroys a monster in battle, he can destroy one Spell or Trap Card you have on the field."

The blue-haired boy's set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be the 'Soul Rope' Trap Card, before shattering into shards of glass.

"My 'Soul Rope'... groaned Thomas.

"And I'm not finished." Skiff went on. "The effect of 'Orb of Yasaka' activates as a monster has been destroyed!"

"What?!"

Indeed so... Skiff's Life Points rose (LP: 3000).

"I have nothing else to do-" The young boy pointed out, before slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "-so I'll set a card and end my turn."

With that said, a facedown card materialized on the field. Not only that, both remaining monsters on the field returned to their respective owners' hands. The reason Thomas's own monster got returned to his hand was because of the 'Spirit's Invitation' Trap Card.

"Thanks to 'Spirit's Invitation', your set 'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' was returned to your hand." continued Skiff, before gaining Life Points again (LP: 3500 - 4000). "And due to 'Spring of Rebirth' still being on the field, I've recovered more Life Points." He then took a card from his Graveyard and added it to his hand. "Not only that, 'Orb of Yasaka' is also put back into my hand when the monster the Equip Spell Card was equipped to was returned to the hand."

"That means Skiff can use it again next time." realized Percy.

"This could go on until the opponent has been defeated!" added Toby.

"Unfortunately, Skiff, your plan won't last forever." insisted Thomas, drawing a card. "It's about to end, now."

* * *

**Turn Nine**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 3300)  
**Deck**: 31  
**Current Hand (6)**: "Summoned Skull", "Gaia The Fierce Knight", "Black Luster Ritual", "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", "Collected Power", and "Card Destruction"

* * *

Upon seeing his drawn card, the blue-haired boy smiled with triumph.

"Time for me to retake control of this duel." announced Thomas, holding out his drawn card. "I activate 'Card Destruction'!"

Skiff cringed. "'Card Destruction'?!"

"This is bad news for you, Skiff." said Thomas cheekily, sending his hand to the Graveyard. "'Card Destruction' forces both players to throw their whole hands to the Graveyard and draw fresh cards - namely the same amount they had in their respective hands before activation."

With that said, Skiff reluctantly discarded his current hand to the Graveyard and drew six new cards. Thomas's newly drawn hand, meanwhile, contained 'Archfiend of Gilfer', 'Magician's Valkyria', 'Ancient Rules', 'Dark Magician', and 'Dark Magician Girl'.

"This should fix things up." he said aloud, before placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "For starters..."

The 'Magician's Valkyria' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"...I'll Summon 'Magician's Valkyria' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the teal armored, female Spellcaster monster (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800).

"But she won't be alone." continued Thomas, readying another card. "From my hand, I'll activate a Spell Card..."

On cue, the 'Ancient Rules' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"...'Ancient Rules'!"

With the audience...

"That Spell Card allows Thomas to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from his hand without a tribute." explained Edward.

"The catch, is that it has to be a Normal Monster." put in Spencer. "And I have a feeling I know what Billinton's gonna play..."

Back in the duel field, the silver-haired boy's theory proved to be right...

"Thanks to 'Ancient Rules'-" Thomas announced, raising a card up. "-I Special Summon 'Dark Magician'!"

The purple-haired, male Spellcaster appeared on the field (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"Oh, wow!" gasped Skiff. "The 'Dark Magician'!"

"My two monsters will see an end to you, Skiff." said Thomas. "For their attacks combined will result in 4100 points of damage!"

All of a sudden, 'Dark Magician' leaped into the sky to attack first.

"The first to attack will be 'Dark Magician'... **DARK MAGIC ATTACK**!"

'Dark Magician' obeyed the command, firing a blast of black magic at Skiff. If the attack hit, it would put Skiff close to defeat. Alas, it was not meant to be...

"Facedown card, open!" announced Skiff, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Chaos Barrier Field'! Your attack is negated!"

The black of black magic fizzled out. However, that wasn't the worst bit... Suddenly, 'Magician's Valkyria' found herself being taken to Skiff's field against her will.

"'Valkyria'!" cried Thomas.

"The next effect of 'Chaos Barrier Field' forces the weakest monster and strongest monster on the field to do battle with each other." continued Skiff. "Oh, and they currently are 'Magician's Valkyria' and 'Dark Magician'..."

Thomas was not happy to hear this, at all. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"BATTLE!" shouted Skiff.

'Magician's Valkyria's' eyes turned red as the 'Chaos Barrier Field' Trap Card possessed her, causing her to raise and fire several magical blasts from her scepter at 'Dark Magician', who was able to jump into the air and dodge them. Not happy with what he was able to do, he knew it was the only way to free his comrade from the mind control - 'Dark Magician' aimed his staff and fired a blast of black magic. Poor 'Magician's Valkyria' was hit and destroyed by the attack just like that.

"Since 'Magician's Valkyria' was '_your_' monster, you're the one who loses Life Points, Thomas." Skiff pointed out.

Thomas scowled a bit (LP: 1900). "I...end my turn."

With the audience...

"Boy, Skiff is a good duelist." commented Percy. "He's giving Thomas a run for his money!"

"I just hope he hasn't pressed Thomas's buttons by turning his monsters against each other like that." prayed Emily.

Back on the field, Thomas looked to his Duel Disk's Graveyard zone, feeling discouraged over falling for such an obvious trap that lead to the destruction of his own monster.

"I'm sorry, 'Magician's Valkyria'." he said quietly. "I couldn't save you from that Trap Card..."

The spirit of 'Magician's Valkyria' briefly appeared and nodded at Thomas, an understanding look on her face. This meant she was letting the blue-haired boy know that what happened was not his fault. As the monster faded away, Thomas looked back to Skiff.

"Okay, Skiff, it's your turn, now."

* * *

**Turn Ten**: Skiff Gresley (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 44  
**Current Hand (7)**: "Next World", "Spiritual Energy Settle Machine", "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi", "Ground Breaking", "Star Changer", "Fengsheng Mirror", and "Pyro Clock of Destiny"

* * *

Skiff's hand now contained 'Next World', 'Spiritual Energy Settle Machine', 'Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi', 'Ground Breaking', 'Star Changer', 'Fengsheng Mirror', and the drawn 'Pyro Clock of Destiny'. Pleased, the young boy looked towards his face-up 'Spirit's Invitation' Trap Card.

"During each Standby Phase-" explained Skiff. "-I must give up 500 Life Points to keep 'Spirit's Invitation' on the field. However, I won't do that, so I'll destroy it."

The face-up 'Spirit's Invitation' Trap Card faded away in a blue streak. Appearing face-up in its place, however, was a Spell Card called 'Star Change'.

"From there, I'll activate 'Star Change'!"

"What does that do?" asked Thomas.

Skiff grinned. "Take a look at 'Dark Magician', why don't you?"

Thomas looked to his ace monster. To his surprise, 'Dark Magician's' Star Level seemed to increase (Level: 7 - 8).

"'Dark Magician's' Level went up?!" The blue-haired boy recoiled. "But, why?"

"From my hand, I'll activate another Spell Card..." said Skiff, holding another card out. "'Next World' By targeting 'Dark Magician', I'll Special Summon my own ace monster!"

Thomas was worried. "Ace monster... What could it be?" he thought to himself.

His answer came... Skiff took and readied a card from his hand.

"Get ready, Thomas!" The young boy declared, placing the card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "Come forth - 'Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi'!"

Appearing onto the field, in a blaze of fire, was a huge, muscular man with flame for hair. The new monster howled before looking and smirking at the opposition ahead (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2900).

"'Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi' is one of my strongest monsters!" declared Skiff. "Once he attacks 'Dark Magician', you'll feel the burn—and no pun intended!"

'Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi's' fists became inflamed. That meant one thing...

"'Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi', attack 'Dark Magician'!" commanded Skiff.

The muscular Spirit Monster obeyed, punching 'Dark Magician' with both flaming fists. The purple-haired, male Spellcaster fell back, hit the ground, and shattered into shards of glass.

"'Dark Magician'..." whispered Thomas (LP: 1600).

"That's not all." Skiff went on. "'Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi's' effect will force you to discard your whole hand before your next Draw Phase."

Thomas was shocked. "My whole hand?!" He then looked to his hand. "Just great..."

"Next, I'll activate a Continuous Spell Card!" announced Skiff, just as a Spell Card called 'Spiritual Energy Settle Machine' materialized face-up on the field. "'Spiritual Energy Settle Machine'! So long as this remains face-up on my field, any and all of my Spirit Monsters, like 'Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi', will remain face-up on the field and won't return to my hand on the End Phase even if they were Normal Summoned or flipped face-up."

"That's no fair!" argued Percy.

"It is." Edward pointed out.

Even then, Skiff's turn wasn't over just yet...

"I'll set two cards and end my turn." The young boy said, slotting two cards into separate Spell/Trap slots on his Duel Disk. On cue, two facedown cards materialized on the field. "For the final effect of 'Spiritual Energy Settle Machine', I have to send one card from my hand to the Graveyard to keep my Spell Card on the field."

Skiff sent his remaining card in his hand to the Graveyard. That signalled he was truly done with his turn.

"You know, if this is too difficult for you to win, Thomas-" said Skiff. "-no one would mind if you wanted to give up. Remember, this duel is just for fun, after all."

"The duel isn't done, Skiff." insisted Thomas, sending his remaining hand to the Graveyard. "I still have a way to win."

"Even with an empty hand?"

"It doesn't matter how many cards a player has in their hand." retorted Thomas. "As long as they have full trust in their Decks, and believe in the Heart of the Cards, miracles '_can_' happen."

With the audience...

"Great, I just had to hear a similarly-sounding sappy line from Billinton that he said to me after our first duel..." muttered Spencer in annoyance.

"Oh, hush up, you." scolded Gordon.

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn!" declared Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Eleven**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 1600)  
**Deck**: 25  
**Current Hand (1)**: "Card of Sanctity"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Card of Sanctity' Spell Card. Before playing it, there was a certain Monster Effect that needed to be resolved...

"As 'Archfiend of Gilfer' was sent to the Graveyard by the effect of 'Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi'-" explained Thomas "-my monster's effect can make it equip itself to any monster out and weaken it by 500 Attack Points!"

The mentioned fiend monster appeared behind 'Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi', grabbing onto him and weakening the monster slightly (ATK: 2800 - 2300). Unfortunately, Skiff was quick on the button...

"Facedown card, open!" The young boy announced, just as the first of his two facedown cards flipped up and revealed itself. "'Ground Breaking'! It lets me add one Spirit Monster from the Graveyard to my hand."

A card ejected from Skiff's Graveyard, who held it up to reveal the 'Inaba White Rabbit' Monster Card.

"I choose to add 'Inaba White Rabbit' to my hand. That way, I can either use it to direct attack you or discard to keep my Spell Card on the field."

"Who says you'll be able to get that chance?" asked Thomas, before holding out his drawn card. "I begin my turn with 'Card of Sanctity'! Both players draw from their respective Decks until they are holding six cards in their hands."

Skiff and Thomas both drew six cards. Looking them over, the latter finally had a plan to retake control of the match.

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Monster Reborn'!" The blue-haired boy announced, taking and holding a card out. "With it, I resurrect 'Dark Magician' in attack mode!"

The purple-haired male Spellcaster returned to the field, ready for action. Just then, the 'Premature Burial' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"But he won't be alone." continued Thomas, also holding out the 'Premature Burial' Spell Card from his hand. "I activate 'Premature Burial'! At the cost of 800 Life Points, I'm able to revive a monster from the Graveyard and equip it with this card. And this is the one I'll select..."

On cue, the 'Dark Magician Girl' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"...'Dark Magician Girl'!"

Appearing onto the field was the ever-so famous apprentice to 'Dark Magician' (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700). Thomas then took a Life Point hit due to the 'Premature Burial' Spell Card's effect (LP: 800).

"Will those two monsters be enough to help you win?" asked Skiff. "Sure, 'Dark Magician' can destroy 'Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi', but I'll still have Life Points remaining even if 'Dark Magician Girl' direct attacks me."

"Which is why I want to introduce a new card." replied Thomas, taking and holding another card out from his hand. "'Dark Magic Twin Burst'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up behind 'Dark Magician'.

"'Dark Magic Twin Burst'?" blinked Skiff.

"That is a new one." came from Emily.

"This Spell Card targets and increases the Attack Points of 'Dark Magician' by those of any and all 'Dark Magician Girl' on the field or in the Graveyard for the rest of this turn." explained Thomas. "As so..."

'Dark Magician' grew even stronger (ATK: 2500 - 4500), but suddenly lost that power boost (ATK: 4500 - 2500).

"What?!" gasped Thomas. "'Dark Magician' lost its power boost from 'Dark Magic Twin Burst?!"

"Thank my 'Pyro Clock of Destiny' for that." teased Skiff, showing his raised facedown card. "This Trap Card let us skip the duel by one turn. That means your Spell's Card effect wore off."

The face-up 'Dark Magic Twin Burst' Spell Card shattered into shards of glass.

"No matter, my attacks from both monsters will still end the duel!" insisted Thomas, thrusting his right hand forth. "'Dark Magician', attack 'Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi'!"

'Dark Magician' obeyed, jumping into the sky towards 'Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi'.

"From my hand, I'll activate a Quick-Play Spell Card!" announced Thomas, holding one more card out. "'Dark Burning Magic'! Now, 'Dark Magician Girl', go and join your teacher in the attack!"

'Dark Magician Girl' obeyed, jumping into the sky whilst charging a blast of black burning-like magic from her wand.

"'Dark Burning Magic'?" blinked Skiff, which was all he could say.

"As 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl' are both on the field-" explained Thomas "-all cards on your field are destroyed!"

"A-All cards?!"

"That's right!" acknowledged Thomas. "Once that's done, you'll be completely wide open!"

Both 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl' crossed their weapons together, charging an absolutely devastating blast. At last, the command from Thomas was given...

"**DOUBLE MAGICIAN'S ATTACK**!"

The blast was fired, vaporizing 'Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi' along with all of the other cards Skiff had on the field. Before long, Skiff was overwhelmed and thrown back by the devastating spell from the two ace monsters of Thomas, which also finished him off (LP: 0).

* * *

**DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

The holograms faded away.

"Alright, Thomas!" whooped Percy.

"Way to go, man!" cried James.

Victorious, Thomas turned and flashed his friends a smile and thumbs up. Spencer, meanwhile, folded his arms and smiled with satisfaction.

"You never fail to amuse, Billinton." he thought to himself, watching as the rest of Thomas's friends walked over to congratulate him and Skiff on a great duel. "When we next duel one day, I hope you'll be at your absolute best as I will be."

This raises a question... Would Thomas and Spencer duel each other again soon? That, I'm afraid, is a tale for another day.

* * *

**End Scene**


	6. Scene 6

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

NOTE: This scene takes place at the end of the Season 2 chapter "The End of Boxford Corp Island".

* * *

**Title: The Promise**

Inside the Billinton household three days after returning to Knapford after Battle City finally ended, it was very early in the morning (5:00, that is). Thomas was inside his room, dressed, and looking over his Deck one last time.

"Today's the big day." The blue-haired boy said to himself. "It's time to keep that promise I've made with Percy."

A flashback began.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Percy nodded before a card was shown to him.

"Here you go, Percy." Thomas said. "'Red-Eyes' is yours once again."

But to his surprise, Percy shook his head no.

"It isn't mine to take, Thomas." he said quietly.

"What?" Emily quizzed. "But, Percy-!"

"Let him talk, Emily." Thomas interrupted. "What do you mean, Percy?"

"I can't take it right now." explained Percy. "If I were to take it back that easily, I won't be a True Duelist. And 'Red-Eyes' wouldn't accept it, either. You and James are both True Duelists...though you are one more-so. When I dueled James back at the San Francisco tournament, I was fighting for mainly myself. That's why I came here. You guys always play honestly with any opponent. You really gave me a lesson—what I lacked is the player's self-esteem."

Emily and Edward both smiled as Percy went on with his passionate speech.

"The 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' has always been my special card." he said. "He is and always will be my partner. That's why I can't take it now. If I did, then 'Red-Eyes' wouldn't be happy. Thomas, you can have the card temporarily. Besides, I've prepared a new Deck for the tournament. With these cards, I'm still qualified to participate. Just in case, I still have both the 'Flame Swordsman' and 'Time Wizard' both to wager." As he spoke, he looked at his Duel Disk and drew the top two cards from his deck, holding them both up to Thomas, Emily, and Edward, revealing them to be the 'Flame Swordsman' and 'Time Wizard' Monster Cards respectively. "They are my last rare cards. I want to become a True Duelist like you, Thomas. In Battle City, I must show you — when I win in this tournament, when I become a True Duelist, please accept a proper duel with me."

"Oh, Percy." Emily began, smiling as tears fell from her eyes. "That was one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard you say to anyone."

"Agreed." Thomas nodded, also smiling. "I'll take good care of your 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' card for the time being."

Percy smiled as he and Thomas shook hands, sealing the deal.

"You are the best friend I could ever ask for." Thomas stated.

"Like wise." Percy agreed, turning around. "Well, I'm off to find me some duels."

"Good luck." said Thomas.

With that, Percy headed off.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, and the one card Thomas was looking at for the moment...was Percy's 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'.

"Percy deserves a fair chance to try and get you back." Thomas thought to himself.

(elsewhere...)

Minutes later, after making some changes to his deck, the blue-haired boy was sneaking downstairs into the living room towards the front door. He almost thought he would make it without being spotted by anyone, but I'm sorry to say Thomas was wrong on his part...

"Thomas?"

Thomas cringed, thinking it was his parents catching him... Thankfully, he saw it was only his twin sisters Annie and Clarabel...

"Are you going somewhere, big brother?" asked Clarabel tiredly.

"J-Just for a bit of a walk." said Thomas hastily. "I'll be back within the hour."

The twin sisters nodded understandingly. With that said, the blue-haired boy left the house.

(elsewhere...)

Somewhere in the middle of the town square, the rest of the Tidmouth Teens were waiting for Thomas to show up.

"The sun's nearly up." Gordon remarked.

"You think he forgot?" asked Henry.

"Of course not!" Edward pointed out. "Just look at Percy's face, right now."

Gordon and Henry both did so, and were suprised at what they saw...

"That look..." Gordon muttered.

"It's like...he knows Thomas will come." added Henry.

It was true; the green-haired boy had a look of determination and confidence on his face. It was like he KNEW Thomas would show up for their promised duel. Suddenly, Emily looked out and called to her friends...

"Here he comes, now!"

Yes, slowly walking into the area was Thomas. He also had a look of determination and confidence on his face.

"The time has come..." Thomas thought to himself.

Over with Percy...

"...to carry out our promise..." The green-haired boy thought to himself.

Back over with Thomas, the blue-haired boy grabbed hold of his jacket and threw it off, now wearing it like a cape. The sun was starting to rise as the two duelists soon faced each other.

"We've made it, Percy." commented Thomas. "We've survived the perils of Battle City."

"Yeah..." agreed Percy. "But even then... our own Battle City isn't over yet!"

"That's right... and I have something that belongs to you."

Percy smiled and clenched a fist. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "And now it's time for me to try and win it back."

The two best friends readied their shuffled decks.

"May the best duelist win, Percy." smiled Thomas, drawing his first hand (LP: 4000). "My best friend!"

"You...too, Thomas." agreed Percy slowly, doing the exact same thing (LP: 4000).

The rest of their friends watched the upcoming match with smiles on their faces also. They were very happy that their two friends were able to keep their promise to one another. The rising sun was now all gold and such...

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" Thomas and Percy both exclaimed at once.

And so, the promised duel between Thomas and Percy finally commenced...

* * *

**Turn One**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 55  
**Current Hand (5)**: "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian", "Berfomet", "Polymerization", "Spider Web", and "Nutrient Z"

* * *

On cue, the 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"The first turn goes to me!" announced Thomas. "I Summon 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' in attack mode!"

The familiar Elf Swordsman appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).

"I end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" declared Percy, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Two**: Percy Avonside (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 54  
**Current Hand (6)**: "Magical Arm Shield", "Gearfried the Iron Knight", "Gilford the Lightning", "Back to the Front", "Jinzo", and "Axe Raider"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Axe Raider' Monster Card, and the rest of his hand consisted of 'Magical Arm Shield', 'Gearfried the Iron Knight', 'Gilford the Lightning', 'Back to the Front', and 'Jinzo'.

"Not too shabby of a start." The green-haired boy grinned to himself. Before long, he placed another card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "Appear - 'Gearfried the Iron Knight'!"

Appearing onto the field was the iron armor-wearing Warrior-Type monster (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600). From there, the Battle Phase...

"Attack with Iron Slash!"

'Gearfried the Iron Knight' obeyed, diving forward and slashing at 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian', thus knocking his weapon out of his hands.

"Your 'Celtic Guardian' may be able to protect itself from monsters with 1900 or more Attack Points-" said Percy cheekily. "-but 'Gearfried's' Attack Power is 1800."

Sadly so... 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' stood no chance against 'Gearfried the Iron Knight', getting impaled by the enemy monster's whole arm before shattering into shards of glass.

"And so, your 'Celtic Guardian' falls!" whooped Percy.

Thomas grimaced slightly (LP: 3600), but quickly recovered and smiled.

"Very good." he admitted. "You've defeated 'Celtic Guardian'!"

"Thanks!" Percy smiled back, before slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "I'll set one card and call it a turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Gearfried the Iron Knight'.

"I'm up again." said Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Three**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 3600)  
**Deck**: 54  
**Current Hand (5)**: "Berfomet", "Polymerization", "Spider Web", "Nutrient Z", and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' Monster Card. Very quickly, the blue-haired boy took two other cards from his hand and held them out.

"I'll activate 'Polymerization' to fuse both 'Gazelle' with 'Berfomet' from my hand!" announced Thomas.

'Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts' and 'Berfomet' both briefly appeared on the field before fusing together into...

"I Fusion Summon 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast'!"

The two-headed beast appeared onto the field (Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800).

"Oh boy, 'Gearfried' stands no chance against that!" gulped Percy.

Indeed...

"Attack!" ordered Thomas.

'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast' obeyed, pouncing onto 'Gearfried the Iron Knight' and destroying the weaker monster.

"'Gearfried' has been defeated!"

Percy grunted as he took damage (LP: 3700), but like Thomas he recovered quickly and smiled.

"That was a good attack, Thomas." The green-haired boy praised.

"Thank you." bowed Thomas. "My turn has ended."

* * *

**Turn Four**: Percy Avonside (LP: 3700)  
**Deck**: 53  
**Current Hand (6)**: "Magical Arm Shield", "Gilford the Lightning", "Jinzo", "Axe Raider", and "Shield & Sword"

* * *

Percy's drawn card was the 'Shield & Sword' Spell Card. Before long...

"Facedown card, open!" Percy went on, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "'Back to the Front'! Be reborn - 'Gearfried the Iron Knight'!"

'Gearfried the Iron Knight' returned to the field in a defensive stance.

"'Back to the Front'?" blinked Thomas.

"This Trap Card brings a monster from my Graveyard back to my field in defense mode." explained Percy, before readying another card. "But he won't be out for long."

On cue, the 'Shield & Sword' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"But first, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Shield & Sword'! Swap Attack Points with Defense Points!"

Both monsters felt their powers swap with their defenses...  
-'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast': (ATK: 2100 - 1800/DEF: 1800 - 2100)  
-'Gearfried the Iron Knight': (ATK: 1800 - 1600/DEF: 1600 - 1800)

In the audience...

"'Gearfried' still isn't strong enough to defeat 'Chimera'!" James pointed out.

Edward looked serious. "Not for much longer, James... Percy played 'Shield & Sword' first to weaken 'Chimera', just before..."

Back in the field...

"Now, I'll offer 'Gearfried' as a tribute-" said Percy, removing the card from his Duel Disk and replacing it with another. "-to Tribute Summon 'Jinzo'!"

Appearing onto the field in place of 'Gearfried the Iron Knight' was the powerful android-like monster (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500).

"A smart move..." Thomas mumbled to himself, knowing that 'Jinzo', being just Summoned, was unaffected by the power of the 'Shield & Sword' Spell Card.

'Jinzo' (ATK: 2400) and 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast' (ATK: 1800) both squared off. Pretty soon, the Battle Phase quickly ensured...

"'Jinzo', attack!" commanded Percy. "**CYBER ENERGY SHOCK**!"

'Jinzo' charged and fired a powerful ball of cyber energy from its hands, striking and destroying 'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast'.

"And 'Jinzo' puts me into the lead." whooped Percy.

Thomas grunted as he took more damage (LP: 3000), but he wasn't beaten yet... and Percy knew this.

"Oh, I know that look." The green-haired boy remarked. "You're about to bring a monster back, right?"

"Correct." confirmed Thomas, as his Graveyard started glowing all white. "When 'Chimera' is destroyed, I can Special Summon one of its Fusion components from the Graveyard."

From there, 'Berfomet' reappeared on the field in a defensive stance (Level: 5/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800).

"I end my turn." said Percy, entering the End Phase.

With the audience...

"Thomas and Percy are evenly matched." commented Emily. "Battle City's helped Percy so much."

"Think it'll be enough to help him beat Thomas?" asked Gordon.

"At this point-" replied Edward. "-it could be anyone's game."

Back in the duel field...

"I'm in a good spot." Percy thought to himself. "With 'Jinzo' on my field, Thomas can't use any Trap Cards. Not to mention 2400 Attack Points are hard to beat."

Over with Thomas...

"Percy seems to have me in a bind." Thomas thought to himself. "With 'Jinzo' out, I can't play any of my Trap Cards. And with 2400 Attack Points, it will be very tough to beat unless I can get a stronger monster out." He finally drew a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Five**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 3000)  
**Deck**: 53  
**Current Hand (3)**: "Spider Web", "Nutrient Z", and ?

* * *

"Hmm... This card won't help against 'Jinzo', but if Percy tries using a Level 4 monster..."

"Gonna make a move, Thomas?" asked Percy, cutting into his opponent's thoughts.

"As a matter of fact, I have one in mind." smirked Thomas, holding out another card. "From my hand, I'll activate a Spell Card - 'Spider Web'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, before shooting a silky string into Percy's Graveyard.

"H-Hey!" The green-haired boy cried. "Let go!"

"This card lets me take any one Spell Card sent to your Graveyard last turn and add it into my hand." explained Thomas, just as the silk pulled away from his opponent. He then took hold of the card and revealed what it was... "And I've chosen 'Shield & Sword'!"

From there a facedown card (sideways) materialized on the field.

"Next, I'll place one monster in defense mode." said Thomas, before easing up. "That ends my turn."

Percy frowned. "A facedown monster? What could it be?" Finally, he drew a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

**Turn Six**: Percy Avonside (LP: 3700)  
**Deck**: 52  
**Current Hand (4)**: "Magical Arm Shield", "Gilford the Lightning", "Axe Raider", and "Bull Blader"

* * *

His drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Bull Blader'. Sure, it was weaker than the 'Axe Raider' Monster Card also in his hand, but it did have a handy effect.

"I Summon 'Bull Blader' in attack mode!" announced Percy, just as he placed his drawn card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

Appearing onto the field was a Minotaur-like monster with a sword (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200).

"Due to the effect of 'Bull Blader', if it battles an opponent's monster, I can negate any Battle Damage from that battle and destroy the monster." explained Percy, before entering the Battle Phase... "'Jinzo', wipe out that set monster with Cyber Energy Shock!"

'Jinzo' obeyed, firing another cyber blast at Thomas's facedown monster.

"Heh! Whatever it is, I'm sure 'Jinzo' can handle it!" proclaimed Percy, cockily. "When that's done, I can send 'Bull Blader' to attack you directly!"

Thomas smiled. "Somehow, I doubt that last bit."

The blue-haired boy's monster suddenly revealed itself to be...

"That's-!" gasped Percy.

It was an Insect-Type monster called '4-Starred Ladybug of Doom'.

"This is '4-Starred Ladybug of Doom'... When flipped-" explained Thomas "-all Level 4 monsters on the field are destroyed!"

Percy was alarmed. "What?!"

Suddenly, 'Bull Blader' found itself covered with large, green stars. He then fell to the ground, ill, and shattered into shards of glass.

"'Bull Blader' has fallen!" declared Thomas. "I'm safe!"

"Aww, man!" groaned Percy. "I end my turn!"

"I'm up again." declared Thomas, drawing a card. "My counterattack begins, now!"

* * *

**Turn Seven**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 3000)  
**Deck**: 52  
**Current Hand (3)**: "Shield & Sword", "Nutrient Z", and "Dark Magician Girl"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Dark Magician Girl' Monster Card.

"Before I bring a new monster out-" said Thomas, taking and holding another card out. "-I'll activate the 'Shield & Sword' card I took from you!"

From there, the remaining monsters on the field had their stats reversed...  
-'Berfomet': (ATK: 1400 - 1800/DEF: 1800 - 1400)  
-'Jinzo': (ATK: 2400 - 1500/DEF: 1500 - 2400)

"'Jinzo's' been-!" Percy panicked.

It only got worse when 'Berfomet' faded away in a blue streak, and that meant one important thing... A Tribute Summon was coming!

"I will sacrifice 'Berfomet' to Tribute Summon 'Dark Magician Girl'!" Thomas announced pridefully.

Appearing onto the field, in a burst of magic, was 'Dark Magician Girl', who then eagerly posed for battle soon after (Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700). Before long, the female Spellcaster-Type monster charged her wand with magical energy...

"**DARK BURNING ATTACK**!" ordered Thomas.

The blast was unleashed, and 'Jinzo', now weakened, was no match for the attack, ending up destroyed when struck. Percy braced himself from the force of the attack as damage was sustained (LP: 3200). With the audience...

"Thomas destroyed 'Jinzo'!" Henry was saying.

"With "Dark Magician Girl' of all monsters!" cheered James.

"He's turning the duel around." put in Emily.

Back in the duel field...

"Draw!" announced Percy, drawing a card.

* * *

**Turn Eight**: Percy Avonside (LP: 3200)  
**Deck**: 51  
**Current Hand (4)**: "Magical Arm Shield", "Gilford the Lightning", "Axe Raider", and "Kunai with Chain"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Kunai with Change' Trap Card.

"Not the best draw..." Percy thought to himself. "Still, I can make it work..." He finally spoke aloud... "I set one card and Summon 'Axe Raider' in defense mode!"

Appearing onto the field in a defensive stance, was the axe-wielding warrior (Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1150).

"My turn has ended!"

"It's my turn!" declared Thomas, drawing a card. "Draw card!"

* * *

**Turn Nine**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 3000)  
**Deck**: 51  
**Current Hand (2)**: "Nutrient Z" and "Magician's Selection"

* * *

Almost immediately, 'Dark Magician Girl' charged her wand again.

"**DARK BURNING ATTACK**!" ordered Thomas.

'Dark Magician Girl' obeyed, firing the blast at 'Axe Raider'. This time around, the attack would fail...

"Gotcha!" shouted Percy, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. " I activate a Trap - 'Kunai with Chain'!"

A long chain and a large kunai appeared in 'Axe Raider's' hands. From there, he threw the chain forth, cutting through the blast of black burning before wrapping and trapping 'Dark Magician Girl'.

"What?!" gasped Thomas.

"'Kunai with Chain' stops your attack and raises Axe Raider's Attack Power by 500 points." explained Percy.

'Axe Raider' grew stronger (ATK: 1700 - 2200). Scowling, Thomas slotted a card into his Duel Disk.

"I set a card and end my turn." he finished.

A facedown card materialized on the field. Percy seemed to smile with excitement.

"I'm gonna get another advantage!" The green-haired boy whooped, drawing a card. "Say bye-bye to 'Dark Magician Girl'!"

* * *

**Turn Ten**: Percy Avonside (LP: 3200)  
**Deck**: 50  
**Current Hand (3)**: "Magical Arm Shield", "Gilford the Lightning", and "Panther Warrior"

* * *

On cue, the 'Panther Warrior' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Panther Warrior' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the humanoid panther dressed in armor and cape, along with wielding a sword and shield (Level: 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600).

"Check it out!" Percy went on. "I've got two strong monsters in both 'Axe Raider' and 'Panther Warrior'!

'Axe Raider' (ATK: 2200) and 'Panther Warrior' (ATK: 2000) both stared the trapped 'Dark Magician Girl' (ATK: 2000) down.

"Before attacking, I'll switch 'Axe Raider' into attack mode!" declared Percy.

'Axe Raider' rose to his feet, posing for battle. It was clear 'Axe Raider' was going to attack first since it was stronger than 'Panther Warrior' (and 'Panther Warrior' would require a sacrifice to even be able to attack).

"Now, slice and dice 'Dark Magician Girl'!" commanded Percy, before giving the attack name... "**AIR SLICE**!"

'Axe Raider' obeyed, and, while armed with both the large kunai and his axe, leaped into the sky above the wrapped up 'Dark Magician Girl'.

"Not today, Percy!" Thomas suddenly said.

Percy became worried. "Huh?"

"Facedown card, open!" Thomas announced, just as his facedown card flipped up and revealed itself to be... "'Magician's Selection'!"

"'M-Magician's Selection'?!" cringed Percy.

"This will negate your attack, saving my Dark Magician Girl from destruction while redirecting your attack to the weakest monster on your field!" explained Thomas. "Such as..."

A beam shot from the face-up 'Magician's Selection' Trap Card, striking and destroying 'Panther Warrior'.

"'Panther Warrior'!" cried Percy, before scowling a bit. "Darn it! I almost had your 'Dark Magician Girl'!" He slotted a card into his Duel Disk, causing a facedown card to materialize on the field. "I set one card and end my turn..."

"Close, but no cigar." teased Thomas. He then drew a card. "Draw!"

'Dark Magician Girl', still trapped by the chains from the 'Kunai with Chain' Trap Card, was rather grateful for the rescue.

* * *

**Turn Eleven**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 3000)  
**Deck**: 50  
**Current Hand (2)**: "Nutrient Z" and "Dark Burning Attack"

* * *

Looking at his drawn card brought a smile to Thomas's face; it was, again, time to retake control of the duel...

"As 'Dark Magician Girl' is on the field-" explained Thomas, before holding his card out. "-I can activate 'Dark Burning Attack'!"

Still chained up, "Dark Magician Girl' struggled until she got her right arm freed.

"This powerful Spell Card gives 'Dark Magician Girl' the power to destroy all monsters on your side of the field."

Managing to pick up her dropped wand, 'Dark Magician Girl' charged and fired a shockwave-like blast of black burning. Both 'Axe Raider' was hit and destroyed by the attack. With "Axe Raider' also gone, the chains around 'Dark Magician Girl's' body shattered into dust, freeing her.

"Aww, man!" cried Percy. "I've no monsters; and that means I'm open for a direct attack!"

With the audience...

"Oh boy..." Toby worried.

"Percy's gonna be attacked directly!" put in James.

And he was...

"Go get 'em, 'Dark Magician Girl'!" commanded Thomas, having switched his monster into attack mode. "**DARK BURNING ATTACK**!"

'Dark Magician Girl' obeyed, firing a blast from her wand at Percy. The poor green-haired boy cried out as he got struck by the attack (LP: 1200).

"Whoa!" gasped Gordon.

"Percy's lost more than half of his Life Points!" added Henry.

Back in the duel field, Thomas slotted one last card into his Duel Disk.

"I'll set my last card and end my turn..."

A facedown card appeared on the field. With his turn over, Thomas seemed to smirk tauntingly from his successful direct attack...

"What's the matter, Percy?" he teased. "Bring it on! Give me your best!"

"I will!" grinned Percy, having recovered after eating the direct attack by 'Dark Magician Girl'. "So, look out!"

The green-haired boy drew his card.

* * *

**Turn Twelve**: Percy Avonside (LP: 1200)  
**Deck**: 49  
**Current Hand (3)**: "Magical Arm Shield", "Gilford the Lightning", and "Roll of Fate"

* * *

The drawn card was the 'Roll of Fate' Spell Card.

"Alright, Thomas! I activate 'Roll of Fate'!"

On cue, the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, causing a dice to be launched into the air.

"Let's hope Lady Luck's on my side." Percy thought to himself.

The die landed on a four.

"Whoo hoo!" cried Percy joyously. "Now I get to draw four cards!"

The green-haired boy drew four cards and then drew and removed four more. With a plan in mind, he took one of the drawn cards and held it out...

"I activate 'Landstar Forces'!" announced Percy.

The mentioned Spell card flipped up and revealed itself.

"'Landstar' Forces'?" blinked Thomas.

'Dark Magician Girl' looked just as puzzled by the card.

"This Spell Card lets me Special Summon as many Level 3 or lower 'Landstar' Monsters from my hand as possible." explained Percy, taking and readying three of his drawn cards. "And I have three of them, right now!"

Three monsters began to materialize on the green-haired boy's side of the field.

"Meet 'Brigadier of Landstar', 'Grappler of Landstar', and 'Knight of Landstar'!"

The first monster was a cartoon-like warrior wearing clothing from the 1700's and wielded a rife (Level: 3/ATK: 900/DEF: 1200). The second monster was also a cartoon-like warrior that wore army-like clothing (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500). And the final monster was also a cartoon-like warrior that wore medieval armor (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200).

"But they won't be around for very long." Percy continued, taking another card from his hand. "I tribute all three of my monsters..."

The three 'Landstar' monsters faded away in blue streaks. On cue, the 'Gilford the Lightning' Monster Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"...to Summon 'Gilford the Lightning'!" finished Percy.

Out of the card, and onto the field, appeared the mighty warrior himself (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1400).

"And since I've summoned 'Gilford' with three tributes-" continued Percy. "-I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field... Go, Lightning Thunder!"

'Gilford the Lightning' obeyed and raised his sword into air, causing lightning to strike about. One of the bolts struck 'Dark Magician Girl', who then gave a scream before being destroyed by the effect.

"'Dark Magician Girl'!" cried out Thomas.

"Hey, Thomas!" called Percy. "Mind if I ask you a quick question?"

The blue-haired boy raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything back.

"Is there a warrior's spirit hidden within you?"

"A warrior's spirit?" Thomas repeated.

"I mean... have you ever wanted or tried to fight for something or someone, and you would never let anyone try and stop you?" continued Percy. "...even if you lost in the end? Well, I'm currently fighting for my 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'! And I'm not gonna let any of your tricks and strategies stop me from earning it back!"

And the Battle Phase commenced...

"Attack Thomas directly, 'Gilford'!" commanded Percy. "**LIGHTNING CRUSH**!"

'Gilford the Lightning' obeyed, charging his sword with lightning and firing it directly at Thomas.

"If this attack hits, you'll be one step closer to defeat!" beamed Percy.

Thomas was ready for it. "Facedown card, open!" he announced.

The attack soon hit its mark, causing an explosion to cover Thomas's whole side of the field. Percy seemed to smile with his seemingly successful attack.

"Yes! Talk about a big sweep for me." The green-haired boy said to only himself.

When the smoke cleared, I'm sorry to say Thomas...wasn't even close to being defeated (LP: 4200).

"W-What?!" cringed Percy. "You have 4200 Life Points?!

"My facedown card was a Trap Card." explained Thomas, as the remaining smoke cleared away to reveal a face-up Trap Card called 'Nutrient Z'. "It's called 'Nutrient Z'... If I were to take 2000 or more points of damage, this Trap Card first increases my Life Points by 4000 before damage is dealt."

"No way!" cried Percy, upset that his attack was a failure. "That means I did all of that for nothing!" He quickly recovered. "Oh well, I still command 'Gilford the Lightning'! He has an Attack Power of 2800!"

"I'm afraid that's soon to change." retorted Thomas, drawing a card.

The green-haired boy became a bit concerned; Thomas was up to something big, but what could it be?

* * *

**Turn Thirteen**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 4200)  
**Deck**: 49  
**Current Hand (1)**: "Pot of Greed"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card.

"This could be my chance to turn the duel around." he thought to himself, before turning to speak to Percy. "First of all, I'll activate 'Pot of Greed'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself, resulting in Thomas drawing two more cards. After looking at his two cards, he set them onto his Duel Disk.

"I set a monster, and set one card..." Thomas went on.

Two facedown cards appeared on the field (one of them was sideways, meaning it was a Monster Card).

"...and then I'll end my turn." finished Thomas.

"He set another monster." Percy thought to himself. "That probably means it has a killer effect when flipped." He then smiled. "No problem; I have something to take care of it..." The green-haired boy drew a card. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

**Turn Fourteen**: Percy Avonside (LP: 1200)  
**Deck**: 40  
**Current Hand (2)**: "Magical Arm Shield" and "Shield Crush"

* * *

Upon seeing his drawn 'Shield Crush' Spell Card...

"Aha!" Percy rejoiced happily, before looking to his opponent. "Brace yourself, Thomas. 'cause your Flip Effect-based monsters won't '_bug_' me anymore!" He held his drawn card out. "I activate the Spell Card 'Shield Crush'!"

The mentioned Spell card materialized face-up on the field.

"Thanks to 'Shield Crush', it lets me target one defense position monster on the field and destroy it."

A large beam shot out of the face-up Spell Card and struck Thomas's facedown Monster Card.

"Say goodbye!" declared Percy.

Thomas smirked. "I beg to differ." he corrected. "This isn't your ordinary monster."

"What?"

The facedown Monster Card suddenly erupted white light.

"W-What's going on?" demanded Percy. "Why isn't your monster biting the dust?"

When the light died down, there, before the surprised Percy, was 'Big Shield Gardna' (Level: 4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2600).

"'B-Big Shield Gardna'?!" gasped Percy. "But... I don't understand... How... What...?"

"When 'Big Shield Gardna' is targeted for a Spell Card effect while facedown-" explained Thomas. "-I can negate that Spell Card and flip him to face-up defense position."

"What?! You mean you've tricked me?!"

Before long, the face-up 'Shield Crush' Spell Card shattered into shards of glass.

"I didn't know 'Big Shield Gardna' could do that." admitted James.

"Neither did I." said Henry.

"I'll admit that was an interesting effect." commented Gordon.

Back in the duel field, a facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Gilford the Lightning'...

"I set one card." declared Percy, before entering the Battle Phase... "Now, 'Gilford', attack! Take 'Big Shield Gardna' down with Lightning Crush!"

'Gilford the Lightning' obeyed, slashing at 'Big Shield Gardna' with his electrically-charged sword. Unfortunately...

"I activate a Continuous Trap!" announced Thomas, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Spellbinding Circle'!"

The magical circle appeared and trapped 'Gilford the Lightning', causing the monster to stop his attack and lose Attack Points - 700 of 'em, that is (ATK: 2800 - 2100).

"Oh no!" panicked Percy.

"Now your monster gets weaker while my 'Big Shield Gardna' is safe." said Thomas, before drawing a card. "And now, it's my turn!"

* * *

**Turn Fifteen**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 4200)  
**Deck**: 46  
**Current Hand (1)**: "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight' Monster Card.

"Since this is the only card in my hand-" continued Thomas, holding the card out. "-I can Normal Summon 'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight' without a tribute!"

The retrained version of 'Gaia The Fierce Knight' appeared on the field, with the horse neighing before settling down (Level: 7/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100). The Battle Phase then came...

"**SPIRAL SHAVER**!"

'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight' obeyed, charging at the weakened 'Gilford the Lightning' with his lance. It looked like Percy's ace monster was about to be defeated—or so Thomas thought...

"Sorry, Thomas, but 'Gilford' isn't going down that easily!" Percy pointed out, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "Trap Card - 'Magical Arm Shield', activate!"

The magical shield appeared and attached itself to 'Gilford the Lightning's' wrist.

"What?! 'Magical Arm Shield'?" realized Thomas.

"This card lets me protect 'Gilford' by using another of your monsters to take the hit instead—like Big Shield Gardna!"

The shield from 'Gilford the Lightning' grabbed hold of 'Big Shield Gardna', pulling him to take the attack from 'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight'. The lance strike 'Big Shield Gardna', but didn't destroy the monster (due to its higher defense).

"Ugh..." groaned Thomas, taking some damage from his failed attack (LP: 3900). "When attacked, 'Big Shield Gardna' goes into attack position. However..."

'Big Shield Gardna' returned to Thomas's side of the field, going into a defensive stance upon getting there.

"...I'll now switch him back to defense mode. From there, I'll end my turn."

With the audience...

"Man, Percy really is doing so much better than I imagined." smiled James.

"To be honest-" added Toby. "-I think he might actually win if he plays his cards correctly."

"Let's not count Thomas out just yet." advised Edward.

"Yeah!" agreed Emily. "We all know that he's full of surprises."

Back in the duel field...

"It's my turn!" exclaimed Percy, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Sixteen**: Percy Avonside (LP: 1200)  
**Deck**: 39  
**Current Hand (1)**: "Cardcar D"

* * *

On cue, the 'Cardcar D' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Let's do it - 'Cardcar D'!"

A small blue car with a large 'D' on its hood drove onto the field (Level: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 400).

"'Cardcar D'..." whispered Thomas. "I bet I know what he'll do with it."

"By trading in my 'Cardcar D'-" explained Percy, as his newly Summoned monster shattered into shards of glass. He then drew two more cards. "-I can draw two more cards."

"Just remember that you can't Special Summon anymore monsters for the rest of this turn." reminded Thomas.

"I'm well aware of that." Percy acknowledged, before looking at the two drawn cards. The drawn cards were 'Mystical Space Typhoon' (Spell Card) and 'Stop Defense' (Spell Card). "Fortunately, these cards are exactly what I need."

"They are?"

Percy responded by slotting his first card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk.

"Yup." The green-haired boy confirmed, just as the 'Mystical Space Typhoon' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "With 'Mystical Space Typhoon', I can destroy your 'Spellbinding Circle'!"

The hexagon around 'Gilford the Lightning' fizzled out, causing the Warrior-Type monster to regain his lost Attack Points (ATK: 2100 - 2800). Alas, Percy wasn't done just yet...

"Now, I'll activate another Spell Card!" he said, just as the 'Stop Defense' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field. "'Stop Defense'! With it, I'll switch 'Big Shield Gardna' into attack mode - its biggest weakness!"

'Big Shield Gardna' found itself going into attack mode once more.

"Now hit 'em again, 'Gilford'!" ordered Percy, before giving the command... "**LIGHTNING CRUSH**!"

'Gilford the Lightning' obeyed, slicing 'Big Shield Gardna' in half, destroying the very weak monster. Thomas braced himself from the force of the attack (LP: 1200).

"Way to go, Percy!" cheered Toby.

Percy flashed his friends a thumbs up, before looking back to Thomas with a look of pure determination.

"I'm giving this duel my all." The green-haired boy said proudly. "If I keep it up, I'll have 'Red-Eyes' back in my Deck in no time."

With his head down, Thomas said nothing in response.

"Why isn't Thomas saying anything?" asked Gordon.

"He's not giving up, is he?" asked Toby.

Emily then saw something. "Huh? Hey, I don't think Thomas is upset or anything."

All eyes were to the dark green-haired girl.

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"He's smiling." continued Emily. "Look."

Back in the duel field, Thomas finally raised his head. What Emily said about him was true; he was smiling.

"Percy, it's time." Thomas announced.

Percy blinked. "Time? Time for what?"

"For my big play." continued Thomas. "You want to win 'Red-Eyes' back, right? Well, first you'll have to face it in battle."

"Face it in battle? But, Thomas, you have no cards in your hand!" protested Percy.

"Not YET." corrected Thomas, before drawing a card. "But, trust me - you'll get to face it, soon enough."

* * *

**Turn Seventeen**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 1200)  
**Deck**: 45  
**Current Hand (1)**: "Card of Sanctity"

* * *

On cue, the 'Card of Sanctity' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate 'Card of Sanctity'!" declared Thomas. "Both players draw from their respective Decks until they're holding six cards in their hands!"

Percy drew his six cards, while Thomas looked to his Deck with hope.

"This is it." Thomas thought to himself, preparing to draw his cards. "The moment of truth... Heart of the Cards... grant me your power!"

Finally, Thomas drew his six cards with the good old-fashion Destiny Draw technique. After a few beats, the blue-haired boy looked and saw what his hand consisted of; 'Dark Magician', 'Monster Reincarnation', 'Double Summon', 'Archfiend of Gilfer', 'Watapon', and...'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'

"I've drawn it!" Thomas whispered, feeling very pleased.

Percy grew concerned. "What did Thomas draw?" he thought to himself. "Did he draw the cards he needs to bring it out?"

Well, let's find out...

"As one of the cards I drew was 'Watapon'-" began Thomas, placing a card onto his Duel Disk. "-I can Special Summon him, right away!"

Appearing onto the field was the cotton ball-like monster, uttering "_Watapon_" in its usual high-pitched voice (Level: 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 300).

"Now, I'll sacrifice both 'Watapon' and 'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight'!"

'Watapon' and 'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight' both faded away in streaks of blue. Thomas, meanwhile, readied another card in his right hand.

"With the offerings met-" he continued, placing the card onto his Duel Disk. "-I'll Tribute Summon 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'!"

Appearing onto the field in a burst of fire, was the mighty 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' itself, which let loose a roar to signal its arrival (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

"'R-Red-Eyes'..." stuttered Percy in shock. "Y-Y-You're...here!"

"That's right." confirmed Thomas. "It's time for you to face your own dragon." He then held another card out. "I activate a Spell Card - 'Monster Reincarnation'! I can send one card from my hand to the Graveyard to add one Monster Card from there into my hand!"

The blue-haired boy sent a card ('Archfiend of Gilfer') to the Graveyard, causing the 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' Monster Card to eject from the same place.

"Because I've discarded 'Archfiend of Gilfer'-" Thomas pointed out, just as his Graveyard started glowing all white. "-you know what happens, now."

Indeed... The familiar Fiend-Type monster suddenly appeared on the field and grappled 'Gilford the Lightning' from behind.

"'Gilford'!" cried Percy.

Thomas was pleased. "With 'Archfiend of Gilfer' equipped to 'Gilford the Lightning', your monster loses 500 Attack Points!"

'Gilford the Lightning's' Attack Power dropped suddenly (ATK: 2800 - 2300). With the opposing monster now weakened enough, Thomas took the chance to attack...

"Attack!" The blue-haired boy commanded. "**INFERNO FIRE BLAST**!"

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' obeyed, charging and firing a powerful blast of flame, which struck and destroyed 'Gilford the Lightning'.

"'G-Gilford'..." Percy winced (LP: 1100).

With the audience...

"Thomas is commanding 'Red-Eyes'!" exclaimed Gordon.

"And Percy lost 'Gilford'!" added James. "Could this be the end of the road for him?"

"Maybe... but I highly doubt Percy will give up that easily." insisted Toby.

Back in the duel field...

"Once again, I'm facing 'Red-Eyes'..." Percy thought to himself. "First time was to obtain it from Dennis... and then when Marik possessed me... This time, Thomas and I are dueling to complete our promise...with 'Red-Eyes' on the line." The green-haired boy then smiled to himself. "I guess the only way to get 'Red-Eyes' back, is to defeat it in this duel..."

"My turn is over!" announced Thomas. "It's your turn, Percy."

Percy drew a card.

* * *

**Turn Eighteen**: Percy Avonside (LP: 1200)  
**Deck**: 30  
**Current Hand (7)**: "Polymerization", "Baby Dragon", "Alligator's Sword", "Emergency Provisions", "Skull Dice", "Gamble", and "Maximum Six"

* * *

His hand now consisted of 'Polymerization', 'Baby Dragon', 'Alligator's Sword', 'Emergency Provisions', 'Skull Dice', 'Gamble', and the drawn 'Maximum Six'.

"This just might work." Percy thought to himself, selecting a card. "First off, I'll set one card..."

A facedown card materialized on the field, which was followed by the face-up appearance of the 'Polymerization' Spell Card also on the field.

"...and then activate 'Polymerization', fusing, from my hand, 'Baby Dragon' with 'Alligator's Sword'!" Percy then held another card out. "However, I'll first chain 'Polymerization' with 'Emergency Provisions', sending my face-up 'Polymerization', and my set 'Gamble' both to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points per set card!"

The set card ('Gamble') and face-up 'Polymerization' Spell Card both faded away in streaks of blue, causing Percy to regain 2000 Life Points (LP: 3100). The two mentioned monsters ('Baby Dragon' and 'Alligator's Sword') both briefly appeared on the field before going into the Fusion Vortex (due to the 'Polymerization' Spell Card getting resolved next).

"Come on out - 'Alligator's Sword Dragon'!" commanded Percy.

Appearing onto the field, once the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end, was 'Alligator's Sword' riding 'Baby Dragon' (Level: 5/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1500).

"That monster lacks the power to go up against 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'!" objected Henry.

"Actually, it serves as another use." interrupted Edward.

"Another use? Like what?"

Back in the duel field...

"I offer my monster as a tribute-" Percy went on, just as 'Alligator's Sword Dragon' faded away in a blue streak. "-and Summon 'Maximum Six' in its place!"

The six-armed warrior appeared onto the field (Level: 6/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600).

"'Maximum Six's' effect activates!" declared Percy. "When Summoned, I'm allowed to roll a die and increase the Attack Power of 'Maximum Six' by the die result times 200."

A large die was tossed into the air and hit the ground, rolled about, and finally landed on a...

"Woohoo! A six!" cheered Percy. "That means 'Maximum Six' goes up to 3100 Attack Points!"

'Maximum Six' got supercharged by its own effect (ATK: 1900 - 3100). It and 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' (ATK: 2400) locked gazes, awaiting for the battle to begin. Before long, it did...

"'Maximum Six'-" declared Percy. "-attack 'Red-Eyes'!"

'Maximum Six' obeyed, violently punching at 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'. The dragon collapsed onto the ground and shattered into shards of glass, while Thomas watched helplessly.

"'Red-Eyes'!" he called out (LP: 500).

"Percy actually did it!" whooped James. "He fought his own 'Red-Eyes' and won!"

"Thomas still has 500 Life Points left." reminded Edward.

"Pshaw! I know that!"

Back in the duel field...

"All that's left for me to do-" said Percy, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "-is set one card."

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"My turn has ended! I can't believe how easy that was. Hopefully it wasn't '_too_' easy..."

"The duel is far from over, Percy." Thomas pointed out, drawing a card. "Soon enough, you'll face your real challenge."

* * *

**Turn Nineteen**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 500)  
**Deck**: 38  
**Current Hand (4)**: "Dark Magician", "Double Summon", "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian", and "Change of Heart"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Change of Heart' Spell Card. A good start, but Thomas had a better idea... He selected another card and placed it onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

"I Summon 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' back in attack mode!"

The familiar Elf Swordsman reappeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200). From there, the 'Change of Heart' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"Next, I'll activate 'Change of Heart'!" continued Thomas. "'Maximum Six' belongs to me for the rest of this turn!"

The two-sided angel appeared before 'Maximum Six' and took control of it - putting it onto Thomas's side of the field.

"Oh no!" cried Percy. "Are you going to attack me directly?"

Thomas smirked grimly. "Afraid so..."

Things were not looking good for Percy... If nothing was done by him, he would lose here and now. First to attack was 'Maximum Six'...

"'Maximum Six', direct attack!" ordered Thomas.

'Maximum Six' obeyed, diving towards 'Percy'. The rest of the group turned away, unable to watch the end results. Was the duel going to end? Not quite...

"I activate a Quick-Play Spell!" Percy announced, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "'Skull Dice'! 'Maximum Six' is about to grow much weaker, depending on the role of the die!"

The fiend-like fairy appeared onto the field from the face-up Quick-Play Spell Card, quickly throwing a large, red die.

"Come on..." whispered Percy desperately. "I need a four to survive!"

At last, the die landed on the ground, rolled about, slowed down, and stopped on...

"We have a winner! The number is four!"

'Maximum Six's' Attack Power dropped greatly by the effect of the 'Skill Dice' Spell Card (ATK: 3100 - 775). Percy got punched to the ground by the weakened 'Maximum Six', but remained standing - so to speak (LP: 2325).

"Your turn, 'Celtic Guardian'!" commanded Thomas. "Attack Percy directly!"

'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' obeyed, slashing at Percy with his sword (LP: 925).

"We're about even!"

Percy recovered and nodded in agreement.

"Before I end my turn-" continued Thomas, just as the 'Double Summon' Spell card materialized face-up on the field. "-I'll activate the Spell Card 'Double Summon'."

Percy sweated nervously; he knew what Thomas was about to bring out...

"I offer up 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' and 'Maximum Six' both as a tribute to call upon..."

Both 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' and 'Maximum Six' faded away in streaks of blue, and this resulted in the appearance of the ever famous...

"...'DARK MAGICIAN'!" announced Thomas.

Yup... Appearing onto the field was Thomas's ace monster (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"Percy, your true challenge begins!" declared Thomas. "To defeat me, you must defeat 'Dark Magician'. Only then, will you have proven yourself as a True Duelist!" In his mind... "When the time is right, 'Dark Magician' will be ready to show off some new abilities of his own..."

With the audience...

"It looks like Thomas is bringing in the big guns, this time around." said James.

"Percy knows he needs to find a way to fight 'Dark Magician'." put in Toby. "The answer to that monster has to be in his Deck."

"This'll be quite a toughie." commented Henry.

Back in the duel field...

"This is it..." Percy thought to himself. "My last chance... If I fail, then I'll lose my chance to finally win 'Red-Eyes' back..."

At last, the green-haired boy drew a card.

* * *

**Turn Twenty**: Percy Avonside (LP: 925)  
**Deck**: 29  
**Current Hand (1)**: "Pot of Greed"

* * *

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate 'Pot of Greed'!" said Percy. "This lets me draw two more cards." Before long he braced both fingers onto his Deck. "Come on... please let these be the cards..."

Thomas waited patiently, as did the audience. After several beats, Percy opened his eyes to gaze at Thomas.

"Here we go, Thomas... I draw my two cards, now!" he acknowledged.

With that, Percy performed his own Destiny Draw, drawing two more cards. Before long, the green-haired boy finally saw that his prayers...had been answered.

"I did it..." Percy whispered.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Hm?" he quizzed.

"I actually did it!" repeated Percy, becoming more and more excited.

The audience wondered what cards Percy had drawn. They would get their answers pretty soon...

"I've drawn the cards that will win me this duel!" cheered Percy excitedly.

From there, the 'Monster Reborn' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"First up-" began Percy, with two fingers braced onto a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "-from my hand, I'll activate 'Monster Reborn'! Reappear - 'Baby Dragon'!"

The little orange dragon returned to the field (Level: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 700).

"And joining him-" continued Percy, taking and holding out his last card. "-I'll call out...'Time Wizard'!"

Thomas became alarmed! Appearing onto the field was the clock-like magician (Level: 2/ATK: 500/DEF: 400).

"Now, if I can get the right result-" Percy remarked, clenching his fist with determination. "-then it will secure my win! Time Roulette, go!"

And so, 'Time Wizard's' little staff started the roulette. With the audience...

"I can't believe it all comes down to something like this!" commented James. "Percy's using 'Time Wizard' in an attempt to defeat Thomas and 'Dark Magician'!"

"Will luck be on his side?" asked Toby.

"Only one way to find out." shrugged Gordon.

Back in the duel field...

"You know something, Thomas?" Percy was saying. "It's funny that a card that won me my first big duel would be the key to your downfall. If I get a skull, you win... But if I get a time machine—well, you know what'll happen."

Thomas remained silent on the matter. At last, the roulette started to slow down, making everyone in the alleyway anxious for the result. It first looked like it would land on a skull, but really stopped on...

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" cheered Percy. "We got a time machine! 'Time Wizard', do your thing!"

'Time Wizard' raised his staff. "**Time Magic**!"

The duel field began to move forward into the future.

"'Baby Dragon' transforms into 'Thousand Dragon'..." began Percy.

In 'Baby Dragon's' place on the field was its adult form (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

"...and 'Dark Magician' gets himself wiped out!"

There was still smoke covering his opponent's side of the field, but Percy was absolutely certain that 'Dark Magician' was gone. Thomas, meanwhile, still said nothing.

"I... I can't believe it..." Percy thought to himself, growing more and more excited. "I'm about to defeat my best friend - Thomas Billinton! I'm gonna earn 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' back! I'll finally become a True Duelist!" Taking his chance, Percy entered the Battle Phase. "Let's do it, 'Thousand Dragon'! Attack with Thousand Nose Breath!"

'Thousand Dragon' started to charge flames from its nose, but Thomas suddenly smirked and said something...

"I'd cancel my attack if I were you." The blue-haired boy warned.

"Why?" asked Percy, becoming surprised. "Your field is empty."

"No, it isn't." insisted Thomas. "Just watch..."

The smoke finally cleared away, revealing, in 'Dark Magician's' place, an elderly-looking sage with a grayish beard and wearing bits of 'Dark Magician's' outfit along with clothing/armor of his own. His staff also became a wooden club with emerald gems encrusted around the weapon.

"W-WHAT?!" cried Percy.

The rest of the group was surprised by what they were seeing...

"Trembling Tracks!" gasped Emily.

"What happened to 'Dark Magician'?!" came from Gordon.

Back in the duel field...

"What happened to your 'Dark Magician'?!" demanded Percy. "I thought 'Time Wizard' destroyed him with Time Magic? How did 'Dark Magician' survive?!"

"With magic." answered Thomas simply. "A magic so powerful, that it took 'Dark Magician' a thousand years to learn it."

"Say what?!" Was all Percy could say.

"You thought aging 'Dark Magician' a thousand years would destroy him." Thomas went on. "But the aging actually made him even stronger. With age comes great wisdom... A thousand years of wisdom that has transformed him into 'Dark Sage'!"

'Dark Sage' floated in midair (Level: 9/ATK: 2800/DEF: 3200).

"He has 2800 Attack Points!" panicked Percy. "'Thousand Dragon', stop your attack!"

Thankfully, 'Thousand Dragon' did so, just in time.

"So, Thomas was able to turn the Time Roulette tables on Percy..." gasped Edward.

"He was one step ahead of him this whole time!" put in James.

"Percy..." whispered Toby.

Back in the duel field...

"I... I end my turn." said Percy slowly, dismayed to the bone.

* * *

**Turn Twenty-One**: Thomas Billinton (LP: 500)  
**Deck**: 37  
**Current Hand (0)**: N/A

* * *

"The effect of 'Dark Sage; activates!" announced Thomas.

"Effect?" blinked Percy. "What can 'Dark Sage' do?"

"During my Draw Phase-" explained Thomas, adding a card from his Deck to his hand. "-I can add one Spell Card from my Deck into my hand instead of drawing a card."

Percy winced. "A Spell Card..."

After staring at his drawn card for a few seconds, Thomas's eyes welled with tears as he started to cry.

"You've fought a valiant duel, my best friend, and this is the hardest move I'll ever have to make..." The blue-haired boy briefly closed his eyes and allowed his tears to fall, but soon opened 'em with determination. "...but this duel is over!"

Percy screamed in horror, watching as the 'Monster Reborn' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Monster Reborn'!" announced Thomas. "Appear - 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'!"

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' returned to the field in seconds. Then came the Battle Phase...

"'Dark Sage', destroy 'Thousand Dragon'!" commanded Thomas.

'Dark Sage' obeyed, raising and firing a magic blast from his club, striking and vaporizing 'Thousand Dragon' in an instant.

"It's all over..." Percy thought to himself, breaking down into tears (LP: 525). Very quickly, however, he dried his eyes and smiled at his opponent. "Go on, Thomas... It's cool! Attack and finish me off!"

Thomas seemed to hesitate in declaring his last attack, but eventually gave the command to his remaining monster...

"'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'... **INFERNO FIRE BLAST**!" The blue-haired commanded.

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' obeyed, firing a powerful blast of flame at Percy. Before long, the attack struck him head on and clouded the other half of the field. When the smoke finally cleared, Percy collapsed to a knee and smiled sadly in defeat (LP: 0).

* * *

**DUEL RESULTS: Thomas Billinton wins!**

* * *

The audience watched as the holograms faded away from the field.

"So, it's all over..." whispered Henry.

"Percy, despite his best efforts, was beaten." added Toby.

Emily herself started to cry. "I'm so proud of them... I'm so proud of Thomas and Percy..." she wept softly. "They fought so hard, and yet they're still best friends after all this..."

Later on, Thomas and Percy were standing before each other. They had fought long and hard, and now the promised duel between them was finally over...

"Well, Thomas, you've won..." said Percy, smiling sadly. "'Red-Eyes' is yours to keep. And... you'll have to take a prize for your win." He took out his 'Lightning Blade' Spell Card. "Take 'Lightning Blade'..."

"No." refused Thomas, suddenly hand over something. "'Red-Eyes' is '_yours_'."

The card was the 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' Monster Card, causing Percy to become very surprised.

"What?" The green-haired boy peeped. "But, I didn't-"

"Whoever said you '_had_' to defeat me to win back 'Red-Eyes'?" Thomas corrected. "I had every intention of giving the card back to you regardless of the duel result. You've proven to me that you '_are_' a True Duelist - you defeated Spencer near the end of Battle City, and would have actually defeated Marik's dark half had you not collapsed."

Percy remained silent, listening on to his best friend's speech...

"You even had the courage to face off against your own 'Red-Eyes' to prove you were strong enough." Thomas carried on. "Therefore, you deserve to have it back... Go on, take it."

Finally, Percy took hold of the card and looked at it; he finally had the 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' Monster Card back... After losing it to the Rare Hunters before the Battle City tournament began, the green-haired boy thought he had lost his dueling spirit... Now, he's gotten the card back, and proven himself as a True Duelist, once and for all...

"Thomas... I'll never, ever forget this..." Percy mumbled. "Thank you... Thank you!"

"My pleasure, Percy, my best friend." smiled Thomas.

The rest of the group also smiled at the heartwarming scene between the two best friends; they were very happy that the two duelists had a great time, AND Percy got his best card back at long last. Of course, surely there was going to be more adventures to come for our favorite Sudrian teenagers, right?

* * *

**End Scene**


	7. Scene 7

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

NOTE: This scene takes place at various points of the Season 2 chapter "Legend of the Gods".

* * *

**Title: Feathers and Roses**

Opening up in Knapford Park, with Sodor High School was closed down for a few weeks so repairs could go in peace ever since the big fire there (thanks to Diesel 10's failed takeover), and the students all had some time of as a result. In the park, the Tidmouth Teens (joined by Mavis, Stanley, and Rosie) were all talking to the five adopted children of Discord.

"So, those motorcycles you guys ride are called Duel Runners?" asked Emily.

"That's right." said James R.. "They're pretty revolutionary. You can ride them while playing Duel Monsters."

"But isn't that a little dangerous?" asked Mavis.

"It is." Zack nodded. "But once you get LOTS of practice in, you'll find that it isn't as dangerous as it looks. It can even be rather fun."

"Care to give a demonstration, Carlie?" Michael asked, grinning at the brown-haired girl.

"Sure."

Carlie put her helmet on and got onto her Duel Runner (Bloody Kiss), starting and revving it up.

"So, who will be my opponent?" she asked curiously.

"I'll take you on." James R. volunteered, putting his helmet on and climbing onto Blackbird.

A few minutes later, the two Duel Runners finally took off around the park. The other teenagers all watched and commented on the impending duel.

"Who do you think will win?" Thomas asked.

"I vote Carlie!" James blurted out, grinning.

"Figures." said Gordon deadpanly.

"I take it James has a thing for girls?" said Zack, looking a bit amused.

"A little bit." Percy nodded.

Meanwhile, the duel between James R. (LP: 4000) and Carlie (LP: 4000) had began.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted at once.

The two Duel Runners moved on the pavement at an even speed.

"I'll take the first turn!" Carlie declared.

* * *

**Turn One**: Carlie Izayoi (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 40  
**Current Hand (5)**: "Witch of the Black Rose", "Closed Plant Gate", "Ground Capture", "Monster Reincarnation", and "Star Siphon"

* * *

"For my opening move-" She placed a card onto a monster field slot on her Duel Runner. "I Summon 'Witch of the Black Rose' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the speeding field was a small witch with purple hair dressed in black (Level: 4/ATK: 1700 /DEF: 1200).

"Now, my monster's effect activates." continued Carlie. "Whenever she's Summoned normally, I draw a card from my Deck. If it's a Monster Card, then my monster stays. Otherwise, it's destroyed!"

With that said, Carlie drew her card. It was shown to be a Monster Card called 'Poison Ivy Knight'. Smiling, the brown-haired girl looked up.

"And, funnily enough, I did draw a Monster Card." she admitted. "Now, I'll use its effect to Special Summon it in defense mode."

"That effect is similar to my 'Watapon'." Thomas gasped.

Appearing on the field beside 'Witch of the Black Rose', was a purple-skinned male monster wearing ivy-like clothing and wielding a lance and shield (Level: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 900).

"Go for it, Carlie. I'm ready for it." offered James R., looking over his shoulder while smiling.

"Right!" said Carlie. "I'm Tuning my level 3 Effect Monster, 'Poison Ivy Knight', with the level 4 Tuner Monster, 'Witch of the Black Rose'!"

"WHAT?!" cried the Tidmouth Teens.

"Can she really do that?!" Mavis asked in shock.

"I guess we're about to find out." Stanley stated.

'Witch of the Black Rose' suddenly turned into four large rings and hovered over 'Poison Ivy Knight' as it also turned into three white stars. The symbols 3 plus 4 equals 7 were briefly shown. Not only that, a Summon Chant from Carlie was done...

"**_Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom_**!" Carlie spoke in a surprisingly chilly tone to the Synchro Summon sequence. Soon, she opened her eyes fiercely before raising her right hand into the sky. "**_Synchro Summon_**!"

Over with the audience.

"Synchro, what?" Thomas gasped aloud, when he heard the words '_Synchro Summon_'.

"It's one of the newest Summoning methods for the game." explained Matt.

"When our adopted Father was creating the game, he added a new Summoning technique that only true masters of the game could hope to achieve." Zack added.

"Now, watch." Michael threw in, grinning broadly. "You're gonna love this show."

Back in the duel field...

"**_Appear now - 'Black Rose Dragon'_**!" commanded Carlie, finishing her Summon chant.

The green rings became a large beam of light. Out of the beam, came a huge red dragon with wings made from rose petals (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800).

"Behold the Black Rose Dragon!" Carlie cried out. "My Deck's ace!"

"Wow..." breathed the Sodor High School teenagers.

"See? What did we tell you?" Matt grinned.

Back in the speeding duel field...

"You've managed to get your Deck's ace monster out." James R. said, smiling at the sight. "But that won't be enough to beat me!"

"We'll see." assured Carlie, placing a card from her hand onto a Spell/Trap zone on her Duel Runner. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field next to the brown-haired girl's moving Bloody Kiss, just before vanishing for later use.

"My turn!" announced James R., drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Two**: James R. Hogan (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 39  
**Current Hand (6)**: "Black Feather Degrade", "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", "Black Feather Degrade", "Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer", "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn", and "Black-Winged Strafe"

* * *

Taking a quick look at his hand, James R. quickly got an idea on what he could do to help even the odds.

"Since you control a monster, and I don't-" said James R., holding his card up and placing it onto a monster field zone on his Duel Runner. "-I Special Summon, from my hand, 'Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn'!"

A humanoid birdman with two large brown wings appeared on the field and briefly soared around before posing (Level: 5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 900).

"What good will that do?" asked Rosie. "James's monster only has 2000 Attack Points."

"Don't count James out just yet." Michael advised. "He isn't one of the greatest duelists out there for nothing, you know."

Back over with the racing Blackbird...

"Now, I'll also Special Summon 'Blackwing - Bora the Spear'!" said James R., placing another card onto another monster field zone on his Duel Runner. "Since I control another monster with Blackwing in its name, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand!"

Another humanoid birdman appeared on the field... but this one carried a large lance as a weapon (Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800).

"Next, I'll tribute my newly Summoned monster." James R. continued. "So I can call upon my Level Six Tuner Monster, 'Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer'!"

'Blackwing - Bora the Spear' disappeared in a multicolored light, and appearing on the field in its place was yet another humanoid birdman - only this one had a dagger coming out of one of its wings (Level: 6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600).

"From there, I'll activate an Equip Spell Card - 'Black Feather Degrade'!" James R. placing a card onto his Duel Runner. "Using this card, I'll select my 'Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer' as the target. Its star level will be reduced by half so long as it remains equipped with this Spell Card!"

'Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer' had his Level reduced by half (Level: 6 - 3).

"And I betcha know what will happen now, right?" James R. asked, smiling cheekily.

"I do." sighed Carlie.

"Like you did with your monsters, I'll Tune my Level 5 Effect Monster, 'Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn', with the now Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer'!"

'Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer' turned into 3 green Synchro Rings and binded with 'Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn', turning it into 5 white stars. James R., as the symbols 5 plus 3 equals 8 appeared, then recited a small Summon Chant...

"**_Darkened whirlwind, reveal hidden wishes on your wings_**!" From there, James R. swept his right arm about with determination. "**_Synchro Summon! Soar - 'Black-Winged Dragon'_**!"

Appearing from a huge green light, and flying above its user, was a mighty black dragon. It's mouth looked like a bird's beak, its wings had white feathers, and three lone feathers came behind it (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600).

"Let's kick this little show into overdrive!" announced James R., who then entered the Battle Phase. "'Black-Winged Dragon', attack 'Black Rose Dragon' with Noble Stream!"

Flying through the sky, 'Black-Winged Dragon' obeyed the command, firing an energy-like blast at 'Black Rose Dragon', striking and destroying the monster.

"'Black Rose Dragon' has met its end!"

Carlie braced herself from the force of the attack whilst Battle Damage was inflicted upon her (LP: 3600).

"That's too bad, Carlie... My 'Blackwings' are gonna mess you up!" boasted James R.. "I end my turn!"

"M-My turn!" winced Carlie, drawing a card.

* * *

**Turn Three**: Carlie Izayoi (LP: 3600)  
**Deck**: 38  
**Current Hand (4)**: "Closed Plant Gate", "Monster Reincarnation", "Star Siphon", and "Copy Plant"

* * *

Her drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Copy Plant'. Even then, she had a different plan in mind...

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Monster Reincarnation'!" announced Carlie, taking and placing a card onto a Spell/Trap zone on her Duel Runner. "By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I'll add 'Poison Ivy Knight' back to my hand."

Upon sending a card from her drawn 'Closed Plant Gate' Spell Card to the Graveyard and adding the 'Poison Ivy Knight' Monster Card to her hand, she placed it onto her Duel Runner.

"Once more, due to my monster's effect, if this card is added to my hand by the use of a Card Effect, I can Special Summon it!"

Reappearing onto the speeding field was the purple-skinned male monster wearing ivy-like clothing and wielding a lance and shield (Level: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 900). Quickly, it was followed by the appearance of the 'Copy Plant' Monster Card also on the field.

"Then, I'll Normal Summon 'Copy Plant' in attack mode!" continued Carlie.

Appearing onto the field was an armless plant with no face (Level: 1/ATK: 0/ATK: 0).

"'Copy Plant'?" blinked Henry. "And 'Poison Ivy Knight'?"

"Carlie seems to play a 'Plant' Deck." figured Percy.

Back in the speeding field...

"'Copy Plant' has the effect to adapt to the Level of one other monster in the field." explained Carlie.

"Say what?!" cried James R..

Sad to say it was true... 'Copy Plant's' Level went up to match the Level of 'Poison Ivy Knight's' Level (Level: 1 - 3). Before long...

"From there, I'm Tuning my Level 3 Effect Monster, 'Poison Ivy Knight', with the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Copy Plant'!" announced Carlie. "Let's do it!"

'Copy Plant' jumped into the air and turned into three Synchro Rings, while 'Poison Ivy Knight' jumped in and turned into light. The symbols 3 plus 3 equals 6 were briefly shown.

"**_Synchro Summon_**!" cried Carlie, raising her right hand into the sky as the glowing orbs into the Synchro Rings turned into a beam of light. "**_Bloom, Level 6 - 'Splendid Rose'_**!"

Appearing from the beam of light and onto the speeding field, was a woman dressed in an outfit that resembled a rose (Level: 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2000).

"Umm... In case, you've forgotten Carlie, your monster isn't no match for 'Black-Winged Dragon'." reminded James R..

"And you're absolutely certain about that, James?" questioned Carlie, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Ah, no! Your monster has an effect!"

"That's right!" The brown-haired girl smirked. "I activate 'Splendid Rose's' effect! Once per turn, I can remove one Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard. By doing so, the Attack Power of one monster you control gets halved until the end of my turn."

While speaking about her Synchro Monster's effect, 'Poison Ivy Knight' briefly appeared on the field before fading away into oblivion. This resulted in 'Black-Winged Dragon' growing weaker (ATK: 2800 - 1400).

"BATTLE!" declared Carlie, entering the Battle Phase. "Go, 'Splendid Rose'! Attack and take out 'Black-Winged Dragon'!"

'Splendid Rose' obeyed, twirling in the air, and diving towards 'Black-Winged Dragon' with the intent of kicking it.

"Dang! I can't stop this attack..." complained James R..

The attack struck, and 'Black Winged Dragon' was destroyed in an explosion, clouding the brown-haired boy's area with thick smoke as he sustained damage (LP: 3200).

"Unfortunately, I'm not finished!" continued Carlie.

Over with the audience...

"Does 'Splendid Rose' have another effect?" quizzed James.

"She does have one... By cutting her Attack Power in half during battle-" explained Matt. "-she can attack again."

"All at the cost of removing another Plant-Type monster from the Graveyard." added Michael.

"Wow..." mused James. "I've always thought Plant-Type monsters to be one of the weakest Monster Types in the whole game..."

"I guess that type can be extremely powerful when used correctly." put in Percy.

With another Plant-Type monster removed from the Graveyard, 'Splendid Rose's' Attack Power was cut in half (ATK: 2200 - 1100).

"'Splendid Rose', attack the opposing player directly!" commanded Carlie.

'Splendid Rose' obeyed, performing another dive kick. The resulting hit caused Blackbird to stumble about, and James R. to cry out (LP: 2100).

"Boy, that was a dangerous hit." worried Emily. "Are you guys absolutely sure that dueling using motorcycles is safe?"

"As long as you're careful." answered Michael. "We've done it loads of times."

"By the way, why do you guys call them Duel Runners?" asked Thomas.

"Well, actually, I like to think of them as '**_Card Games on Motorcycles_**'." shrugged Matt.

Percy blinked. "'**_Card Games on Motorcycles_**'?" he repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"Eh... nevermind."

Back in the speeding duel field...

"Heh! Not a bad shot, Carlie!" grinned James R..

"You're not so bad yourself." Carlie grinned back. "And since my turn has ended, 'Splendid Rose' regains her lost Attack Points."

'Splendid Rose's' Attack Power returned to what it originally was (ATK: 1100 - 2200).

"I'm up again!" exclaimed James R., drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Four**: James R. Hogan (LP: 2100)  
**Deck**: 38  
**Current Hand (3)**: "Black Feather Degrade", "Black-Winged Strafe", and "Graceful Charity"

* * *

On cue, the 'Graceful Charity' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field beside him (to the right).

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Graceful Charity'!"

Raindrops suddenly gently fluttered above James R. and onto the dashboard of Blackbird, like celestial light of a sort. From there, he drew three more cards from his Deck.

"This lets me draw three cards, and then I must discard two cards from my hand." explained James R., before sending two cards to the Graveyard. "These will do the job."

The cards discarded were 'Black-Winged Strafe' and another copy of 'Black Feather Degrade' (both being Spell Cards). From there, he placed one of the cards onto a Spell/Trap zone on his Duel Runner.

"I activate a Continuous Spell - 'Black Whirlwind'!" announced James R..

"'Black Whirlwind'..." winced Carlie, knowing what it was going to do.

"Now, every time I Normal Summon a 'Blackwing' Monster-" explained James R. "-I can add another 'Blackwing' Monster Card from my Deck to my hand so long as it has less Attack Points than the Summoned one." He then placed another card onto his Duel Runner. "This one should be a good start!"

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Blackwing - Damascus the Polar Night' materialized face-up on the field (to the left of Blackbird).

"I Summon 'Blackwing - Damascus the Polar Night' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the speeding field was a bird-like creature with a sword (Level: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 700).

"But, since I've Normal Summoned a 'Blackwing', the effect of 'Black Whirlwind' activates!" declared James R., who took out his Deck to search for a card. "It lets me search my Deck for a 'Blackwing' Monster Card with an Attack Power less than the Summoned 'Blackwing'."

Upon selecting a card to add to his hand, he placed his Deck back into Blackbird's Deck holder. Unfortunately, James R. was STILL not done...

"Now I Special Summon my monster..."

By placing the card onto a Monster Field zone on the Duel Runner, it caused a Monster Card called 'Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr' to materialize face-up on the field.

"When 'Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr' is added to my hand by any Card Effect-" explained James R.. "-I can Special Summon him from my hand!"

Appearing onto the field was a Winged Beast-Type monster covered in orange-yellow feathers (Level: 3/ATK: 1100/DEF: 300). With the audience...

"Does this mean we're going to see another Synchro Summon?" wondered Edward. "If so, I should start taking notes about it."

"That might be the case." confirmed Michael.

Back in the speeding duel field, it started to happen...

"I'm Tuning my Level 3 Effect Monster, 'Blackwing - Damascus the Polar Night', with the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr'!" announced James R.. "Let's get 'em, guys!"

'Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr' flew into the sky and turned into Synchro Rings, with which tuned with 'Blackwing - Damascus the Polar Night'. The symbols 3 plus 3 equals 6 were also briefly shown as 'Blackwing - Damascus the Polar Night' turned into orbs of light.

"**_Synchro Summon_**!" declared James R., raising his right hand into the sky. "**_Flap your wings, Level 6 - 'Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight'_**!"

Appearing from the forming beam of light and onto the speeding field, was a black-colored, bird-like warrior with purple armor and a large sword for a weapon (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600).

"I activate the effect of 'Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight'!" continued James R.. "When this monster is Synchro Summoned, the opposing player is dealt 800 points of damage, while a monster they control also loses 800 Attack and Defense Points!"

'Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight' slashed his blade forth, striking Bloody Kiss and causing Carlie to cry out (LP: 2800).

"Now your 'Splendid Rose' loses 800 of its Attack and Defense Points!"

'Splendid Rose' felt herself growing weaker (ATK: 2200 - 1400/DEF: 2000 - 1200).

"Unfortunately, 'Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight's' list of effects doesn't end there." James R.. went on, just before taking and readying a card from his hand. "I can Normal Summon another 'Blackwing' Monster from my hand - like, say, 'Blackwing - Elphin the Raven'!"

Appearing onto the field was a cloaked raven monster (Level: 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1200). With the audience...

"Hey, isn't that a Level 6 monster?" questioned Toby.

"It is, but since James controls a 'Blackwing' Monster, it can be Summoned without a tribute." explained Zack. "And since another 'Blackwing' was played..."

Back in the speeding duel field...

"Since I've Summoned another 'Blackwing' Monster-" James R. was saying. "-you know what that means!"

The face-up 'Black Whirlwind' Spell Card started to activate once more, resulting in him adding another card into his hand (another 'Blackwing' Monster Card, that is).

"Not only that, but I'll activate the effect of one of my 'Black Feather Degrade' cards in my Graveyard!" While speaking, one of the two copies of the 'Black Feather Degrade' Spell Card emerged from the Graveyard and faded away. "By removing it from the game, I draw one card!"

With that said, he drew his card, seeing that it was a Spell Card called 'Sky Excalibur'. It was a good start for his coming attack...

"From my hand, I'll equip 'Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight' with 'Sky Excalibur'!" announced James R., placing his card onto his Duel Runner. On cue, the mentioned Equip Spell Card materialized face-up on the speeding field before James R. (in front of him). "This raises my monster's Attack Power by 400 points!"

A blade-like weapon appeared in 'Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight's' hand, raising his Attack Power (ATK: 2400 - 2800). With the audience...

"If James attacks-" exclaimed Emily. "-Carlie will lose!"

Back over with both speeding Duel Runners...

"BATTLE!" announced James R., entering the Battle Phase. "'Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight', you're up first... Attack 'Splendid Rose'!"

'Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight' (ATK: 2800) and 'Splendid Rose' (ATK: 1400) both stared each other down.

"Once your monster is down, your Life Points will be wide open for my remaining monster!"

With a swing of his blade, 'Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight' struck 'Splendid Rose' with the weapon, destroying the weaker monster. Carlie cried out as she not only lost Life Points (LP: 1400), but her Bloody Kiss Duel Runner briefly went out of control before she regained control over it.

"With your field empty-" boasted James R., pointing forth. "-I'm gonna win, now! 'Blackwing - Elphin the Raven', attack Carlie directly!"

'Blackwing - Elphin the Raven' obeyed, closing in for the kill on the opponent.

"This duel is done!" declared James R. in triumph.

"You'd better think again." retorted Carlie.

"What?"

"I activate a Trap - 'Ground Capture'!" The brown-haired girl declared, just as her set card reappeared, flipped face-up, and revealed itself. "All Battle Damage in the attack will be reduced by half!"

A large stone arm suddenly shot out from the ground to try and halt the attack by 'Blackwing - Elphin the Raven'.

"My attack isn't going to stop!" insisted James R.. "Don't give it up, 'Blackwing - Elphin the Raven'!"

'Blackwing - Elphin the Raven' carried on until the stone arm shattered. He then attacked and struck Carlie head on, causing her to cry out as Bloody Kiss went into a spun out (LP: 300).

"Only 300 Life Points left!" gasped Thomas.

"THAT was a close call." added Gordon.

"It's still anybody's game." agreed Edward.

Back over with Carlie...

"The next effect of 'Ground Capture' activates!" she announced, drawing a card. "Since I've taken 1000 or more points worth of damage, I draw an additional card!"

The brown-haired girl saw that her drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Twilight Rose Knight'.

"Looks like I have a chance to turn this duel around." Carlie said to herself.

"I end my turn!" declared James R..

Blackbird and Bloody Kiss both soon completed what seemed to be their ninth lap around the area. Back over with Carlie...

"It's my turn!" The brown-haired girl exclaimed, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Five**: Carlie Izayoi (LP: 3600)  
**Deck**: 36  
**Current Hand (3)**: "Star Siphon", "Twilight Rose Knight", and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

Almost immediately, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field before Bloody Kiss (right in front of it).

"From my hand, I'll activate 'Pot of Greed'!" continued Carlie, drawing two more cards. "By its effect, I draw two more cards!"

Her drawn cards were shown to be 'Shining Rebirth' (Spell Card) and 'Lord Poison' (Effect Monster Card). With a plan, she took and placed one of the cards onto a Monster Field zone on her Duel Runner.

"Appear - 'Twilight Rose Knight'!" Carlie commanded.

Appearing onto the speeding field was a warrior-like monster decked out with flowers (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"The effect of 'Twilight Rose Knight' activates!" announced Carlie, just as a Monster Card called 'Lord Poison' materialized face-up on the field to her left. "When it's Normal Summoned successfully, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from my hand - like 'Lord Poison'!"

A being made from poison ivy appeared onto the speeding field (Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000).

"Unfortunately, this girl's far from done with her turn."

James R. scowled. "I didn't think so..." he muttered in response.

"What's she gonna do, now?" asked Percy.

The green-haired boy's question was answered - in the form of a Spell Card called 'Shining Rebirth' materializing face-up on the field beside Bloody Kiss (to the left).

"I activate 'Shining Rebirth'!" cried Carlie. "By sending appropriate monsters from my field to the Graveyard, I can Synchro Summon one destroyed Synchro Monster from my Graveyard."

"What?!" James R. flinched.

'Twilight Rose Knight', being a Tuner Monster, turned into Synchro Rings and tuned up 'Lord Poison'. The symbols 4 plus 3 equals 7 were briefly shown.

"Be reborn - 'Black Rose Dragon'!" commanded Carlie.

Within seconds, 'Black Rose Dragon' had returned to the field (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800).

"As my monster was Synchro Summoned successfully, I'll activate its effect! By destroying itself, all other cards on the field are wiped out!"

'Black Rose Dragon' began to glow in power.

"Hold on, won't destroying itself leave Carlie's field open again?" questioned Rosie.

"Don't be so sure." insisted Zack. "Watch carefully..."

Back in the speeding field...

"**BLACK ROSE GALE**!" ordered Carlie.

A large explosion struck the field, causing everyone watching to brace themselves from the force of the attack. When the smoke partially cleared, it was revealed that 'Black Rose Dragon'...was still present on the field, letting out a roar to signal it was still there.

"HUH?!" Thomas and the likes gasped.

"You see?" Zack asked knowingly. "'Shining Rebirth' also grants the Synchro Summoned monster immunity from battle destruction and Card Effects for the rest of the turn."

"That means she's free to attack!" said Toby.

"Again, that's incorrect."

"What?" blinked Percy, wondering why there were so many catches. "Why not?"

Back in the field, the remaining smoke cleared away to reveal...'Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight' still standing.

"Ha ha! 'Sky Excalibur' prevents 'Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight' from being destroyed by Card Effects!" laughed James R.. "Not only that, 'Sky Excalibur' has another effect - when it's sent to the Graveyard, I can target a Winged-Beast-Type Tuner Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it."

A card slid out of the Graveyard.

"Come out - 'Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer'!"

Appearing onto the field was the 'Blackwing' monster with red wings on its arms (Level: 6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600).

"No matter, I'll attack, anyway!" insisted Carlie, entering the Battle Phase. "'Black Rose Dragon', attack 'Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight'... **BLACK ROSE FLARE**!"

'Black Rose Dragon' obeyed, firing a blast. The attack struck 'Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight' and caused an explosion to rock the area.

"That's some power!" admired Henry.

When the smoke cleared, 'Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight' was shown to be gone. James R. wasn't too pleased by his monster's destruction, especially since 'Black Rose Dragon' was still immune to battle destruction at the moment.

"My turn has ended!" finished Carlie. "With that, the effect of 'Shining Rebirth' wears off."

"It's my turn!" announced James R., drawing a card.

* * *

**Turn Six**: James R. Hogan (LP: 2100)  
**Deck**: 31  
**Current Hand (2)**: "Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow" and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

"I activate 'Pot of Greed'! With it, I draw two more cards!"

His drawn cards were 'Raptor Wing Strike' (Spell Card) and 'Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky' (Effect Monster Card), and the only other card in his hand was 'Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow'.

"This is a good start." James R. thought to himself, just before readying another card. "From my hand, I'll activate 'Raptor Wing Strike'!"

The mentioned Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"With this-" explained James R., as 'Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer' faded away in a blue streak. "-I can shuffle a 'Blackwing' Monster on my field back into my Deck and add another 'Blackwing' from my Deck into my hand."

Upon shuffling his card into his Deck, the brown-haired boy drew another card - which was a Monster Card called 'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind'. From there, he readied another card to play...

"I control no monsters, and that means I can play this card..." James R. then placed the card onto his Duel Runner. "I Special Summon 'Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow'!"

Appearing onto the field was a 'Blackwing' Monster bound in chains while shrouded in shadows (Level: 5/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"What?" whispered Carlie.

Back with the audience...

"That monster's got an Attack Power and Defense Power of zero!" protested Stanley.

Back over with James R...

"I know, my monster's weak... But its effect is what I'm aiming for." he was saying, just before holding his right hand out. "I Special Summon two 'Vague Shadow Tokens'!"

Two shadowy birds appeared on the field.

"But the good stuff is yet to come." joked James R., before placing another card onto his Duel Runner. "As I control a 'Blackwing' Monster, I Special Summon 'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind'!"

The smaller 'Blackwing' Monster appeared onto the field (Level: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 400). Over with the audience...

"You see, 'Blackwings' primarily focus on swarming the field." explained Matt. "This makes it for easy Tribute Summons or Synchro Summons of powerful Synchro Monsters."

"Pretty effective, if you ask me." admitted James.

Back in the speeding duel field, Blackbird and Bloody Kiss both completed another lap around the area. James R., meanwhile, had placed yet another card onto a Monster Field zone on his Duel Runner...

"Finally, I'll Normal Summon 'Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky' in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a bird with red head feathers while the rest of his body was blue and black (Level: 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 800).

"The effect of 'Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow'!" continued James R.. "If I use it as Synchro Material, the Summoned Synchro monster can be in the Graveyard." He then thrust his right hand forth. "I'm Tuning my Level 1 Effect Monster, 'Blackwing -Jetstream the Blue Sky', and two Level 1 Token Monsters, 'Vague Shadow Tokens', with the Level 5 Tuner Monster, 'Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow'!"

'Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow' flew into the sky and turned into Synchro Rings as the three monsters turned to light.

"**_Phantom Synchro_**!" boomed James R., motioning his right arm about. "**_Revive - 'Black-Winged Dragon'_**!"

Within seconds, as the '_new_' form of Synchro Summoning ended, the mighty 'Black-Winged Dragon' returned to the field (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600).

"Phantom Synchro?" blinked Percy.

"It's a method of Synchro Summoning a monster from the Graveyard." explained Zack. "It's similar to what Carlie did to revive 'Black Rose Dragon'."

Back in the speeding field...

"This duel's about to become mine!" declared James R.. "I activate the effect of 'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind'! Until the end of this turn, both the Attack Power and Defense Power of one monster you control is reduced by half!"

'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind' let loose a powerful gust of wind, striking 'Black Rose Dragon'. The rose-like dragon let loose a roar of pain as its stats took a drop (ATK: 2400 - 1200/DEF: 1800 - 900).

"'Black Rose Dragon'!" Carlie cried out.

"Here's where it ends." boomed James R., entering the Battle Phase. "'Black-Winged Dragon', attack 'Black Rose Dragon', again!"

'Black-Winged Dragon', who had been charging its Noble Stream attack, unleashed its attack and destroyed 'Black Rose Dragon' in one blast.

"And that's game!" James R. called proudly.

The remains of 'Black-Winged Dragon's' blast then struck Carlie, causing her to scream as her life points dropped to zero and her Bloody Kiss Duel Runner went out of control before finally stopping (LP: 0).

* * *

**DUEL RESULTS: James R. Hogan wins!**

* * *

"CARLIE!" exclaimed Thomas and Emily, both running forth.

Before long, the two Sudrian teenagers approached the defeated American duelist.

"Are you alright?!" asked Thomas anxiously.

Carlie only removed her helmet, and smiled like she wasn't in any danger or something.

"I'm perfectly fine." she answered, but then grew a smidge disappointed. "Though I am a bit down that I lost."

"You did your best." said James R., walking over after stopping and getting off of his Blackbird Duel Runner "Good game."

"Wow." James commented. "You guys really are some of the greatest duelists out there."

"Thanks." Carlie smiled, looking over to the red-haired boy. "And just how good are you?"

"I'm pretty good myself." said James proudly.

"Oh?" James R. grinned. "Do you wanna prove that?"

"Is that a challenge?" asked James cockily.

"You bet!" The brown-haired boy confirmed, activating his Duel Disk.

"I guess I'll have to accept it, then!" James replied, activating his own Duel Disk. "Heh, this will be a piece of cake!"

"Your James doesn't know what he's getting himself into." said Zack, sounding very blunt.

"Come on, give him a chance." Henry suggested.

"Our James was able to tie with me." put in Percy.

"Well, I'd suggest we watch and see what happens." suggested Carlie, walking over.

"Good idea." Mavis agreed.

Meanwhile, the two James drew their opening hands (LP: 4000) x2.

"Let's duel!" They both said at once.

After a moment of silence...

* * *

**Turn One**: James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 35  
**Current Hand (5)**: "Elemental HERO Bubbleman", "Elemental HERO Avian", "De-Fusion", "Bubble Blaster" and "Winged Kuriboh"

* * *

"The first turn goes to me!" declared James, before looking to his hand. "Hmm..." His hand consisted of 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman', 'Elemental HERO Avian', 'De-Fusion', 'Bubble Blaster', and 'Winged Kuriboh'. "Not too shabby of a start..."

On cue, the 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' in attack mode!"

The aquatic 'Elemental HERO' appeared onto the field (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

"'Bubbleman's' effect activates!" declared James, drawing two cards. "When he's the only card on my side of the field, I can draw two more cards."

The drawn cards were 'Polymerization' (Spell Card) and 'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix' (Normal Monster Card).

"Man, talk about sweet draws!" giggled James, before taking another card and holding it, plus the drawn cards, out. "You ready?"

James R. raised an eyebrow, but allowed his opponent to continue. On cue, the 'Polymerization' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate 'Polymerization'! Using it, I'll fuse 'Burstinatrix' with 'Avian' both from my hand!"

The two mentioned 'Elemental HERO' Monsters appeared briefly on the field before fusing together.

"Come forth - 'Elemental HERO Flame Wingman'!" ordered James.

Appearing onto the field, as the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end, was the winged 'Elemental HERO' Monster with the dragon-like arm (Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200).

"'Flame Wingman'..." whispered James R..

"Not only that-" continued James, just as the 'Bubble Blaster' Spell Card materialized face-up on his side of the field. "-I'll also equip 'Bubbleman' with 'Bubble Blaster'!"

The mentioned water blaster weapon appeared in 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman's' hands, causing his Attack Power to go up (ATK: 800 - 1600).

"Thanks to this baby, 'Bubbleman' gains 800 extra Attack Points." James pointed out, before slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "Finally, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn!"

A facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Elemental HERO Flame Wingman'.

"It's my turn!" said James R., drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Two**: James R. Hogan (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 39  
**Current Hand (6)**: "Blackwing - Gust the Backblast", "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall", "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame", "Blackboost", "Glowing Crossbow", and "Assault Blackwing - Kunai the Drizzle"

* * *

His drawn card was a Monster Card called 'Assault Blackwing - Kunai the Drizzle'. Grinning, the brown-haired boy looked back over to his opponent.

"Hey, I hope you like be swarmed, because I have a ton of ideas on how to build my field up."

"Bring it on, I can take ya!" dared James.

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame' materialized face-up on the field.

"Since I control no other cards-" declared James R., with two fingers placed on a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "I Special Summon 'Blackwing - Gust the Backblast' from my hand!"

A multicolored 'Blackwing' Monster appeared onto the field (Level: 2/ATK: 900/DEF: 1400). Very quickly, however, another Monster Card called 'Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall' also materialized face-up on the field.

"And now, as I control a 'Blackwing' Monster, I'll Special Summon 'Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall' from my hand!" continued James R..

Appearing onto the field was a black bird with a red tummy (Level: 1/ATK: 400/DEF: 600).

"Whoa! I guess this is what was meant by when you like swarming the field." gulped James.

"Exactly." James R. acknowledged, before readying another card. Not only that, but 'Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall' also faded away in a blue streak. "Now, I'll offer 'Oroshi the Squall' as a tribute to Special Summon a new monster from my hand - 'Assault Blackwing - Kunai the Drizzle'!"

Appearing onto the field was a bird-like creature Decked out like a samurai ninja, Kunai knives in its talons (Level: 5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600).

"'Assault Blackwing'?" blinked James.

"A strong supporter of the regular 'Blackwings'." explained James R.. "This plays into my monster's effect - when 'Kunai the Drizzle' is Special Summoned by its own effect, it gets treated as a Tuner Monster!"

"A Tuner Monster?!"

The brown-haired boy smirked. "Oh, big time." He then began his big play... "I'm Tuning my Level 2 Effect Monster, 'Blackwing - Gust the Backblast', with the Level 5 Tuner Monster, 'Assault Blackwing - Kunai the Drizzle'!"

'Assault Blackwing - Kunai the Drizzle' turned to Synchro Rings for 'Blackwing - Gust the Backblast' to fly into. The symbols 2 plus 5 equals 7 were briefly shown, with James R. quickly beginning a Summon Chant...

"**_Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! A slash of lightning_**!" chanted James R., just before motioning his right arm about. "**_Synchro Summon! Cascade - 'Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower'_**!"

As the Synchro Summon sequence came to an end, a very powerful Winged-Beast-Type monster wielding a blade descended from the beam of light and onto the field (Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000).

"You like?" teased James R., who then placed another card onto his Duel Disk. "Then you'll definitely like whatever else I have in store!"

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame' materialized face-up on the field.

"Come out - 'Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame'!"

A Winged-Beast-Type monster with a blue-colored head appeared on the field (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200).

Just then, 'Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower' readied itself to attack—although it wasn't because of the Battle Phase...

"I activate 'Raikiri the Rain Shower's' Monster Effect!" declared James R.. "Once per turn, I can target and destroy a number of cards you control up to the number of 'Blackwing' Monsters I currently control."

"What?!" gasped James, taking a step back out of reflex.

"Sad to say it's true! You're gonna lose two of your monsters from my monster's effect... Now, go get 'em, 'Raikiri the Rain Shower'!"

'Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower' obeyed, charging towards 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' and attacking the monster with his blade. 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' was sadly destroyed by the attack (really effect). Next to be attacked was 'Elemental HERO Flame Wingman'. Just then, before 'Elemental HERO Flame Wingman' could be destroyed by 'Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower', he faded away in a blue streak.

"Huh?!" cringed James R.. "Where did-?"

"I activate a Quick-Play Spell - 'De-Fusion'." declared James, just as his set card flipped face-up and revealed itself. "It lets me return 'Flame Wingman' to my Extra Deck, and then Special Summon the Fusion Materials used for him."

On cue, 'Elemental HERO Avian' (Level 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) and 'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix' (Level 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) both appeared on the field in a defensive stance.

"Tch! Well, no matter." grimaced James R., managing to recover a bit. "I still got this." He then held another card out. "From my hand, I'll activate an Equip Spell - 'Glowing Crossbow'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field behind 'Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame'.

"'Glowing Crossbow'?" blinked James, which was all he could say, too.

"This increases both the Attack Power and Defense Power of one of my 'Blackwing' Monster by 500 points." explained James R.. "And I'll equip it onto 'Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame'!"

A crossbow-like weapon materialized in the hands of 'Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame', causing its both of its stats to go up (ATK: 1800 - 2300/DEF: 1200 - 1700).

"Crap..." James thought to himself, knowing he was about to be attacked.

"And now, it's time for battle!" declared James R., entering the Battle Phase. "Attack at once, 'Raikiri the Rain Shower'! Your target is 'Elemental HERO Avian'!"

'Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower' obeyed, gliding forth and slashing 'Elemental HERO Avian' with his blade. The weaker monster fell back a bit before hitting the ground and shattering into shards of glass.

"Not good!" panicked James.

With the audience...

"Man..." gasped Percy.

"That other James is as good as he is..." whispered Emily, speaking up about James R.. "Not to mention both 'Blackwings' and 'Assault Blackwings' are extremely effective."

Back in the duel field...

"It's your turn, 'Shura the Blue Flame'!" James R. called out. "Attack 'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix'!"

'Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame' obeyed, firing an arrow from his crossbow, which impaled 'Elemental HERO Burstinatrix' and destroyed her.

"With your monster gone-" continued James R.. "-the next effect of 'Glowing Crossbow' activates!" He then pointed at his opponent. "You're required to send one random card from your hand to the Graveyard!"

James was not happy about that. Looking to his hand, he took one card from it as he prepared to discard it.

"This will be the card." The red-haired boy sighed dejectedly, sending the 'Winged Kuriboh' Monster Card to the Graveyard.

"Alas, my usage of effects isn't over." taunted James R., wagging the index finger of his right hand. "I activate the effect of 'Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame'!"

"What?!" cried James.

"When 'Shura the Blue Flame' destroys a monster in battle-" explained James R., taking a card from his Deck. "-I can Special Summon another 'Blackwing' Monster from my Deck with an Attack Power of 1500 or less with its effects negated."

On cue, the 'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind' Monster Card materialized face-up on the field.

"Let's do it - 'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind'!"

The smaller 'Blackwing' monster appeared onto the field from the face-up Monster Card (Level: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 400).

"Get ready!" shouted James R., proceeding to declare a direct attack. "'Gale the Whirlwind', attack the opposing player directly... **BLACK SCRATCH**!"

'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind' obeyed, swiping at James with its claws. The red-haired boy was pushed back by the attack, but quickly recovered (LP: 2700).

"Is that all?" asked James wearily.

"Not even close." answered James R.. "My Battle Phase maybe over, but I still have my Main Phase 2!" He punched his right fist forth. "I'm Tuning my Level 4 Effect Monster, 'Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame', with the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind'!"

'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind' turned into three Synchro Rings which 'Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame' jumped into and became four stars of light. The symbols 4 plus 3 equals 7 were briefly shown, just as James R. began a Summon Chant...

"**_Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens_**!" The brown-haired boy chanted, just before sweeping his right arm about. In addition, a large beam struck the field behind him. "**_Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7 - 'Blackwing Armor Master'_**!"

Appearing from the beam of light and onto the field, was a powerful 'Blackwing' Monster that apparently had one large eye (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500).

"'Blackwing Armor Master'?" winced James.

"Yup! This monster is, along with both 'Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower' and 'Black-Winged Dragon', the main headline of my whole Deck." explained James R., just before taking a card from the Graveyard. "Not only that, but the next effect of 'Glowing Crossbow' activates! When it's sent to the Graveyard when equipped to a monster serving as Synchro Material, I can add it back to my hand."

From there, the 'Glowing Crossbow' materialized face-up on the field behind 'Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower'.

"But I'll activate it once more, this time equipping it onto 'Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower'!"

The crossbow-like weapon appeared in the hands of 'Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower', causing him to grow stronger (ATK: 2600 - 3100). Finally, a facedown card materialized on the field behind 'Blackwing Armor Master'.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." finished James R..

With the audience...

"Talk about swarm city." commented Percy.

"I'll say." agreed Toby.

"Think James will be able to get an advantage?" asked Henry.

"Maybe those new cards in his Deck might help." suggested Gordon.

Back in the duel field...

"Damn... Those 'Blackwings' and 'Assault Blackwings' are something." admitted James.

"And I'm more than happy to show you and your friends more of my monsters, once we get to my next turn." offered James R..

"Not gonna let that happen." refused James, drawing a card. "It's my turn, draw!"

* * *

**Turn Three**: James Hughes (LP: 2700)  
**Deck**: 32  
**Current Hand (1)**: "Pot of Greed"

* * *

Almost immediately, the red-haired boy held his drawn card out.

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed'! With it, I draw two more cards!"

After James drew his two cards, which were shown to be 'Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin' (Effect Monster Card) and 'Convert Contact' (Spell Card), James R. let out a quick laugh before...

"Facedown card, open!" he announced.

"What?!" cringed James.

From there, James R.'s set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be...

"I activate a Trap - 'Blackboost'!" continued James R., drawing two cards. "Since I control two 'Blackwing' Monsters, I draw two more cards."

"My turn to draw cards." declared James, just before taking and holding one of his drawn card. "I activate 'Convert Contact'! Since I control no monsters, I can send one 'Neo-Spacian' Monster Card from my hand and Deck to the Graveyard to draw two more cards!"

"What?!" gasped James R.. "You have 'Neo-Spacians' in your Deck?"

"That's right." confirmed James, taking a card from his Deck. "They were compliments of Discord J. Crawford. Having done very well in the San Francisco tournament, Discord rewarded Percy and I special Booster Boxes - and the box I got contained packs of 'Neo-Spacians' and their supports."

"More like YOU took the box!" Percy yelled out, annoyed. "You took it just before I was able to see for myself, and left me with the other packs!"

"You snooze, you lose, Percy." teased James, sticking his tongue at the fuming green-haired boy. He then turned back to his opponent. "Now, as for the effect of 'Convert Contact', these will be the 'Neo-Spacians' I'll send to the Graveyard..."

On cue, 'Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin' and 'Neo-Spacian Dark Panther' both briefly appeared on the field before shattering into shards of glass.

"'Aqua Dolphin' and 'Dark Panther'...?" whispered James R..

"And this lets me draw two cards." James went on, drawing two cards. He saw his two cards were 'Contact Gate' and 'Space Gift' (both Spell Cards). "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

James R. seemed worried. "What did you draw?" he wondered.

"A couple cards that'll turn the tide on this duel." said James, before holding one of the cards out. "I'll start with a Spell Card - 'Contact Gate', activate!"

"What?!" exclaimed James R..

The 'Contact Gate' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"By removing two 'Neo-Spacians' with differing names from my Graveyard-" explained James, before placing two cards onto his Duel Disk. "-I can Special Summon two 'Neo-Spacians' from my Deck."

Before long, the 'Neo-Spacian Grand Mole' and 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' Monster Cards both materialized face-up on the field.

"Appear - 'Grand Mole' and 'Flare Scarab'!"

Appearing onto the field was a humanoid scarab-like monster (Level: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500), and a mole with a drill-like collar (Level: 3/ATK: 900/DEF: 300).

"Then, from my hand, I'll activate 'Space Gift'!" James wen on still, holding his last card out. "'Space Gift' lets me draw cards for every 'Neo-Spacian' I control."

There were as followed:  
-'Neo-Spacian Grand Mole'  
-'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab'

"Because I control two different 'Neo-Spacians', I draw two more cards!"

After drawing two cards, James saw he had the perfect strategy to take down James R.'s best monsters...

"I Summon 'Neo Space Connector' in defense mode!" declared James, placing a card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk (sideways).

Appearing onto the field, in a defensive stance, was a small monster dressed in an Ultraman-style outfit (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1800).

"The effect of 'Neo Space Connector' activates!" The red-haired boy announced, taking and placing a card from his Deck onto his Duel Disk (sideways). "When it's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon either any 'Nep-Spacian' or 'Elemental HERO Neos' from my hand or Deck... And so, I choose 'Neos'!"

Appearing onto the field was the main Ultraman-like 'Elemental HERO' himself (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"You know, this place needs a change of scenery." commented James, before slotting his final card into his opened Field Spell zone. "From my hand, I'll activate the Field Spell 'Neo Space'!"

The whole park area changed into a multicolored space place.

"Pretty..." whispered Rosie.

Back in the duel field...

"I'm sorry to say this, James, but what was the point of your turn?" questioned James R..

"I'm glad you asked." grinned James. "You know what happens when I control a 'Neo-Spacian' AND 'Elemental HERO Neos'? I can perform a Contact Fusion!"

"What?! Contact Fusion?"

"Yup!" The red-haired boy confirmed. "After giving this technique a couple of tries against my friends, I've finally gotten the gist of it." He then gave the command... "Go forth - 'Grand Mole', 'Flare Scarab', and 'Neos'!"

The three monsters dove into the colorful sky.

"**_Contact Fusion_**!" declared James, raising his right hand into the sky. "**_Appear - 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos'_**!"

Appearing from the sky and landing on the ground, was what looked like 'Elemental HERO Neos' with bits and pieces of 'Neo-Spacian Grand Mole' and 'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' (Level: 9/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"'Magma Neos' gains 500 Attack Points from the effect of 'Neo Space'." explained James. "But that's not all he'll gain."

'Elemental HERO Magma Neos's' Attack Power rose (ATK: 3000 - 3500).

"'Magma Neos' gains 400 Attack Points for every card on the field. You have a three cards, and I control three cards. 400 times 6 equals 2400 extra Attack Points!"

'Elemental HERO Magma Neos's' Attack Power climbed to even greater heights (ATK: 3500 - 5900).

"5900 Attack Points?!" gasped James R..

"That's right!" confirmed James, who then entered the Battle Phase. "And now, 'Magma Neos', it's time for some action! Take out 'Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower' with Super Heat Meteor!"

'Elemental HERO Magma Neos' obeyed, rising into the sky to charge a huge meteor-like attack above his head.

"Say bye-bye to one of your best monsters and most of your Life Points!"

The meteor was finally hurled by 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos' at 'Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower', causing a massive explosion to cloud the field due to the power of the attack.

"W-Whoa!" cried Thomas, bracing himself.

"That's strong!" added Percy, also bracing himself.

"I think James #2 is about to take a big hit on his Life Points." echoed Toby, trying to regain balance.

Back in the duel field...

"A-Amazing..." whispered James R. (LP: 1200), awestruck by the power of 'Elemental HERO Neos'.

"Heh! I always like to give a big show." smirked James. "Just to show how truly splendid I am."

James R. recovered. "Well, I'll admit that was a big show. However, the duel's not done."

"That, I do know." James acknowledged. "I end my turn."

As there were two less cards on the field, 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos' lost 400 Attack Points (ATK: 5900 - 5100).

"Your "Blackwing Armor Master' stands no chance against 'Magma Neos'. You'd better hope you pull something good from your Deck."

"Be careful what you wish for." warned James R., drawing a card. "Because it just may come true."

James raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Turn Four**: James R. Hogan (LP: 1200)  
**Deck**: 34  
**Current Hand (3)**: ?, ?, and "Black-Winged Strafe"

* * *

James R. saw that his drawn card was a Spell Card called 'Black-Winged Strafe'.

"From my hand, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Black-Winged Strafe'!" The brown-haired boy announced, holding the card in-question out. From there, he discarded a Monster Card known as 'Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor' from his hand. "By sending 'Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor' from my hand to the Graveyard, I can target your Wall Monster in 'Neo Space Connector' and send it to the Graveyard!"

'Neo Space Connector' vanished in a blue streak. With one less card on the field, 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos' grew 400 Attack Points weaker (ATK: 5100 - 4700).

"But that's just the start." continued James R.. "With the stage set, I'll perform a Synchro Summon!"

"How?!" gasped James. "You don't have the correct monsters on the field!"

"Who says I gotta have monsters on the field for a Synchro Summon?"

"What?" The red-haired boy blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll explain." offered James R., just as his Graveyard started glowing all white. "The effect of the 'Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor' in my Graveyard activates! By removing him, plus a non-Tuner Monster Card, from the Graveyard, I can Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck whose Level equals the total Levels of the banished monsters."

The spirit of the mentioned monster appeared onto the field.

"And for my non-Tuner Monster, I'll pick this one." James R. took a card from his Graveyard and held it out, revealing it to be... "'Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower'!"

'Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower's' spirit appeared on the field, as well. From there, 'Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor' turned into a single Synchro Ring, while 'Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower' soared through the ring and turned into light. The symbols 7 plus 1 equals 8 were shown, just as James R. began a Summon Chant...

"**_Darkened whirlwind, reveal hidden wishes on your wings_**!" chanted James R.. From there, he swept his right arm about with determination. "**_Synchro Summon! Soar - 'Black-Winged Dragon'_**!"

As the Synchro Summon sequence came to an end, the mighty 'Black-Winged Dragon' descended from the beam of light and onto the field (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600). As another card was on the field, 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos' grew stronger (ATK: 4700 - 5100).

"That won't help you!" protested James. "'Magma Neos' has an extreme Attack Power of 5100, and your ace only has 2800 Attack Points! It doesn't hold a candle to my monster..."

James R. grinned. "Are you sure about that?" he asked ominously.

"Huh?" blinked James. "What do you mean?"

"BATTLE!" declared James R., entering the Battle Phase. "I'll use 'Blackwing Armor Master' to attack 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos'... **BLACK HURRICANE**!"

'Blackwing Armor Master' obeyed, lunging forward to punch 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos'. Unfortunately, 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos' leaped into the sky just in time. 'Blackwing Armor Master' looked up, watching as its enemy started charging its signature attack.

"**SUPER HEAT METEOR**!" thundered James.

'Elemental HERO Magma Neos' tossed down a giant ball of flame, striking 'Blackwing Armor Master' and causing a massive explosion to cloud the duel field (again).

"That's game!" declared James, thinking he had won.

"Think again!" The voice of James R. suddenly called out.

The smoke cleared to reveal 'Blackwing Armor Master' had survived, while James R.'s Life Points were untouched (LP: 1200).

"W-What?!" panicked James. "Your 'Armor Master' and Life Points both survived?!"

The audience (except for Matt, Michael, Carlie, and Zack) was surprised.

"The effect of 'Blackwing Armor Master' is what saved my butt." explained James R.. "'Armor Master' cannot be destroyed by battle, and I take no Battle Damage." His smile grew slicker. "However, the attack failing is exactly what I was counting on..."

James was sweating fearfully. "It... it was?" he stuttered.

"You see, when 'Armor Master' battles a stronger monster and fails to destroy it, he leaves a Wedge Counter behind."

"A Wedge Counter?" quizzed James. "What's a Wedge Counter?"

"Why not take a look at 'Magma Neos' and find out?" suggested James R..

James looked, and saw, to his shock, a large wedge in 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos's' armor.

"W-What is that thing?" The red-haired boy demanded.

"It's what I just said; it's a Wedge Counter." answered James R.. "And once I have it removed, 'Magma Neos' loses all of his Attack Points and Defense Points."

"You wouldn't dare!" gasped James, growing very worried.

"Oh, I would dare! I remove the Wedge Counter from 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos'; this will reduce his Attack and Defense Power all the way to zero until the end of the turn!"

The Wedge Counter vanished from 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos's' chest, causing him to lose all of his power (ATK: 5100 - 0/DEF: 2500 - 0).

"'Magma Neos'..." stuttered James.

"Now to end this!" boomed James R., who was still in his Battle Phase "'Black-Winged Dragon', attack 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos'!"

'Black-Winged Dragon' took to the skies, awaiting for the attack name to be given...

"**NOBLE STREAM**!"

Black Winged Dragon charged up the blast, and fired it, vaporizing 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos'. James, knowing he had lost the match, collapsed to his knees.

"I can't believe I lost so easily." The red-haired boy sulked (LP: 0).

* * *

**DUEL RESULTS: James R. Hogan wins!**

* * *

The remaining holograms faded away, while the rest of the group walked up.

"We did warn you." Matt pointed out. "James here is one of the best duelists around. Not to mention the 'Blackwing' and 'Assault Blackwing' archetypes are both difficult to beat."

"Due to their swarming ability, which allows me to build up my field to overwhelm my opponents-" added James R.. "-or go for a Synchro Summon."

"Although I will admit your Summon of 'Elemental HERO Magma Neos' was pretty cool." said Carlie sweetly. "Just like you."

"Oh, gee, thanks." James rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"Oh brother..." said Emily, face-palming. "Next he'll be flirting with Molly Russell or even Daisy Cammell."

But if only Carlie stopped there...

"Of course, I admire boys who use Synchro Summoning techniques far more though." she added in a teasing tone.

James instantly fell down, anime style.

"Is he dead?" asked Michael.

"I think it's what someone does in an anime when something comical or annoying happens to them." Percy replied, breaking the fourth wall.

"Say what?" blinked Matt.

"We'll explain it after some food." Gordon said quickly. "Anybody up for some Fish and Chips or some Bangers and Mash?"

"None for me." said Henry. "I'm a vegetarian, remember?"

"I've got a better idea." James R. spoke up. "I know of a great place to eat."

"What is it?" asked Mavis.

"It's near your school. And it's a restaurant that makes good meat foods, as well as good vegetables."

"Sweet deal." smiled James, waking back up. "Let's go."

And so, the Sudrian teenagers and their new friends left the park to grab some dinner after a nice day of learning about Turbo Duels and Synchro Summoning.

* * *

**End Scene**


	8. Scene 8

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story), and especially for the entire chapter itself. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

Entire Chapter Outline by AaronCottrell97

WARNING: This particular story is rated for fantasy violence and some language.

NOTE: This is an extended scene taking place after Ishizu tells everyone the story of the '_Ishtar Family Tragedy_', and before the Dark Marik vs. Montague/Light Marik duel.

* * *

**Title: Comfort and Lament**

Inside Thomas's room, Thomas (still wearing his usual clothes but without the jacket) was in one bed, and Emily (in her night gown) was in another. Unfortunately, the dark green-haired girl couldn't seem to sleep.

"Thomas?" she whispered.

The blue-haired boy awoke, and looked around.

"Y-Yes?" Thomas asked sleepily. "Is something the matter, Emily?"

"I can't sleep." said Emily unhappily.

"Why not?" Thomas quizzed. "Is it because of the remaining duels tomorrow?"

"You could say that." admitted Emily. "I'm worried about what will happen if you go against Marik."

"If I have to, I will." Thomas stated seriously. "I've promised Ishizu I would rescue her brother, and I will not break a promise I made to a friend in need."

"It isn't just a promise I'm scared for; I just don't want to lose you or anymore friends!" While speaking, Emily laid back down and began to cry.

"Emily..." thought Thomas sadly.

Not wanting to see Emily like this, Thomas got out of his bed and walked over to his friend's bed and sat down on the edge of it. Emily felt the extra weight on the bed and then felt Thomas' hand resting on her shoulder. She sat up and Thomas inched closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. Emily, still crying, accepted this gesture and rested her head in the crook of Thomas's neck and continued to weep softly. Thomas couldn't help but think about how Emily had been captured by Marik and brainwashed, just so that he could lure him into his trap.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Flashback Thomas, Flashback Spencer, and Flashback Skiff each arrived at Brendam Docks, and they were searching for Percy, Emily, and Mavis.

"Look over there!" Flashback Skiff cried, spotting something ahead.

Two teenagers stood near a warehouse. One was a 15-year old boy with bright green hair, and the other was a beautiful 15-year old girl with long dark green (almost emerald) colored hair. In an instant, Flashback Thomas knew who they were...

"Percy! Emily!" The blue-haired boy exclaimed, running forth.

"Billinton!" called Flashback Spencer, following close behind.

"Wait for me!" added Flashback Skiff, also following behind.

As soon as Flashback Thomas was close enough to the two teenagers, he smiled at his best of friends.

"I'm so glad you're safe and sound..." Flashback Thomas was saying. "Percy... Emily..."

Suddenly, Flashback Emily turned around and slapped Flashback Thomas across the face. As the blue-haired boy staggered back and clutched his cheek, he could see that something was seriously wrong. The eyes of both Flashback Percy and Flashback Emily were dull and their faces had no expressions.

"Oh no." mumbled Flashback Thomas quietly. "Marik's taken over their minds!"

Flashback Percy (possessed) snickered quietly. "Quiet right, Pharaoh." he confirmed.

"We've been waiting for you." added Flashback Emily (possessed).

On cue, several Rare Hunters came storming into the area... with a possessed Mavis leading them.

"We're trapped!" shivered Flashback Skiff in fear.

"Let my friends go from your control, Marik!" demanded Flashback Thomas. "Face me in person if you want me dead so badly!"

Flashback Mavis (possessed) merely let out a cruel laugh. "Face you in person?" she questioned harshly. "That's exactly what Master Marik is doing! ...by getting you to face your own friends!"

"But why possess Mavis?" Flashback Thomas asked. "She's not even a duelist!"

"Maybe not, but once you and Spencer follow me to the arena, everything will become clear."

"Come on, you guys!" begged Flashback Thomas. "Snap out of it! You're not Marik's puppets! You have to fight his power!"

But his words were ignored.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end. When Thomas had found Percy and Emily both at Brendam Docks and saw that they had already been brainwashed, he was far more upset about Emily being turned against him than he let on. Naturally, the blue-haired boy was genuinely horrified that both Percy and Mavis had been turned against him, but that didn't compare to the crushing pain and sadness he felt when he saw what Marik had done to Emily. It had hurt him even more than the slap that Emily had given him, and far more than he was ever willing to admit to anyone but himself. All because he wasn't able to protect her...

"Damn..." Thomas thought to himself.

The dark image of Emily's face twisted and corrupted by the power of Marik's Millennium Rod still lingered in Thomas's mind and it was something that would forever haunt him. Seeing Emily is such a state was enough to almost break Thomas's heart and spirit. But he couldn't let that get the better of him. He had to fight all his urges to breakdown and lose control of himself. He couldn't afford to. He had shove it all to the side and focus strictly on saving Emily, along with Percy and Mavis. If Thomas let his deep feelings for Emily get in the way, then he would have already lost his resolve before he was forced to duel Percy. Even when Spencer saved Emily, Thomas couldn't afford to express the joy he felt that Emily was back to normal.

Emily suddenly felt Thomas' grip on her begin to tighten, causing her to open her eyes and look up him. Thomas was scowling and clenching his teeth and shaking hard in anger, while his unoccupied fist was tightly clenched. She could also feel something strange within Thomas...

"Thomas?" Emily whispered, growing highly fearful.

"I couldn't protect you from him..." murmured Thomas painfully, wrapping his free arm around Emily's waist and pulling her closer to him. "I couldn't protect you from Marik, dammit!"

Emily was quick to realize what her friend was referring to, and she felt a great deal of shame. Thomas had sworn to himself that he would always protect Emily, no matter what the cost, ever since he had saved her from Gordon and James's bullying several years ago. But, obviously, Thomas had failed to protect her from Marik, and it was eating away at him...

"No, it wasn't your fault, Thomas, it was mine..." insisted Emily gently. "I simply couldn't do anything to stop it. If I were able to protect myself, I might have been able to do something to help..."

The dark green-haired girl had never felt so useless and helpless as Marik had forced her to do his bidding. She couldn't do anything to fight off his mind control, until she started to hear Thomas's cries of pain and agony from Percy's attacks. Only then was Emily finally able to start resisting Marik's control. Even still, it was because of her that Thomas had suffered so much pain and nearly lost his life. She felt she was nothing but a burden on Thomas...

"Don't say that!" replied Thomas sharply, his tone of voice startling Emily. "It's my fault. If I had just stayed with you instead of going off on my own, then I could have protected you from the Rare Hunters!"

He closed his eyes tightly, Emily could sense his anger rising, and more worryingly, she could feel whatever it was that felt in Thomas's heart getting worse.

"Whether it was the dark half of Marik or not who did that to you... I'll never forgive him for turning you against me!"

Thomas was so focused on his rage that he didn't realize that he was holding onto Emily more tightly than before. She was pressed against Thomas's chest and could feel his heart beating rapidly, but also, she could feel as if something was trying to get out. Something powerful... something savage... unrelenting... terrifying... and incredibly dark. As if something, or maybe someone, was trying to break free from captivity like a rabid animal. It seemed to Emily that Thomas was holding her so closely because he was trying to calm himself down, whether he was fully aware of this strange presence or not.

It was then that Emily suddenly began to feel something strange with herself. Something within the deepest corners of her own heart. It seemed to be reacting to or resonating with whatever it was that she felt coming from Thomas's heart. Emily could feel her heart beating faster and faster, the strange feeling getting stronger, as if telling her calm the raging beast in Thomas's heart.

"No!" The dark green-haired girl thought to herself.

Emily then began to realize that she had felt something like this happen before. When Thomas was about to kill Spencer in their duel in San Francisco after being blinded by his own rage and hatred for Sailor John and his band of pirates, Emily had felt something spark within her, sensing the dark presence in Thomas's heart, while her own heart was telling her to stop Thomas by any means before he went through with the attack. Emily, without hesitation or extra thought, had instinctively ran towards Thomas and begged him to stop. But afterwards, Emily had never thought about the strange feeling she had felt.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Flashback Spencer was near the edge of Discord's mansion, ready to commit suicide if he were to lose the duel to Flashback Thomas.

"Stop it, Spencer!" cried Flashback Emily. "Suicide isn't the answer!"

"Neither is losing my Mother and Father!" argued Flashback Spencer. He looked back to Flashback Thomas. "So go ahead if you've got the guts, Billinton! Use your cards to take my life!"

Upon saying that, he made a throat cutting gesture with his thumb. Flashback Thomas looked extremely conflicted with himself. Do he dare attack Flashback Spencer and win the duel? Or pass and let Flashback Spencer defeat him? It was all just...too much for him.

"I..." said Flashback Thomas mentally.

He stated seeing images of Sailor John and his pirates.

"I..." The blue-haired boy thought to himself.

Sailor John, Commander Laura, and Commander Sledge were laughing maniacally as they succeeded in their dark goals. Flashback Thomas scowled intensely at the thought, feeling nothing but anger and hate for them. But that wasn't the worst bit, there was a sharp spark of unknown power deep within Thomas Billinton's heart.

"I mustn't...lose...!" he thought to himself. "I can't lose!"

His hatred of Sailor John and the pirates seemed to sparked something inside his heart... Something really powerful and...dark... Flashback Percy was the first to notice the change in Thomas's expression...

"Take a look at Thomas!"

That got everyone else's attention...

"What's going on?" worried Flashback Henry. "Something's wrong with Thomas... You don't think he's going to do it, do you?"

"But if he does-" Flashback Toby protested loudly. "-Spencer will..."

Back with Flashback Thomas... He was shaking with such anger that some traces of a dark aura started to form around him.

"DRAW!" The blue-haired boy screamed out, drawing a card.

The Timouth Teens, including Flashback Mavis, all looked scared at how angry and fierce their friend sounded. But what really scared them was how Flashback Thomas had a small but still noticeable aura of darkness burning around him along with a look of pure fury on his face. It was almost like he was a completely different person, now.

"I'll never lose!" Flashback Thomas roared in his rage. "Not now, not ever! 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian', attack Spencer directly and win me the duel!"

'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' obeyed, charging at the defenseless Flashback Spencer. In the audience, Flashback Emily couldn't take it anymore.

"Thomas, no!" she cried, running up to her friend.

"Emily, wait!" Flashback James called out.

No one else tried to stop the dark green-haired girl.

"Stop this, Thomas!" Flashback Emily shrieked with terror. "This isn't like you...!"

Flashback Thomas didn't seem to listen, while his look of rage remained. By now, everything seemed to run in slow motion. Flashback Spencer stood on the edge waiting defiantly and emotionless for his impending fate as 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' came closer.

"Please come back to us!" Flashback Emily continued, running forth still. "Come back to me, my love!"

Flashback Thomas's face softened when he heard Flashback Emily's voice, which seemed to sound different and even spoke with a Scottish accent rather than an American accent. To his surprise, only Flashback Thomas seemed to think it was different than Flashback Emily's usual voice—or something like that.

"What...?" peeped Flashback Thomas.

"Please stop your attack!" The dark green-haired girl pleaded some more. "Return to who you really are!"

With the dark aura fading away to the sound of Flashback Emily's angelic-like voice, Flashback Thomas finally came to a horrifying realization over what he had done.

"She's right... this isn't me!" Flashback Thomas collapsed onto his knees and let out a huge scream. "STOP!"

Hearing his master, 'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian' stopped where he was and lowered his sword to the ground. Flashback Thomas was too shocked over what he had almost went and done.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, and Emily looked up at Thomas and saw his angered expression, something she never wanted to see again after the incident in San Francisco. She wrapped her arms tightly around Thomas, following what her heart was telling her. It seemed to slowly work, as Thomas eased up in no time, and Emily could feel whatever it was deep in Thomas's heart subsiding until she couldn't feel it anymore...

"Please, Thomas, don't let your anger get the better of you..." Emily pleaded. "Don't repeat what nearly happened against Spencer."

Thomas didn't need clarification on what she was talking about... he remembered it all too well.

"You had such a scary expression back then, like you were a different person! I don't ever want to see you like that again!" Emily cried, before digging her face into Thomas's chest and weeping away once again. "I don't... I don't...!"

Thomas didn't know what to say. He knew, since the incident, that he felt something else inside of him during the rematch with Spencer that drove him into a beastly rage and tried to proceed with the winning blow at the potential cost of his opponent's life, but he had no idea who or what it was. Moreover, Thomas didn't know how terrifying it was for the others, especially for Emily, to witness first hand. Frankly, he would prefer not to imagine how they felt, but if he was able to scare Emily as much as he did, then it was definitely worth worrying about.

Thomas wanted nothing more than to reassure Emily that he wouldn't let his anger get the better of him in the future, but there was frankly no way that he could make such a promise to her, not when Dark Marik's actions were bound to only get worse and worse as the tournament continued. If Dark Marik decided to go after Emily, then Thomas could not guarantee the safety of anyone around him, most especially himself. He knew if Emily was put in grave danger, he would not be able to resist giving into whatever the hell was inside him.

Even still, he wasn't gonna let Dark Marik have his fun like he had with Lady (putting her through a Shadow Game and then performing a Penalty Game on her after defeating and almost killing her with 'The Winged Dragon of Ra'), and he wasn't gonna let anything stop him from protecting Emily, even if he had to give up his own life to keep the girl he was in-love with safe. Thomas just held his weeping angel close to him, and comforted her as much as he could.

* * *

**End Scene**


	9. Scene 9

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story), and especially for the entire chapter itself. Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Song used in Intro and Outro (c) Unknown

WARNING: This particular story is rated for fantasy violence and some language.

NOTE: This is an '_unseen_' scene of how Rosie and Stanley both moved to the Island of Sodor after the San Francisco Duel Monsters tournament had ended.

* * *

**Title: The American Sudrians**

Opening up in the busy streets of New York City (namely the borough of Manhattan), Rosie Vulcan had returned home from the recent San Francisco Duel Monsters tournament in, where else, '**San Francisco - California**'. Sad to say, the pink-haired girl didn't win it. She lost her all of her star coins early on to a teenage boy named Thomas Billinton, who was from the Island of Sodor in the United Kingdom.

"Oh well..." Rosie thought to herself, taking a city bus to return to her home. "There's always another tournament..."

(elsewhere...)

Before long, the bus came to a stop at her street. Getting off the bus, Rosie walked down said street until she arrived at her home. It had been a busy day at school, and she was glad to at least have no homework for that night.

"Hey, Rosie!" called out a male voice.

Rosie turned, and saw a green-haired young man (20-years old) walking up to her.

"Bart!" The pink-haired girl rejoiced, hugging the young man.

"How was my favorite Little Sister's day at school, today?" The young man (Bart) asked, smiling.

"Tee hee hee... I'm your ONLY Little Sister." giggled Rosie.

"All the more reason to adore you."

The two siblings approached the front door of their home. Soon enough, they would learn something from their parents that would forever change their lives...

(elsewhere...)

Later that night, while sitting at the table and eating dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Vulcan both had big news for their children...

"Bart, Rosie-" began Mrs. Vulcan. "-your Father and I have some big news to share with both of you."

The two siblings remained quiet, allowing their parents to continue speaking...

"We won't be living here in New York City for much longer."

"We're not?" gasped Bart, looking very surprised.

"You see, I've been offered a new job." added Mr. Vulcan. "That, unfortunately, means we'll have to move."

"Wait, we're leaving our home?" blinked Rosie.

"I'm afraid so, sweetie." confirmed Mrs. Vulcan. "Not only that, but your Father's new job isn't even here in the United States."

"Where is it at?" asked Bart.

"It's over somewhere in England on an island called Sodor, and its biggest city is called Knapford." answered Mr. Vulcan. "England happens to be a part of Europe."

"That, I do know." Bart pointed out, who looked discouraged. "The only problem, is that I haven't finished my time at university."

"And I haven't finished high school yet." added Rosie. "Not to mention we'll have to leave all our friends behind..."

"You two can make new friends." reassured Mrs. Vulcan. "Not only that, I've already taken care of the schooling problem for you, Rosie."

"And I can help you with finding a university to continue your education, Bart." added Mr. Vulcan.

The two siblings remained silent as they resumed eating dinner; they were very sad over having to leave America.

(later on...)

Later that evening, Rosie was sitting at her desk looking over her Duel Monsters Deck when a knock on her bedroom door was heard.

"Come in, Mom." called Rosie.

The door opened and in came Mrs. Vulcan.

"Rosie, I know this must be heartbreaking for you and Bart, but I promise you that it'll be a good change." she pointed out. "Besides, I can tell you a bit about of the high school you'll be going to."

When Rosie said nothing in response, her Mother pressed on...

"It's called Sodor High. And, if I can recall, one of the students, a boy, there happens to be someone you met in that Duel Monsters tournament in San Francisco."

Rosie perked up, looking at her Mother. Even then, she remained silent.

"I see you do remember meeting a boy there." smiled Mrs. Vulcan.

Rosie nodded. "I think so..." she whispered. "Tell me, does this boy have short blue hair, by any chance?"

"Yes, he does." Mrs. Vulcan confirmed.

Rosie nearly felt her heart stop - but it was in a good way. Even then, Mrs. Vulcan felt worried for her daughter.

"Rosie... Sweetie, are you okay? she asked with concern.

"Oh... Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Mom." reassured Rosie. In her mind, however, it was a different story... "Omigosh... That cute boy is in that high school..."

Finally, the pink-haired girl let out an excited squeal at the thought of reuniting with Thomas, much to her Mother's amusement.

"Well, I think you'll be okay now, right?" Mrs. Vulcan asked hopefully. "Again, you'll make plenty of new friends and get a great education."

With that said, Mrs. Vulcan left her daughter alone in her room to think about the upcoming move.

(elsewhere...)

Somewhere in '**Seattle - Washington**' a couple of weeks later, Stanley Hudswell and his Mother were both outside their old home as moving men were taking their belongings out of the building. Mrs. Hudswell and her son were taking a look at their old house one last time before needing to leave for the airport.

"Goodbye, home... Goodbye, Dad..." whispered Stanley.

"There, there, dear." comforted Mrs. Hudswell. "We may be leaving our home, but the good memories we had will stay forever."

Stanley closed his eyes; he was remembering all of the good times he had with both of his parents, but then his Father was found murdered that fateful night. Despite leaving the United States to start a new life on the Island of Sodor, the hurt was never going to leave the gray-haired boy until he found the culprit and ensured that justice was made.

"Come along, Stanley." Mrs. Hudswell continued, leading her son to the waiting taxi. "We must get to the airport."

"Yeah... you're right, Mom." agreed Stanley. In his mind... "Goodbye, Dad..."

Once both family members were in the taxi, off to the airport they went...

(elsewhere...)

Inside the John F. Kennedy International Airport, it was absolutely busy. Various people getting on or off flights, while Rosie and her family were waiting to board their own flight.

"So, when will the rest of our things arrive at our new home?" Rosie asked her parents.

"Hopefully it will not take too long." answered Mr. Vulcan.

"It'll take at least two weeks." added Mrs. Vulcan. "Before then, we'll have to make do with what we have."

Bart sighed. "Of course, Mom." he said, still feeling down about leaving America and New York City. "I'm going to miss New York City..."

Before long, the flight for the Island of Sodor was announced, and the Vulcan family went past the gate to catch their plane.

(elsewhere...)

Outside on the runway, the huge plane soon took off into the sky. Rosie could be seen looking out the window at the disappearing New York City below.

"So long, New York City." she waved. "Maybe one day, I'll come back for a visit!"

(inside...)

Inside the plane, Bart took out his laptop and started to load a movie, seeing as it was going to be a very long flight.

"What movie are you gonna watch?" asked Rosie, who was seated next to her Big Brother.

"I haven't decided yet." answered Bart, looking through his 16GB memory stick full of downloaded movies.

On the laptop's screen, there were many options of films to choose from.

(elsewhere...)

Onboard another plane that was heading for the Island of Sodor, Stanley was looking through his Deck.

"Dad..." he thought to himself.

A flashback ensued.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

A younger Stanley had just come home with his Mother. As soon as they entered their house, something they spotted in the hallway made them terrified.

"DAD!" screamed Young Stanley.

The young gray-haired boy's Father was lying on his front in the middle of a pool of blood. It was extremely clear Mr. Hudswell had been murdered by someone. Flashback Mrs. Hudswell held the crying child close to her.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Young Stanley asked, sobbing.

Poor Flashback Mrs. Hudswell didn't have an answer, and could only cry, too.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, with Stanley glancing hard at his 'Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster' Monster Card.

"The 'Destiny HEROES' will help me find out who your killer is." The gray-haired boy thought to himself. "No matter how long it takes me to do so, I will find the culprit and ensure that justice is served!"

(elsewhere...)

The plane continued on its way, flying over the vast Atlantic Ocean.

(elsewhere...)

Before long, at Knapford Airport, the two planes arrived at their destination.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the first plane, Rosie was asleep in her seat when Bart nudged his younger sister.

"Sis, wake up." The green-haired young man said gently. "We're finally here."

Rosie woke up, and she looked out the window at the big building in the background.

"Bubbling Sodas..." The pink-haired girl whispered. "That's Knapford Airport?"

"It sure is, sweetie." confirmed Mrs. Vulcan. "Now, come along."

The Vulcan family exited the plane with the other passengers.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the airport, Rosie and her family roamed about trying to find their way around.

"This certainly is a jam-packed airport." commented Mr. Vulcan.

Rosie tried to avoid the people walking around, but soon somebody accidentally bumped into her. This resulted in the pink-haired girl dropping her belongings, which included her Duel Monsters cards.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." apologized a young male's voice.

As Rosie bent over to pick her scattered cards up, the person who knocked into her by accident started to kneel down and help out.

"Here, let me help you." The teenage boy offered kindly.

As soon as Rosie looked over to get a look at the person, she became surprised at who it was.

"I-It's you!" Rosie stuttered.

It was Stanley Hudswell, and he also became surprised at who he was helping.

"Hey, you're Rosie Vulcan!" The gray-haired boy, Stanley, realized. "You were in the San Francisco Duel Monsters tournament not long ago, weren't you?"

"And you're Stanley Hudswell." added Rosie. "You're from '**Seattle - Washington**'!"

"And you're from '**New York City - New York**'. Geez, what are the odds of running into you in the same place?"

"Stanley?" came from Mrs. Hudswell. She then noticed Rosie and her family. "Oh, hello there. Are you the Vulcan family?"

"We are." confirmed Mr. Vulcan politely. "You're the Hudswells?"

"Yes."

"Do you know Rosie by any chance?" Bart asked Stanley.

"Not very well." answered Stanley, shaking his head. "We interacted only once during our time in San Francisco for that Duel Monsters tournament."

"Either way, it's nice to see you again." smiled Rosie.

"Same here." agreed Stanley.

And so, the two families decided to go and have lunch together at the airport's diner.

(elsewhere...)

Somewhere in town at a later time, the Vulcan family settled into their new residence. Granted, it would take two weeks at the earliest for the rest of their things to arrive, but Rosie and Bart both didn't mind all that much - at least Rosie had her laptop and Duel Monsters cards with her.

(elsewhere...)

Inside her new room, Rosie had finished setting things up.

"At least I won't be bored." she thought to herself, looking through her Deck. "Hmm... Maybe I should get some new cards while I'm waiting for everything else?"

(elsewhere...)

Within the Billinton residence the next day, Thomas walked into the kitchen only to find his Mother baking a cake.

"What's with the cake, Mom?" The blue-haired boy asked curiously.

"This is for one of our new neighbors." explained Mrs. Billinton. "They've come all the way from America."

"America?" blinked Thomas. "What are they like?"

"The first is the Hudswell family, and the other is the Vulcan family. This cake is for the Vulcan family, while Percy's family is going to meet with the Hudswell family."

The last name of '_Vulcan_' rang a bell to Thomas... Someone he met back in San Francisco.

"They wouldn't happen to have a daughter named Rosie, would they?" he asked curiously. "You know... like is she my age?"

"Hmm... I think that family has a daughter." recalled Mrs. Billinton. "And, from what I've heard, she's 15-years old, too."

"I thought so as much." said Thomas, folding his arms. "I actually met Rosie while I was in San Francisco."

Mrs. Billinton was delighted. "Oh, that's wonderful, Thomas! You and her should get along great, then."

With that said, she set back to her baking, while Thomas resumed thinking about that girl Rosie Vulcan.

(elsewhere...)

Before long, Thomas and his Mother, driving in the family's car, were on their way to the Vulcan residence to meet with the Vulcans.

"Now, I want you to behave yourself, Thomas." warned Mrs. Billinton firmly. "I know how you sometimes can get jealous of newcomers. Remember when Toby first moved here?"

"I remember." nodded Thomas. "And don't worry, I've learned my lesson from that time."

And nothing more was said on the matter.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the new Vulcan residence, Mrs. Vulcan was busy preparing ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch. Soon, the doorbell rang.

"That must be our new neighbors." The purple-haired woman thought to herself. She then called out to her daughter... "Rosie, could you go and get that?"

"Yes, Mom!" obeyed Rosie, running down the hall towards the front door.

Upon reaching the door, she opened it...and froze. Standing outside, carrying a newly baked cake, was both Thomas Billinton and his Mother.

"Hello, Rosie." greeted Thomas. "It's nice to see you again."

Rosie didn't say a word, but there was a noticeable blush on her cheeks when she saw her crush again since meeting him in San Francisco.

"You must be Rosie Vulcan." smiled Mrs. Billinton, speaking to the pink-haired girl. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Just then, Bart showed up at the front door, noticing the arrivals immediately.

"Oh, you both must be part of the Billinton family." Bart greeted pleasantly. "Please, come inside."

Thomas and his Mother entered the house. Later, everyone was having the lunch that Mrs. Vulcan had prepared, and they also had the cake that Mrs. Billinton had baked.

"Mmm... cherry frosting." said Rosie, taking a bite out of her slice of cake. "This is a very good cake, Mrs. Billinton."

"Thank you, Rosie." smiled Mrs. Billinton.

It was then Bart spoke up... "So, Thomas-" he began. "-I've read in the newspapers that you've won the San Francisco Duel Monsters tournament."

"Yes, that's right." nodded Thomas.

"Congratulations." praised Bart. "Was it really challenging in that tournament?"

"Considering I was still new to Duel Monsters at the time, I'll admit it was."

"Wait, you're new to the game?" quizzed Bart. "Huh, Rosie's been playing ever since the game was first released in America."

"Really?" asked Thomas.

Rosie giggled a bit. "It's true." she insisted modestly. "Although I don't like to brag."

"That's quite impressive, Rosie." commented Thomas, who was rather impressed to hear this.

Rosie blushed in response, happy to have been complimented by her new friend (and current crush).

(elsewhere...)

In another part of Knapford City, Percy Avonside was currently showing Stanley, the new kid, and his Mother around the place. Stanley was amazed at how much Knapford City had.

"So, Stanley-" said Percy. "-what do you think?"

"This is incredible." admired Stanley. He then looked to his Mother. "Mom, what do you think?"

"Everything does seem rather fascinating." admitted Mrs. Hudswell.

"Wait until you see the arcade." winked Percy. "Actually, why don't I invite Thomas and the new girl to hang out with us?"

"New girl?" blinked Stanley, before remembering... "Ah, you must mean Rosie Vulcan?"

"I think that's her name. Do you know her?"

"I met her at the airport in America." answered Stanley. "But even then, not very well."

"Well, let's change that." offered Percy. He then sent his best friend a text. "Any minute, I should get a response."

(elsewhere...)

Inside Rosie's new room, the pink-haired girl was showing Thomas around when he got a message from Percy.

"Rosie, Percy wants you and I to meet him and the other new guy, Stanley, to hang out." Thomas was saying, reading the text message.

"You know, I like that idea." smiled Rosie.

With that agreed to, the two teenagers went downstairs towards the kitchen and spoke to their respective parents, getting permission by them to go to the arcade.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Knapford Arcade, Emily was playing Air Hockey with Daisy Cammell. They were currently waiting for Thomas, Percy, Stanley, and Rosie to all arrive.

"Hmm... I wonder what Stanley's like?" wondered Emily. "I've met Rosie once before, and, while I don't like that she hit on Thomas, she's a really nice girl."

"Well, I'm sure that she's an okay girl." shrugged Daisy, who then smiled dreamily. "All I hope is that this Stanley is handsome."

"Ugh... Is there any guy you won't try and flirt with?" groaned Emily, rolling her eyes.

Daisy giggled in response. Before long, she heard a voice...

"Is this the place?" came the voice of the new girl (Rosie). "Gosh, the arcade is bigger than I imagined it would be."

"Was that from you, Emily?" asked Daisy, thinking that Rosie's voice sounded almost exactly like Emily's (only higher-pitched).

"It wasn't me." denied Emily. "It must've been from Rosie, meaning that she, Thomas, Stanley, and Percy have arrived."

The two girls looked over and saw the quartet enter. And, just as expected, Daisy's eyes turned into hearts when she saw Stanley.

"I knew it!" The hot, blonde-haired girl squealed. "That Stanley IS handsome!"

"Oh brother." sighed Emily, but then saw something that caught her attention. "Huh?"

She could see Rosie hugging Thomas's arm, giving the blue-haired boy a rather uncomfortable look on his face (although he did his best to resist and remain polite to the new girl). The sight of Rosie getting close to Thomas...got Emily jealous.

"Hey, you must be Emily." greeted Stanley, not noticing that the dark green-haired girl was seething.

"Hi, Emily." came from Rosie brightly, recognizing Emily. "It's great to see you again."

"Hello, Rosie." grumbled Emily, irritably.

Before long, the new friends were talking and having a good time at the arcade. Eventually, Emily even forgot to be cross with Rosie—although she remained very wary of Rosie's crush on Thomas. Eventually, the day was nearly over, and it was time to go home.

"I hope we'll see you both at school soon." said Percy.

"You'll see us." reassured Stanley. "Who knows? maybe we'll get several classes with you and your friends.

"That would be a wonderful idea." agreed Daisy, batting her eyelids.

"Eh... yeah."

Before long, everyone had went their separate ways.

(elsewhere...)

Later that night inside her new room at the Vulcan residence, Rosie, laying awake in her sleeping bag (because her bed had not arrived yet), couldn't stop thinking about Thomas.

"I get to start school with my #1 crush..." she giggled to herself. "Maybe soon, when we start hanging out more, he'll eventually fall in-love with me... I bet we'll have kids when we're adults..."

With that thought on-hand, Rosie yawned and went peacefully into dream world. Would she succeed in getting a boyfriend like Thomas? Or would she instead get a rival in the form of Emily, who also had a crush on Thomas? At this point, it's anybody's guess.

(elsewhere...)

Inside his new room at the Hudswell residence, Stanley was getting ready for bed. He was looking forward to the day he started school at Sodor High School.

"I'm sure to make new friends here." The gray-haired boy thought to himself. "I just hope they can be understanding with what I've been through. I mean, those three boys I met in San Francisco were understanding, so I'm sure everyone else will be so..."

After slipping his pajamas on, he left his room to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth. Yup, life on the Island of Sodor was going to be remarkably good for the two Americans. Of course, they'll get into tons of adventures along the way, am I right?

* * *

**End Scene**


	10. Scene 10

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: This particular story is rated for fantasy violence and some language.

NOTE: This is an '_unseen_' scene of Thomas convincing his parents to let him compete in the latest Duel Monsters tournament in Season 4, taking place between "_Old Adventures, New Beginnings_" and "_An Already-Moving Conspiracy (1)_".

* * *

**Title: Pains and Doubts**

"Goodbye, Discord!" called the Sudrian teenagers, waving.

The helicopter carrying Discord J. Crawford took to the skies and flew off until it was out of sight.

"Off we go to another exciting tournament in the United States." remarked James in a positive tone. "Just like we did several months ago."

"Which was our first time in America, too!" agreed Gordon.

"First San Francisco, now Atlanta!" put in Henry.

"And this time-" came from Toby. "-Emily gets to be part of the fun, too."

"Hey, hey, I've been a part of the fun too, you know." retorted Emily playfully. "Remember when I dueled Lady?"

"Of course, we remember." confirmed Mavis. "But you seemed real upset at first when you were defeated by her, that we were worried you were going to be in the same depressed funk Thomas was in at the time."

"True, but I have become so much stronger than I was, back then."

"Did you and her ever get to have your rematch as promised?" asked Henry.

Emily shook her head. "Not recently, but there could be a good change we could face off in the new tournament."

"Wait a second!" cried Stanley, looking at his ticket. "I think we forgot to ask Discord about who else could be competing."

"Why do you say that?" Rosie asked curiously.

"There are gonna be duelists from all around the world coming to take part! It says so on the ticket!"

"You don't say..." gulped Mavis, looking over the gray-haired boy's shoulder at the ticket. "Around thirty-two duelists..."

"Spain, France, Canada, India, Japan, China..." Rosie read from her ticket. "Yikes, and those are only some of the countries..."

"Maybe some of these duelists will be friendly." suggested Percy.

"Man, I sure hope so..." groaned James.

Right, James, that is the key word there... HOPE SO... With another big Duel Monsters tournament on the horizon, can the group try and keep things together? As for Thomas... can he successfully reclaim what he's lost after suffering from such a traumatic experience in the Duel Monsters spirit world? One way to find out! But first, there has to be permission from the parents...

(elsewhere...)

Later inside the Billinton household, Thomas and Emily were both speaking to their respective parents about the upcoming tournament. While both Mr. and Mrs. Stirling seemed accepting regarding their daughter going to compete in her first ever Duel Monsters tournament, Mr. and Mrs. Billinton both didn't feel the same way regarding their own son. As so...

"I...don't know." Mrs. Billinton sighed heavily.

"Mom?" blinked Thomas.

"What?" added Emily. "What's going on?"

"Your Father and I have been discussing a few things." explained Mrs. Billinton.

"And your Mother believes that you shouldn't be in the tournament." put in Mr. Billinton, firmly. "She thinks that perhaps it would be better if you just retired from Duel Monsters all together."

Thomas could not believe his ears. "What?! Give up dueling?"

"We're very sorry, Thomas." apologized Mrs. Billinton. "But based on what you've been going through these last few months, especially earlier this summer, we don't think you should be playing this game anymore - it's too dangerous."

"Especially after what it did to you; physically and mentally." Mr. Billinton pointed out, pointing at the scar on Thomas's face. Though he was also referring to Thomas's case of PTSD. "You did nothing to deserve this. I'm sorry, son, but it's the only way."

Thomas closed his eyes and touched the scar on the side of his face, not saying a word. Emily, however, was quick to object to the whole thing...

"Sir and ma'am, you both don't understand!" The dark green-haired girl began. "You can't prevent Thomas from dueling!"

"Emily, we're doing what's right for our son's physical and emotional health." said Mrs. Billinton. "Even after you and your parents moved into our home, Thomas has been repeatedly having nightmares. And if he keeps on dueling and torturing himself like this, he will only get '_worse_'." She began to feel a bit upset at a thought... "What if he attempts suicide...?"

Emily could hardly believe what she was hearing. Again, she tried to speak up, but she was interrupted when Mr. Billinton raised his right hand and silenced her.

"I'm sorry, Emily, but our word is final." insisted Mr. Billinton. He then looked to Thomas. "Thomas, from this point on, your dueling days are over."

Finally, Thomas said something about the whole thing...

"I'm sorry, but...no." The blue-haired boy whispered.

"What?" blinked Mr. Billinton, surprised.

"Thomas, I don't understand..." added Mrs. Billinton. "W_What are you trying to tell us?"

"Mom, Dad, I'm not giving up Duel Monsters." answered Thomas. "No matter how painful it is... no matter how much it will remind me of my crimes... no matter what happens to me regarding playing it - I can't give it all up."

"Thomas..." mumbled Emily, allowing her lover to continue speaking.

"There have been numerous times where I actually wanted to give up playing the game." Thomas went on. "Namely back when I almost killed Spencer in San Francisco... back when I betrayed my monsters and selfishly sacrificed them to try and achieve victory... and back when I almost lost myself for good." He then looked up at his parents pleadingly. "Every time I had the thought of giving it all up, I remembered that doing so wouldn't help me. The only way I could be able to find inner peace with myself is to keep dueling. As you two once told me, nobody got anywhere in life by running away from their problems." The blue-haired boy then clenched his fist. "The only way I can move on from the trauma, is to face my problems head-on."

Mr. Billinton stared at Thomas. "Son..." he croaked.

"We're... we're only trying to protect you, Thomas." whispered Mrs. Billinton. "We love you so much."

"I know that." acknowledged Thomas. "But you can't keep treating me like a baby. You have to let me go and handle these kinds of problems on my own."

The blue-haired boy's Mother and Father both remained silent on the matter.

"Mom, Dad, the only way I'll ever get better is to keep playing Duel Monsters! The only way I'll ever be able to forgive myself and move on, is to face my PTSD face-on!"

After a moment of silence, Mr. Billinton spoke up...

"If you're sure this is the only way you'll get better, then you have my support." he said at long last.

"Thanks, Dad." Thomas managed to smile a little bit, before looking to his Mother. "Mom, what about you?"

Mr. Billinton looked back to his wife. "Dear?"

Mrs. Billinton let out a sigh, knowing that this was going to be very hard for her to say and/or do...

"I know you sometimes find me overprotective, Thomas-" Mrs. Billinton began, sounding very shaky. "-but I just don't want you getting hurt. When you first started walking, I tried covering the whole house with memory foam in case you fell. And I can't cover the whole '_world_' in memory foam." Tears came to her eyes. "You used to love spending time with your friends and having fun. But after all of these incident, you've withdrawn yourself from almost everything you loved. I... I just don't want you to keep going down this path of self-destruction."

Thomas simply walked over to his Mother and hugged her.

"I'm going to be okay, Mom." The blue-haired boy gently insisted, just as a tear or two slipped down his cheek. "Somehow, someway, I'm going to pull through this... Trust me."

"Thomas, I... I..." chocked Mrs. Billinton, trying to find the right words to say. "I guess nothing is going to change your mind about Duel Monsters or this tournament, huh?"

"No, nothing will." answered Thomas, shaking his head.

"And...you're growing up so fast, too." Mrs. Billinton went on. "I guess...I realize now that your Father and I can't always be there to help you. You have to figure things out for yourself when you get to that age." At last, a smile of her own appeared on her face. "If you're this sure about taking part in this tournament, then...I won't stop you. And neither will your Father."

Thomas's face lit up with hope. "Y-You mean it?" he asked. "I can go?"

"Knock 'em dead, sport." encouraged Mr. Billinton, before sheepishly correcting himself with a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead. "But, not '_that_' literally."

Thomas managed a small laugh, as did Emily. Somehow, talking it over with his parents seemed to bring a small piece of the old Thomas back. Either way, the '**_Supreme King_**' and the '**_Supreme Queen_**' were both going with their friends to Atlanta for '**_The Great International Duel Cup_**', and that's all that mattered.

(elsewhere...)

Two days later (it was currently the evening), the night before the drive to the airport, Thomas and Emily both had their things all packed and ready for the big plane trip to Atlanta. Well, not EVERYTHING was packed, as Thomas would soon learn...

"Do you have your Deck, Thomas?" asked Mr. Billinton.

"Always make sure you're prepared." added Mrs. Stirling.

Thomas checked his pocket and noticed his Deck was not there.

"I'll go get it." he nodded, turning and heading to his room.

(elsewhere...)

Inside Thomas's room, the blue-haired boy looked around his room until his eyes were on the desk.

"There you are." Thomas said to himself.

He then approached the desk, opened the top drawer, and found his Deck sitting neatly inside. As Thomas reached out to try and touch it...

"AUGH!" Thomas suddenly cried out, clutching the sides of his head as if he were in pain.

Several images of the past (Anastasia dying in Anakin's arms, Diablon's rule, and several other not-so-great moments from the journey in the Duel Monsters spirit world) were then shown flashing before his eyes. It was as though his mind was still trying to convince him to walk away from Duel Monsters. Quickly, Thomas shut the drawer and breathed hard to calm himself down.

"No..." Thomas thought to himself, after catching his breath. "I will fight on. My past actions may linger in my mind for the time being, but they will not stop me from overcoming my inner pain!"

With that, he reached over and tried to open his drawer and reached towards his Deck again. As his hands touched the handle, the past images once again flooded his mind, more aggressive than before, intending to keep him living in fear, but the blue-haired boy would not give in! At long last, Thomas successfully touched the handle of his drawer, causing the visions from the past to stop momentarily.

"I've done it!" sighed Thomas, relieved.

He opened the top drawer of his desk, containing lots of pencils, pens, erasers, notebooks, but most importantly, his Duel Monsters Deck. Thomas took the Deck out from the drawer and held it up to his chest while his eyes were covered by shadows, before looking up with a fierce, angry, and determined expression on his scarred face.

"This is going to be perhaps the biggest challenge of my life." Thomas said to only himself. He looked over his Deck and spotted two of his cards; the 'Dark Magician' Monster Card, and the 'Dark Magician Girl' Monster Card, just before losing his confidence. "But I feel a bit better knowing that you'll be there for me every step of the way." Tears filled Thomas's eyes as he closed his eyes and held the Deck to him again, almost as if he were hugging it. "I just wish I had done a better job of looking out for you guys. I'm so sorry..."

Although he didn't notice, the spirits of both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl appeared around the despairing Thomas, smiling as if they understood completely. Before Thomas could say anything else to his cards...

"Thomas, did you get your Deck?" The voice of Mrs. Billinton called out, causing Thomas to open his eyes.

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl both faded away. Hastily drying his eyes, Thomas left his room to go and see Emily and their respective parents in the living room. No matter how difficult of a challenge this would be, Thomas would fight on.


	11. Scene 11

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: This particular story is rated for fantasy violence and some language.

NOTE: This is an '_unseen_' scene of Michael dueling against a duelist who's trying to challenge Matt. This obviously takes place between the end of "Pyramid of Light" and the beginning of "Season 5"

* * *

**Title: Fire and Dragons**

Opening up outside the Hughes residence, some excited voices were heard coming from inside the house.

"_**You guys ready**_?!" The voice of James echoed.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the living room of the home, James, Gordon, and Henry, with tons of popcorn and cans of soda by their sides, were sitting near the TV ready to watch a duel.

"This is bound to be epic." said Henry.

Tonight, Matt was going to perform a live Turbo Duel in Los Angeles and the trio were setting up to watch it.

"Let's see what we've got..." Gordon was looking around the coffee table. "Popcorn; check. Soda; check."

"We've got it all!" grinned James, before pointing the remote at the TV. "Here we go!"

With the click of a button, the TV set turned on.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Duel Stadium in '**Los Angeles - California**', the audience roared with excitement over the fact the current American Duel Monsters Champion, Matt Fudo, was going to be dueling a challenger for the title of '_Champion_'. Among the audience members was Carlie, James R., and Zack.

"I never get tired of coming to Los Angeles." James R. was saying to his friends. "Not only for the sights and the beach, but also for us to get a chance to duel."

"Same here." agreed Carlie.

"This duelist, however, I'm not liking." frowned Zack, reading from a pamphlet. "You two heard of this guy? Hunter Pace."

"Isn't he that ignorant oaf who can't obey a speed limit sign to save his life?" asked James R.

"Bingo."

"He's so rude!" huffed Carlie. "Hopefully Matt will teach him a lesson."

Meanwhile, on the stadium track, a young man (Hunter) with a slight stubble and wearing leather and spikes was sitting on the seat of his motorcycle-like Duel Runner awaiting Matt's arrival so they could get their match started.

"Heh! This will be a piece of cake!" Hunter smirked to himself. "Who cares if I'm dueling the American champion? I'm going to show everyone in this city—no, the whole world—that I'm the best of all Turbo Duelists!"

(elsewhere...)

Back in the living room of the Hughes residence...

"You guys know who that is?" Henry was asking.

"Some guy with stubble." shrugged James. "No matter who he is, Matt's gonna clean his clocks."

"That's for sure." agreed Gordon.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the stadium, the MC (Master of Ceremony) finally began his announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he began. "Now, it's time to turn it over to the high point of tonight!"

The audience cheered loudly.

"Now then, let's welcome the challenger going up against the champion! The man who threw down the challenge to take him on and become champion in his place!"

Hunter Pace smirked as boos ensued.

"The challenger - Hunter Pace!" declared MC, who then approached the arrogant young man to ask him a few questions. "So, do you have anything you want to say to everyone?"

"Ha ha! Today's the day I knock the champion down!" boasted Hunter, taking the microphone and speaking to the crowd. "When that happens, I, Hunter Pace, will become the greatest duelist in North America! I've just completed the strongest Deck available! There's no way even the champion will be able to beat me."

MC sweatdropped as more and more boos ensued, although Hunter didn't seem bothered by them.

"Err... okay then." stuttered MC, who then recovered and resumed speaking to the audience. "Now, once the champion arrives, we can begin the match!"

Yup; all that was needed now was for Matt to arrive.

(elsewhere...)

Inside his temporary garage in another part of the city, Matt was busy making a few minor modifications to the Fudo Go Duel Runner.

"Another day, another duel, another challenger." he thought to himself. "A Duel Monsters champion's work is never done."

While working, the roar of another Duel Runner was heard. Stopping his work, Matt stood up and looked to see what it was. On cue, Wheel of Fortune rode up. Once it stopped, Michael, taking his helmet off, smirked a bit at his best friend and rival.

"Another challenger?" The lime green-haired boy acknowledged.

"Yeah." agreed Matt, before wiping the sweat from his forehead. "This has to be the tenth challenger this month alone."

"You know the old saying... '_**A champion's work is never done**_'."

Matt nodded in agreement. "Still..." he sighed, picking up the nearby wrench. "While I do enjoy dueling people who want to try and take my title away, even I have my limits... I feel like I need a break from accepting challengers' requests, but I can't let the dueling fans down."

"Judging from the amount of challengers you've faced this month alone, I agree." said Michael. "Ten duels in a row alone can wear anybody down." He then frowned. "This duelist, however, seems to be very keen on taking your title. There's a chance he won't take '_no_' for an answer."

"Maybe." Matt sighed again, resuming work on his Duel Runner. "Well, after I complete this challenge, I'll let everyone in the stadium know that I'll be taking a break from accepting challenges for a while."

Michael remained silent on the matter, only continuing to watch his best friend/rival work some more on Fudo Go whilst thinking.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the stadium, the audience was continuing to cheer as the MC began to finally make the announcement for the champion's arrival.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" declared MC. "It's time for North America's greatest duelist to finally appear and take on his latest challenger!"

"Wait!" A suit called out, running over.

"Huh? Is something the matter?" asked MC.

The suit whispered into the funky-haired man's ear. After a few seconds, MC smiled and nodded in agreement. Finally, he addressed the audience once more...

"Everybody, listen!" began MC. "It would seem the champion is unable to make it to the duel today."

Cue some surprised gasps from the audience, which quickly morphed into angry boos and jeers.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the living room of the Hughes' residence...

"Say what?!" freaked out James.

"Matt's not coming?!" put in Gordon, disappointed.

"What's going on?" finished Henry.

"Instead, we have another famous duelist filling in for our hero!" The image of MC in the TV went on excitedly. "Today, he's going to entertain us all!" He pointed nearby. "Please welcome the King himself..."

(elsewhere...)

Inside the stadium, near the champion's doorway...

"...MICHAEL ATLAS!" The voice of MC screamed wildly.

All of a sudden... bursting from the nearby door on Wheel of Fortune was none other than Michael Atlas, who, with a confident smile on his face, ready to show the challenger what it meant to be a Turbo Duelist. Wheel of Fortune leaped off the nearby ramp into the air.

"Mike?!" cried Carlie.

"He's dueling in Matt's place?" added James R..

Zack remained quiet on the matter. The audience, meanwhile, went back to cheering when it was heard that Michael would be taking on Hunter instead. Soon, Wheel of Fortune landed on the road in the center of the stadium as began its sole lap around the track. Michael then addressed the cheering audience...

"There is only one King, and that is me!" he announced, pointing into the sky.

Before long, Wheel of Fortune completed its lap and stopped near the Duel Runner of Hunter Pace, who looked somewhat annoyed at having to face somebody else instead of the champion.

"What's this joker doing here?" The arrogant young man demanded crossly. "I came here to fight Matt Fudo, not you!"

"Unfortunately, the champion was unable to make it due to dueling exhaustion." frowned Michael, remembering his chat with his best friend/rival. "You're his tenth challenger, and he needed a break from facing challengers for at least a little while."

"So what?" dismissed Hunter, not looking like he even cared. "I've been waiting to take him on since I came to Los Angeles, and I'm not going to lose that chance! Besides, you're no longer even the champion - just a has-been."

"You say I'm not worthy of your time?" growled Michael.

"Hell yeah!" Hunter acknowledged, rudely spitting onto the ground. "You're that '_Former King_' Michael Atlas! You were the best in all of North America once upon a time, but you're no longer that anymore after losing to Matt!" He then smirked cockily. "Besides, if the champion isn't here to duel me, then that means I win by default. I'll just take my trophy and crown and be on my merry way!"

Michael smiled coldly. "So, if you're not worthy of my time-" he was saying. "-it must mean you're too scared to take me on."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Hunter in anger.

"By not accepting my challenge, it also means you're not worthy of taking on the champion in a duel." continued Michael. "I'll tell you what; if you can defeat me in this duel, then you're more than worthy of facing Matt Fudo in battle."

Hunter glared at the lime green-haired boy, seething in hatred for being called a coward. Soon recovering, he put a dangerous-looking smirk onto his face.

"So, if I want to get a piece of the champion, I simply have to go through you?" The arrogant young man scoffed. "Well, when you put it that way... I, the great Hunter Pace, accept your challenge, '_Former King_'!"

The audience resumed cheering (mainly from Michael's not-so-nice words towards Hunter).

"This challenger seems to be quite different from the previous one!" The voice of MC was saying. "How will you deal with this one, King!?"

Both revved Duel Runners lined up at the starting line. With autopilot activated, both duelists can ride and duel at the same time.

"Now, the match of the century is about to begin!" questioned MC, speaking ever so loudly and excitedly. "Who will be the one to win!?"

The stop light soon lowered down, ticking down.

"I'm ready to beat you, '_Former King_'!" thought Hunter, smiling sinisterly.

"You won't get at Matt that easily." thought Michael, keeping his head cool.

"You all know the rules; the first one to get ahead around the corner of the track gets to go first!" MC reminded, just as the ticking got closer and closer to zero. "Are you ready? Turbo Duel... **ACCELERATION**!"

The ticks ran out, and the two Duel Runners started to move. As the two dueling vehicles reach the corner, Wheel of Fortune pulled ahead of the challenger.

"The King goes first!" The voice of MC announced.

"The first turn goes to me!" declared Michael, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn One**: Michael Atlas (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 54  
**Current Hand (6)**: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Dark Resonator"

* * *

Almost immediately, he placed the card onto his Duel Runner.

"I Summon 'Dark Resonator' in defense mode!"

On cue, the fiendish monster wielding a tuning fork and baton appeared onto the speeding field (Level: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 300).

"And the King Summons the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Dark Resonator'!" The voice of MC rejoiced. "This monster is one that can't be destroyed as a result of battle once per turn!"

"Oh, going for a Tuner Monster already?" laughed Hunter, not looking very worried.

"Finally-" continued Michael, placing two more cards onto his Duel Runner. "-I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

Two facedown cards appeared on the speeding field around Wheel of Fortune, before fading away for later use. The audience resumed cheering, and a trio of cheerleaders, who were originally cheering for Matt, began to do a dance routine for Michael. Cut over to Carlie, James R., and Zack in another part of the audience...

"So, could these two cards placed facedown be cards to make some sort of major highlight?" wondered Carlie.

"I sure hope they are!" added James R..

Zack remained silent on the matter. Back over with Hunter riding his motorcycle-like Duel Runner, the arrogant young man simply smirked smugly at what he was facing.

"Trying to block my attack with 'Dark Resonator'?" asked Hunter, before letting out a laugh. "Oh please! Do you honestly believe you can win with that weakling?" He then drew a card. "It's my turn!"

* * *

**Turn Two**: Hunter Pace (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 34  
**Current Hand (6)**: "Burning Skull Head", "Burning Skull Head", "Burning Skull Head", "Skull Flame", "Polymerization", and "Skull Conductor"

* * *

His hand consisted of three copies of 'Burning Skull Head', 'Skull Flame', 'Polymerization', and the drawn 'Skull Conductor'.

"Alright, '_King_', this is where I start up my own move." The arrogant young man said cockily, sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard. "I'll begin by discarding 'Skull Conductor' from my hand!"

The spirit of a skeletal symphony conductor briefly appeared on the speeding field.

"It can Special Summon two Zombie-Type monsters from my hand whose total Attack Power equals 2000 in face-up defense mode!"

With the wave of its baton, 'Skull Conductor' started to Summon two monsters.

"Come - 'Burning Skull Heads'!" commanded Hunter.

Appearing onto the field were two large flaming skulls (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800) x2.

"And there they are! Two 'Burning Skull Heads' make their appearance!" The voice of MC announced.

"When Burning Skull Head' is successfully Special Summoned, it inflicts 1000 points of damage to the opposing player!" explained Hunter, before pointing at his opponent. "Summoning both at once means 2000 points of damage for you!" He then gave the attack command... "**HELL BURNING**!"

The two skulls shot out flaming breaths at Michael, striking Wheel of Fortune (LP: 4000 - 2000).

"Mike!" A young boy called from the audience, worried.

MC recoiled from the sight. "The King has taken massive damage already!" he proclaimed, covering his eyes. "My goodness!"

"You ain't seen the half of it yet!" grinned Hunter, who then took another card from his hand. "I offer my two 'Burning Skull Heads' as a tribute!"

Both 'Burning Skull Heads' faded away in streaks of blue.

"I Tribute Summon 'Skull Flame'!"

Appearing onto the speeding field in the place of the two weaker monsters was a demon-like monster with fire for hair and wearing a purple cloak of a sorts (Level: 8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000).

"What a bolt twist!" The voice of MC proclaimed, as the two Duel Runners commenced their third lap.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the living room of the Hughes residence...

"I'll say." agreed James. "According to 'Skull Flame's' effect, Hunter can Special Summon a 'Burning Skull Head' from his hand in exchange for not letting it attack this turn."

"And if that guy has another copy in his hand-?" realized Gordon, who knew where this was leading.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the stadium...

"'Skull Flame' can Special Summon one 'Burning Skull Head' in your hand instead of attacking..." explained Hunter, placing a card onto his Duel Runner.

"Can this be...?!" announced MC anxiously.

"As you can see-" Hunter went on, as a third copy of 'Burning Skull Head' appeared on the field. "-I do have another copy of 'Burning Skull Hand' in my hand."

"He certainly didn't disappoint!" wailed MC. "The third 'Burning Skull Head' enters the game!"

"That means Mike's going to be taking damage again!" recoiled James R..

"He'll be lowered to 1000 points!" added Zack.

Back in the stadium's track...

"**HELL BURNING**!" screamed Hunter.

'Burning Skull Head' turned and breathed a powerful blast of fire at Wheel of Fortune, but Michael didn't even scream—he merely grunted in disinterest (LP: 2000 - 1000).

"This game's been extremely rocky from the start!" The voice of MC proclaimed, echoing throughout the stadium. "The King's Life Points have taken a drop to 1000 points on turn two!"

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the living room of the Hughes residence...

"Man, Mike isn't doing so hot." groaned James, sipping from his can of soda.

"Think we should change the channel so we don't see him lose?" asked Henry.

"No way!" refused Gordon. "Late in the summer, Mike's shown all of us why he's one of the greatest duelists in North America! There is no way he'll lose to someone like Hunter Pace!"

"You're right about that, Gordon!" agreed James, looking back at the TV confidently. "Somehow, someway, Mike will find a way to turn things around!"

(elsewhere...)

Back in the stadium, the audience began booing over Hunter's play.

"Ha ha ha ha! Have you learned your lesson?!" Hunter asked, laughing arrogantly. "This 'Burn' Deck is unstoppable! This is my fascinating and terrifying combo that'll settle the game with consecutive Monster Effects! If 'Skull Flame' is on the field, instead of doing my Normal Draw, I can add one 'Burning Skull Head' from my Graveyard into my hand." A spirit of 'Burning Skull Head' briefly floated around the field. "Also, I can Special Summon 'Burning Skull Head' with 'Skull Flame's' effect!"

Michael said nothing.

"Because of that, I can Summon a 'Burning Skull Head' each turn! If I just Special Summon a 'Burning Skull Head' on my next turn, your Life Points will reduce to zero, '_Former King_'! In other words, yours truly will be able to challenge the champion and win it big!"

The two Duel Runners roared down the track in their next lap.

"Challenger Hunter has already declared his victory!" The voice of MC announced.

Hunter, meanwhile, laughed wickedly once more, figuring he was going to win on his next turn. At long last, Michael said something about the duel overall...

"You call this a duel?" he asked coldly.

Hunter looked up with surprise.

"This isn't a duel, this is a complete waste of time!" continued Michael. "You can't call this a duel in any capacity with stunts like that!"

"What are you babbling on about?" demanded Hunter. "I've wiped out more than half of your Life Points in one turn!" He then smirked nastily once again. "On my next turn, I'll skip my Draw Phase to add 'Burning Skull Head' into my hand, and then, I'll use 'Skull Flame's' effect to Special Summon it in order to damage you again!"

"I promise you you're not going to get the chance to do that!" declared Michael, before bracing two fingers onto his Deck. "Let's kick this Turbo Duel into overdrive!"

At last, he drew a card with a Destiny Draw.

"And focus returns to the King!" The voice of MC announced.

* * *

**Turn Three**: Michael Atlas (LP: 1000)  
**Deck**: 53  
**Current Hand (4)**: ?, ?, ?, and "Big Piece Golem"

* * *

"Now-" began Michael, throwing his drawn card onto his Duel Disk. "-I'll sacrifice 'Dark Resonator' in order to Tribute Summon 'Big Piece Golem'!"

'Dark Resonator' vanished in blue streaks as a huge stone golem with feet and arms appeared in its place on the field (Level: 5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 0).

"Heh! What good would a monster like that do?" snorted Hunter. "It has an Attack Power of only 2100; which is weaker compared to 'Skull Flame's' Attack Power of 2600!"

"Watch as I activate a Trap Card!" cut in Michael, just as one of his facedown cards reappeared, flipped up, and revealed itself to be... "'Revival Gift'!"

"Ah!" admired MC, speaking to the crowd. "The Trap Card, 'Revival Gift', is a card that can Special Summon one Tuner Monster in your Graveyard!"

Back in the stadium's track...

"Reappear - 'Dark Resonator'!" commanded Michael.

As expected, 'Dark Resonator' reappeared on the speeding field (Level: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 300).

"And that's not all!" Michael went on. "I've left you, Hunter, a little present!"

All of a sudden, two black geckos appeared around Hunter's Duel Runner.

"W-What are these-?!" The arrogant young man cried out in surprise. "How did they get on my field?!"

"This is 'Revival Gift's' astonishing effect!" declared MC. "It Special Summons two 'Gift Fiend Tokens' on the opponent's side of the field! However, scoping the current situation, the effect only seems to put the King at a disadvantage!"

The audience watched on anxiously.

(elsewhere...)

Back inside the living room of the Hughes residence...

"What could the King be lining his sights for?" The voice of MC wondered.

"I think I know what he's doing." said Henry.

"Same here." agreed James.

"Me too." finished Gordon.

Indeed so...

"I'm Tuning my Level 5 Effect Monster, 'Big Piece Golem'-" The image of Michael on the TV announced. "-with the Level 3 Tuner Monster, 'Dark Resonator'!"

(elsewhere...)

Back in the stadium, 'Dark Resonator' hit the tuning fork with its baton. The vibrations then turned him into three Synchro Rings, which enveloped 'Big Piece Golem'. Not only that, the symbols 5 plus 3 equals 8 were shown. In addition, Michael began an extremely powerful-sounding Summon Chant...

"_**The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power**_!"

'Big Piece Golem' soon turned into glowing orbs, which soon turned into a beam of light and slammed onto the track behind Wheel of Fortune.

"_**SYNCHRO SUMMON**_!" boomed Michael, readying a familiar card in his right hand and raising it into the air. "_**My very soul - 'Red Dragon Archfiend'**_!"

Fully appearing from the beam of light, and flying into the sky, was the powerful red demon-like dragon (Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000).

"Here it finally is! The King's mightiest ace, 'Red Dragon Archfiend'!" The voice of MC yelled excitedly. "The entire stadium has been wrapped in a breathtaking beauty!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend', flying above Wheel of Fortune, stared down Hunter and his monsters like a lion ready to pounce at its prey.

"So, it finally shows up!" growled Hunter.

"BATTLE!" announced Michael, entering the Battle Phase. "Go! **ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE**!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend' obeyed, firing up its right first and throwing a punch at 'Burning Skull Head', striking and destroying it in a massive explosion of fire. Hunter cried out, just as the flames from the attack also destroyed both his 'Gift Fiend Tokens'.

"W-What was the point of that?" demanded Hunter, regaining control of his Duel Runner.

"The aftermath of the attack has destroyed the 'Gift Fiend Tokens'!" explained MC to the crowd. "This is 'Red Dragon Archfiend's' effect! It destroys all defense mode monsters on the opponent's side of the field if it attacks a defense mode monster on the field!"

Back over with Michael...

"I activate a Trap Card - 'Lineage of Destruction'!" The lime green-haired boy went on, as his remaining set card reappeared, flipped face-up, and revealed itself. "'Lineage of Destruction' can increase the number of times the targeted monster attacks by the number of my opponent's defending monsters destroyed this turn!"

Hunter grew nervous.

"I've destroyed three defending monsters this turn!" continued Michael. "And, therefore, I can attack three more times!"

Hunter did not like that at all. "Attack three more times!?" he panicked. "No way!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend' growled in a threatening way, ready to attack once more.

"The King has bared his ferocious fangs!" The voice of MC cheered.

"N-Nice dragon…" whimpered Hunter meekly. "You don't wanna hurt me now, do you?"

"Sear the memory of the King's power into your mind!" snarled Michael, before giving the command to his ace monster once more. "Have at him, 'Red Daemon's'! **ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE**!"

'Red Dragon Archfiend' obeyed, throwing another flaming punch. 'Skull Flame' was hit and destroyed in an explosion of fire, resulting in Hunter crying out as some mild damage was inflicted to his Life Points (LP: 4000 - 3600).

"There's no means of escape for you, now!" shouted Michael dangerously. "Accept the honor of letting 'Red Daemon's' attack bask your form!"

Poor Hunter looked up in fright, only to see 'Red Dragon Archfiend' preparing to attack again.

"**BLAZING CRIMSON HELL FLARE**!" roared Michael.

'Red Dragon Archfiend' obeyed, breathing a powerful stream of flame at the vulnerable Hunter Pace, striking and causing him to cry out as massive damage was inflicted to his Life Points (LP: 3600 - 600).

"The challenger's Life Points have quickly dropped by 3000!" MC yelled excitedly.

"This will be the final strike!" declared Michael, as he turned his Duel Runner towards his enemy (whilst still driving down the track). "I seem to recall you saying that you'd be the winner on your next turn. But, this is reality!"

Hunter recoiled in total fright.

"Kneel before the King!" boomed Michael ruthlessly, before giving the final command to his ace monster... "**ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE**!"

And so, one final flaming punch from 'Red Dragon Archfiend' struck Hunter's Duel Runner head on.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The arrogant young man screamed in defeat (LP: 600 - 0)

* * *

**DUEL RESULTS: Michael Atlas wins!**

* * *

Hunter's Duel Runner immediately came to a complete stop as its engine died down.

"Crap!" Hunter yelled in defeat, slamming a hand onto the dashboard.

Wheel of Fortune soon stopped beside the smoking Duel Runner.

"To think you proclaimed you'd attack continuously, yet you weren't able to bring things to a close..." frowned Michael, removing his helmet and speaking sternly to the defeated Hunter Pace. "You don't have what it takes to face the champion, or to even show your face in front of the King! Now, do me a favor and never show your face in this arena until you can grow stronger."

"That's the game!" whooped MC. "The King was indeed strong enough!"

Hunter seethed in defeat and humiliation. Putting his helmet back on and revving Wheel of Fortune up once more, Michael began to perform his victory lap around the stadium for the cheering audience.

"Way to go, Mike!" whooped James R..

"You showed that jerk!" called Carlie.

"As always, the '_King_' surprises the lot of us!" added Zack.

(elsewhere...)

Back in the living room of the Hughes residence, James, Gordon, and Henry each were celebrating their friend's victory.

"Who's the Master of Faster?" proclaimed the image of Michael on the TV, clenching his fist with triumph. "Who rules the duel? It's me - Michael Atlas!"

(elsewhere...)

Over in the garage outside the stadium, Matt was still working on Fudo Go, but was able to catch a glimpse of the TV set on the nearby bench - which was showing the results of the duel.

"_His breathtaking and furious attack was dynamically unparalleled, strikingly different from any of his intoxicating duels before_!" The voice of MC narrated. "_His undefeated record has been defended once again! And he even defended the absent champion's title and record, too_!"

"Well done, Mike." Matt smiled, taking a few seconds of his work to watch TV and see his best friend wave to the crowd. "You must be feeling very proud today."

Yup, I'd say our '_King_' has done very well today, don't you all agree?

**End Scene**


	12. Scene 12

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: This particular story is rated for fantasy violence and some language.

NOTE: This is the unseen duel that occured between Rosie and Mr. Nodniws (Diesel 10) during the first chapter ("_Big Trouble in Sodor High, Part 1_") of Season 2.

* * *

**Title: Tale of Two Machines**

Diesel and Rosie both walked down the hallway until they reached the Smelter's classroom.

"Here we are." Diesel announced.

"Okay... Open the door." said Rosie, slowly and nervously.

Diesel nodded and opened the door, making Rosie gasp at what she saw on the inside.

"Oh my gosh!"

The Smelter's classroom was a complete mess. The desks were all broken, oil and metal strung all over the place, and Rosie could even swear she saw a rat scurry past.

"How can you live in a shop like this?" asked Rosie.

"Call it what you want." said Diesel, smiling as he looked around the place. "But it's home to us."

"Who's there?!" boomed a voice (male) from the back room.

"I've brought Rosie Vulcan here!" Diesel called back.

Coming from the back of the room was a man with dark mustard-like coloured hair and clothing. He also had a huge cast on his right arm (a serious injury perhaps?).

"Hello, Rosie. Welcome to the Smelters' class." The teacher greeted. "My name is Mr. Nodniws. Diesel said you might come to visit our class. He's been telling me all about you. You are a very special girl. Come in and have a seat..."

Diesel pulled up a chair for Rosie so she could sit down. He (Diesel) gave her (Rosie) a kind smile.

"You may have already noticed that our room isn't big or grand like the others-" Mr. Nodniws continued. "-but it's still a good classroom and we're all very happy to have you here."

Rosie felt nervous, but soon a small smile soon appeared on her face.

"Thank you, Mr. Nodniws."

With that said, the pink-haired girl sat down. At that moment, some of the other Smelter teens came out from the back room to see their visitor. All of the Smelter Teens wore the basic Sodor High School male school uniforms as the other boys did, but their uniforms had a few modifications which included looking slightly more untidy. There was Arry and Bert Hilton. There were also two boys Rosie had never seen before. The first was Den Royce who had orange hair, while the other was his brother Dart Royce who had blonde hair. There was Beyer Peacock, also known as Bear, for the growling noises he makes. He had blonde hair .

Then there were three other boys, one of whom Rosie knew rather well. The first was Paxton Derby, who had green hair, and was also a good (yet rarely seen) friend. The second was Sidney Darlington who had blue hair. The third was Norman Ashford who had red hair. He was also Dennis' cousin. Dennis Ashford, another member of Diesel's gang, was in the room, too. He had gray hair. The other two boys were recognizable, they were Splatter and Dodge Doncaster (both were members of Diesel's gang). Then there was Derek Clayton, another good friend of Rosie's. He had blonde hair.

"Hello, I'm Den. Uh, what I mean to say is..." Den started to say, but got mixed up.

Dart decided to help him. "What Den means to say is he's the teacher's assistant and I help him a lot, I'm Dart."

"These boys here are Sidney, Paxton, and Norman." Den continued, pointing nearby to Dodge and Splatter. "And those boys over there are..."

"What he means is that those boys there are Dodge and Splatter." finished Dart.

"I know, Dart. I was going to say his name." sighed Den in annoyance.

"Um... Hello, everyone." whispered Rosie, sounding quiet and nervous.

"Diesel has been telling us that you were feeling unappreciated." said Mr. Nodniws.

"We're here to see to it that you're never ignored ever again." oozed Arry.

"So, don't you worry." Bert added.

"You can always depend on us." Dennis threw in.

"As you can see, we don't get to enjoy noon-hour like everyone else." said Den. "Uh, I mean..."

"What he means is that the class is such a mess, that we end up having to spend our time cleaning it." finished Dart.

"Haven't you told Sir Topham Hatt about this?" asked Rosie.

Just before someone could answer her question, Paxton noticed the Duel Disk on Rosie's left arm.

"Wait a second." The green-haired boy interrupted. "You play Duel Monsters?"

"Yeah." nodded Rosie. "I was a champion that took part in the San Francisco tournament, but I lost to Thomas early on."

"She even copied Thomas's Deck for her duel with Emily." added Diesel.

Mr. Nodniws grinned to himself. "Well then, how about that?" he admired. "What do you saw to a quick match against me?"

"But isn't the bell going to ring soon?" quizzed Rosie, raising an eyebrow.

"I assure you this match won't take long." Mr. Nodniws replied, pulling out his own Deck from his pocket. "So, are you in?"

"I...guess it's okay." said Rosie, activating her Duel Disk.

Diesel gave his teacher a Duel Disk. The man then used his good hand to slot the disk onto his injured arm.

"You ready, Rosie?"

Rosie had her hand drawn already. "I'm ready." she accepted.

And so, the match commenced...

* * *

**Turn One**: Mr. Nodniws (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 55  
**Current Hand (5)**: "KA-2 Des Scissors", "Time Machine", "Barrel Dragon", "Monster Reborn" and "Fiendish Engine Ω"

* * *

"I'll take the first turn, dear Rosie." offered Mr. Nodniws, taking a card from his hand and placing it onto his Duel Disk (sideways). "I Summon 'KA-2 Des Scissors' in defense mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a Machine-Type monster with crab-like pincers (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000).

"You play a Machine Deck?" wondered Rosie.

"Makes sense since I'm the teacher of this classroom." shrugged Mr. Nodniws, before slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "Now, I'll set this card facedown and end my turn."

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"A Machine Deck." Rosie thought to herself. "They're some of the strongest form of monsters in the game - with equally high Attack Power and Defense Power." She then shrugged the thought off and drew a card. "Here I come!"

* * *

**Turn Two**: Rosie Vulcan (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 39  
**Current Hand (6)**: "De-Fusion", "The Forgiving Maiden", "Darklord Marie", "Polymerization", "Maiden of the Aqua", and "Guardian Angel Joan"

* * *

"Perfect!"

Mr. Nodniws raised an eyebrow. "Drew something good, I assume?" he asked curiously.

"I sure did, sir." grinned Rosie. "And now, all of you get to see the powers of my own Deck!" She took and held three cards out. "Spell Card - 'Polymerization'! With it, I fuse, from my hand, 'Darklord Marie' and 'The Forgiving Maiden'!"

The two monsters ('Darklord Marie' and 'The Forgiving Maiden') briefly appeared on the field before fusing together.

"Appear - 'St. Joan'!"

Appearing onto the field, as the Fusion Summon sequence ended, was a female monster dressed in armor while wielding a sword (Level: 7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000).

"Those are new." commented Diesel.

"She must have changed up her last Deck." figured Paxton.

Back in the duel field...

"BATTLE!" declared Rosie, entering the Battle Phase. "I use St. Joan to attack 'KA-2 Des Scissors'!"

'St. Joan' obeyed, swinging her blade, and charging into battle. With a mighty slash, 'St. Joan' sliced the weaker monster in two, causing it to shatter into shards of glass.

"'KA-2 Des Scissors' has been defeated!" smiled Rosie.

"Ah, but I wouldn't say that just yet." retorted Mr. Nodniws, before pointing to his facedown card. "Trap Card - 'Time Machine', activate!"

The facedown card flipped up and revealed itself, resulting in a large machine emerging from the floor.

"'Time Machine'?" blinked Rosie.

"'Time Machine' lets me bring back a monster that was destroyed in battle this turn." explained Mr. Nodniws, just as the risen machine opened its hatch and released smoke. "Come back to me - 'KA-2 Des Scissors'!"

Emerging from the machine was 'KA-2 Des Scissors', as though nothing had ever happened to it.

"A nice try, Rosie, but defeating my Machine monsters isn't going to be as easy as you were thinking."

"My Battle Phase hasn't ended yet." Rosie pointed out, before holding another card out. "I activate 'De-Fusion'!"

From there, 'St. Joan' faded away in a blue streak, before both 'Darklord Marie' and The Forgiving Maiden' reappeared on the field.

"Hm... That was a good idea." admitted Mr. Nodniws.

"Now that I control two more monsters, I can still attack!" continued Rosie, before pointing forth. "Take 'KA-2 Des Scissors' down, 'Darklord Marie'!"

'Darklord Marie' obeyed, swooping in and striking 'KA-2 Des Scissors' head on. The result was 'KA-2 Des Scissors' exploding as a result of destruction.

"Now, 'Forgiving Maiden' has a clear shot at your Life Points!" The pink-haired girl went on, pointing forth. "Go! DIRECT ATTACK!"

'Forgiving Maiden' obeyed, sending a beam of light magic at Mr. Nodniws, striking and causing him to stumble back a bit (LP: 4000 - 3150).

"Furthermore, I sacrifice my two monsters!" As Rosie spoke on, both 'The Forgiving Maiden' and 'Darklord Marie' faded away in streaks of blue. "I Tribute Summon, in their place, 'Guardian Angel Joan'!"

Appearing onto the field was a more angelic version of 'St. Joan' (Level: 7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000).

"I end my turn!"

"Well, that's an interesting monster." admired Mr. Nodniws, drawing a card. "However, I think I'll go ahead and end the match."

* * *

**Turn Three**: Mr. Nodniws (LP: 3150)  
**Deck**: 54  
**Current Hand (4)**:"Barrel Dragon", "Monster Reborn", "Fiendish Engine Ω", and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"By first activating 'Pot of Greed'-" The teacher went on, drawing two cards. "-I'll draw two more cards." He saw that he drew two Spell Cards ('Cost Down' and 'Limiter Removal'). "Not only that, I'll also activate another Spell Card!"

On cue, the 'Monster Reborn' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"'Monster Reborn'! I'll use it to resurrect 'KA-2 Des Scissors'!"

The machine-like crab returned to the field once again.

"I'll also activate 'Cost Down'!" continued Mr. Nodniws, holding another card out. "By discarding one card from my hand, the Star Level of all other Monster Cards in my hand by two!"

Rosie sweated, wondering what monster she'll be facing next. After sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard, Mr. Nodniws, removed the card from the only occupied Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. This resulted in 'KA-2 Des Scissors' faded away in a blue streak.

"Now, I'll sacrifice my 'Scissors' to Tribute Summon a now Level 6 monster - 'Fiendish Engine Ω'!"

Appearing onto the field was a huge, red Machine-Type creature with blades on its forearms, and some exhausts on its back (Level: 8 - 6/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000).

"Oh man, I think Rosie's about to go down!" commented Arry.

"But aren't the Attack Powers of 'Guardian Angel Joan' and 'Fiendish Engine Ω' both the same?" asked Paxton.

"Dork! Mr. Nodniws isn't stupid enough to attack yet!" snapped Dennis.

Back in the duel field...

"I activate the second effect of my monster!" announced Mr. Nodniws. "Its Attack Power goes up by 1000 points until the End Phase!"

'Fiendish Engine Ω' grew stronger (ATK: 2800 - 3800).

"Now 'Fiendish Engine Ω' is the stronger monster!" gasped Rosie, before recovering a bit. "But, I'll at least still have some Life Points left over."

"Are you sure?" grinned Mr. Nodniws, causing the pink-haired girl to recoil. "I use 'Fiendish Engine Ω' to attack 'Guardian Angel Joan'!"

'Fiendish Engine Ω' obeyed, standing tall and looming over 'Guardian Angel Joan'.

"You're saying I'll be defeated in this attack?" quizzed Rosie. "How are you so sure about that?"

"I have a Quick-Play Spell to activate, that's what!" answered Mr. Nodniws, before holding his last card out. "'Limiter Removal'!"

All of a sudden, 'Fiendish Engine Ω' found itself getting supercharged (ATK: 3800 - 7600).

"W-What?!" Rosie cringed. "'Limiter Removal'?"

"It doubles the Attack Power of all Machine monsters I control until the end of the turn." explained Mr. Nodniws. "Of course, when the turn ends, all of my affected Machine monsters will be destroyed, but in this case, that won't happen." He then gave the final command to his monster... "**CRUSTACULAR CRASH**!"

Rosie stared in horror as she watched her 'Guardian Angel Joan' be destroyed by the superior power of 'Fiendish Engine Ω'.

"I've...lost." The pink-haired girl whispered (LP: 0).

* * *

**DUEL RESULTS: Mr. Nodniws wins!**

* * *

"Good game, Rosie." said Mr. Nodniws, just as the holograms faded away.

"Whoa..." Rosie mumbled. Quickly, she recovered from her shock. "That was a very quick duel indeed."

It was right around then the bell rang.

"Uh-oh! I have to run, now!"

"No worries, child." Mr. Nodniws said kindly. "You may go. And know that you're always welcome to come back and visit us. But, for our sake, please don't tell anyone you were ever here."

"I won't!" called Rosie, just as she took off out of the room for homeroom class.

Mr. Nodniws continued to smile until the pink-haired girl was out of sight. Once she was, his smile turned evil as he suddenly was met by a new voice inside his mind.

"So, my friend, how is the plan going?" asked the voice (male).

"Just as you predicted, master, all is going according to your plan." replied Mr. Nodniws.

An image of a teenage boy with tanned skin and also wearing purple robes appeared (the boy seemed to be Egyptian).

"Very good!" smiled the teenage boy. "Soon the chosen one in the prophecy will fall..."

As he said that, he pulled out...a golden rod of a sort... It had a Millennium Eye-like tip on the top of the long handle.

"...and then die by my hands."

Two evil laughs (coming from the Egyptian teenage boy and Mr. Nodniws) echoed throughout the teacher's head as he gave a very evil smile. Just who is this guy (the teenage boy, F.Y.I.)? And what is the connection between him and Mr. Nodniws? It would seem we'll find out very soon.

**End Scene**

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone!


	13. Scene 13

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: This particular story is rated for fantasy violence and some language.

NOTE: This takes place back when Thomas and the others were in Middle School, and after Gordon and James were both caught and suspended

* * *

**Title: United We Stand, Together We Fall**

Young Gordon and Young James both served their suspension from Sodor Middle School. They had been punished severely for being horrid towards Young Emily, and hoped they could someday be forgiven. Unfortunately, some wounds were not so easy to heal from. Many of the students, however, were still angry with the two boys when they finally returned, and gave them harsh stares whenever they walked down the hall.

"So, who are you guys going to bully next?" Young Duck questioned.

"You two are a disgrace to this school." added Young Percy.

"How dare you pick on a kind girl to the point of becoming a bully!" put in Young Henry.

Despite the harsh treatment, Young Gordon and Young James both did their best to ignore the words of their fellow schoolmates. While the other students were simply angry, Young Thomas was the '_angriest_' with his two former friends.

"What did Emily do to deserve that sick and harsh treatment?" he questioned one day.

Young James and Young Gordon both remained absolutely silent on the matter.

"What's the matter? Got nothing to say? Ha! Look who's all high and mighty now?"

As Young Thomas walked away to his next class, Young Gordon looked to Young James.

"He's right, James." Young Gordon admitted solemnly. "Why did we have to do that even though we knew it was wrong?"

"I wish I knew." answered Young James. "I really wish I knew why."

While the two young boys had become pariahs for their actions, there were two other students that many people kept a watchful eye on. They were transfer students from the Mainland, wearing LNER Green. The best way to tell them apart was by the numbers sewn onto their vests. One was 98462. The other was 87546.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Cecil?" The first boy asked his brother.

"I do believe so, Alfred." answered the second boy.

"The stories of what those two buffoons is simply appalling." said Young Alfred, in what could be disgust (or not). "You know what? I say it's time we made our presence known."

"I'm with you there, brother."

(elsewhere...)

One Saturday morning, Young Gordon was riding his bike home. But he couldn't stop thinking about earlier. The tall, young blue-haired boy was so distracted that he didn't watch where he was going, and ended up crashing into a ditch by complete accident!

"Agh!" Young Gordon grimaced. "Yuck!"

While Young Gordon was being fished out by some of the adults, other children came to see this and found it hilarious.

"Nice look for you!" called Young Thomas, who was part of the crowd.

"Guess it's true what they say about karma." added Young Percy.

They even made up a song about it:

**_"Silly old Gordon fell in a ditch_**  
**_Fell in a ditch_**  
**_Fell in a ditch_**  
**_Silly old Gordon fell in a ditch_**  
**_All on a Monday Morning."_**

"Now I know how Emily felt when I pushed her into a puddle." Young Gordon thought to himself, as the other kids laughed and laughed.

For the rest of the week at school and on the streets, Young Gordon was constantly heckled by the neighborhood kids about his accident.

(elsewhere...)

When the Billinton family was at the park, Young Gordon was walking on the sidewalk minding his own business. Young Thomas, not finished with making the older boy pay, loudly spoke up...

"Phew!" he remarked. "What is that funny smell?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Thomas." groaned Young Gordon sarcastically. "I know what you're about to say, and I would suggest not saying it."

"Annie, Clarabel, do you know what I think it is?" Young Thomas asked his twin Little Sisters, clearly not listening. "It's DITCH WATER!"

Young Annie and Young Clarabel both thought that was funny, but Mrs. Billinton was not so amused by the taunt.

"Now, now, Thomas." she scolded. "Haven't you teased Gordon enough?"

"He and James bullied Emily!" Young Thomas insisted. "And they won't admit '_why_' they did it."

"Even then, you're not making the situation any better." Mrs. Billinton pointed out.

Alas, Young Thomas would not listen to reason. Even Young Emily, who was just as angry with Young Gordon and Young James, was getting a bit concerned with how her friend was behaving, but Young Thomas just wouldn't listen.

(elsewhere...)

A few days later while on the way to school, Young Thomas had been given an invitation by Young Alfred, saying that there was a surprise for him at the schoolyard.

"I wonder what surprise Alfred's talking about." Young Thomas pondered.

"Thomas?" The voice of Young Emily echoed. She soon biked up to her friend. "Did you get a message from a boy named Alfred? I got a message from a boy named Cecil."

"Looks like this is something for the both of us." shrugged Young Thomas. "What do you think it could be?"

"Only one way to find out."

(elsewhere...)

As Young Thomas and Young Emily both arrived at the schoolyard, they found Young Cecil waiting.

"Are you both Thomas and Emily?" The boy asked.

"Y-Yes." Young Thomas nodded. "And you, I guess, must be Cecil."

"That's me." smirked Young Cecil. "Now, come with me. My brother and I have a surprise for the both of you at the Football Field."

Feeling uneasy about the whole thing, both Young Thomas and Young Emily began to follow the older boy around the school until they were nearing the Football Field.

"Thomas, what do you suppose these boys want to show us?" whispered Young Emily.

"I don't know." Young Thomas whispered back. "But a part of me feels something's off."

"Don't you two worry." reassured Young Cecil. "Nothing bad will happen to both of ya."

Soon, the three kids arrived where the older one was leading them to.

"Here we are." Young Cecil announced, stepping aside. "Surprise!"

As soon as Young Thomas and Young Emily got a look at what was ahead, they both gasped in complete shock! There, standing before them, was Young Alfred, with both Young Gordon and Young James laying nearby. The latter two boys had been beaten up pretty badly.

"James! Gordon!" gasped Young Emily, before turning to Young Cecil in horror. "What did you do to them?!"

"We simply gave these little rats what they deserved." answered Young Alfred uncaringly, as Young James slowly tried to stand back up. "From what Cecil and I had heard, they made your life miserable, caused you to turn against your own friends, and nearly drove you to suicide for absolutely no reason. So we have punished them for it as your new bodyguards."

With that said, Young Alfred turned and delivered a swift kick in the stomach to Young James, causing the young red-haired boy to let out a gasp of air as he collapsed once more.

"James! Gordon!" cried Young Thomas, running over. "Are you two okay?"

Young James opened his eyes. "Thomas... You brat..." he grunted weakly. "Are you satisfied? Looks like you got your wish..."

"What?! You think I '_wanted_' them to do this?!" denied Young Thomas, before turning back to the bigger kids. "I never told them to attack you and Gordon!"

"Why would you show sympathy towards them?" asked Young Cecil harshly. "Admit it. You '_wanted_' this to happen to them."

"We're angry at them, yes, but not enough to-!" argued Young Emily, but got cut off.

"That's enough." interrupted Young Alfred, holding his right hand up and silencing the young dark green-haired girl. "Now there's the matter of our fee. Unfortunately, our services are not exactly cheap." He then held out a receipt and showed it to Young Thomas. "I believe we are owed this much money for doing this favor for you."

"£200?!" cried Young Thomas, surprised at what the receipt said. "That's more than I get for an allowance!"

"Hey, we said it ain't cheap." reminded Young Alfred.

"Forget it; we're not paying!"

Young Cecil frowned. "You insist on stiffing us our pay?" he questioned. "We're just trying to protect you and your girlfriend."

Much to Young Cecil's surprise, Young Thomas stepped in front of both Young Gordon and Young James as if he were defending them.

"You're not protecting us, you're taking advantage of us!" The young blue-haired boy retorted. "I won't let you beat up my friends!" He then turned to Young Emily. "Go find an adult, right away."

"T-Thomas-!" Young Emily peeped. "You..."

"Just go!"

"Oh? So, you're willing to defy us?" chuckled Young Cecil, cracking his knuckles. "So be it. You can join your so-called friends in the city of pain!"

With that said, Young Alfred and Young Cecil both began beating up Young Thomas. As much as Young Emily wanted to stay and such, she had no other choice but to turn tail and run back to the school to find help. Before long, Young Thomas was lying on the ground, looking just as injured as Young Gordon and Young James both were at the moment.

"Yup! That takes care of that." said Young Alfred, brushing his hands together.

Young Cecil leered at Young Thomas. "Unless you want the experience relearned-" he warned. "-I would suggest paying our bodyguard fee the next time we see you both."

Just then...

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" An adult male's voice was heard. "Could you come with me to my office, please?"

The two older boys turned around and saw, to their shock, that the voice had come from none other than Principal Arkwright. He was very cross indeed. And standing beside him was Young Emily.

"Gah! M-M-Mr. Arkwright!" stuttered Young Cecil, fearfully. "S-S-Sir!"

"W-We were just playing around!" added Young Cecil.

"As I told Gordon and James already-" Mr. Arkwright insisted hotly. "-I will not tolerate behavior like this in '_my_' school. Come with me; I'm calling your parents!"

And so, both Young Alfred and Young Cecil were led away in disgrace. As soon as they were gone, Young Gordon looked over to Young Thomas.

"Thomas... why?" he asked weakly.

"I...didn't want to let them...hurt you both." answered Young Thomas, whose eye was all black and puffy. "That would...be going...too far."

"You had the chance...to get even." reminded Young James. "But you... you chose to defend us instead."

"James, Thomas and I are still really mad at you and Gordon for what you both put me through-" argued Young Emily. "-but we're not angry enough to want to see you get beaten up by other people."

"James and I really wish we knew '_why_' we teased you in the first place." Young Gordon insisted, whose arm was sore. "But we just don't have an answer."

"It was just for ridiculous and silly reasons." added Young James, trying to stand up (again). "Again, we really wish we knew why we did it."

There was a long silence...

"Thomas, Emily, we can understand if you still don't want to talk to us again, but can we perhaps...start over?" offered Young Gordon.

"Start over?" quizzed Young Emily.

"Yeah." agreed Young James, now on his feet once more. "Emily, I know it will still take time, but I'm sure you'll come to like Gordon and I."

Young Emily remained quiet, and so Young Thomas, as he tried getting back up, did the talking for his friend...

"James and Gordon, it will take a very long time for Emily and I to grow accustomed to you two." he pointed out. "So, don't expect us to be friendly with you right away."

"Hold on, Thomas." interrupted Young Gordon. "Since you and I are in disgrace, having been beaten up by some older boys, why don't we form an alliance?"

"An alliance?"

"Yes." said Young Gordon. "'**_United we stand, together we fall_**'! You help me, and I help you."

After a moment of silence...

"You know something? That's...rather catchy." Young Thomas admitted, managing to get to his hands and knees. "In that case, I accept it."

"Glad to hear that." Young James grimaced, but still managed a smile. "Now, let's go see the school nurse... I'm aching all over."

With that, the four students made their way to the nurse's office.

(elsewhere...)

As for Young Alfred and Young Cecil, they were both expelled for their behavior and sent back to the Mainland in disgrace, never to be seen or heard from by anyone in Knapford again. Mr. Arkwright hoped that this fate would perhaps scare other troublemakers into behaving themselves lest they be expelled, too. After all, bullying and such would never go unpunished. Wouldn't you agree?

**End Scene**


	14. Scene 14

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

NOTE: This scene takes place LONG ago, namely during the time Anakin and Anastasia were both still alive; it also expands on the personality of Queen Imelda (Anastasia's Mother) a small bit.

WARNING: This story is rated M for sexual content and nudity. Reader discretion is completely advised.

* * *

**Title: Illicit Affairs**

Long, long ago in the Duel Monsters spirit world, there used to be a Queen - Queen Imelda. She ruled one of the biggest kingdoms (Rondeval) in the whole Spirit World, along with King Reginald, her husband. Imelda, who was tall, tanned skinned and had shoulder-length black hair, was a beautiful and well-loved Queen by her subjects, but the same couldn't be said about her marriage to King Reginald.

Imelda was forced by her parents into marriage at the age of 18 to the older, more ruthless Reginald (who was 25 at the time). Despite the claims from the prince at the time, there was actually no love between the two when they were married. Reginald happened to be a heartless, ruthless, and power hungry tyrant who only wanted the marriage so that he could become King of the kingdom of Rondeval and eventually expand it into a mighty empire. Once Imelda turned 19, she and Reginald were married, and eventually, at the age of 20, Imelda gave birth to a baby girl name Anastasia.

"I shall name you...Anastasia." Queen Imelda said, holding her newborn baby in her arms and smiling at her.

Baby Anastasia cooed, while Joan (who was 24 at the time) could only watch nearby with a warm smile on her face. Unfortunately, King Reginald showed Queen Imelda no compassion whatsoever, only seeing the baby as someone to provide him with an heir and future ruler to his kingdom. And frankly, Queen Imelda never felt any compassion for her husband either. The ONLY thing that she was thankful for him was the fact that he gave her a beautiful daughter. There were very few people who Queen Imelda could go to express herself towards; with them being her personal lady-in-waiting and friend, Joan, and one of the royal footmen, Leonardo.

"She's beautiful, my Queen... Just like her Mother." The spiky blonde-haired young man (Leonardo) praised. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Leonardo." Queen Imelda smiled, before looking back at her new baby. "And yes, Anastasia is beautiful."

As you see, footman was the designation given to those who ran beside or behind the carriages of aristocrats, many of whom were chosen for their physical attributes (strength and speed). They ran alongside the coach to make sure it was not overturned by such obstacles as ditches or tree roots. They would also run ahead to prepare the destination place for their lord's arrival. Usually the footmen performed a range of duties which included serving meals, opening and closing doors, carrying heavy items, or moving furniture for the housemaid to clean behind. The footmen might also double as valets, especially for visiting guests.

Male servants were often paid much more than female servants, and footmen were something of a luxury and therefore a status symbol even among the servant-employing classes. They often performed a less essential role than the cook, maid, or even butler, and were part only of the grandest households. Since a footman was for show as much as for use, a tall footman was more highly prized than a short one, and good looks, including well-turned legs, which were shown off by the traditional footman's dress of stockings worn below knee breeches, were an advantage. Footmen were expected to be unmarried and tended to be relatively young; they might, however, progress to other posts, notably that of butler.

"Sire!" Leonardo bowed, kneeling to King Reginald and Queen Imelda.

Leonardo was, of course, one of these footmen, and he was about the same age as Imelda. As was required of a footman, Leonardo was very physically fit, and being rather tall, and good-looking, which made him a highly prized footman. He was a respectable man who would oblige to his King and Queen's orders without fail, despite his personal resentment towards King Reginald and his cruel wishing to expand his land. When he was appointed footmen, he and Queen Imelda had instantly became attracted to each other. Leonardo was perhaps the only person besides Joan that the Queen could consider a friend and confide in with all the immense stress and pressure she carried on her shoulders.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Leonardo asked one day, seeing the distress on Queen Imelda's face.

"It's... it's nothing." insisted Queen Imelda, trying to walk away.

Leonardo stopped her. "No, my Queen, you're not okay." he said firmly, looking into his Queen's eyes. "I want to help you."

Until, eventually, during a particularly difficult time of Queen Imelda's life, she and Leonardo shared their first kiss. Despite the fact that this was a forbidden act, the two agreed to indulge in this illicit relationship, meeting up in private to share kisses behind King Reginald's back.

"Leonardo, I... I..." stuttered. Queen Imelda, trying to find the right words. "Let's...do this when we're alone."

"It would be my honor." obeyed Leonardo, understanding everything. "I'll see you later, my Queen."

"No, Leonardo... When we're alone, you can just call me by my real name - Imelda."

(new scene...)

As Leonardo approached the age of 30, he was relieved of his position as footman and progressed to that of butler. Soon after, one night, after an extremely stressful day and big argument with King Reginald, which resulted in him hitting her, before he departed with his army to conquer another kingdom, Queen Imelda requested Leonardo to stay with her and comfort her.

"Oh, Leonardo, I can't stand this!" Queen Imelda, sitting at the end of the bed, weeping very hard. "While I'm truly happy to have given birth to a wonderful daughter, I just can't handle being married to such a horrible man! I just can't!"

"Imelda..." whispered Leonardo, approaching the despairing Queen, taking, and holding her hands. "It's alright... I'm here for you."

The two adults soon shared a passionate kiss.

(elsewhere...)

Outside the room, Joan was about to open the door to check on her personal friend and Queen, when she started to overhear some rather infamous words from said Queen...

"**_Leonardo, please... I want you to love me in the most intimate way possible_**!" Queen Imelda's voice proclaimed. "_**Let's make love, here and now**_."

"_**I thought you would never ask**_." Leonardo's voice echoed in acceptance.

Joan, having overheard the words, was most shocked.

"M-My Queen..." she thought to herself, before turning and walking away from the door. "Why would you commit to such adultery?"

Ever since then, whenever King Reginald was away and if the stress had gotten too much for her to handle, Queen Imelda and Leonardo would occasionally make love again. However, despite how much she loved Leonardo, and the passion their lovemaking produced, the Queen knew that this illicit affair was simply unacceptable, as Leonardo was, at the end of the day, merely a servant of her and the royal family, and if King Reginald were to ever discover this adultery, he would surely execute them both.

"Joan?" Queen Imelda pressed, seeing as her lady-in-waiting was strangely quiet. "Joan, are you alright? You haven't said a word since serving dinner."

"I'm sorry." mumbled Joan, using her fork to pick away at her food. "I know about your affair with Leonardo."

"You know of it...?" Queen Imelda immediately realized the truth and became saddened. "Joan, I... I-"

"Please, Your Majesty." interrupted Joan, smiling reassuringly. "I won't tell a soul... As your personal servant and friend, your secret is safe with me."

In no time at all, did Queen Imelda quickly learn that Joan was well aware of the affair (having overheard the request to have sex). Thankfully, Joan swore to keep the affair secret from everyone else in the kingdom. Of course, Queen Imelda and Leonardo had long already been experts at hiding their feelings for each other in front of King Reginald and showcasing a strictly professional relationship in front of him and everyone else, and King Reginald never once suspected anything, mostly because he paid them no attention—keeping more focus on long nights preparing war plans.

(new scene...)

Two years after first making love, and after Anastasia had turned 12, Anakin had been discovered outside the castle and was brought into the royal army after King Reginald saw how powerful the young boy truly was. Despite the fact that King Reginald would never accept Anakin as a true member of the family and only as a tool to destroying armies and conquering kingdoms, Queen Imelda treated Anakin like the son she never had and showed him much affection.

"Happy Birthday, Anakin!" cheered Queen Imelda, carrying a freshly baked cake towards the table.

Inside Young Anastasia's room, the 13-year old princess, her Mother, Leonardo, Joan, and even a teenage girl named Esther (who would become a lady-in-waiting in the future), were all present to celebrate Young Anakin's 13th Birthday.

"Is this what a Birthday is...like?" asked Young Anakin curiously.

"Silly." giggled Young Anastasia. "You were around for my own 13th Birthday."

"Wait, that party was for your own Birthday? I didn't know that."

Queen Imelda laughed. "It sure was, Anakin." she pointed out, cheerfully. "Now, go ahead and blow out the candle."

And Young Anakin did so.

(new scene...)

Years later, inside the throne room, there was that first meeting between Prince Randolph and Princess Anastasia when they were teenagers...

"Hey!" called Prince Randolph, speaking directly to Anastasia once he heard her voice. "Are you, by any chance, the princess of this here kingdom and daughter of this King?"

Silence...

"Y-Yes... I am." confirmed Anastasia rather uneasily, watching as Prince Randolph slowly move his eyes up and down. "Why do you ask?"

Suddenly, the 16-year old prince grinned in a highly perverted way. "Well, because I have to admit one thing..." He then pointed at the 16-year old Anastasia's chest. "Those tracks of land you have there are really big for a girl of your age; puberty must've been VERY kind to you. Are you sure you're not one of those sexy girls from a TV show I like watching in my spare time? I'm actually positive any guy would want you as a girlfriend, that way they can stare at your beauty and tracks all day long! I know I would."

Anastasia suddenly felt very repulsed by Prince Randolph's attitude towards her (her Mother didn't seem all that thrilled either) and walked over to slap him hard across the face. Did the slap even faze him? Not one bit. It made Prince Randolph grin with interest even moreso.

"Oooh, playing hard to get?" The manchild-like prince said eagerly. "I like that very much in a girl."

"You... you disgusting swine!" shouted Anastasia angrily. "How dare you speak to me in a manner such as that?" The brunette-haired girl turned to face her Father. "Daddy, banish him, this minute!"

"Before I do-" said King Reginald in response. "-I wish to speak to him and his flunky alone."

The crowd was dismissed. As Anastasia began to leave the throne room, Prince Randolph looked towards the beautiful princess and winked at her before making a '_call me_' gesture with his right hand. The brunette-haired girl merely scowled in disgust as she left the area. Once they were alone, King Reginald spoke to the messenger and perverted prince.

"Alright, here's the deal..." Anastasia's Father began. "I will agree to an alliance between our kingdoms on one, simple condition..."

"Name it, Your Majesty!" The messenger pleaded. "We will do anything to ensure us in becoming friends!"

"An arranged marriage between Prince Randolph and my daughter on the year where they turn 19-years old." answered King Reginald. He then directed his attention towards the teenaged prince. "You, lad, are someone I sense with potential to become a great King like me."

Prince Randolph's eyes widened happily. "R-Really? Y-You mean it?"

"I do; every word." smiled King Reginald.

Suddenly the perverted prince started doing several cartwheels, flips, and cheers around the throne room. He was actually going to marrying a sexy-looking princess! It was a dream come true! He would soon become King of his own kingdom! Queen Imelda, however, felt extremely unsure about all of this...

"Darling, are you sure this was a good idea?" she asked nervously. "I mean... What if Anastasia outright refuses him as a potential husband?"

"Nonsense!" insisted King Reginald, still smiling proudly. "Someone like him will be most excellent for our daughter; perfect and powerful! ...someone who can help lead the kingdom well enough when we pass away."

"But what about Anastasia?" objected Queen Imelda, once again bring up their daughter. "She positively HATES this prince. How is she going to feel about this?"

"Just give them some time together. I'm sure she'll grow to love him..."

Years later, the royal family was introduced to Prince Randolph, whom King Reginald, after agreeing to an alliance with the manchild-like prince's kingdom, forcibly engaged to Anastasia against her will despite the fact that she very clearly hated him upon their first meeting, along with the fact he was also nothing but a pervert. Queen Imelda tried to argue against King Reginald's decision, only for him to refuse to alter his ironclad arrangements.

(new scene...)

Inside Anastasia's room, Joan and Esther were both busy doing measurements for new gowns for their respective boss (Esther: Anastasia, Joan: Queen Imelda). Both Anastasia and Queen Imelda were standing in the middle of the room while the body measurements were being done. Of course, both Mother and daughter were fully naked at the moment, but they were not bothered by it since only their ladies-in-waiting were present in the room.

"Excuse us for a moment, Your Highness's." said Joan, after writing a few things down on a pad of paper.

"We'll be right back." added Esther, taking her own pad of paper.

The two ladies left the room, allowing the princess and her Mother to talk.

"You know, honey, I'm very surprised with you." commented Queen Imelda, looking at her daughter in amazement. "I'm surprised that you began development so early like at the age of 9."

"You told me one time that you started development at the age of 11." added Anastasia, before looking down at her chest.

"I know... You've also really developed around there." As Queen Imelda spoke, she reached over and laid a hand onto her daughter's left breast. "I mean, you're only 16-years old, and yet you've already gotten slightly more developed than I am."

"I don't know why puberty's been so kind to me." sighed Anastasia. "Either way, I don't like it all that much... It's been getting me some not-so-good attention from different princes..." She then shuddered at the most recent one she met. "...especially from Prince Randolph."

"I know..." agreed Queen Imelda. "I don't like that pervert either, but what can we do? The marriage arrangement was your Father's idea."

"I'm aware of that... though I only wish there was a prince out there who would love me for who I am as a person and not for my looks alone." wished Anastasia.

Soon, Joan and Esther both returned with sketches to show their respective mistress.

(new scene...)

Queen Imelda had always been keeping an eye on Anastasia's development through puberty. Needless to say, she was surprised when Anastasia started puberty at the age of 9, the earliest age that puberty can begin for girls, while Imelda herself began puberty around the age of 11. She was particularly surprised at how much the princess's breasts had developed so quickly to the point that at the age of 16, Anastasia's bust was already slightly larger than Queen Imelda's current bust size. By the time Anastasia was 18, her bust had grown even bigger than her Mother's current cup size. Now at 38 years of age, Queen Imelda's breasts and figure, while they were certainly nothing to scoff at, were very much outsized and outclassed by her own daughter, who was only 20 years younger than her. Queen Imelda even had to ask herself how in the world Anastasia could have had such incredible development so quickly. Some of Anastasia's development naturally and realistically HAD to have come from her own Mother, but this was something else entirely. She certainly wasn't jealous of her daughter, if anything she felt immensely sorry for her thanks to the unwanted attention from Prince Randolph.

"Yo, baby!" hooted Prince Randolph, watching as his '_love interest_' walked down one hallway.

"Go away, you sexist pig!" hissed Anastasia.

The prince was, without a doubt, the most perverted person Queen Imelda had ever met in her life; he was constantly trying to seduce Anastasia every time they met regardless of much she expressed her sheer, unrelenting hatred for him - refusing to even refer to him by actual name - and regardless of how many times she rejected and even physically attacked him in his privates, he seemed to enjoy it and would not let up on his relentless flirting. It was so infamous that Prince Randolph had earned himself a nickname - Randy. Queen Imelda hated him as much as her daughter, and Anakin especially hated him. Heck, even every single other woman in the entire kingdom despised him, and Queen Imelda refused to accept him as part of the family - especially as her son-in-law, a fact she made clear to Esther, Joan, and Leonardo. But no matter how much Anastasia cried and how much Queen Imelda comforted and sympathized with her, there was nothing that could be done.

(earlier on...)

Back when Anastasia was 16...

"Just because I'm a lady, it doesn't mean I have to be dainty and weak." said Anastasia only to herself, taking an arrow out of the quiver on her back. "I'll show that perverted prince I'm not a piece of meat he can easily take advantage of."

Currently, the brunette-haired girl was decked out in a modified version of her royal gown with added greaves, a fauld, gauntlets, pauldrons, and even a breastplate armor, while her long hair was tied back into a ponytail. Currently, Anastasia was outside the castle practicing with the bow and arrow. Raising the bow up, she let loose an arrow...

***WHOOSH!***

...and Anastasia got a bulls-eye.

"Alright!" The brunette-haired girl cheered, before raising the bow up with a fresh arrow. "Let's try again..."

She aimed, and let it loose.

***WHOOSH!***

And another arrow...

***WHOOSH!***

And a fourth one...

***WHOOSH!***

Anastasia got four bulls-eyes in a row, much to her happiness! Just then, there was the sound of clapping...

"Huh?" gasped Anastasia, looking around. "Who's there?"

The clapping was coming from...that manchild-like prince.

"Bravo, Anastasia." congratulated Prince Randolph genuinely, emerging from behind a nearby alleyway. "Quite an impressive display. I guess it would seem that you're not only a beautiful princess, but a dead sexy archer, too."

Anastasia scowled. "Go away, I'm busy."

"Sure, I'll leave you alone..." The perverted prince replied, walking closer to his '_supposed_' love interest. Oh, but if only he had finished there... "But only if you have dinner with me tonight... What do you say?"

As soon as he laid a hand onto the princess's shoulder, Anastasia responded by punching the selfish manchild in the gut, grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground.

"Forget it!" Anastasia flat-out refused. "I would rather rot in the castle dungeons for a whole year than have dinner with you!"

It was during this two year period that Anastasia had become dedicated to training herself in combat, and, despite King Reginald's objections, she refused to stop for anyone who did not wish to see her do such actions. Soon enough, Anakin was personally training her himself, just as she had personally trained him in playing Duel Monsters. Unlike King Reginald, Queen Imelda was actually proud of Anastasia for wanting to go down this path. However, it only fueled Prince Randolph's lust for the princess even more - and it also made him jealous of Anakin whenever he (Prince Randolph) saw that he (Anakin) and Anastasia were hanging out.

"Hey! Loser!" Prince Randolph called out, speaking to Anakin. "You really think you're so good at playing Duel Monsters?"

"Well, I'm at least better at it than you are at being likable." Anakin retorted.

"Is that a challenge, I hear?" The manchild-like prince questioned, getting red in the face from anger. "Don't answer, because I believe it is! Face me in a duel, punk!" He then shot Anastasia a flirting-like smile. "See me win, babe!"

Sadly, Prince Randolph was beaten in less than four turns.

"Dammit!" he whined, stomping the ground in a tantrum. "No fair!"

"All's fair in battle." shrugged Anakin. "Maybe when you grow up and act your age, you'll stand a better chance one day."

No matter how many times, Prince Randolph dueled Anakin, he always lost. Of course, he always responded well to those losses (not really). And even when he dueled Anastasia a couple of times, he always got his butt kicked. Unlike the example with Anakin, the prince always responded well to his losses to Anastasia (because he thought he would score with her soon enough).

(new scene...)

Back at the time she turned 18, Anastasia, humming a little tune, was walking down the dark, damp hallways leading to her private chambers. She was nearly there, when suddenly...

***WHAM!***

The poor princess fell down flat onto the ground. Sitting atop of her was...a very miffed-looking prince.

"H-Hey!" spluttered Anastasia. "What's the big idea jumping onto me in the dark?"

Silence...

"Well? What's going on? Why did you jump me?"

"I want you, Princess Anastasia." hissed Prince Randolph, with his right eye twitching madly. "I don't care if you hate me for who I am... You are my fiance, and you WILL be mine—whether you like it or not!"

Seeing the insanity in that perverted manchild's eyes made Anastasia feel and grow very uncomfortable and afraid.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" she asked, growing increasingly frightened.

"If I can't win you over willingly, then I will ravish your land by force!" Prince Randolph continued, taking a knife out. "I'll start with how you really look..."

He motioned the knife down until was over Anastasia's clothed chest. Snickering sinisterly, Prince Randolph proceeded to, against Anastasia's will, cut and tear a portion of the princess's top off (although not all the way) until she was sporting tons of breast cleavage. The sight and size of Anastasia's bust made the perverted prince's eyes widen with excitement at how well-developed she truly was for her age.

"Oh... Oh, yes... NOW I can see your tracks of land more clearly!" Prince Randolph drooled greedily, staring at Anastasia's slightly exposed cleavage as he began to reach and grab hold of them. "Yes... YESSSSS! They look so large and soft, that I could just grab and squeeze them with my own two hands..."

"Get off me, you disgusting pig!" screamed Anastasia, trying to struggle out of Prince Randolph's strong grip and weight. Unfortunately, she was failing to break free from his powerful hold, leaving her forced to do one other thing about it... "HELP! SOMEBODY! RAPE! **RAPE**!"

Prince Randolph was then just about to tear off more of Anastasia's royal gown and sexually assault her (by thrusting into between her legs, and NOT with a knife), when all of a sudden...

***SMASH!***

Anakin had suddenly appeared from the shadows and tackled the pervert viciously, freeing Anastasia from his clutches.

"A-Anakin?!" The princess gasped.

"You-!" recoiled Prince Randolph, trying to get back up.

"**HOW FRIGGIN' DARE YOU**!" roared Anakin, just as he forcefully dragged Prince Randolph back to his feet and punched him real hard.

Prince Randolph stumbled about until he collided with the wall, but didn't get a chance to recover in time. This was because Anakin had then swiftly grabbed the vile prince by his tunic collar again, pulled him closer, and backhanded him powerfully across the face. The perverted prince smashed into the door leading to Anastasia's private chambers and destroyed it, sending him flying into said chambers.

"S-So, y-y-you wanna fight?" stuttered Prince Randolph, getting back up whilst trying to act brave (when he was truly terrified). "Then l-let's fight here a-and now, bastard!"

"Fine by me." hissed Anakin, with his eyes beginning to flush all red from his dark influence (an aura of darkness also was forming around him), walking into the room. "The gloves are off!"

Eventually, after Prince Randolph slashed at Anakin with a knife and left him unable to fight back just after he begged for his life to be spared, the guards arrived and stopped the fight, with King Reginald and Queen Imelda both arriving to see what was going on.

"What in blue blazes is going on in here?!" demanded the very angry King.

"That monster tried to rape me!" exclaimed Anastasia, pointing angrily at Prince Randolph.

Prince Randolph then got defensive. "Anakin tried to kill me!" he peeped, pointing at Anakin.

"SILENCE, ALL OF YOU!" bellowed King Reginald, quieting down everyone else. He then turned his attention to the wounded Anakin. "Anakin, I want an explanation from you, right this minute."

"I... I heard Anastasia scream while I was heading for my chambers, and came to see what the matter was." explained Anakin, struggling to stand up and explain due to him still being weak and bleeding heavily. "When I got here, I saw this &%$#&%$ trying to rape her, and I tried to protect her like you wanted me to do. Prince Randolph and I fought, and he eventually pulled out a knife and attacked me with it. If the guards hadn't arrived in time, I would have been killed, and Anastasia would have unwillingly lost her virginity."

When Queen Imelda heard of this, she was beyond furious with Prince Randolph for trying to bring harm to her daughter.

"YOU LITTLE WEASEL!" Anastasia's Mother shrieked, slapping the perverted young man across his swollen face—which hurt.

King Reginald was likewise angry, but for a whole different reason. What reason was that? Oh, let's find out...

"Did you try to kill Anastasia's fiance?" King Reginald asked slowly (and calmly).

Anakin nodded. "Yes, but it was only to protect your-"

"How dare you?!" roared King Reginald, interrupting the black-haired young man. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we would have been in if you had killed him?! His kingdom would have declared war on ours!"

"Leave him alone, you big bully!" snapped Queen Imelda, attempting to stand up to her husband. "Anakin was only doing what was necessary to protect our daughter!" She then grabbed Prince Randolph by the ear (also swollen), causing him to yell in pain. "It's this heathen who deserves punishment! I want him to be-"

"**SHUT UP**!"

Without warning, King Reginald backhanded his own wife across the face, knocking her onto the floor and silencing her into submission. Still seething, Anastasia's Father turned back to face his daughter.

"While I don't approve of what this prince tried to do to you, Anastasia-" he said harshly. "-he will STILL marry you."

And even though Prince Randolph had tried to rape Anastasia, King Reginald merely sent him to spend a full day in the dungeon. Pretty much a slap on the wrist. Queen Imelda, however, was truly furious. Not just with the manchild-like prince's act, but with her husband's ignorance.

(new scene...)

A week had passed since the event transpired, and Queen Imelda was alone in her bed chambers. Of course, she wasn't alone; Leonardo was there to talk to her.

"I can't understand why my husband would merely sentence that weasel to a full day in the dungeons instead of banishing or executing him." The Queen was saying. "Ever since that night, I've been thinking about my daughter's well being."

"Why don't you just have the King killed in his sleep?" suggested Leonardo. "Then you could make the rules, and put an end to the engagement before it's too late."

"The guards protect my husband's chambers with the greatest of care. They're far too loyal to him."

The spiky blonde-haired man sighed over hearing that, before seeing the nearby door open and reveal Joan. It was sign that it was time for him to leave and go prepare dinner.

"Sorry, Imelda, but I have to go prepare dinner now." Leonardo apologized, before leaning in and kissing the Queen's cheek. "I'll check in on you a little later."

Queen Imelda managed a slight smile when her '_secret_' lover left.

"I see you and Leonardo had a good chat?" asked Joan, clearly knowing the answer to the question.

"We have." nodded Queen Imelda, before looking towards her friend in what could be seen as distress. "Oh, Joan, I really hope my daughter doesn't go down the same route as I've taken by having a forbidden relationship. I would never be able to forgive myself if it were to ever happen."

Joan immediately felt uncomfortable; seeing as she and Esther both knew something that their Queen clearly did not. Seeing the look on the dirty blonde-haired woman's face, Queen Imelda grew suspicious and wanted to know what her lady-in-waiting was thinking of...

"Joan?" she began. "You don't look that good. Is anything the matter?"

"Oh, nothing serious." Joan lied. "Just a little sour stomach."

However, Queen Imelda was far too smart to be fooled; she saw some signs of hesitation on the other woman's face. The Queen wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"No fibbing, Joan." said Queen Imelda, firmly. "You're hiding something from me, and I want to know what it is."

"I promised I would take my secrets to the grave." insisted Joan.

"Joan!" demanded Queen Imelda, with a more commanding tone in her voice.

With no other choice, the dirty blonde-haired woman sighed and was forced to reveal everything that she and Esther had seen and heard from Anakin and Anastasia making love to each other during that fateful night, and how Esther had also walked up on them kissing the day before. When the explanation was done, Queen Imelda was left most shocked.

"T-That can't be." The Queen mumbled, feeling very dizzy. "Anastasia, my sweet little girl, has gone and done exactly what I feared."

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry." apologized Joan. "I know this must be very overwhelming for you, but please try not to lose your cool with-"

"N-No, Joan, I'm not angry." interrupted Queen Imelda. "But, please, could you leave? I'd like to be alone for a little bit so I can gather my thoughts together."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I also promise to keep this a tight secret; Esther will do so, too."

As soon as Joan left the room, Queen Imelda sat on her bed in tears over what Anastasia and Anakin had done. Her daughter was making love before she was even married, and even to a mere soldier. It was a case of '_like mother like daughter_' that she never wanted to happen - and it ultimately did happen.

"Oh, Anastasia..." Queen Imelda mumbled, devastated. "Why would you do such a thing?"

She knew she should confront Anastasia and scold her for this foolish mistake, but how could she when she herself had committed adultery with Leonardo behind her husband's back. The Queen couldn't bring herself to blackmail her own daughter for sexual deviations when she herself had already done so years prior, and was still doing it to this day. She couldn't blame Anastasia or Anakin for this, especially not after Anastasia had nearly been raped.

(later...)

Eventually, Queen Imelda calmed down and made herself presentable for dinner and joined Anastasia, with Leonardo, as he always did, watched over them while eating his own meal.

"Mmm! This beef steak is delicious." smiled Anastasia, eating some of the prepared meat.

"Thank you, Your Highness." bowed Leonardo, taking a sip of wine from his glass.

During their meal, Anastasia was once again beginning to miss, and worry about, Anakin. Queen Imelda realized at that point that she should have noticed that Anastasia and Anakin both have been happier than they usually were after he saved her during that night; a clear sign that they made love and began a relationship. Queen Imelda should have noticed sooner, but she had been in too much shock. Thankfully, Anastasia's Mother managed to hide any implication that she knew about her daughter's secret and maintained her composure, but inside she was still very disappointed with Anastasia and knew that King Reginald would be absolutely furious if he ever discovered the truth, especially since there was still at least a year before the big wedding was supposed to take place. If Anastasia were to become pregnant before then, her Father's wrath would be so much worse.

"Mother, I really miss Anakin." sighed Anastasia, becoming distressed. "Although he's very skilled, I just can't help but worry about him whenever he has to go with Father into battle. What is he gets killed? I might never see him again."

"It is the destiny of all soldiers, I'm afraid." reminded Queen Imelda.

"But why can't I fight alongside Anakin?" Anastasia pressed on. "I'm more skilled and intelligent than all of Father's soldiers - Ani was the one who taught me how to fight, after all."

Queen Imelda laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Easy, honey." she reassured. "Somehow, someway, I know Anakin will return home safely like he always does. Just have a little faith."

"Are you sure?" asked Anastasia doubtfully.

"I'm sure, honey." smiled Queen Imelda. "Maybe one day, you'll find a way to enter combat and fight alongside your best friend."

"You know something, I really would like that." Anastasia smiled back. "Thanks, Mom."

Alas, Queen Imelda knew full well that her daughter would be a million times happier with Anakin rather than Prince Randolph - in fact, she herself would gladly prefer if Anakin were to be Anastasia's husband. However, the fact it was still an unacceptable relationship, and Queen Imelda, despite how much she truly loved Leonardo, was just as guilty, if not even guiltier, of that. She knew that once Anastasia was married to Prince Randolph, her heart would be full of nothing but anger, hate, and sadness for the rest of her life if she couldn't be with Anakin forever—and Queen Imelda, again, would never forgive herself if she were to let that happen. After dinner, Anastasia said goodnight to her Mother and left the room, while Queen Imelda, very reluctantly, decided to keep her daughter's illicit relationship a secret, if it meant that she could have at least some happiness in her life before it would be ruined forever. A secret the Queen would never be able to tell anyone, not even her forbidden lover Leonardo, as she slept in the comforting arms of her own lover, still in her own illicit affair with a wonderful man.

**End Scene**


	15. Scene 15

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: This particular story is rated for fantasy violence and some language.

NOTE: This takes place back before the start of Season 3, with some moments set before Season 2 begins along with before Battle City begins

* * *

**Title: The Rose Blooms**

As soon as Rosie got home from grabbing a pizza with her new friends, she went to her room to look over her Deck - the same one she copied from Thomas and used against Emily, but only to be defeated. After looking at the Deck for what seemed like forever, Rosie...threw it away. Not out of anger or disgust, but because the pink-haired girl decided she wanted to start fresh.

"I will start over." Rosie thought to herself. "As of now, I'll begin playing with a brand new Deck."

(elsewhere...)

Later that weekend, Rosie and her older brother, Bart, went to the mall to buy a new starter Deck so that the former could begin her career somewhat fresh and new. When the two siblings arrived at the card shop, they found the owner signing a few papers.

"A card delivery?" asked Rosie.

"Yup—fresh from the United States." The card shop owner confirmed. He then looked towards his two customers. "Just give me a couple of minutes, okay?"

"Sure." agreed Bart.

With that said, the card shop owner went into the back, while Rosie started to look around the stands for a potential starter Deck to purchase. There were many different sets to choose from—a Dragon Deck, a FIRE/ICE Deck, etc.. Unfortunately, none of them seemed to catch Rosie's eye.

"So, have you made a choice on what Deck to buy?" Bart asked at last.

Rosie shook her head. "Nothing seems to be all that interesting to me." she sighed. "There just has to be one Deck here I can use in order to begin my whole dueling career again."

"Why don't we ask the shop owner when he returns from the back room."

Eventually, the shop owner emerged from the back room, carrying a box filled with new starter sets.

"Hey, do you need a hand?" offered Rosie. "Bart and I can help."

"I would really like that." smiled the shop owner. "There are two more boxes in the back; you both can bring them all out here."

Before long, Rosie and Bart both brought the remaining boxes containing Duel Monsters cards out of the back room and set them onto the counter.

"Whew!" panted Rosie, wiping her forehead. "That box sure was heavy."

"When Discord J. Crawford wants a card shop fully stocked, he sure doesn't kid around." added Bart.

"Nope, he doesn't." The card shop own agreed, before smiling gratefully. "Thanks again."

"It's not a problem, sir." bowed Bart.

"If it's not any trouble-" cut in Rosie. "-could I take a look at the starter Decks that are inside the boxes?"

"By all means." accepted the shop owner.

With that said, Rosie opened on of the boxes and looked through it. There were tons of cool-looking Deck themes, and they seemed to be really powerful. Eventually, the pink-haired girl found something she liked...

"The 'Anti-Cure' Deck?" she pondered.

"Ah, that's a good choice." The card shop owner remarked. "It's not for beginners, but if you're a pro at the game it can be a real tough one to beat."

"I'm really good at the game." Rosie pointed out, before looking back at the Deck. "Besides, if I practice well enough with this Deck, I'm sure I'll be able to master it."

"That's my Little Sister!" praised Bart, who then took some money out to pay for the Deck. "Here you go, sir."

"I wish you the best of luck." The card shop owner said, accepting the payment.

With that done, the two siblings left the shop.

(elsewhere...)

A few months later, which also included some time after the incident with Diesel 10, Spencer Gresley had announced the start of the Battle City tournament - to be held in all of Knapford City. At Sodor High School, it was decided that Thomas, Percy, and James were each going to sign up for it. Stanley and Rosie, meanwhile, both decided they weren't going to take part.

"Why not?" asked Emily later that day.

"I want some more time to adjust to using my new Deck." answered Rosie. "A big tournament like this doesn't feel all that right for me."

"As for me, I'm not really up to competing in a tournament so soon after San Francisco." put in Stanley. "We'll wish Thomas, Percy, and James each good luck, though."

Emily nodded, before turning and leaving to find the rest of her friends. When they were alone, Stanley and Rosie both looked at each other.

"Too soon?" quizzed Rosie.

"Yeah, I know." admitted Stanley, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It's a pretty lame excuse, but I didn't really feel like competing."

"It's okay, I completely understand." Rosie reassured. She then blushed a little bit. "Um..."

"Rosie?"

"Errr... S-Stanley?" The pink-haired girl stuttered, trying to find the correct words. "I've been...wondering, um, something."

"What's the matter?" asked Stanley.

"Can you...help me with practicing?" Rosie pressed. "Again, I don't feel I'm ready to compete in a big tournament with a Deck I haven't used much since buying."

Stanley smiled. "For you, I'll be glad to help."

Rosie felt very happy and relieved to hear that. Truth be told, ever since the incident with Diesel 10, Rosie began to grow very fond of Stanley ever since he tried to help her find assistance to stop the villain from taking over the school, and Stanley, not sure if he should tell anyone, had a bit of a soft spot for the pink-haired girl.

(elsewhere...)

On the first day of the Battle City tournament, Stanley and Rosie were both hanging out at the park. Since the main action of the tournament was in the city itself, the two teenagers went to the park where there was plenty of room to just duel for fun.

"This place should do." said Stanley, looking around.

"It has plenty of space." admired Rosie. "Enough for us to duel without any disturbance." She took her Deck out of her pocket. "Let's see if I can improve myself."

Before long, Stanley and Rosie were both facing each other with Duel Disks activated.

"Alright, Stanley-" began Rosie, with her hand drawn. "-let's start the duel!"

"I'm ready for you, Rosie!" agreed Stanley, with his hand drawn.

And so, the practice duel commenced...

(later...)

The first day of the tournament was soon coming to an end. Stanley and Rosie, having finished practice, were leaving the park to return to their respective homes.

"Three losses in a row." mumbled Rosie, with her head down.

"Hey, I hope you're not upset by it." worried Stanley, thinking he might have hurt his friend's feelings. "I-I mean... I would never-"

"Tee hee... No, I'm not mad at all." giggled Rosie, smiling. "I actually had a lot of fun dueling with you, Stan."

"Stan?"

"What's wrong? Don't you like the nickname I gave you?" The pink-haired girl pouted playfully.

Stanley blushed a little bit over the nickname—which he admit was rather cool. The gray-haired boy then began to think of a potential nickname for Rosie. Eventually, he spotted a nearby small rose garden, getting an idea on what his friend's nickname should be.

"You know?" Stanley was saying, as he plucked a rose from the garden. "Your name, to me, is based on this flower - the rose." He held the rose out to his friend. "So, for your nickname, why don't I call you...Rose?"

"Rose?" quizzed Rosie, taking the rose and looking at it.

"Yeah! So, uh, what do you think?" Stanley then asked nervously, thinking that Rosie might not like it.

After what seemed like forever, Rosie approached and...kissed Stanley's cheek, a sign she did like the nickname.

"I love it, Stan." The pink-haired girl said, gushing in response. "Oh, and the kiss was for giving me that rose."

"Heh... N-No problem, Rose." chuckled Stanley, again rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't wait to come back here tomorrow for another day of practice."

"Me neither. I'm sure that with your help, I'll master my new Deck before too long."

And so, Stanley Hudswell and Rosie Vulcan both left the park, holding hands. Oh my... Could those two's bonding mean something? I believe so...

(elsewhere...)

Weeks have passed since Battle City finally ended, along with Thomas becoming the next Duel King, and the Summer holidays have finally begun (no school until September). Although Stanley and Rosie both skipped out the Duel Monsters costume party in June, they were invited by Emily to attend her 16th Birthday. It was perfect, because the two teenagers had an announcement to make while there...

"No way!" gasped Gordon.

"You two are dating?!" came from Mavis.

Inside the living room of the Stirling home, Stanley and Rosie both nodded in affirmative to their friends' questions... Having spent a ton of time together and giving each other affectionate nicknames, it was quite clear that Stanley and Rosie both fell in-love and became a couple somewhere down the line.

"That's right, everyone." Rosie cheerfully confirmed.

"I guess you could say it happened somewhere down the line." admitted Stanley.

"Now that I think about it, you two have been spending a lot of time together ever since the incident with Diesel 10." admitted Edward.

"That's right." acknowledged Rosie. "Not only that, Stanley's been helping me with my new Deck."

"You have a new Deck?" asked Toby.

"Yup! After Emily defeated me in a duel, I decided to start all over with a new Deck. My last Deck has only served to remind me too much of my previous crush on Thomas. By starting new, I could move on from him."

"Wow, you're really growing up, Rosie." admired Henry. "Well, lesson-wise, anyway."

"That means a lot, Henry." smiled Rosie. She then grew hopeful. "I sure hope Thomas and Emily get together soon."

"Many of us do, too." agreed Mavis.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Thomas's voice echoed.

On cue, Thomas, James, and Percy each entered the living room, having just arrived.

"Oh, nothing." insisted Stanley.

"Except that Stanley and I are dating as of now!" squeed Rosie.

"Whoa!" cried James, laughing. "Looks like someone else has beaten Thomas to the dating game!"

Thomas did not say a word over that; he was far too busy thinking about the gift he got for Emily. A gift the blue-haired boy was hoping with all his heart that his friend (and crush) would not like—but rather love.

"Emily..." Thomas thought to himself.

Of course, this Birthday was gonna go out with a big bang—if you know what I mean.

**End Scene**

* * *

Have a Merry Christmas to those who read this story.


	16. Scene 16

This story was done in collaboration between me, Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and DaveMan1000 (both on and DeviantART) and we own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: This particular story is rated for fantasy violence and some language.

NOTE: This takes place after the Season 5 chapter "Embers of a New Battle" but is clearly set before "The Alluring Queens"

* * *

**Title: A Red-Head's Redemption**

Opening up in his hotel room, James was currently alone and doing some major thinking. It had been a few hours since Thomas and Emily both woke up from their respective comas, and James was very, very happy that they were alive. Even then, he couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if his two friends didn't wake up.

"Thomas... Emily..." James thought to himself. "If anything were to have happened to you two at the hands of Frankie, I... I..."

There was a knock on the door.

"James?" The voice of Molly called. "Are you in? Could I come in?"

"Oh... Sure, Molly." replied James, brooding.

The door opened, and the black-haired girl walked inside, seeing James sitting on the bed in a solemn-looking position. She could tell that her boyfriend was doing some thinking over his outburst earlier on.

"Are you okay?" asked Molly, clearly knowing the answer.

"Molly, the truth is...I'm not okay." answered James. "Frankie almost killed our two friends, and there wasn't anything we could have done to prevent it." He narrowed his eyes. "Not only that, I'm also thinking about what I said while we were at the abandoned factory."

Molly, deciding to listen out, walked over and sat down on the bed. From there, she nodded and allowed James to continue speaking...

"I'm beginning to think that even after all this time, I haven't changed a bit." The red-haired boy went on. "Ever since Gordon and I bullied Emily to such an extreme and we were both caught and punished during our time in Middle School, I've been regretting it ever since then." He looked at Molly in sorrow. "More importantly, my actions resulted in Emily bullying you the minute you came to the school."

"James..." whispered Molly, listening on.

"And then, there was our fight after my duel with Murdoch during Battle City. You tore me down, and I ended up doing the same to you. I still feel horrible over what I said to you..."

A flashback ensued.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

James had defeated Murdoch in a duel, but Molly instead went over to see if he was okay instead of congratulating James for winning.

"Oh, come on!" pouted Flashback James. "I'm the one who won, not him! Besides, those were holograms, so they shouldn't hurt at all!"

"Um, James?" Flashback Gordon started. "Maybe you should cool it..."

But Flashback James wouldn't listen and just kept on ranting...

"You're supposed to be paying attention to ME!" he went on. "I was in the top 3 of the San Francisco tournament for crying out loud! Why is it that every time I try to hang with you, you make up some excuse to ditch me? It's not fair!"

"James?" Flashback Henry tried to speak up.

Still, Flashback James didn't stop with his ranting...

"I mean Murdoch's not even that great of a duelist!" The red-haired boy grouched. "Why are you always avoiding a chance for us to hang out?"

Unfortunately, by that point, sweet-natured Molly Russell had had enough of James's arrogant and conceited attitude.

"Stop it." she said suddenly.

Flashback James let his sentence hang. "Wha-?"

Flashback Molly stood up, turned around, and gave the red-haired boy a very dangerous stare that made him hush up in an instant.

"He's dead." whispered Flashback Gordon and Flashback Henry to each other.

After a moment of silence, Flashback Molly began speaking. And she sounded dead serious, too...

"James Hughes!" The black-haired girl said acidly. "You are by far the most arrogant and self-centered boy I have ever met. You brag to everybody thinking that you are the greatest thing since sliced bread even though you're not. You, for instance, back in middle school, bullied Emily to the point she became a bossy brat, which also got her to briefly bully me. Not to mention you even had the nerve to scare Percy and almost caused him to leave Sodor forever! To be honest, I don't care at all for your arrogant nature! Why can't you be a better person like Thomas?"

Flashback James completely flinched upon hearing that. But did Molly stop there? Don't bet on it.

"Ever since we met-" Molly went on. "-I've been wondering to myself what was wrong with you. Why is it that you're always trying to show off and make people think you're the best instead of thinking about other people's feelings? You didn't even show any concern for Murdoch when he got hurt at the end of your duel! I don't like a guy that's arrogant and doesn't care for those around him, James Hughes."

Flashback Gordon and Flashback Henry were both amazed that someone so soft-spoken and nice like Molly could house quite the temper when pushed too far.

"Whoa." muttered Flashback Henry.

"Remind me to never make her mad." Flashback Gordon agreed.

James, having never seen or heard a girl say that to him...well, let's just say he didn't take it (more like the rejection part seemingly) very well to say the least. He began to speak right back.

"I think I understand perfectly on what you're saying, Molly." James said slowly, trying to sound as calm as possible yet with hints of anger. "What you're saying is that you have ALWAYS DESPISED ME!" His calmness was immediately replaced with great anger, frightening Flashback Molly a bit. "All this time you've been lying to me, making me THINK you cared about me when all along you were feeding me false hopes to make me think that one day we'd be a couple, only to rip my heart out and crush my dreams just to satisfy your sadistic fantasies!"

"James?!" Flashback Henry, Flashback Gordon, and even Flashback Murdoch all gasped.

"James?" Flashback Molly added, all of her own anger was gone in an instant.

Unfortunately, James, with angry tears, still didn't stop there.

"I can't believe I wasted nearly five years trying to get a selfish, heartbreaking witch like you to notice me!" he continued, causing Flashback Molly to fearfully back up into a wall. "If you never intended on being my girlfriend at all, then you should have at least have the decency to just come out and say so instead of waiting to break my heart! If you want nothing to do with me, then I want nothing to do with you! I hate you, Molly Russell! Do you hear me?! I HATE YOU! I never want to see or talk to you ever again!"

With that said, Flashback James walked away in a terrible mood. Flashback Molly, meanwhile, slowly slumped down onto the ground as she felt her heart break.

"James..." The black-haired girl whispered, while starting to tear up.

Flashback Gordon, Flashback Henry, and Flashback Murdoch each approached the devastated Molly. They felt terrible for what they had just witnessed Flashback James said to her.

"Are you okay, Molly?" asked Flashback Henry.

He never got an answer, as poor Flashback Molly finally broke down to cry.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback ended, and Molly didn't know what to say. She knew that while James could be vain and arrogant, when he regretted doing something wrong he '_really_' regretted it.

"True, you guys have been saying that I have been getting better in trying to change my ways-" continued James. "-but the point I'm making is that my attitude just hasn't been improving all that much. I'm still just a conniving, sneaky, and overall terrible person, and my recent outburst over wanting Frankie dead is proof of that."

"James Hughes, you're none of those things!" argued Molly. "I mean, sure you've occasionally done stupid things and said some insensitive things, but that doesn't mean you haven't been trying to make amends for any of your past actions!"

"How can you be so sure, though?" James wondered. "I mean, one example of how I showed I wasn't improving is back when we were in the Duel Monsters spirit world, Thomas used a combination of 'Breaker the Magical Warrior' and 'Berserker Soul' to viciously attack Diesel to the point of death, and I ended up saying that he deserved it—which resulted in you slapping me."

A flashback ensued.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Atop the speeding train, an enraged, and near psychotic, Flashback Thomas (possessed) was attacking a screaming Flashback Diesel with 'Breaker the Magical Warrior' over a '_joke_' the latter made about Emily being trapped inside a card and then tearing it up.

"He's going to kill him!" cried Flashback Stanley.

"Serves Diesel right if you ask me." snorted Flashback James uncaringly. "Look at all the trouble he's caused us."

"How dare you, James?!" screamed an angry Flashback Molly, sounding and looking absolutely disgusted by Flashback James' statement of the situation. "Diesel may be a bully, but even he doesn't deserve to die at the hands of one of us!"

"But, he tried to kill Mavis!" protested Flashback James, thinking back to the San Francisco tournament. "Not only that, but he's put us through nothing but trouble for years since he moved to the Island of Sodor! I seriously believe Diesel DESERVES his fate!"

That comment caused the usually calm and shy black-haired girl to slap her red-haired boyfriend across the face.

"What'd you do that for?" asked Flashback James hurtfully, reeling back and holding onto his hurting cheek. "I was only pointing out a fact."

"James, Diesel is still a human being!" snapped Flashback Toby, agreeing with Flashback Molly on her statement. "Even though he's done a ton of rotten things to us in the past..."

"...even he doesn't deserve something like this!" finished Flashback Stanley.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"Of course, we can't forget my other occasional insensitive comments." James went on. "Such as..."

"James, please just stop it!" begged Molly, interrupting the discussion. "I'll admit that while you have had several moments of insensitivity, you've also had plenty of moments where you selflessly put your life on the line and stood up for us all - like when you dueled Vampire Lady to stop her from capturing Thomas!"

A third flashback commenced.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Flashback Vampire Lady had defeated Flashback James and faded away to leave him and his friends to share one last moment together before the red-haired boy passed away.

"JAMES!" shrieked Flashback Molly, running towards her fallen boyfriend.

"James!" came from Flashback Gordon and Flashback Henry, both running over.

The group ran towards the fatally wounded red-haired boy.

"You've got to hang in there!" ranted Flashback Molly, holding James in her arms. "I can't live without you! I love you!"

Flashback James opened his eyes weakly and looked towards Flashback Thomas.

"T-Thomas..." he groaned.

Flashback Thomas approached and held his red-haired friend in his arms.

"I've tried my best, but I had failed to win..." mumbled Flashback James weakly. "I...just wanted to prove how sorry I am for what I did to Emily all those years ago... And for betraying your trust..."

"James..." Flashback Thomas whispered, just as tears came to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry about what Gordon and I did to her back in Middle School." apologized Flashback James sadly. "I don't know why we did such a stupid thing back then, but..." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Maybe this is for the best..."

"No, don't say that!" protested Flashback Thomas, trying his hardest to resist crying. "You don't deserve this fate, James Hughes!"

This surprised Flashback James. "Wait..." he peeped. "Does this mean...you... you finally forgive me?"

"Yes, James, I forgive both you and Gordon." confirmed Flashback Thomas, blinking through his tears. "I should have forgiven you long ago instead of harboring that hidden grudge, but I was just so angry for what you and Gordon both had done to Emily, and the events it eventually lead to... But now, after seeing all that you've done to try and redeem yourself, I'm finally ready to make peace with you both..."

Flashback James smiled weakly at his blue-haired friend. At least he would be able to die knowing that he was truly forgiven.

"Let me die with you, James!" begged Flashback Molly through her own tears. "We have to be together!"

"No, Molly..." refused Flashback James, shaking his head weakly. "You were caught up in all of this, meaning you don't deserve a fate like this. Besides, Thomas needs all the support he can get..."

He started to fade away into particles of light.

"James!" peeped Flashback Molly, sobbing hard. "James..."

"Thomas... you've really grown into a fine young man..." Flashback James weakly admitted, not losing the smile on his face. "Now, go! Go forth, and save Emily from the Court of Darkness... I know you can... can... do..."

The red-haired boy never got to finish his sentence... because he had finally faded away, never to be seen again...

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end.

"Although you did lose to Vampire Lady, and, in the process, lose your life, you've proven to us during that duel that you were truly sorry for hurting Emily so badly." continued Molly. "That's a definite sign of you manning up and taking responsibility for what you did."

"It...is?" peeped James.

"Positive!" The black-haired girl nodded, before taking her boyfriend's hands and putting them into her own. "And we also can't forget the time where you saved me from one of Marik's Rare Hunters. That's something I will never, ever forget."

James said nothing in response.

"No matter what you say about how you're not making any progress in changing for the better, you've actually done far more good than you know. And we all know you'll continue to make improvements to your attitude, and I'll continue to stand by your side as you do so."

"I would really like to believe that, Molly." James said, still sounding unconvinced. "But how would I manage to keep my arrogance and pride from taking me over again?"

Molly immediately knew the answer to that. "Hmm... Ah ha!" she began, looking plenty wise. "How about something like this?"

With that said, Molly Russell leaned close and kissed James Hughes on the lips, catching him off-guard briefly. Very quickly, the red-haired boy enjoyed the kiss from his girlfriend. When the kiss ended, James seemed to smile from seeing how bold Molly was behaving at the moment.

"When did you learn to become THAT bold and brave?" James joked a bit.

"I've been spending some time around you and your friends, after all." winked Molly, cheekily. "You guys have been helping me with my self-confident issues, after all."

With that said, the black-haired girl sat up and started to leave the room.

"Hey!" called James, and causing Molly to turn around. "Thanks for visiting; I really needed that pep talk at a time like this."

"Anytime, Jimmy." smiled Molly.

James blushed in embarrassment. "M-Molly! D-Don't call me that!" he stuttered. "Jimmy's a wimpy-sounding name!"

"Aww, but '_I_' happen to like it." Molly giggled, before pouting playfully. "And you like it when I'm playful, don't you?"

"Heh... That's a good point." chuckled James. He then grew slightly somber. "Anyway, I mean it when I said I needed that pep talk... I seriously hope that Thomas and Emily both make it."

"So do I, James..." agreed Molly. "So do I."

With that said, Molly turned and left the room, leaving James alone for a little while longer. Soon, a knock on the door ensued before opening up and revealing both Gordon and Henry.

"You alright now, James?" asked Henry.

"I sure am." smiled James, pleased to see his two best friends again. "It's all thanks to a little pep talk from my wonderful girlfriend in Molly."

"That's a big relief." said Gordon, relieved. "When we got back to the hotel, you didn't even come with us to get a bite to eat. But, it's nice to see you're feeling like your old self again."

"In fact, why don't we celebrate that with a movie?" suggested Henry.

"I'll make the popcorn!" offered James.

"And I'll pick the movie!" added Gordon.

Yup... Despite Thomas and Emily's condition, there was still at least hope for not only them but also hope for James Hughes.

**End Scene**

* * *

There hasn't been too many "JamesxMolly" moments in this series, and so DaveMan1000 suggested this deleted scene (which he helped write up). Either way, this is the last deleted scene before the end of 2019... See you all in 2020!


	17. Scene 17

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

David Ryder (c) AaronCottrell97 and Jeremy

WARNING: This particular story is rated for fantasy violence and some language.

* * *

**Title: Cousin's Watching**

One cold, wintery December day on the Island of Sodor, Emily was hanging out with Molly and Mavis at the park. Due to it having snowed during the night, all of the other schools were cancelled much to the joy of the students. Best of all, Christmas was coming real soon! Currently, the girls were ice skating on the frozen lake.

"Wheee!" cheered Emily.

"This is fun!" added Mavis.

Molly, trying her hardest to skate, ended up slipping and falling onto her rear end. She wasn't hurt, but she was embarrassed at her inability to keep her balance.

"Whoa! Molly, are you okay?" exclaimed Emily, skating over to her fallen friend.

"I think so." groaned Molly, rubbing her sore bottom. "Although that fall did hurt a little bit."

Emily immediately helped the black-haired girl back up. As soon as she was back on her feet, Molly started slipping on the ice and started to fall again, but Mavis thankfully managed to skate over and catch her.

"What do you say we take a break and have some hot cocoa?" suggested Mavis.

"Good idea." shivered Molly. "I had enough skating for today."

With that said, the three friends got off the ice, changed out of their skates and into their winter footwear, and started proceeding towards the nearby donut shop.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the donut shop, it was packed with customers. This was something Emily, Mavis, and Molly each noticed upon walking inside.

"Look at all the people in the shop." commented Mavis.

"It's jam-packed full." added Emily.

"Well, why wouldn't it be in this weather?" asked Molly.

"Good point. Now, let's go and order something."

The three girls approached the line, waiting for it to move so they could order some hot cocoa and cookies.

(elsewhere...)

Later that afternoon, Emily arrived back home. Upon arrival, she found her Mother waiting with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, Mom." greeted Emily. "Why do you look so happy?"

"Emily, I have wonderful news!" Mrs. Stirling began. "Do you recall how your cousin David had left the Island of Sodor to successfully join the British Navy in England?"

"David? Oh yes, I remember."

"Well-" Emily's Mother went on. "-I got a call from him earlier today while you were out. David's announced that he's coming to visit us this weekend!"

Emily was ecstatic. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "I haven't seen him since I was eleven! I bet he'll have tons of stories to tell during his time with the navy! Wait until I tell my friends!"

With that said, the dark green-haired girl ran off upstairs to her room, where she would call Thomas, James, and anyone who wished to meet her cousin. Yup, this small Stirling family reunion oughta be a blast.

(later...)

That Saturday afternoon, Emily, Mr. Stirling, and Mrs. Stirling were waiting by the front door of their apartment for David to arrive.

"Is he going to be here soon?" Emily asked her Mother.

"David said he would be arriving at about 1:30." answered Mrs. Stirling.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang.

"_Hello_?!" A voice (male) echoed from outside. "_Could anyone let me in, please_?"

"That must be him!" gasped Emily, happily.

Mr. Stirling opened the door, and standing outside, wearing heavy winter gear, was a young man in his late-20s. Almost immediately, the greeting from the Stirling family was a warm one.

"David! David Ryder!" cried Emily, running over to hug her older cousin. "You're here! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite cousin." greeted David R., hugging his younger cousin back. "I don't believe it; it's been so long."

"Too long, if you ask me." Emily agreed, taking a few steps back. "So, how have you been?"

"Been busy as a bee." As David R. spoke, he took a look at Emily admiringly. "Wow, Emily, you've really been growing up." He then looked down at his younger cousin's chest and grinned in a teasing sort of way. "In more ways than one, that is. Why am I not the least bit surprised?"

Emily, scratching the back of her head in slight embarrassment, blushed a bit, figuring that David was referring to how '_kind_' puberty had hit her. Nevertheless, she also knew that her cousin was only being playful and not acting malicious about it, and so she could easily forgive him for that comment.

"Ha ha ha! I'm just messing with you." laughed David R.. "In all seriousness though, you've gotten almost as tall as I have, and you're only 16."

"I am." agreed Emily.

"It's great to see you, David." smiled Mrs. Stirling, as she and her husband walked over to greet the young man.

"I'm happy to see you too, Aunt Jan." agreed David R., hugging his Aunt. He then looked towards his Uncle. "Uncle Maurice, you're looking well."

"Aye! Same to you." nodded Mr. Stirling, shaking the young man's hand. "Now, what do you say we have some lunch? We've prepared some sandwiches and freshly squeezed orange juice."

"You must have heard my stomach growling, because it agrees with you."

And the four family members proceeded to the kitchen to eat lunch.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the arcade later that day, Thomas, Percy, Toby, and James all were busy playing some of the games. Currently, they were waiting for Emily to arrive with her cousin.

"I heard Emily's bringing her cousin to the arcade." Thomas was saying. "According to her, David left to join the Navy when we were in Middle School."

"That would explain why we never got to meet him." added Percy, before bringing something else up... "Do you think he knows about what James and Gordon put her through?"

James became uneasy when he heard this. David Ryder... Not only was he Emily's cousin and VERY protective of her, but was also a Navy Officer. The thought made the red-haired boy feel VERY uncomfortable about the whole thing. If David R. were to ever know about the Middle School incident, James would likely be a dead man.

"Let's...not bring that bit up then." he suggested.

Before anyone else could say another word...

"Hi, guys!" The voice of Emily called out, catching the four boys' attention. "Look who's with me?"

On cue, Emily, with her cousin David R. walking beside her, approached Thomas, Percy, Toby, and James.

"There they are." smiled Toby.

"Hey!" Emily smiled back. "So, this is my cousin, David Ryder. David, these are some of my friends."

"I'm Thomas!" greeted Thomas. "I'm Emily's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, eh?" frowned David R.. "Are you sure about that? You look a bit too short to be her boyfriend."

Thomas cringed in response, causing Percy, James, and Toby each to snicker in response. David R., meanwhile, grinned and burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding!" he reassured. "I have to say you're really lucky to have my favorite cousin as a girlfriend."

Thomas, feeling much better, smiled back and shook the young man's hand. From there, Percy took a step forth to introduce himself.

"I'm Percy!" The green-haired boy said cheerfully. "I'm Thomas's best friend."

"Pleasure to meet you." grinned David R.. "Emily's told me a bit about the friends she's made here on Sodor."

"My name's Toby." Toby introduced himself.

"It's great to meet you, Toby." David R. said back, shaking the brown-haired boy's hand. "And now..."

He then, still smiling, eyed James, who jumped with nervousness.

"Uh... hehe.. Hi." The red-haired boy chuckled sheepishly.

"And who might '_you_' be?" asked David R., not sounding at all hostile.

Since there was no way he could evade the question at the moment, James had no other choice but to give his name and face the music.

"I-I'm-" James started, but got interrupted when a loud sound was heard.

"YAHOO!" The voice of Hank cheered, getting David R.'s attention. The muscular, blue-haired had just played and won a game of strength and luck. "I've beaten my record!"

"Well now, what do we have there?" David R. asked mischievously, looking nearby. "I've seen one of those games at the funfair one time."

He then walked towards the game Hank had just won, leaving James to sigh in relief.

"Boy, that was close." he remarked.

"James, what's the matter?" asked Toby.

"I didn't really want to tell David my name." James whispered, he then looked towards Emily. "From what you told us on the phone, he's really protective of you. If he finds out that I'm the one who bullied you, I'll be in huge trouble."

"James, I did tell my cousin about the bullying, but that was during my '_bad_' phase." Emily pointed out. "Since it's been a few years, I'm pretty sure he's forgotten the whole thing."

"You sure?"

"Positive!" The dark green-haired girl reassured.

James seemed to feel better. Nearby, David R., picking up the nearby mallet, decided to try his luck with the newly installed game.

"I should warn you; it requires strength to be able to hit the button." advised Hank.

David R. kept the grin on his face, and, with all his might, he slammed the mallet down on the button. Causing something to rise in the machine until it hit the bell. Hank was impressed.

"Man, that was good." he admired.

"Aye." said David R. pleasantly. He then looked over to Emily and her friends. "Why don't you guys try it out?"

"Sure!" accepted James, walking over.

"Pass." Emily refused politely.

"Same." agreed Toby.

As soon as James reached Hank and David R., he was handed the mallet by the latter.

"Um... James, are you sure about trying this out?" asked Hank, unsure. "I mean, you're not exactly a strongman."

James grinned. "Sure, I'm sure!" he insisted. "After all, I've got-"

"Wait, James? Is that your name" blinked David R., interrupting the red-haired boy. His tone was beginning to darken. "As in...James Hughes?"

"Yup!" confirmed James, unaware of what was to come. "I'm THE James Hughes."

Uh-oh...

"You're the dirty bastard who bullied my cousin!" roared David R., losing his temper.

Emily was surprised. This was NOT what she was hoping to happen! Of course, Thomas, Percy, and Toby each were equally surprised, and scared for their red-haired friend.

"N-N-Now, wait a second!" squeaked James, backing away in fear. "Th-that was years ago!"

"Oh yes, I agree it was years ago, but I haven't forgotten the time when Emily, who was in tears, talked to me on the phone about it!" hissed David R.. "I wanted to rush over and then to put a stop to your cruelty once and for all, but, for some reason, she convinced me to '_not_' leave the Navy."

James looked over to Emily. "I thought you said he forgotten the whole thing!"

"I thought he '_did_'!" panicked Emily. "Unfortunately, I must have forgotten to remember that he's very protective of me and tends to have a VERY good memory!"

"I'm going to do something to you!" declared David R. "I'm going to make sure you never bully my cousin again!" All of a sudden, he took a Duel Monsters Deck out of his pocket. "Face me in a game of Duel Monsters, you cur!"

"What? Duel Monsters?" James blinked, thinking that was it. "All you want to do is beat me in a duel?

"Of course." frowned David R., thinking that James was being stupid at the moment. "What did you think I was going to do, take you to some back alley and beat you to a pulp? What do you think I am; a psychopath like the Troublesome Trucks gang? Instead, I'll beat you in a game of Duel Monsters so badly, that you'll never be able to lift a card without remembering what I did to you!"

"David, you don't have to-" Emily tried to speak up.

"Stay out of this, Emily." interrupted David R.. "I'm doing this for you. This is for your own safety."

The dark green-haired girl was forced to back down, while Thomas, Percy, and Toby each didn't know what to say to try and cool off the bad blood between David R. and James.

"Well, it looks like I have no other choice." sighed James. He then became determined to win the match. "Get your game on, David!"

"Oh ho, I'll get my game on, alright." David R. warned dangerously. "But, my game will be the one to end yours!"

Once again, Thomas, Percy, and Toby each looked at each other nervously. On the other hand, Hank simply looked confused. Emily, meanwhile, became extremely worried over what her cousin would try to pull in the coming duel.

(later...)

After borrowing two Duel Disks from the arcade owner, James and David R. both took their spots on the battlefield-like area for their duel.

"Let's get down to it!" declared James.

"I'm gonna crush you!" put in David R..

Nearby with its audience...

"Emily, can't you do something about your cousin?" protested Percy.

"Unfortunately, he's as stubborn as a mule." Emily sighed in dismay. "In his current state of mind, I'm hoping that James manages to win."

"I'm wondering what David's Deck is like." commented Toby, earning him a few glares from Thomas, Emily, Percy, and Hank. "Err... nevermind."

Back in the duel field...

"The first turn is mine!" announced James, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn One**: James Hughes (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 54  
**Current Hand (6)**: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and 'Elemental HERO Avian"

* * *

His drawn card was the "Elemental HERO Avian' Monster Card.

"I Summon 'Elemental HERO Avian in attack mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the green-suited, bird-like 'Elemental HERO' Monster (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"Attack mode?" scoffed David R.

James ignored the comment. "From there, I'll set one card." While speaking, he slotted a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. "That will end my turn!"

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"It's my turn." declared David R, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Two**: David Ryder (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 54  
**Current Hand (6)**: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Cyber Dragon"

* * *

Almost immediately, a Monster Card called 'Cyber Dragon' materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Cyber Dragon' in attack mode!" David R. went on, with two fingers pressed onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk.

Appearing onto the field was a robotic-like dragon (Level: 5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600).

"Wait, 'Cyber Dragon'?" gasped James.

In the audience...

"Isn't 'Cyber Dragon' a Level 5 monster?" asked Hank curiously.

"'Cyber Dragon's' effect." The voice of David R. announced, catching the audience's attention. The young man was in the middle of explaining his monster's effect... "If only the opponent controls a monster, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand."

"Directly from the hand!?" gasped Percy.

From there, the Spell Card 'Mystical Space Typhoon' materialized face-up on the field.

"And with 'Mystical Space Typhoon' activated-" David R. went on. "-you can kiss your facedown card goodbye."

A cyclone blew over the field and shattered James's facedown card.

"And now, it's time for battle!" announced David R., entering the Battle Phase. "'Cyber Dragon' will attack 'Elemental HERO Avian'!"

'Cyber Dragon' started charging an attack.

"**EVOLUTION BURST**!"

A fiery blast was let loose, striking and destroying 'Elemental HERO Avian' while also hitting James (LP: 4000 - 2900).

"Man, that wasn't fun." The red-haired boy grimaced.

"I'm not finished." continued David R., slotting another card into his Duel Disk. "From my hand, I'll activate a Spell Card!"

On cue, the 'Different Dimension Capsule' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself, causing a coffin-like capsule to emerge from the ground.

"'Different Dimension Capsule'!" As David R. spoke on, he drew the top card from his Deck and made is fade away into oblivion. "It allows me to select one card from my Deck and remove it from play while facedown. During my second Standby Phase after activation, I can destroy this card and add the removed card into my hand."

"Two whole turns." thought James. "I should try to win before that happens."

"My turn has ended!" finished David R.. "Now, James, it's your turn! Try your luck in getting by my 'Cyber Dragon'!"

James scowled. In the audience...

"James..." whispered Percy.

"David..." put in Emily.

Back in the duel field...

"Here I go" declared James, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Three**: James Hughes (LP: 2900)  
**Deck**: 53  
**Current Hand (5)**: ?, ?, ?, ?, and 'Pot of Greed"

* * *

Very quickly, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate 'Pot of Greed'!" said James, drawing two more cards. "It lets me draw two more cards from my Deck."

His drawn cards happened to be 'Elemental HERO Sparkman' (Normal Monster Card) and 'Polymerization' (Spell Card).

"Alright! My comeback begins right here!" The red-haired boy cheered, before taking and holding three cards out. "I activate the Spell Card 'Polymerization'! With this, I can fuse 'Elemental HERO Sparkman' and 'Elemental HERO Clayman' both from my hand!"

The two monsters briefly appeared on the field before entering the fusion vortex, creating a thunderstorm overhead.

"Come forth - 'Elemental HERO Thunder Giant'!"

Appearing onto the field, when the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end, was the combined form of 'Elemental HERO Clayman' and 'Elemental HERO Sparkman' (Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500)

"And he has a sweet ability." continued James, discarding a card from his hand. "By discarding one card from my hand, 'Thunder Giant' can destroy one monster on your field whose original Attack Power is lower than his own!"

"And 'Cyber Dragon' has a lessen Attack Power than 'Thunder Giant'." acknowledged David R..

With that, 'Elemental HERO Thunder Giant' started charging up electricity.

"Take this!" declared James. "**VAPOR SPARK**!"

The electrical blast fired, electrocuting 'Cyber Dragon' and destroying it.

"That move left you open for a direct attack." James went on, entering the Battle Phase. "Go get him, 'Thunder Giant'! Attack David directly with Voltic Thunder!"

Another blast of electricity was unleashed from 'Elemental HERO Thunder Giant', striking David R.. To the audience's surprise, the young man did not flinch or scream from being hit by the attack.

"Hey, your cousin didn't react to being hit." Percy said to Emily.

"No, he didn't." The dark green-haired girl agreed.

Back in the duel field, David R. looked up and glared coldly at his opponent (LP: 4000 - 1600).

"Hey, you didn't even flinch!" exclaimed James, looking very surprised. "Not even to taking around 2400 points of damage!"

"A good duelist happens to be prepared for anything." retorted David R.. "Something I would wager you're not."

A facedown card then appeared on the field behind 'Elemental HERO Thunder Giant'.

"I set one card facedown and call it a turn." finished James, easing up.

"One turn has passed since I activated 'Different Dimension Capsule'." David R. pointed out, drawing a card. "On my next Standby Phase, I'll destroy it and add the removed card into my hand."

* * *

**Turn Four**: David Ryder (LP: 1600)  
**Deck**: 52  
**Current Hand (4)**: ?, ?, ?, and "Cyber Dragon"  
**Different Dimension Capsule**: 1 Turn

* * *

His drawn card was another copy of the 'Cyber Dragon' Monster Card.

"As my field is once again open-" said David R., having placed his card onto a Monster Field slot on his Duel Disk. "-I'll Special Summon another 'Cyber Dragon' from my hand."

In an instant, another 'Cyber Dragon' appeared on the field (Level: 5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600). This was also followed by the 'Monster Reborn' Spell Card appearing face-up on the field.

"Next, I'll activate 'Monster Reborn' to bring the destroyed one back!" continued David R., as his Graveyard started glowing all white. "Reappear - 'Cyber Dragon'!"

On cue, the other 'Cyber Dragon' returned to the field.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but both your monsters have less Attack Points than 'Thunder Giant'." reminded James. "You'll have to do something about that before you can attempt to get at my Life Points."

"In that case, I'll do exactly what you did." accepted David R., taking and holding a card out. "Spell Card - 'Polymerization'! Using it, I'll fuse my two 'Cyber Dragons' together!" He then pointed forth towards his two 'Cyber Dragons'. "Go forth, 'Cyber Dragons'! Combine and become 'Cyber Twin Dragon'!"

The two 'Cyber Dragons' flew into the Fusion Vortex. When the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end, a large 'Cyber Dragon' with two heads appeared on the field (Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100).

"'Cyber Twin Dragon'?!" cringed James. "Great... It's stronger than 'Thunder Giant'!"

And that was something that David R. was going to take advantage of...

"'Cyber Twin Dragon'-" he commanded, entering the Battle Phase. "-attack 'Elemental HERO Thunder Giant' with Evolution Twin Burst!"

'Cyber Twin Dragon' obeyed, charging blasts from both of its mouths.

"And you know what the best part is?" asked David R. "'Cyber Twin Dragon' can attack '_twice_' during each Battle Phase!"

The first blast was about to hit 'Elemental HERO Thunder Giant'.

"I might not be able to stop the attack or prevent damage to my Life Points-" acknowledged James, poking a button on his Duel Disk. "-but I can still protect myself in a way!"

His set card flipped face-up and revealed itself.

"I activate 'A Hero Emerges'! When an opponent's monster declares an attack, they are forced to choose one random card from my hand, then if it is a monster that can be Special Summoned, I can Special Summon it. Otherwise, I must send the card to the Graveyard."

"You only have one card in your hand." frowned David R.. "In that case, I'll choose it."

"Great choice." grinned James, taking and placing his card onto his Duel Disk (sideways). "I Special Summon, from my hand, 'Wroughtweiler' in defense position!"

Appearing onto the field was the mechanical hound (Level: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200). The first blast from 'Cyber Twin Dragon' soon struck and destroyed 'Elemental HERO Thunder Giant', causing James to, as he braced himself from the force of the powerful attack, cry out as he sustained some damage (LP: 2900 - 2500). The head of 'Cyber Twin Dragon' then unleashed a blast of its own, which struck and destroyed 'Wroughtweiler'.

"When 'Wroughtweiler' is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard-" explained James, just as two cards slid out of his Graveyard. He then added both cards into his hand. "-I can add 'Polymerization' and one 'Elemental HERO' Monster, such as 'Elemental HERO Clayman', from my Graveyard into my hand."

"You'll need them." huffed David R., before entering the End Phase. "I end my turn!"

"Come on!" Thomas suddenly called out. "What's the matter with you, David? James HAS changed for the better!"

"Thomas is right, David!" added Emily. "James is not like he was those years ago! Please call off the duel before you do something you'll regret!"

"My only regret was not coming back when I had the chance to stop that guy from ruining your life." argued David R., looking at his cousin, "I'm going to finish this duel, and making sure he pays!" He directed his attention back to James. "Draw your card!"

"It's...my turn!" stuttered James uneasily, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Five**: James Hughes (LP: 2500)  
**Deck**: 50  
**Current Hand (3)**: "Polymerization", "Elemental HERO Clayman", and "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"

* * *

His drawn card was the "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" Monster Card.

"This is a start." he thought to himself, before speaking aloud. "I Summon 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman'!"

Appearing onto the field was the aquatic 'Elemental HERO' Monster (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

"'Bubbleman's' Monster Effect! Since he was Summoned while no other monsters are on my field-" James explained, drawing two more cards. "-I get to draw two more cards."

His drawn cards were 'Transcendent Wings' (Spell Card) and 'Winged Kuriboh' (Effect Monster Card). Those were more good cards for James to use, but he couldn't use them yet. Instead, the red-haired boy took and held two other cards.

"Once more, I'll activate 'Polymerization'!" announced James, just as 'Elemental HERO Clayman' briefly appeared on the field. "This time, I'll use it to fuse 'Clayman' with 'Bubbleman'!"

'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' and 'Elemental HERO Clayman' started fusing together.

"I Fusion Summon 'Elemental HERO Mudballman' in defense mode!"

Appearing onto the field was what looked like 'Elemental HERO Clayman', but with his body more mud-like than rock, and with 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman's' head. The new monster was kneeling in a defensive position (Level: 6/ATK: 1900/DEF: 3000).

"That's good!" praised Hank. "'Cyber Twin Dragon' only has 2800 Attack Points, while 'Mudballman' has a massive Defense Power of 3000! That means James will be protected while he has that monster in defense mode!"

"The only problem is that on my cousin's coming turn, his Spell Card will activate and give him his banished card." Emily thought to herself. "I don't know what card he chose to remove, but it has to be extremely powerful for him to remove it."

Over with James...

"I end my turn." finished James. In his mind... "I'll Summon 'Winged Kuriboh' on my next turn, along with setting 'Transcendent Wings'. And when David attacks, I'll activate it to turn 'Winged Kuriboh' into 'Winged Kuriboh LV10'. This will guarantee my victory - I can win!"

"Is that all you can do?" asked David R. in disgust. "You're not going to beat me by using nothing but defenses! They will be blown away by my 'Cyber Dragons'!"

"Well, 'Mudballman' has a Defense Power of 3000." reminded James. "I think he stands a pretty good chance against 'Cyber Twin Dragon'. Now then... hit me with your best shot!"

"This duel is about to end!" exclaimed David R. drawing a card. "It's my turn! Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Six**: David Ryder (LP: 1600)  
**Deck**: 51  
**Current Hand (2)**: ? and "Cyber Dragon"  
**Different Dimension Capsule**: Now

* * *

All of a sudden, the large capsule on the field started to break apart, causing a card to rise out of it.

"It's been two turns since 'Different Dimension Capsule' was activated." explained David R., as the removed card materialized in his hand. "Now I can destroy my Spell Card and add the banished card to my hand." He then took and held another card out. "Next, I'll split apart 'Cyber Twin Dragon' with the Quick-Play Spell 'De-Fusion'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field behind 'Cyber Twin Dragon', causing the powerful mech-like dragon to split back into two 'Cyber Dragons' (Level: 5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600) x2.

"And now, prepare to meet your maker!" growled David R., taking and holding a glowing card up. "From my hand, I'll activate a Spell Card - 'POWER BOND'!"

Thomas recoiled hard. "'Power Bond'?!"

Back in the duel field...

"'Power Bond'... It lets me Fusion Summon one Machine Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck, using monsters from my hand or field as Fusion Material, and the monster gains Attack Points equal to its original Attack Power." explained David R., before holding out his last card and causing a third 'Cyber Dragon' to appear on the field. "I fuse the lone 'Cyber Dragon' from my hand with the two 'Cyber Dragons' on my field!"

The Fusion Summon sequence of the three 'Cyber Dragons' began, with David R. speaking a Summon Chant...

"_**Dragons of the Cybernetic World, the time has arisen to join together and blast your foes back to the Stone Age**_!" chanted David R., before bringing both hands together. "_**FUSION SUMMON! Appear now - 'Cyber End Dragon'**_!"

When the Fusion Summon sequence came to an end, appear on the field was a 'Cyber Dragon' as big as 'Cyber Twin Dragon'... except this one had THREE heads. 'Cyber End Dragon', while crackling with electricity', let loose a roar to signal its arrival (Level: 10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800).

"An Attack Power...of 4000?!" gasped Hank.

"Not 4000... 8000!" corrected Percy. "Remember 'Power Bond's' other effect?"

Back in the duel field...

"He's right." agreed David R.. "Thanks to 'Power Bond's' other effect, my Machine Fusion Monster has its Attack Power increased based on its original Attack Power." He then smirked in a somewhat cruel way. "On the plus side, when my turn comes to an end, I'll take damage equal to the monster's original Attack Power."

'Cyber End Dragon's' Attack Power doubled as expected (ATK: 4000 - 8000).

"Shouldn't James still be able to survive?" asked Hank. "I mean, 'Elemental HERO Mudballman' IS in defense mode, after all. By using 'Power Bond to Fusion Summon 'Cyber End Dragon', David basically set himself up for defeat come the end of his turn."

"'Cyber End Dragon' has a Monster Effect." explained David R.. "When it does battle with a monster in defense mode, the difference in my monster's Attack Power and the opponent's monster's Defense Power comes out of your Life Points!"

"P-Piercing damage!" James gasped, now knowing that the duel was about to end.

And so, the Battle Phase commenced...

"'Cyber End Dragon', it's time to end this duel!" declared David R., sounding quite vicious. "Let's make James Hughes pay for hurting my younger cousin!"

"No, David! Don't do it!" begged Emily. "Just let it go!"

Unfortunately, her words were ignored...

"Destroy 'Elemental HERO Mudballman'!" David R. went on, before giving the attack name… "**SUPER STRIDENT BLAZE**!"

'Cyber End Dragon' obeyed, with all three heads firing off a super charged blast at 'Elemental HERO Mudball Man', destroying him and hitting James at the exact same time. When the dust settled, James fell to a knee in defeat (LP: 2500 - 0).

* * *

**DUEL RESULTS: David Ryder wins!**

* * *

The holograms faded.

"James...lost." whispered Thomas.

Over with David R., he looked satisfied with putting James in his place for hurting Emily those years ago. Then, to his surprise, he saw Emily slowly walking over to him.

"Hey..." smiled David R.. "Emily, how did I do? I made you proud, right?"

Unfortunately for the young man, Emily was not smiling at all. When she got close enough to her cousin...

***SMACK!***

...she slapped him across the face, much to his shock and surprise as he staggered back slightly.

"E-Emily?" recoiled David R..

"David Ryder, what the hell were you thinking?!" Emily demanded angrily. "James Hughes is '_not_' a bad person! He has changed from the boy he once was!"

David R. was taken aback by his younger cousin's actions. Wasn't she pleased with him for teaching her tormentor a lesson he wouldn't soon forget?

"I tried to explain to you that James has mended his ways for the better-" Emily ranted on. "-but you refused to listen to me! You were treating me like I was a little kid again, and it needs to stop, this instant!"

"E-E-Emily..." stuttered David R., now holding onto his sore cheek.

"Furthermore, I want you to apologize to James for trying to hurt him!"

David R. looked over to James, who was getting back to his feet. Did he really have to apologize to the person who bullied his cousin? Did Emily really forgive James despite the bullying? David R. became very confused over the matter.

"My friends and I already forgave James for what he did to me, David." Emily went on, losing some of her anger towards her cousin. "We ultimately put the past behind us. Why can't you do the same thing?"

At long last, David R., after taking a minute to think things over, found his voice. Though he no longer seemed to be as tough as he was acting earlier. In fact, he sounded rather sad instead.

"Ever since I joined the Navy-" David said softly. "-terrible things have been happening to you, Emily. And there wasn't a damn thing I could have done to prevent them." A tear came to David R.'s eye as he spoke on... "After I heard about all you had gone through, I began to blame myself for your misfortunes. If I had only turned down that offer to join the Navy, I could have stayed here in Knapford and protected you. I was just trying to make it up to you for not being there when you needed me the most."

With that said, Emily's angry look softened even more. From there, she went and hugged David R., showing that she wasn't angry with him over leaving to join the Navy. Sure, Emily was angry with her cousin over him trying to hurt James, but she could still forgive him for it.

"David, I want you to know that I'm not mad at you." The dark green-haired girl soothed. "Okay, I'm a bit miffed that you did what you did to James, but I want you to know that things have gotten so much better for me thanks to Thomas saving me. Even though the bullying I went through was truly bad, it '_had_' to happen. My misfortunes were the stepping stones for me to eventually become a stronger and more independent woman." She then stepped away from David R.. "If I hadn't gone through so much trouble, I would have spent the rest of my life turning to others for help instead of learning to rely on my own strengths."

"It's true." Percy pointed out.

"We were all there." added Toby.

"Except for me." put in Hank, earning him some stares from Thomas, Percy, and Toby. "However, that's not important."

"Most importantly, I would have never found the courage to tell Thomas how I truly feel about him." Emily finished. "So, yes, while the Middle School bullying was, again, absolutely horrible, something good came out of it in the end."

David R. stared long and hard at Emily and her friends for what seemed like forever, before coming to a haunting conclusion of his own - he had made a big mistake.

"Emily, I..." The young man whispered. "I... Based on what you've told me, I've finally realized that I have made a horrible mistake of my own."

"And I think you know what to do about that." pressed Emily.

Nodding, David R. looked over to where James was. The red-haired boy was back on his feet, but still had his head bowed with a shadow over his eyes. Feeling ashamed, David R. walked towards his defeated opponent.

"James-" he began. "-you put up a good duel. And... I wish to apologize."

James, with his head still down, did not say a word.

"I was wrong about you." continued David R.. "I kept that grudge against you for so long, because I love my cousin and only wish to protect her from harm." He looked down at the ground. "I guess I ended up going overboard..."

Suddenly, David R. saw a hand being held out.

"What?"

Upon looking up, he saw James holding his right hand out. He (James) wasn't looking angry or anything with his former opponent. In fact, the red-haired boy was actually smiling like he didn't mind the loss.

"That was a rather awesome duel we had." James admitted.

"Huh?" gasped David R.. "You mean... You mean to say you're not upset?"

"I've been through much worse." shrugged James. "But, either way, I forgive you."

"We all make mistakes." reassured Percy. "But we always try to learn from them."

David R. did not know what to say. Soon, he was being pulled along by Emily.

"Now, come on." she suggested. "Let's go and get some hot cocoa."

"I'd like that." smiled David R..

"Can I come?" asked Hank hopefully.

"Sure, Hank." accepted Toby.

"Here, here!" agreed James. He then spoke to David R.. "Say, how did you learn how to duel so well? And the use of 'Cyber Dragons'? Wow!"

"I'll tell you guys about the time I discovered Duel Monsters while serving in the Navy." offered David R..

With that said, the group of friends, along with young adult in David R., left the arcade. With both James and Emily's cousin now on good terms, has Emily's past finally come to a close? That, I believe, is unknown at the moment.

**End Scene**

* * *

And here's the first story of all the 2020s!


	18. Scene 18

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

WARNING: This particular story is rated for fantasy violence and some language.

NOTE: This takes place during Chapter 185 "Once In A Blue Moon", with flashbacks and a whole bunch of unseen moments set in the past life of both Anakin and Anastasia

* * *

**Title: A Guardian Angel's Remorse**

Opening up in one part of the forest, there was some sort of large, ancient circle in the center of the area. Statues were placed on opposite ends, and a large rock laid in the middle. Currently resting within the ancient circle was the spirit of the deceased princess, Anastasia. She was currently doing a lot of thinking.

"Thomas..." Anastasia thought to herself. "I know you're coming here real soon with Anakin and Diablon both sealed within your heart and soul." The brunette-haired young woman then started to remember something from long ago. "Anakin... I haven't forgotten what happened those years ago."

A long flashback commenced.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Many years ago, Anastasia and Anakin had been found out by King Reginald of their attempts of forging peace treaties with other kingdoms, and of their wedding. Enraged, the King tried to kill Anakin only for Anastasia to take the blow instead.

"I...love...you... my Ani... and I...will always...be with...you..." whispered Flashback Anastasia, breathing her last breath.

With that said, the brunette-haired young woman finally closed her eyes and died peacefully in her friend/lover's arms. Poor Flashback Anakin was beyond devastated when he felt no more life in the beautiful princess...

"Anastasia! ANASTASIA!" Flashback Anakin screamed repeatedly, crying in his great despair as Flashback Anastasia finally turned to light and vanished.

Anastasia's Mother was also weeping over her daughter's death. As for Anastasia's Father... he looked both shocked and upset with what he had done.

"Anastasia..." whispered Flashback King Reginald. "What have I-?" His face then twisted into great rage as he immediately blamed someone else. "You... This was all your doing, Anakin! YOU were the one who got my daughter killed!"

Silence filled the whole throne room from that claim. After a few seconds, Flashback Anakin, with his hands now stained in Flashback Anastasia's blood, stood back up with his back turned. But what Flashback King Reginald saw when the black-haired boy had finally turned back around had shocked him (Anastasia's Father) greatly. Flashback Anakin's eyes were now shining blood red, and his face was now that of nothing but pure fury. Whatever sanity Flashback Anakin had left when Flashback Anastasia was alive was now completely gone.

"No, I didn't..." Flashback Anakin mumbled darkly. The black-haired boy gazed at his '_King_' in blind rage. "YOU did! If it hadn't been for your tyranny, Anastasia and I could have had a wonderful life together! Now it will never happen, and it's all your fault!" Immediately, his anger had reached its final breaking point as he fell into insanity. "YOU WILL DIE WHERE YOU STAND!"

Anastasia's Father reeled back in shock, but anger then burned in his blood and he tried to kill Flashback Anakin once more. However, Anakin easily dodged the blow and instead fatally impaled Flashback King Reginald through the throat with a sword, killing him.

"My husband!" screamed Flashback Queen Imelda, watching helplessly as Flashback Anakin immediately pulled the weapon out, and Flashback King Reginald, with a dying gargle as he got choked full with blood, collapsed facedown on the floor before turning to light...and vanishing.

"W-What have I been doing?!" Flashback Anakin asked aloud, like his vision had become clear once more. "What have I done?!"

The Blade Knights recovered from their shock and angrily were prepared to avenge their King when Flashback Queen Imelda's voice stopped them.

"Stop!"

The Blade Knights did as they were told as Anastasia's Mother ran towards Flashback Anakin, who was seemingly filled with remorse over what he did.

"Oh, Your Majesty, I'm so sorry!" Flashback Anakin seemed to cry from shame and guilt. "I didn't mean to go this far! I... I..."

"Shh, it wasn't your fault, Anakin." said Flashback Queen Imelda softly, hugging the poor boy. "Everything will be okay."

Suddenly...

***SLASH!***

Flashback Queen Imelda's eyes widened from the agonizing pain she was feeling. Flashback Anakin...had used a knife he had hidden inside his tunic's sleeve to secretly stab Flashback Queen Imelda fatally. Anastasia's Mother let go of Flashback Anakin and collapsed onto the floor, now dead, fading to light as well. Flashback Anakin was shown to be no longer crying, he was now...smiling at what he did.

"At least now you'll always be with your family..." The insane young man said in the darkest of tones.

Before long, Flashback Anakin was on a rampage throughout the whole castle, killing everyone in his sights in a bloody and messy detail, all while laughing dementedly at doing the deeds.

"What goes around '_comes_' around!" he cackled madly.

Without the woman he loved, Flashback Anakin had no further use for this kingdom or for any sort of friends.

(new scene...)

With the kingdom of Rondeval in ruins and its people dead, Flashback Anakin had no where else to go. With his lover dead, he had no reason to live.

"Anastasia..." Flashback Anakin thought to himself, slumping down a dirt road. "Living without you is a fate far worse than death itself. What have we done to deserve such a cruel fate?"

Unknown to the black-haired young man, Anastasia wasn't completely gone... As Flashback Anakin continued to stumble down the road, something was happening behind him...

"Anakin..." A female voice, a very familiar one at that, echoed softly.

In a mixture of wisps, smoke, and particles of light, the body of Anastasia formed - in spirit form.

"Anakin!" The spirit of the dead princess called out. "It's me! Anastasia! Can you hear me?!"

Unfortunately, Flashback Anakin did not hear. He simply slumped down the dirt road like he was in a drunken trance or something.

"Anakin, please look at me!" Flashback Anastasia begged. "I'm here for you! Please, you have to hear my voice!"

Still, there was no response from the despondent Flashback Anakin. It was as if he couldn't see or hear her. Before long, the depressed black-haired young man found a sharp shard of glass lying in the middle of the road. Curiously, he carefully picked the glass up and looked at it long and hard. As Flashback Anakin looked at it, the idea of being with Anastasia plagued his unstable mind. Suddenly, he began to raise his arm to the sky with the glass in his hand. Flashback Anakin was going to try and impale himself!

"No!" exclaimed Flashback Anastasia, realizing what was about to happen.

Before Flashback Anakin could kill himself, he felt something grabbing onto his wrists and stopping him.

"Let me die!" begged Flashback Anakin. "Please! I have no reason left to live in this world! Show mercy upon my tortured soul, and let me die!"

As Flashback Anakin lowered his head and sobbed in frustration, the spirit of his deceased wife was shown looking over him. It was clear Flashback Anastasia didn't want her husband to kill himself - she wanted him to live and carry on their legacy.

"No, Anakin." The brunette-haired young woman said firmly, even though the crying, heartbroken Flashback Anakin couldn't hear her. "I won't let you end your life like this. You must live!"

Flashback Anastasia thus made it her goal to keep a close eye on Flashback Anakin, serving as his Guardian Angel of sorts. But I'm sorry to say that Flashback Anakin would not give up until he succeeded in killing himself. On his next suicide attempt, Flashback Anakin stood over a large cliff, preparing to jump off. But...

(elsewhere...)

At the bottom of the cliff, a farmer and his horse were taking a cart full of hay to market. Unknown to either of them, the hitch to the cart came undone and began rolling backwards.

(elsewhere)

Back atop the cliff, Flashback Anakin slowly leaned backwards.

"Anastasia... we will be together again soon, my love..." he whispered, falling off the cliff to his seeming death.

But just before the depressed warrior could hit the bottom and break every bone in his body, he landed safely in the cart full of hay.

"What the hell?!" cried Flashback Anakin when he realized what had happened, and was not happy about it. "Where did this bloody cart come from?!"

As it turns out, Flashback Anastasia was the one who had moved the cart in order to catch Flashback Anakin as he fell. The nearby farmer was surprised; how did his cart move without the horse? Flashback Anastasia was relieved that she saved the black-haired young man again. Just then...

"Anastasia..." The voice of a woman echoed.

Flashback Anastasia knew that voice all too well. "Mother?"

Indeed... The spirit of Flashback Queen Imelda suddenly showed up to speak to her daughter.

"Anastasia, it's been a while." The former Queen greeted positively.

"I wasn't expecting to see you, Mother." Flashback Anastasia admitted, surprised but pleased to see her Mother again. "Why the sudden visit?"

"Anastasia, why are you trying to keep Anakin alive?" asked Flashback Queen Imelda.

"I have to protect him." answered Flashback Anastasia. "Yet he still remains determined to die."

"Right now, his heart is filled with nothing but pain." explained Flashback Queen Imelda. "The longer he lives on, the worse the pain will grow. And the worse his pain grows, the more his mental health will decline." She then came closer and put her hands on Flashback Anastasia's shoulders. "My daughter, you need to listen carefully... You must let Anakin die. Let him end that pain before it is too late for him to turn back."

"Mother..." whispered Flashback Anastasia, before stubbornly shaking her head. "I can't! I won't! If I can keep saving Anakin, maybe he'll finally decide to move on with his life."

Flashback Queen Imelda frowned. "Are you absolutely sure that is wise?"

"As long as Anakin lives-" continued Flashback Anastasia . "-our legacy and memories will live on through him. But if he dies, then all of us; you, me, Leonardo, Ester, and Joan... We will be but a forgotten bunch."

Flashback Queen Imelda said nothing, but instead continued to stare long and hard at her daughter, hoping she was making the right decision on the matter.

"After all of the terrible things your Father has done-" Flashback Queen Imelda said sadly. "-perhaps we '_are_' better off being forgotten."

With that said, the spirit of the former Queen of Rondeval faded away. Flashback Anastasia couldn't help but feel hurt that her own Mother wanted to be forgotten...

(elsewhere...)

This carried on for the following weeks. Each time Flashback Anakin tried to kill himself, Flashback Anastasia would put a stop to it. Eventually, the black-haired young man decided to give up on his suicide attempts. Flashback Anastasia felt satisfied; maybe now Flashback Anakin could finally move on with his life. Unfortunately, she was dead wrong. Flashback Anakin had decided that if he could not join Anastasia in death, then he would find a way to bring her back to life.

"Is this the place?" The voice of Flashback Anakin echoed through the mountain area.

As shown, the black-haired young man's journey brought him to a cavern somewhere in the mountains, far from the kingdom of Rondeval. Meanwhile, a curious Flashback Anastasia was following her husband, wondering what he was doing.

"Ani?" The brunette-haired young woman quizzed. "What's he doing here in the mountains?"

She followed Flashback Anakin into one of the caves. Inside the cave, Flashback Anakin read one of the pages from the book he was carrying.

"'_Inside the Mystical Cave of the Darkness, you will find the resting tomb of the three Sacred Beasts_'." The black-haired young man spoke aloud. "'_Once they have been unlocked, eternal power, and great darkness will be unleashed... and you would be granted all the power you want_'." Flashback Anakin looked back up at the carvings. "All the power I want? Maybe even to..."

Flashback Anakin thought that with that given power, he could potentially bring Anastasia and their unborn baby back to life. At this point, he was so insane and desperate, that he was willing to do absolutely anything to bring his friend/lover back—even if what he did to do it was completely wrong.

"I must do this! Nothing will stop me from bringing Anastasia back!"

Nearby, Flashback Anastasia overheard her husband speaking of the Sacred Beasts, before remembering reading something about them when she was still alive.

"'_The Sacred Beasts are the most dangerous creatures this world has ever known. Anyone who tries to control their power will become corrupted by darkness_'..." The princess whispered, before her eyes widened. "Oh no! If Anakin releases them, this whole world will be put in grave danger! Anakin, don't do it!"

But it was too late. Flashback Anakin then began to read the inscriptions on the wall with which to awaken the beasts. The language he was speaking in was almost similar to how one must speak in to activate the powers of 'The Winged Dragon of Ra'. Once the black-haired young man was all finished, the tombs started glowing.

"I've done it!" smiled Flashback Anakin. Suddenly, his look of triumph turned into one of confusion. "Huh? What's-?"

The glowing tombs then fired beams of energy all around the whole cavern, releasing many, many, MANY forces of darkness. Flashback Anakin became very worried; did he truly make the right choice on the matter? Quickly, however, Flashback Anakin started to greatly regret it...

"What have I done?"

Flashback Anastasia watched in horror as darkness was released from the seal, but what really made her frightened was something about to come out and attack Flashback Anakin.

"Ani!" she called out. "Look out!"

Unfortunately, one final beam struck Flashback Anakin, causing him to scream loudly as the darkness in his heart...was completely unleashed. As Flashback Anakin screamed and screamed while his tainted heart became eaten by the darkness, his skin started to turn grey and become bulkier, with spikes protruding from his shoulders, arms, and ankles, ripping his tunic due to the enlarged muscle mass and the large pair of black demonic wings began sprouting from his back, leaving him in nothing but his belt and trousers which were now tattered at the cuffs. His face became even veinier and his ears were replaced by wing-like appendages. His boots were also torn as his feet expanded and became spiked as well. His pupils became slits and his irises continued to glow a luminous crimson.

"Anakin!" screamed Flashback Anastasia.

The eyes of 'Anakin' started glowing a bright mixture of red and gold. At last, the new demonic, form of Flashback Anakin let loose an almighty roar of rage.

(elsewhere...)

Outside, many, MANY ghostly orbs were flying from the mountains to who knows where... just before...

***BOOM!***

A large explosion sounded, shaking the entire mountainside. When the smoke had cleared away, all was quiet at first... Just then, there were a pair of glowing eyes in the spot to where the mountains originally were.

"Darkness... How I've long awaited for you to come..." spoke a new voice (male) through the cloud of dust. "With your powers under my command, we will conquer all who stand against me!"

The cloud of dust cleared, revealing Flashback Diablon. Floating in the sky, Flashback Anastasia couldn't believe what she just saw happen.

"Ani..." The brunette-haired young woman asked herself sadly. "Why? Why would you do this to yourself?"

Unfortunately for her, Flashback Diablon wasn't going to be alone for much longer... Just then, some footsteps were heard from the nearby distance, making the '_**Evil One**_' scowl and get into a defensive stance.

"Halt!" he ordered. "Who's out there?!"

The approaching figures consisted of a Vampire Lord, a Vampire Lady, a The Earl of Demise, a Darkbishop Archfiend, and a Witty Phantom.

"Greetings." spoke Flashback Vampire Lord.

"Who are you five?" demanded Flashback Diablon. "And where did you come from?"

"We are the Court of Darkness." explained Flashback Vampire Lady.

"Court of Darkness? Tch! I've never heard of you."

"We are small in numbers and force at the moment." explained Flashback Vampire Lord. "But with you by our side, that can easily change."

"I don't take orders from the likes of you." spat Flashback Diablon, turning away while folding his arms. "You can forget about me serving you lot!"

"Actually, it will be you who shall lead us." Flashback Vampire Lord corrected.

The '_**Evil One**_' turned to look back at the five evil monsters—but he didn't say a single word. Did they actually want him to be their leader?

"We want to serve under you." added Flashback Darkbishop Archfiend.

"Which is why we've been traveled long and hard for many, many years." came from Flashback Witty Phantom. "It was all to meet, and serve under, you... Lord Diablon..."

"Lord Diablon..." mused the demon, finally managing to smile slightly. "Heh! That actually has a nice ring to it."

As the Court of Darkness bowed to their new leader, more and more evil Duel Monsters crowded in and bowed to Flashback Diablon. Still watching the whole scene, Flashback Anastasia became more frightened as Flashback Diablon now had an army of his own. But it wasn't over just yet...

(elsewhere…)

Alone in a section of the spirit world was Flashback Airknight Parshath, a good friend to Flashback Anakin and Flashback Anastasia. Alas, he had heard about the deaths of the soldier and princess, and he felt awful about it. The two best friends he'd ever had were gone. And what's worse is that he had no idea who even did the deed! Just then, the spirit of Flashback Anastasia appeared behind him.

"Parshath, dear friend!" she cried in somewhat relief. "Thank goodness I've found you. Anakin is in terrible trouble. He's awakened the 'Sacred Beasts' in an attempt to bring me back to life, but now he has been consumed by darkness!"

But just like with Flashback Anakin, Flashback Airknight Parshath couldn't see or hear the princess.

"GODDAMMIT!" The centaur-like monster cried out, hurling fallen debris aside in his anger. "Why? Why did they have to die?! Who could have done this unforgiving deed?! I wish there was a way I could bring them back!"

"Oh, you do?" echoed a new voice (male).

Flashback Airknight Parshath turned and saw a small squad of Duel Monsters, along with a demonic-like human, approaching him. Because it was very dark, the demonic-like human was completely concealed by the darkness (with an exception to his glowing red eyes).

"You wish to bring your two friends back?" asked the demon. "The answer is very simple."

"How?" demanded Flashback Airknight Parshath, growing more and more desperate. "You have to tell me, please!"

"All you have to do is join me." continued the demon, managing to briefly show himself. "Learn to use the darkness to its full potential."

"Darkness?" It was then Flashback Airknight Parshath realized something about who he was talking to... "Hold on! Your voice... it sounds so familiar to me... do I know you from somewhere?"

The demon's glowing red eyes narrowed. "No, you do not. You may think you know me, but you actually don't."

He walked back into the shadows, while the centaur-like monster frowned and gave a dejected sigh for getting his hopes of ever seeing Anakin and Anastasia ever again up.

"Besides..." spoke one of the Duel Monsters (Flashback Vampire Lord). "By joining forces with the Court of Darkness, you can achieve many great things."

"Really?" asked Flashback Airknight Parshath, looking at the Court of Darkness member.

"Don't listen to them!" Flashback Anastasia begged. "They are trying to deceive you!"

But alas, her words had fallen on deaf ears. After being promised with the opportunity to revive his fallen friends, as well as being defeated in a duel, Flashback Airknight Parshath gave himself into the dark side and joined Flashback Diablon and the Court of Darkness.

"Oh, Ani..." Flashback Anastasia murmured. "You've corrupted one of our friends to your side. When will this all stop?"

I'm sorry to say that it '_wouldn't_' stop.

(**MONTAGE**)

As the years went by, Diablon and the Court of Darkness waged countless wars on all of the following kingdoms of the Duel Monsters spirit world, killing anyone who would not serve them or for no good reason (including children, as requested by Flashback Diablon).

"Anakin...?" A defeated Blade Knight, looking up at Flashback Diablon, whispered in disbelief, just before dying. "Why would you do this?"

"Anakin? Oh, Anakin is dead, my friend." The demonic-looking young man corrected, watching as the killed monster faded away into light. There was no sign of any kind of remorse on his smiling face. "From now on, you can call me...Diablon. And, as you can see, I'm a lot happier!"

Another moment in his reign of terror, Flashback Diablon defeated and killed Flashback Prince Randolph before his troops stormed and destroyed the kingdom the manchild-like prince ruled over. Flashback Anastasia, who was watching all that was happening, could not help but feel sorry for Prince Randolph despite hating his guts. And during another attack on a village, Flashback Diablon stood atop the cliff-side above the town, observing the townsfolk foolishly resisting against his army in sadistic pleasure.

"More ants to crush." commented Flashback Diablon loudly. "I wonder if this world can offer me a real challenge."

At that moment, Diablon heard the footsteps of someone approaching on the cliff. A young apprentice, in his teenage years, had managed to escape the ongoing battle with his life after being completely overpowered and had climbed up the cliff in the hope of hiding from the Court of Darkness. Unfortunately for him, however, he had come into direct contact with the Court's very own feared ruler. Diablon smirked in satisfaction. It would seem his desires were being fulfilled.

"And as if to answer, the world sends me a trembling child." he said, before jumping down to the young apprentice, striking even further fear into the boy. "Are you going to fight and die here? Or, run away in fear again?"

The poor boy was too terrified to speak. He was facing the most feared and dangerous being in the world, the devil himself. The boy wanted to quickly run away and scream for help, but he was completely paralysed by fear and couldn't move a muscle... Until, at last, the boy finally appeared to pluck up courage and drew forth his weapon against the demon. Diablon, however, wasn't worried in the slightest. In fact, he was rather amused by the boy's foolishness.

"Fine. I will teach you fear, then pain, and then... Well, the fear and pain will both actually be the end of you."

"Anakin, no!" Flashback Anastasia begged, but knew it was pointless. "Don't hurt him! He's just a child!"

With a loud cry, the '_**Evil One**_' charged forth...

(**END MONTAGE**)

Later, after a successful battle against another kingdom, Flashback Diablon decided to settle on his throne and meditate in silence.

"Anastasia..." he murmured quietly. "Give me sanity..."

Flashback Anastasia, though still in love with Anakin, finally had enough of the senseless destruction left behind by Flashback Diablon and the Court of Darkness.

"Anakin, please stop!" Flashback Anastasia pleaded, hoping that her lover was still somewhere within this monster. "Stop doing this! Stop hurting the innocent people of our world! This is '_not_' who you are meant to be!"

"What in blazes are you talking about, my daughter?" The voice of a stern male demanded. "This is great!"

"No..." gasped Flashback Anastasia, hoping that the voice didn't belong to '_him_'. "Please God, no!"

Unfortunately, it was him... Appearing in wisps and smoke, was Anastasia's dead Father, King Reginald (or former King). Flashback Anastasia was terrified to see him.

"F-Father!" she stuttered fearfully.

"I'm pleased, Anastasia." smiled Flashback King Reginald, although there was a wicked gleam shining in his eyes. "I'm very pleased with you. Because you prevented Anakin from needlessly killing himself, you've redeemed yourself in my eyes."

"R-Redeemed myself?" repeated Flashback Anastasia.

"By forcing Anakin to live on while suffering-" explained Flashback King Reginald. "-you have redeemed yourself for disobeying my wishes by not marrying Prince Randolph as you were supposed to. Not only that, but now the most powerful warrior in the world has been created to lay waste to all those kingdoms that would defy me. If I can't have any of them in my possession, no one else can!"

"Father, please!" begged Flashback Anastasia, falling to her hands and knees whilst becoming close to breaking down. "Please stop it!"

"I suppose you have some of my blood within your veins, after all" Flashback King Reginald added, before vanishing for good. "You have made me proud to call you my daughter."

Finally coming to a haunting conclusion to what her actions had led to, Flashback Anastasia started to cry with remorse.

"Oh, Ani..." The princess wept, allowing her tears to fall. "What have I done?!"

All the brunette-haired young woman wanted to do was help Anakin move on and start a new life. However, it simply led to her lover falling further into madness and ending with him releasing the 'Sacred Beasts', becoming a demon, and starting a worldwide war in the Duel Monsters spirit world. Poor Flashback Anastasia's sobs and screams of anguish echoed into the cloudy sky.

(elsewhere...)

Soon after Flashback Diablon's death at the hands of Flashback Autraius, Flashback Anastasia found herself all alone in a dark void of some sort.

"H-Hello?" Flashback Anastasia called out. "Is anybody there?"

Suddenly, the deceased princess began to hear voices...

"Hey, did you hear Diablon's finally been killed?" A female voice echoed.

"About time. That monster has ruined so many lives that it ain't funny." replied a male voice.

"Anakin is dead..." Flashback Anastasia murmured, not liking what was heard. "But they will only remember him for the monster he became instead of the young man he once was..."

As she wandered through the voice, she suddenly could hear more voices, and see light ahead. Flashback Anastasia soon found herself in what looked like a large lobby where many people, possibly deceased spirits, approaching several candle-lit desks occupied by Skull Servants. After a while, the Skull Servants would give the designated spirits a coin, and point them in a direction. One direction led to a boat that seemed to be sailing up into the sky; perhaps towards the afterlife. The other directly led to another boat, carrying lost souls down into the underworld.

"This must be the place where dead souls meet before their final destination..." Flashback Anastasia realized.

"Next." came the voice of Skull Servant.

The deceased princess looked up and realized that someone was talking to her. She walked forwards towards one of the desks. The Skull Servant at this one had a large book in front of him.

"Name please." he stated, not looking up from his book to gaze upon Flashback Anastasia.

"Princess Anastasia." The brunette-haired young woman answered timidly.

The Skull Servant looked through the book before setting it onto the desk. Looking over two pages, Anastasia noticed that the book had many names in it; some even listed the time each person died.

"Aha." The Skull Servant pointed to a name. "Here you are."

He showed the princess the page, pointing to the name '**_Anastasia_**' near the bottom of the listing.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to arrive. Many people come here instantly upon their deaths. And you know, I've heard of your sacrifice. Very noble of you to put the life of another against your own. But at the same time, it led to a disastrous chain reaction."

"I was just trying to help." Flashback Anastasia insisted sadly. "I thought Anakin was going to be killed if I hadn't acted when I did."

"Killed, you say?" quizzed Skull Servant. When Flashback Anastasia didn't say anything more, he decided to show her something. "Come with me."

"What?" blinked Flashback Anastasia.

"I want to show you something."

And so, Flashback Anastasia followed the Skull Servant. He led her to a rather odd looking mirror.

"When many people die-" The Skull Servant explained. "-they sometimes look back to certain moments in their life, and wonder what would have happened if they had done something different instead."

"So, I can see what would have happened if I '_hadn't_' taken that hit?" asked Flashback Anastasia curiously.

The Skull Servant nodded. "I will show you that alternative future."

The mirror glowed in light as Anastasia looked into it.

(**VISION**)

"And as for you, Anakin..." Flashback King Reginald drew out his sword. "This is your punishment for betraying your KING!"

"Father! NO!" pleaded Flashback Anastasia, knowing what her Father was about to do to Flashback Anakin, started struggling to break free from the strong grips of the two Blade Knights. "Don't do this! You can't!"

Flashback King Reginald merely ignored his daughter and lunged forth just as Flashback Anakin broke free and drew his own sword. Flashback King Reginald and his adopted son began to sword fight to the death, but the former soon overpowered the latter and knocked him down and rendered him weaponless.

"Now die!" bellowed Anastasia's Father in pure hatred.

With a battle cry, the ruler of the land charged towards Flashback Anakin, raised his sword, and delivered a sharp thrust. Flashback Anastasia, fighting hard enough, managed to break free from the strong holds the two Blade Knights had on her and prepared to step in when...

"DIE!" screamed Flashback King Reginald, bringing his weapon down.

...Flashback Anakin dove to the side, avoiding the blow, and throwing his knife. The small weapon struck the sword out of Flashback King Reginald's hand, causing the man to cry out and clutched his hand for a few seconds.

"You fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book." grinned Flashback Anakin.

"Damn you!" Flashback King Reginald hollered, before taking a knife off his belt.

Before anything more could happen, an aura of darkness started surrounding Flashback Anakin. A signal he was awakening his dark powers, but to use for justice and not revenge.

"You are a terrible, terrible ruler!" ranted Flashback Anakin. "You've forced your own daughter to be engaged to a perverted slime, and you've treated everyone else in this kingdom like doormats."

"I was only doing what I thought was best for the kingdom of Rondeval!" argued Flashback King Reginald. "You of all people should know that, Anakin!"

"Most importantly, you've been treating me like dirt ever since I was adopted into the family!" Flashback Anakin went on, before pointing at his enemy hatefully. "But after all this time, you are finally going to get what you deserve!"

The two skilled warriors resumed their battle, with Flashback Anakin viciously beating Flashback King Reginald within an inch of his life, just before throwing him up into the air, and punching him so hard that he created a hole when he hit the floor. Although he wasn't dead, Flashback King Reginald did not get back up from the beating he sustained, and so he was finally defeated. Flashback Anakin picked up the crown that had fallen off during battle, and put it on his own head.

"Consider yourself dethroned." said Flashback Anakin. "'_I_' am the new King of Rondeval, now."

Not about to give up, Flashback King Reginald turned towards the nearby Blade Knights.

"Guards! Get him!" Anastasia's Father ordered in a rage. "Kill the traitor, now!" But to his surprise, not one Blade Knight would obey the command. "What are you fools standing around for?! Do as I command!"

"We no longer take orders from the likes of you." One of the Blade Knights pointed out. "Sir Anakin is the new ruler of this kingdom."

"W-What?!"

"Hey, did I just miss a party or something?" A familiar male voice echoed.

Stepping from behind a pillar was Flashback Prince Randolph, curious to see such a mess of the throne room.

"I leave to go on a hunt, only to come back to see such a messy throne room." The manchild-like prince commented innocently. "So, what was going on while I was out?"

"Anakin has become the new King of Rondeval, that's what." answered Flashback Anastasia.

Prince Randolph frowned, but said nothing.

"And that means there's going to be a few changes around here." put in Flashback Anakin. "As my first decree, Randolph, your engagement to Anastasia is called off."

Flashback Prince Randolph's eyes widened. "M-M-My engagement is...off?!"

"That's right." Flashback Anastasia confirmed firmly. "I have married Anakin, and there is nothing you can do about it. I had no intentions of marrying you anyway, you disgusting pig!"

"And I'm sending you back to your own kingdom where you belong!" finished Flashback Anakin. "You are hereby banished from Rondeval forever!"

As a result of the message getting through to him, Flashback Prince Randolph fainted on the spot. Flashback Anakin then turned his attention to the disgraced Flashback King Reginald.

"And don't think I've forgotten about you." The black-haired young man went on. "You will be punished for all of the things you put me, Anastasia, and the rest of your people through. Until I think of a suitable enough punishment, you will rot in the dungeons for always and always. Take him away!"

And thus, the Blade Knights picked up and took the former King of Rondeval away. Flashback Anakin then looked towards the pregnant Flashback Anastasia, smiling once more.

"We're free." he proclaimed to his wife. "We're finally free to make our own futures. I'm now the ruler of Rondeval, and I would love for you to become my Queen."

Flashback Anastasia smiled back. "Oh, Ani..." she responded, with a single tear in her eye. "I thought you would never ask."

(**END VISION**)

The mirror finished showing Flashback Anastasia the alternative future.

"So, what do you think?" asked Skull Servant.

Flashback Anastasia was rather surprised, and slightly taken aback, over what she had seen in the mirror.

"I... I didn't have to die after all..." The princess finally spoke. "Anakin could have won the battle. He and I could have had a wonderful future as King and Queen of Rondeval, while also having our baby in peace and harmony." While speaking the last part, she braced both hands onto her stomach. "If only I had not given into fear..."

"It is natural for humans and Duel Spirits to give into their greatest fears." reassured Skull Servant. "Your fears may have unintentionally created a terrible disaster, but you now have the chance to put things right."

"A chance to put things right?" asked Flashback Anastasia. "What are you telling me to do?"

"Right now, you have a very important choice to make; you can either leave well enough alone and go into the afterlife, or you can find a way to undo all the damage caused by Diablon's rampage."

The brunette-haired young woman fell into silence. How could she find a way to make things right if she was dead? It was clear the princess would have to be reborn in a new body or something in order to try and make things right again. Wait a moment... A new body? An idea clicked in her head!

(elsewhere...)

In the real world, early into the year of 1993, all was peaceful in the Scottish city of Glasgow in '**Scotland - United Kingdom**'. People were roaming the city streets minding their own business, with no trouble on the horizon. Above the city, however, a voice (female) could be heard speaking from down below in the streets below...

"Isn't this wonderful, darling? We're going to have a baby!" she asked excitedly, speaking with an American accent.

"Och aye!" The husband's voice agreed, who instead spoke with a Scottish accent.

"Only a few minutes into this dimension, and already I hear that a couple is having a baby!" A new voice (female) echoed, overjoyed. "I must do something, now!"

In seconds, the transparent body of Anastasia appeared. Looking down below, she was amazed at the sights.

"So, this is what the real world is like?" The brunette-haired young woman wondered. "It looks so much different and more advanced than Rondeval!" She chuckled a bit. "Okay, I'll admit that there are also cities and other kingdoms in the Duel Monsters spirit world that are far more advanced than others."

From there, the spirit of Flashback Anastasia carefully looked around at the streets below until she spotted who was looking for. Down below and walking down a street, hand-to-hand, were both younger versions of both Mr. and Mrs. Stirling, and the latter was pregnant (only two-three months into it, that is).

"Only six months left." smiled Flashback Mrs. Stirling, before looking down at her stomach. "I wonder if we'll get a boy or girl?"

"It dinna matter to me." Flashback Mr. Stirling responded. "But whatever the gender, you and I will be great parents."

What the two parents-to-be didn't realize, was that they were being watched and followed by the spirit of Flashback Anastasia.

"This could be my chance." Flashback Anastasia said to herself, before allowing her body to begin glowing.

Because Flashback Mr. Stirling and Flashback Mrs. Stirling both couldn't see or hear spirits, they remained blissfully unaware of what was about to happen to the latter. Slowly and carefully, Flashback Anastasia approached and entered the body of Flashback Mrs. Stirling from behind. A few seconds later, the brunette-haired young woman emerged from the body of who she entered before fading away. Before long, Flashback Mrs. Stirling suddenly stopped walking and gasped.

"Is something wrong, dear?" asked Flashback Mr. Stirling, concerned.

Flashback Mrs. Stirling shook her head. "I feel funny." she groaned. "It feels like the insides of my stomach are churning or something."

"Maybe you need to use the bathroom again?" suggested Flashback Mr. Stirling. "It's a common occurrence when you're pregnant, after all."

"Maybe..." Flashback Mrs. Stirling whispered, thinking that wasn't the case but didn't really know what the true case could be. "Let's go find a restaurant."

With that said, the couple set out further down the street. Above a nearby building, Flashback Anastasia felt very proud; because she purified the fetus in that woman's body with part of her own soul, the child that was born would be the reincarnation of herself.

(elsewhere...)

Because it would be a while before the couple's baby was born, Flashback Anastasia realized that someone who was almost like her would not be enough. She needed Anakin to be by her side.

"I must find another couple expecting a baby." mused Flashback Anastasia. "If I'm to make things right again, I need Anakin to also be reborn." She then grew frustrated. "But this one won't be as easy... I have to find a couple who would give their child the love Anakin was never given by my own Father."

(elsewhere…)

Flashback Anastasia's long search for the perfect couple eventually took her to the small town of Brighton in England. There, she looked and looked and found a couple purchasing a bunch of children's books from a nearby bookstore.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the bookstore, the three books were placed on the counter by the man (husband).

"Do you think the baby will like these?" The woman (Flashback Mrs. Billinton) asked her husband hopefully.

"Oh, I'm sure he or she will." smiled the husband (Flashback Mr. Billinton). "I remember a few classics like these when '_I_' was little."

With that said, the couple paid for the three books and left the store.

(elsewhere...)

Outside the bookstore, Flashback Anastasia was watching as both Flashback Mr. Billinton and Flashback Mrs. Billinton emerged from the building and walked down another street.

"These people seem to be the loving and caring type." Flashback Anastasia smiled. "They will be the perfect family for Anakin's reincarnation." And so, she started following the parents-to-be. "It's a good thing I managed to snag a piece of Anakin's soul as I died; otherwise, there would be no way for me to make things right again.."

Would things turn out alright? Well, that's a tale for another day.

(elsewhere...)

Eventually, after purifying the fetus within Flashback Mrs. Billinton with Anakin's soul, Flashback Anastasia returned to the Duel Monsters spirit world. Upon arrival, she found herself standing outside a forest of some sorts.

"My duty is done for the time being." said Flashback Anastasia. "The best I can do for now, is to meditate on things and hope that everything turns out well."

And so, she started to enter the forest, hoping to find peace for herself. All of a sudden, while strolling through, the deceased princess fell to her knees, whilst clutching her aching, pregnant stomach. But, that was impossible! When Flashback Anastasia was stabbed by her own Father, the baby should have been killed, too! Why was she still this far into her pregnancy?

"Impossible!" recoiled Flashback Anastasia. "How could the baby still be alive within me?! I thought when Father stabbed me, the baby-!" Unfortunately, there was no time to dwell on it. "I must find a new vessel for our child..." The brunette-haired young woman slowly returned to her feet. "I have to find one before it's too late!"

And the spirit faded away into a ball of white light.

(elsewhere...)

Fortunately, there was hope for Flashback Anastasia. In another part of the Duel Monsters spirit world, a couple was expecting a baby of their own. The woman, also heavily pregnant, was in great pain while trying to give birth, and it didn't look like she would survive the procedure. What neither of them knew, was that they were being watched by the spirit of the pregnant Flashback Anastasia.

"That woman!" she realized. "She can contain my baby! Though if I weren't careful, she could lose her life, and both of us will be lost."

Because the couple below couldn't see her, Flashback Anastasia carefully floated over until she was near the pregnant woman.

"Here we go..."

Leaning over, Flashback Anastasia entered the pregnant woman's body. In doing so, the woman suddenly felt a bit stronger as she could now deliver the baby without anymore complications. Soon, Flashback Anastasia emerged from the woman's body just as the cries of a baby were heard. Not only that, she didn't look pregnant anymore.

"It's a girl!" The woman's husband cried happily. "Praise the Egyptian Gods!"

After the baby was cleaned up, she was given to her Mother.

"Oh, she's beautiful." The woman cried with tears of happiness in her eyes. "Hello there..."

Floating near the ceiling, watching the heartwarming scene, was...

"There we go." smiled Flashback Anastasia. "Now our baby will be properly born into a loving family."

To the couple's surprise, the baby looked nothing like the Mother or Father. Nevertheless, they loved their new baby, and named her, funnily enough, Iris (the same name that Anakin and Anastasia were going to give their baby when she was born). But with the deed done, Flashback Anastasia took her leave, and returned to her forest of solitude.

(elsewhere...)

As the years passed, the forest continued to grow in size and magical properties. And in the center of it all, Flashback Anastasia stayed, lying in wait for the moment when her lost love Anakin would be rescued from his darkness and finally join her in the afterlife.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The flashback came to an end, and there were tears welling in Anastasia's eyes.

"At first, I thought things would be alright once Thomas and Emily were born." she thought to herself. "But, again, I was wrong... There is still so much more that must be done before this madness can finally be stopped."

The brunette-haired young woman sighed as she looked up into the sky.

"Oh, Anakin, once again, I'm so sorry for everything." Anastasia mumbled on sadly. "This is a huge mess I've weaved everyone into. I threw my life away because I was afraid of losing you. And even though your heart became full of pain, I forced you to live on through it because I was afraid of being forgotten. Why did I have to allow fear to overwhelm my better judgement?" After a minute, she wiped the tears from her eyes while remembering what her goal currently was. "But, no matter what happens... I may have gotten everyone into this mess due to my fear of losing Ani, but I promise that I will do whatever it takes to get them out!"

With that said, the spirit of the deceased princess faded away, because there was a certain group coming this way...

**End Scene**

* * *

Soon after posting, I had to delete the original version of the chapter in order for sodormatchmaker and I to include some new material and rearrange certain scenes. Hopefully, this is version is far better.


	19. Scene 19

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story, along with the flashback to Driote's backstory). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

NOTE: This scene takes place after Anakin gains his scars from his scuffle with Prince Randolph, and especially after Anakin's first meeting with Driote and being raped by her.

WARNING: This story is rated M for strong sexual content and nudity. Reader discretion is completely advised.

* * *

**Title: Night of Passion**

Anakin and Anastasia were both alone in the former's private chambers (with the latter's currently being under repair). The brunette-haired young woman was wetting a piece of cloth in a bowl of hot water.

"Alright, this may sting a bit." she warned.

Anakin winced as the hot, soapy cloth touched his face, but soon the pain slowly faded away and he eased up.

"Anastasia... I'm..."

"Hmm?" quizzed Anastasia.

"I'm so sorry." apologized Anakin sadly. "I almost murdered that scumbag... But not even he deserved a fate like that."

Anastasia remained silent in the matter, and just tried to clean her good friend's wounds. Soon, she was all done with cleaning the wounds Anakin had sustained...

"There, I'm all finished, now." said Anastasia, putting the bloodied piece of cloth down. "Thankfully, since we acted quickly enough, your eyesight will be just fine."

"I'm beginning to wish that your family never found me..." continued Anakin, berating himself some more. "Not only do I have no origin of hometown or birth, but I'm beyond dangerous when angered..."

"Anakin, don't talk like that!" Anastasia protested, trying to calm Anakin down without much success. "You've saved my life, after all..."

"Now, because of my actions, I truly am a freak..."

Suddenly, without any warning or anything, Anakin started to cry...right into Anastasia's exposed cleavage! This sexual-like gesture caused the brunette-haired young woman to yelp and blush a bright red.

"A-A-Anakin!" Anastasia stammered, feeling her breasts getting soaked from tears. "W-What do you think you are-?"

"The pain... It's too much for me..." weeped Anakin, with his face buried into the princess's chest. "I'm so sorry!"

Despite her friend doing something somewhat perverted towards her and wanting to scold him for doing it, Anastasia knew that Anakin was badly hurting right now, and only wanted to be comforted. Not only that, she felt something in her heart spark; like it was something she should have realized over a course of two years ago. And so, Anastasia went and said the best thing she could try to say to the black-haired young man...

"No, Anakin." The brunette-haired young woman finally said aloud. "I truly don't think you're a freak."

Anakin slowly lifted his head up slowly. "Y-You don't?" he sniffled.

Anastasia smiled warmly. "No, I do not think that at all. You've saved my life, after all." The princess pointed out. "And, now that I think about it, I really should have seen or realized it sooner, but I... I really do have feelings for you..."

"Huh?" blinked Anakin, with his eyes red from crying.

"From now on, Ani, my true feelings will...protect...you." offered Anastasia.

To prove her point about it, she slowly moved in...and passionately kissed Anakin on the lips. Although surprised at first, the black-haired young man soon eased up and enjoyed the kiss from Anastasia, kissing back. Her lips felt so perfect, so right against his that he never wanted to stop. He wrapped his arms and around her waist and pulled her closer. Anastasia gave a surprised moan against his lips, but she wasn't complaining, they had both painfully longed for this moment for so long. Her hands ran over his bare chest, massaging his muscles while his hands wandered over her back and down her thighs, seemingly of their own accord.

Anastasia couldn't believe it. Anakin was touching her in ways that she only fantasized of, feeling her body as if she was a precious object that he was worshiping with his hands. She felt something ignite within herself as they laid together on the bed in the midst of their lip-locking, and suddenly, she was no longer content to only kiss. But then, something triggered in Anakin's mind, and he suddenly broke the kiss. Anastasia was surprised, and even disappointed by this. However, when she saw Anakin's shaky, scared expression and heard him gasping slightly, a horrible realization then overcame her.

It was his traumatic experience with Driote, when she forced him to have sex with her. More accurately, she raped him. Anastasia realized that she must have caused Anakin's trauma from that night to kick in by her taking '_control_' of their kissing. She felt absolutely terrible, and tried to apologize for it.

"A-Anakin, I'm so sorry!" The princess exclaimed, feeling ashamed with herself.

She tried getting off of him, but then, to her surprise, Anakin pulled her back against him, as if he were trying to reassure her, and reassure himself as well.

"Anastasia... I want you... I need you." Anakin insisted, speaking slowly. "More than anything in the world, I want you...you're the only one who can ease my pain... You are the only woman I can truly love... and truly make love to..."

Anakin's eyes were filled with love and pain; his love for Anastasia, and the pain of having his virginity stolen from him by Driote. He had so desperately wanted Anastasia to be the one who took his virginity, but now that was impossible, and the only way he thought he could recover from that experience was by being with Anastasia. It wasn't going to be easy for him, but he wanted to make love to her more than anything.

"I want to get over this—with you, and only you..." continued Anakin.

Anastasia's heart was racing as Anakin pulled her closer for another passionate kiss, which she returned with the same loving passion. Still holding her in his arms, Anakin sat up and rested Anastasia on lap while she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, deepening the kiss and pressing their bodies as closely as possible, moaning into each other's mouths as they felt her breasts against his bare chest. It was enough to drive them mad with lust and arousal.

Anastasia pulled away and rested her forehead against Anakin's, gazing into his beautiful blue eyes. This was the man she had loved for so many years, the man she wanted to save herself for, regardless of her forced engagement. Anakin was the only man the brunette-haired young woman could ever love, the only one could give her virginity to... She only wished he could have given her his virginity, if it weren't for that monster, or rather the '_Artist of Insanity_', Driote. Anastasia couldn't begin to imagine how horrible it was to be raped by her, but she determined to make sure that this time Anakin wouldn't enjoy it.

Even so, the fact was that she had never had sex before this, and despite how much she wanted to do this, Anastasia was very nervous about it. But she wouldn't let that stop her.

"Oh, Ani, please... please make love to me..." Anastasia whispered, before adding... "The way YOU want to..."

Anakin, realizing that she was referring to the fact that he didn't have any choice during the sex with Driote, being forced to do so the way she wanted, giving him no control whatsoever, just forced to endure every painful second of it. Anastasia was letting him decide what pace they went with, just until he was comfortable enough. How long he had fantasized of doing this with her.

"Thank you, Anastasia... I love you so much."

Anastasia smiled as she finally whispered those magic words... "I love you too, Ani..."

They kissed again, but this time with more passion, hunger and lust than the last. Anakin felt Anastasia's tongue moving across his lips. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing her to explore him as their tongues rubbed against each other. The sensation was new to them both, but it was definitely a pleasant one. Anakin pressed Anastasia down onto the bed so that he was laying on top of her as they made out, both in a state of near-euphoria at what was happening. When they finally pulled away to catch their breath, Anakin began kissing his way down Anastasia's neck, licking and sucking her soft, creamy skin as he traveled down towards her breasts. He started kissing, licking, and sucking as much of her exposed cleavage as possible. It was a dream come true.

But Anastasia was loving it even more, as she was softly moaning and crying in ecstasy and arousal, turning them both on even more. She could feel her womanhood getting wetter and warmer the more Anakin continued tasting her bountiful mounds; it was a feeling that she never thought she would find so enjoyable, considering how much unwanted grief her bosoms brought her due to puberty being so kind to her. However, she felt like she was in the world of paradise, and Anakin hadn't even started undressing her yet.

Anakin finally started kissing his way back up Anastasia's neck and planting his lips on her's once again, their tongues quickly fighting for dominance once again in their mouths. As if there wasn't enough sexual tension between the two, Anakin grounded his pelvis into hers, grinding their hips together. Anastasia could feel his erect manhood rubbing against her wet and hot womanhood through his trousers. That was it; the clothes had to come off!

They stopped the kiss, they didn't even need to say anything, they could tell exactly what they were thinking. Anakin ran his hands underneath Anastasia's and quickly found her underwear, pulling them down her legs without any hesitation, with Anastasia kicking them off once they were far enough down her legs. He then began to lift up her dress, while she raised her arms above her head, allowing him to take off her dress and throw it across the room to join her panties. There Anastasia laid on the bed in front of him, in all her naked glory.

The word beauty failed to describe her. Long, toned legs originated from round, womanly hips, above which her body gracefully curved beautifully into a lovely waist that fit perfectly in Anakin's arms. Her figure was an hourglass unlike any Anakin had ever seen on a woman. Magnificently large, firm, soft, and perfectly rounded breasts with small, rosy nipples blessed her chest. Her creamy skin was completely flawless. She was, in Anakin's POV, a Goddess, and more perfect than Anakin could have ever dreamed of. Seeing the princess like this only made his already hard manhood even harder.

Anastasia, meanwhile, blushed a deep shade of red as Anakin stared at her long and hard, as this was the first time she had ever been naked in front of a man. She felt the urge to cover herself, but she refused to just that. This was what Anastasia and Anakin both wanted, and despite her blushing, she was enjoying the way Anakin was staring at her, and how much his member seemed to enjoy it as well.

"Anastasia..." Anakin breathed, clearly amazed as he watched the princess stand back up. "You're...a Goddess." Even so, he was unsure of how much further he should go. "I... I..."

Anastasia, gently taking his hands and guiding them to her breasts, smiled. "Touch them, Ani." she offered. "They're for you and only you."

Anakin accepted her request, cupping both succulent mounds in his hands. He couldn't believe how firm yet soft they were, and Anastasia let out a moan of intense pleasure. His lips on her breasts may have sent her to paradise, but his rough hands on them felt even more amazing. He squeezed them, rubbing his thumbs over her sensitive nipples, letting his natural urges guide him, and he was rewarded by another resounding moan from Anastasia. The sharp contrast with his rough skin against her soft skin was making it even more pleasurable. He began trailing his tongue from her neck down to her breasts, repeating his previous actions, but this time unopposed to the fabric of her discarded dress. Squeezing and pressing her bountiful mounds together, Anakin ran his tongue over one of her already hardened nipples, licking and sucking it, before he repeated the same process with her other nipple, while he squeezed the other breast with his free hand, just so it wasn't neglected. The reward was the best part...

"Ahh! Oh, God, yes! D-Don't stop, Ani!" cried Anastasia, speaking in such euphoric pleasure.

It was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced as she felt her womanhood growing wetter and hotter by the second, and Anakin hadn't even gone down there yet... She just hoped no one else in the castle could hear her right now, namely her Mother and Father (her Father especially)... Anakin, meanwhile, was adoring every second of it, and the fact that she was also loving it made it so much more arousing. Her moans of pleasure was the sexiest sound he had ever heard, and she truly was the sexiest woman in the world. The fact that Anastasia was letting him take charge with their lovemaking was already helping him get past his experience with Driote, but even still, he was still incredibly nervous about the main course. It was only then that he finally seemed to realize that he was still wearing his trousers, and by now his erection was really starting to get uncomfortable. He really didn't want to stop his foreplay to take his trousers off, but it was becoming too much for him, so he let go her Anastasia's breasts.

Anastasia was greatly disappointed by this, but then she also realized that Anakin still hadn't removed the rest of his clothes. Anakin started to reach for his trousers, but then he stopped as another terrifying memory of Driote emerged, remembering when she forced him to strip himself in front of her, immediately afterwards she whipped his naked body with her Electro-Whip. He still felt the electric shocks, and he still had the scars from all those whip strikes on his chest and back, mostly his back. Anastasia seemed to realize why Anakin was struggling, so she sat back up and gently took his hands.

"Let me do it... please?" The princess asked softly, hoping that Anakin would better if he didn't have to be the one to do it.

Anakin was once again touched by her words, and nodded in agreement, leaning back a bit. Anastasia started to tug on his trousers and tugged them, and his underwear, off at once, allowing for Anakin's erection to spring free from its tight confinement, leaving him naked as well. A voluntary sigh escaped from Anakin's lips as the last constricting fabric was removed at long last.

Now that Anastasia finally had a proper look at Anakin's fully erect penis, she went completely red in the face. It was of course her first actually seeing one while an adult, and Anakin was...bigger...than she thought he would be. She wasn't expecting him to be small, and he wasn't unnecessarily or unrealistically large, but he was still big, bigger than she had been expecting, to say the least, and honestly, she was a bit intimidated by it. How was it even going to fit inside her...? Despite everything Anakin had just done to her in the past, however long it had been, she only now started to feel bashful about everything they were doing, that and the fact they were both naked and fully aroused. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Anakin looking at her while slightly embarrassed.

"Uh... Anastasia?" he spoke up.

Anastasia finally realized that she had been caught staring at Anakin's erection, causing her to blush an even darker shade of red.

"I-I, uh, s-sorry, Anakin..." The brunette-haired young woman stuttered, embarrassed. "it's j-just that I've, well, n-never seen one quite like this before—and, well, y-you're...bigger than I imagined..."

Although he was still slightly embarrassed himself, Anakin couldn't help but feel a bit of pride swelling up in him from hearing that, especially from the woman he loved so much, and it made him feel a bit more comfortable.

"It's fine, Anastasia... really." Anakin reassured. "I'm not offended."

Anastasia began to feel less embarrassed about it, and found herself looking at his member once again, taking in its size, still slightly intimidated by it, but also feeling herself becoming more aroused once again. Seeing Anakin in his full glory allowed her to admire his lean, muscular body. She gently ran her hands across his chest, caressing every scar and muscle she could get her hands on, before leaving soft kisses along his chest, taking great care around his latest scar, while Anakin groaned at the pleasant sensations of her hands and lips.

"Oh, Ani... you're so handsome..." whispered Anastasia, almost like she was in a trance. "The most handsome man in the world... Even with your scars and all."

"Do you really mean that?" Anakin asked hopefully, mainly referring to his scars.

"Yes. From the bottom of my heart." she smiled, before kissing his lips gently. "I love you, Ani."

Anakin smiled and ran a rough hand up her beautiful waist, earning a soft moan from his angelic princess.

"I love you too."

He then started kissing her again, this time it was more passionate, as they ran their hands gently across their bodies, loving how much his rough hands felt on her silky smooth skin. Anakin decided to go lower and began rubbing and squeezing her perfectly rounded buttocks, earning a surprised, yet pleasurable moan from her.

"Ooh, you cheeky boy..." Anastasia whispered seductively, her sexy tone making Anakin's member even harder.

"No, THIS is me being cheeky." The black-haired young man said, as he removed one hand from her bottom and gently cupped and squeezed one of her breasts and rubbing her nipple with his thumb. "So, what do you say to that?"

That earned him yet another beautiful, yet seductive, moan from Anastasia. When Anakin started letting his hands roam the rest of her body again, Anastasia started doing so too, and when she gazed back down at his hardened member, a sudden urge awakened inside of her as she ran her hand down his chest.

"Ani...can I...touch it?" she asked, blushing at her own idea, motioning towards Anakin's erection. "P-Please?"

Anakin blushed at the thought of her soft hands touching it, just as he had fantasized about in the past. Finally, he gave his answer...

"Y-Yeah...of course." Anakin whispered, awaiting the feeling.

Anastasia reached for his large and fully erect member, still feeling a bit intimidated by its size, but she didn't let that stop her. Gently, she grasped Anakin's erection in her small, petite hand and slowly started stroking it, causing his whole body to tense up. Anakin moaned and nearly collapsed. Anastasia's fingers were an unparalleled sensation of bliss as they stroked him.

"Ohh, Anastasia..." groaned Anakin.

His manhood was harder than ever, and the feeling of her warm fingers sliding over it was making him go crazy. Anastasia was pleased with his reaction and continued her gentle stroking of his manhood. Now that she was actually getting a feel for his large member, she didn't feel as worried about it. She loved how warm it was and how hard it felt in her soft hand. Anakin's member really wasn't ridiculously large, it was the perfect size, and it was turning her on even more than she already was by now.

"Enjoying this, are we?" Anastasia asked seductively, loving Anakin's reaction.

"Y-Yes!" Anakin cried out, almost breathlessly, leaning his head back. "It feels so good!"

Anastasia was very tempted to take things even further...by putting Anakin's member in her mouth... However, as much as she was interested and willing to experiment with oral sex, allowing her to pleasure Anakin even further, she thought it would be better suited for a later date rather than their first time. Instead, she continued her gentle stroking and listened to Anakin moaning in pure, receptive pleasure.

After a few more minutes, Anastasia finally decided to stop, as she didn't want Anakin to have his orgasm before they even got to the intercourse. Anakin was admittedly surprised that he managed to hold on for the entire time without climaxing, but now he was determined to return the favor. Taking her by surprise, Anakin laid Anastasia back down on the bed and ran his hand down her thighs until he reached her damp vagina and started rubbing it and sticking two of his fingers inside of it. She arched her back and moaned, thrusting slightly into his digit.

"Anakin!" Anastasia cried out.

He rubbed her womanhood and grinned, loving the sounds he was eliciting from her and the heat of her arousal on his fingertips. His thumb found her clit, and he rubbed it tantalizingly as the brunette-haired young woman writhed underneath him.

"Does it feel good?" Anakin teased, clearly knowing the answer.

"Y-Yes!" confirmed Anastasia. "Ani... P-Please!"

She could barely think straight with his fingers inside of her, and she could imagine how much better it would be if Anakin started licking her womanhood, but she didn't want to release just yet. She wanted them to reach their climax together, so she gently took hold of his wrist and looked into his eyes. The time for foreplay was finally over.

"Make love to me, Ani..." she whispered. "Please..."

This was it, the moment that Anakin had been anticipating and worrying about since the start; the searing memory of Driote stealing his virginity haunted him constantly, but he wanted to make love to Anastasia so badly. Anakin smiled and covered her with his body, kissing her passionately, her breasts pressing up against his bare chest. He broke off and looked in her eyes.

"I will." said Anakin.

Anastasia could see in his eyes that Anakin was still nervous and conflicted because of the Driote experience. She knew that this would be harder for him, but, at the very least, this time Anakin was the one on top, unlike with Driote where he was basically trapped beneath her the entire time. This time, Anakin was the one in control, and, for their first time together, Anastasia wouldn't have it any other way. She gently cupped his face, taking care around his scar, and kissed him softly.

"It will be alright, Ani... you're the one in charge this time, you have the freedom... And besides..." Anastasia placed one hand on his heart, feeling his heartbeat racing, and grabbed one of his hands with her other and placed it directly on her breast, over her heart, letting him feel her heartbeat, which was racing just as rapidly as his. "...I'm nervous about it, too..."

Anakin couldn't feel more blessed to have such an amazing, loving young woman giving herself to him and trying her best to make him as comfortable as possible with this. He then realized that she was even more nervous than he was, because, unlike him, this was her very first time having sex... and he thanked whatever Gods there were for letting him be the first person to make love to Anastasia instead of Prince Randolph making love to her.

And so... slowly, Anakin carefully rested his weight on his elbows and positioned himself at her entrance. Anastasia knew it was time and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible to her. The two shared one more kiss, pouring all the love they felt for each other into it. This was it. Once Anakin entered her, there was no going back. This could never be undone. Their lives would never be the same again. When they broke the kiss, Anastasia looked at him with shy eyes and a deep blush on her face.

"Please try to be gentle, Ani." she pleaded.

"I will." accepted Anakin. "I promise."

She nodded and spread her knees slightly, offering her womanhood and virginity to him. Anakin caressed her slit with the tip of his member for a moment, causing both of them to shake with anticipation. He brought his lips down on Anastasia's and, as gently as he knew how, thrust into her. He was met with resistance at first, but Anastasia nodded, telling him she was ready. Anakin pushed forward until Anastasia broke and he slid in part way. She cried out and dug her fingernails into his back. She felt the jolt of pain when he entered her for the first time. Anastasia ground her teeth as she felt Anakin sheathe slowly into her again, going farther each time until he rested all the way inside her. It hurt; it hurt far more than she was expecting to.

Anakin grunted as he felt Anastasia's tight, moist, and warm womanhood wrap around his manhood like a vice, reminding him of Driote's womanhood and how horrible that felt, but the deeper he went, the more he got used to it, and the more he realized how much he preferred Anastasia's vagina than Driote's - it still hurt him slightly, but it was still better. Unfortunately, Anakin also knew that Anastasia was in a great deal of pain and he was responsible for it. Her fingernails digging painfully into his back also brought back painful memories of Driote, but Anakin knew that Anastasia didn't mean to hurt him, she was just trying to cope with the immense pain. It broke his heart even more to see the tears in the princess's eyes, all because of his actions. Despite Anastasia's tightness bringing back traumatic memories of Driote, he did his best to ignore them; Anakin had to make sure his angel was okay before he continued.

"Are you...okay?" he asked, gently wiping away her tears with one hand and gently squeezing her breast with the other.

The response Anastasia gave was a moan in a mixture of both pain and pleasure as Anakin played with her breast, before she opened her eyes, still in pain as she slowly adjusted to Anakin's large member stretching her vaginal passage. She tried to calm herself down with deep breaths as she gradually got used to the feeling of his girth.

"Y-Yeah... just take it slow." Anastasia moaned, managing to resist the pain.

Anakin nodded, kissing her before slowly pulling his hips back until only the tip of his member was still inside her, and stopped, letting her adjust, then as gently as he could, he thrust himself back inside until he was fully inside her, and repeated this, slowly rocking his hips into hers. He grunted, her inner walls clenching and rippling around him painfully. Anastasia was so tight that it was almost too painful for him to move. The pain caused Anakin's memories of Driote to try and haunt him again, but he refused to let it stop him; he and Anastasia had both waited for this moment for too long, and he wasn't going to let his traumatic experience prevent them from expressing their love in its purest form.

Anakin continued his slow and steady pace, while Anastasia grew more and more accustomed to his sheer size, and with each thrust the pain began to fade away until there was nothing but overwhelming pleasure and satisfaction. Her pained whimpers slowly changed into beautiful, soft moans of pleasure, much to Anakin's relief.

"Oh... Oh! Ahhh... That feels...wonderful!" Anastasia mumbled in sexual enjoyment, running her fingers through Anakin's hair.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked Anakin.

"Yes... It doesn't hurt anymore." Anastasia acknowledged, before passionately kissing her lover.

Realizing that Anastasia was perfectly fine now, Anakin finally felt relaxed and began his thrusting once again; this time it was being rewarded by her beautiful, sexy moans of pleasure, encouraging him to keep going. Now that her womanhood had grown accustomed to his manhood, Anastasia bent her knees more, allowing Anakin to penetrate her even deeper. As Anakin began to increase his pace, he no longer felt any pain from the tightness of Anastasia's womanhood around his manhood. Instead, all he could feel now was immense pleasure as he rammed into her, watching as her incredible breasts bounced from the force of his every thrust. It was the most hypnotic sight he had ever witnessed, so enticing that he couldn't resist taking one of her nipples in his mouth, causing her to arch her back and cry in pleasure even more.

It then Anakin realized that he was no longer being bothered by his memories of Driote; compared to the unrelenting pain and fear he felt from Driote raping him, he felt nothing but pure pleasure and joy at how amazing it was to being making love with the woman he had truly loved his entire life. A woman who truly loved him, despite his flaws, with all her heart and soul. Fully realizing this, Anakin let go of her nipple, before deeply and passionately kissing Anastasia, who returned the kiss with just as much passion and love, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer and letting him thrust even deeper into her.

"Faster! Harder!" requested Anastasia, wanting this night to be absolutely unforgettable.

Anakin looked into her eyes and picked up the pace, sliding in and out like it was the only thing he knew how to do. He pounded into the princess as fast as possible, with her breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts, causing him to become even more aroused than he already was. They both panted as their lovemaking drove them both closer to the edge, their bodies covered in sweat, and Anakin felt himself building up to a powerful climax. Anastasia's moans of pleasure only became louder at the feeling of his hard member pounding into her at a fast, consistent pace, thrusting into her harder, deeper and faster, not holding back a single bit of his passion for her, until she felt herself tensing around him. She knew her orgasm was only moments away...

"A-Anakin!" wailed Anastasia. "I'm close!"

"M-Me too!" Anakin added.

"Let's do it together!" moaned Anastasia, desperate for them both to have their orgasms at the same time.

Anakin leaned down, still pounding into her faster and faster, but his lips approaching hers once again. They wrapped their arms around each other and pulled in close, her breasts against his chest, as much flesh touching as they could and get as much friction going as they could produce. As their lips touched and kissed deeply, their tongues dancing and rubbing against each other inside their mouths, Anakin and Anastasia felt themselves synchronize. With a final thrust, the two lovers moaned deeply into their mouths as they finally released their individual, powerful orgasms at the same time, their entire bodies shaking with immense pleasure, as Anastasia's warm fluids flooded around Anakin's manhood, while Anakin's hot semen burst from his member and rushed deep into Anastasia's womanhood like a raging torrent. It was the most beautiful and euphoric thing they had ever experienced.

At last they pulled away from their kiss, both of them desperately gasping for air and panting heavily, coming down from their combined climax. Anastasia could feel her knees weaken and tremble after the extreme stimulation her body went through. Anakin gently pulled out of her, causing her to quietly whimper and moan as her vaginal passage was more sensitive from their shared orgasm and readjusting to Anakin not being inside her. Once Anakin had pulled out of Anastasia, some of their combined pent up fluids slowly started pouring out from her womanhood onto the bed, while a portion of it still covered Anakin's softening member. He nuzzled her nose, kissing her lightly before he rolled onto his back and brought her with him to rest on top of his chest. He pulled the bed covers over them and they stared blissfully into each other's eyes, completely satisfied and content. It had been an unexpected turn of events for the two young adults, something that could never be undone, but it was something that they would never regret. Even if it was improper, they knew they were in-love, and nothing would ever change that.

Anastasia cuddled up against him, resting her head on his muscular chest... She gently ran her fingers across the fresh, red scar on his chest, taking as much care as she could not to hurt him, while Anakin gently brushed his fingers through her long brunette-colored hair. He could not believe he was holding her on top of him. As Anakin kept running his fingers through her silky hair, the beautiful princess suddenly shifted slightly on top of him and propped herself up on one shoulder to look at him. Anakin beamed and began caressing her bare skin with his hands. He ran his fingers all over her, across her right thigh, up to her tight stomach (tickling it lightly and making her giggle), and over her breast, both of them loving the feeling of the contrast of their skin. As Anakin's hands reached Anastasia's chest, he gave one of her perfect breasts a gentle, playful pinch, loving how soft and large they were.

"Hmm..." Anakin thought to himself. "Ah!"

Anakin then smirked in amusement as Anastasia didn't even attempt to hide her moans of pleasure as the black-haired young man placed both of his hands over the princess's large breasts, holding onto them and beginning to playfully squeeze them softly-but sexually. It was clear to them that they had both become extremely fond of this, which was ironic considering how vocal Anastasia had been with her disdain for her breasts before this, yet she was loving it even more than Anakin, which only it all the more humorous and sexy for him.

"Ohhh, Ani, that feels soooo good..." The brunette-haired young woman groaned seductively, while Anakin rubbed her nipples with his thumbs.

"You see the irony in this, right?" teased Anakin, but, truly, he loved how much joy and pleasure he gave her just by fondling her soft mounds, and even more pleasure when he kissed and sucked them, especially her nipples. "Come on, tell me the truth."

The princess moaned even more. "Well, it's not, ohhh, my fault you're so, ahhh, damn amazing at thisss..."

"Hey, I never expected you to say language like that." joked Anakin. "That's a first!"

"I've been spending lots of time with you, I sort of picked up on it." said Anastasia, not regretting saying the word damn.

Finally, Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him for a passionate kiss, which she responded to by rubbing her tongue against his lips, until he opened his mouth slightly and let their tongues dance and mingle with each other. Once it was finished, and after catching their breath, Anastasia rested her head on Anakin's chest while smiling pleasantly from the experience.

"Oh, Ani... that was so beautiful..." admired Anastasia.

Anakin smiled and gently stroked Anastasia's bare back. "Yeah, it truly was..." he agreed. "I'll never forget this."

The black-haired young man really didn't know how he could ever describe such an experience. Anastasia then lifted herself up slightly to straddle him, before she started wincing as she had stretched her legs too far.

"Are you okay?" asked Anakin, worried that he might have hurt her.

"No... I'm fine..." Anastasia reassured, managing to recover a bit before looking down between her legs. "Just a little sore down there... It happens when a girl loses her virginity..."

Anakin smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry if I was a little rough with you."

"I'm not sorry." Anastasia replied mischievously, pressing her whole body against Anakin's body again. "I wouldn't change a thing about our lovemaking."

Anakin let out a brief sigh as he felt her bare breasts pressed against his chest, loving the feeling of it... It was especially soothing against his scar, which was still stinging slightly. He was surprised he was able to ignore it during the sex, considering how hard at it they were.

"Then I won't be sorry either." Anakin agreed at long last.

Anastasia stared into Anakin's cobalt blue eyes as she gently stroked the fresh scar across the left side of his face. Her emerald eyes were observed the deep vertical cut that went straight through the black-haired boy's eye, and the second horizontal cut that intervened with the vertical one just underneath his eye, together forming a large cross. The brunette-haired young woman knew it would take some time for her to grow fully accustomed to both of these scars on his face and chest, but these scars would never alter her feelings for him.

"Oh, Ani..." thought Anastasia. She closed her eyes and kissed his scar with as much care as she could. When she let go, her eyes began to water, and tears started to run down her cheeks. "I..."

"Anastasia, are... are you sure I didn't hurt you too much?" Anakin asked in concern once again.

"No, Anakin..." replied Anastasia, managing to prevent herself from crying. "I'm truly fine... It's just...I love you..." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I love you so much... I've never been more happy than I am right now..."

Anakin's concerned expression melted away and turned into a warm, loving smile as he heard his princess say the magic words that he wanted to hear her say for so many years. He felt himself begin to tear up...

"I love you too, Princess Anastasia." Anakin admitted, managing to resist himself breaking down. "You're the light that keeps me going forward in life. You're the most precious thing I have. I love you more than anything else..."

The couple embraced and held each other tightly and shared a deeply passionate, intimate kiss. The young lovers were overwhelmed by happiness and joy as they lay in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking.

**End Scene**


	20. Scene 20

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

NOTE: This scene takes place right after Thomas and the others have arrived back home after the San Francisco Duel Monsters tournament has ended, but also before both Rosie and Stanley move to the Island of Sodor.

WARNING: This story is rated T for violence. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

**Title: Risks**

Opening up in the Knapford International Airport, Thomas and his friends had finally arrived home after an eventful time in San Francisco. Thomas had won his very first Duel Monsters tournament, and he was feeling very happy about it.

"I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad about my victory." Thomas was saying, feeling very proud of himself.

"No doubt about that." agreed James. "It's not every day you get to travel to the United States and take part in something important. And with these new cards for my Deck, I'm bound to be a force to reckon with. Heck, maybe Molly Russell will even wanna go out with me..."

Gordon rolled his eyes. "You haven't even used them in a duel yet."

"I know, but I'm positive I'll become big like Thomas here!" insisted James boastfully.

While everyone waited for their parents to arrive, Thomas suddenly had a personal question he wanted to ask Emily...

"Emily, can we talk somewhere quiet?" he suggested.

"Of course, Thomas." said Emily.

The two teenagers walked to the Snack Lounge of the Airport. Business was slow at the moment, so that gave the both of them some privacy to talk.

"So, what did you want to ask me, Thomas?" wondered Emily.

"Why did you do what you did?" Thomas asked firmly.

Emily blinked in confusion before Thomas explained himself more clearly...

"During my duel against Sailor John-" he corrected. "-I told you that I was going to be fine, and that I would survive against his 'Five-Headed Dragon'. But, just before I could activate my Trap Card, you suddenly dove in front of me and took the hit, causing you severe injuries that put you in a coma like Spencer. I thought you had died from that attack! Why did you step in instead of trusting me? I want an answer from you regarding it, please."

Emily began to remember the moment...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Now, my 'Five-Headed Dragon'!" commanded Sailor John. "Destroy 'Dark Magician', and bring an end to this duel!"

'Five-Headed Dragon' obeyed and started charging up another attack from its five heads. Thomas was about to poke a button on his Duel Disk when, all of a sudden, Emily ran by him.

"Emily?!" gasped Thomas.

Smiling, Emily looked over her shoulder towards her blue-haired friend.

"You've protected me before, and now I'll do the same for you." The dark green-haired girl insisted.

"EMILY!" Thomas screamed, watching what was about to happen in horror. "NNNNOOOO!"

"Destroy 'Dark Magician' and the girl!" hollered Sailor John. "**FIVE GOD ELEMENTAL BREATH**!"

'Five-Headed Dragon' finally fired the blast right at Emily. All Emily could do was watch bravely as she awaited her fate. Finally, the elemental blast struck her head-on...

"EMILY!" Thomas screamed once again.

Poor Emily screamed in agonizing pain as the almost too real blast continued to hit her with unmatched power. Sailor John continued to laugh psychotically at the sight.

"That's it, my dragon, more... more... MORE!" he commanded.

A blast approached 'Dark Magician' next. Thomas, crying out, had to make this move now.

"I activate a Trap card!" he shouted, just as the facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "'Magician's Selection'!"

Suddenly the dragon's attack was stopped by 'Dark Magician'.

"What?! cried Sailor John.

"This lets me stop your attack and redirect it to one monster on your field!" explained Thomas urgently. "And I choose to destroy your 'Dark-Eyes Illusionist'!"

The blast was redirected right back to 'Dark-Eyes Illusionist'. A large explosion filled Sailor John's side of the field, but did Sailor John care about what happened to his monster? Not even close.

"No matter." The pirate captain said in dismissal. "Time to see what permanent damage my dragon has done to your girl."

When the smoke cleared... Thomas had a look of sadness and terror on his face.

"Emily!" he cried out, racing over to his fallen friend. "Emily, why? Why did you get in front and take that attack before I could activate my Trap Card?"

Thomas held the girl in his arms before she opened her eyes.

"I... I couldn't bear to let that mad man hit you." Emily answered weakly, cuts and bruises were shown all around her arms, legs, and face, while blood was pouring down the left side of her face. "I...care too...much for...you, you..." She coughed up some more blood. "...know."

Tears welled up in Thomas's eyes. "Emily..." he whispered.

Emily smiled weakly as she spoke some more—although the effects of the Shadow Realm and her injuries both finally caught up.

"It's...all up to you now, Thomas..." Emily said quietly, reaching up with her right hand to touch her friend's face. "You can...do it. I believe in...you..."

Emily slowly closed her eyes as her body then felt lifeless. She wasn't unconscious like Discord, she was... She was...

"Emily?" begged Thomas, while shaking his dark green-haired friend. "Emily?! EMILY!"

The blue-haired boy collapsed onto his knees while starting to cry. He had just lost the greatest friend he ever had...

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

As the flashback ended, Emily sighed unhappily and decided to come clean...

"I did it because I was afraid." The dark green-haired girl confessed. "I know I should have trusted in you. Even my brain and heart were both telling me that you would be okay. However, at the same time, I could not stop worrying if something were to go wrong. I took that hit because I did not want to risk you getting hurt and ending up like what happened to Spencer. To tell you the truth, Thomas, when it comes to regular struggles in life, I try my best to be strong, but when your safety is put at risk, I'm nothing but a coward."

"Even if I '_had_' taken that attack-" Thomas went on. "-the pain I would have experienced from the real damage would have been nothing compared to the pain I felt watching you suffer." Tears began to stream down his cheeks. "It could have easily been avoided if you had just listened to me. You should have trusted in me!"

"Thomas, I... I..." stuttered Emily, feeling absolutely horrible with herself. "You're right... I should have realized you would protect yourself from 'Five-Headed Dragon'... But, there are times where we have to take risks."

"Risks?" repeated Thomas sadly.

"Sometimes we all have to do something to protect others even if what we do ends up hurting them. I know it's hard, but, again, we have to do it if we want to protect those who we want to protect. Do you get me?"

"Not really." The blue-haired boy admitted. "If we hurt the people we want to protect, to me, that just defeats the purpose of protecting them in the first place."

There was a long, uneasy silence at the table. Soon, Edward arrived...

"Thomas! Emily! Our parents are here!" he informed his two friends.

"I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense now, Thomas." apologized Emily, standing up. "However, I hope that someday, you can understand what I'm saying."

With that said, she set out along with Edward to meet up with her parents. Thomas, meanwhile, stayed behind a bit in his own thoughts...

"The object of protecting the people we cherish is to make sure they don't get hurt at all." he stubbornly insisted to himself. "I couldn't protect Emily from getting severely injured during my duel. Regardless, I vow that someday, I will acquire the power to make sure it never happens again... no matter what cost I have to pay for it to happen."

From there, Thomas stood up and followed both Edward and Emily in order to meet up with his parents and twin sisters.

**End Scene**


	21. Scene 21

This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART, who also wrote this chapter's story layout), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

NOTE 1: This scene takes place right after Pyramid of Light (with both Gina and Axel returning to their respective European countries), but is also set right before Season 5 begins.

NOTE 2: Seeing as this year's the 75th anniversary of the Railway Series, this deleted scene celebrates that by celebrating Thomas's 16th Birthday.

WARNING: Unlike the previous deleted scenes (which were rated either T or M), this deleted scene is actually rated K or K-plus (is rated T just to be safer than sorry).

* * *

**Title: Happy Birthday, Thomas!**

Opening up one November morning, Thomas was fast asleep in his room. He had been through quite a lot recently, and was looking forward to some rest and relaxation from his adventures as well as playing Duel Monsters. Eventually, the alarm clock went off, resulting in Thomas grimacing a little bit before opening his eyes, reaching over, and shutting the clock off.

"Morning already?" he yawned, sitting up and stretching his arms out. "Well, either way, I'm glad we have the day off from school today."

Thomas got out of bed before leaving the room and preceding to the bathroom to take a shower. Along the way, he passed by one of his twin sisters.

"Good morning, Big Brother!" greeted Annie.

"Morning, Annie." smiled Thomas. "Where's Clarabel?"

"Downstairs in the kitchen with Mom and Dad." Annie answered. "Mom's trying to teach her how to cook breakfast again. You'd think she'd learn from the last time she tried cooking eggs and bacon."

Thomas chuckled a bit over the joke, just before walking away for the bathroom. Once inside, he started to think about something important. Something that he seemed to have forgotten about since waking up.

"Hmm... Isn't today something important for me?" Thomas asked himself. "Oh well, I'll check the calendar when I get out of the shower."

(new scene...)

Ten minutes later, Thomas entered his bedroom whilst drying his hair with a towel. When he finished, he approached the calendar and checked it, gasping at what the date was.

"Oh man, today's my 16th Birthday!" realized Thomas. "I almost completely forgot about it!"

That's right, boys and girls; Thomas Billinton was now officially 16-years old like a number of his friends were. At first, this brought a joyous smile to his face, but soon he remembered what happened back when he and his friends attended Emily's 16th Birthday back in the July of last year...

"The last time we tried celebrating a Birthday-" The blue-haired boy remembered. "-Emily was kidnapped by the Court of Darkness, setting the stage for my biggest adventure yet into the Duel Monsters spirit world." He then shook his head. "I just can't help but feel that something will happen if we celebrate. Almost every time we try to enjoy ourselves, something goes wrong. Maybe I should just spend the day inside and not take any risks."

It was then he remembered the promise he made to his friends, especially Emily; he would not try to take everything so seriously. The last thing he wanted to do was break his promise again. At first, Thomas did not know what to do, but then, eventually, got an idea...

"Maybe I'll let my cards decide for me." he suggested to himself, reaching for his Deck on the dresser and beginning to shuffle it. "Best two out of three; shall I stay inside and play it safe, or shall I take a chance and enjoy myself?"

At last, Thomas drew the top three cards of his Deck and spread them across the dresser, facedown. From there, he turned the cards over, revealing them to be the 'Dark Magician' Monster Card, the 'Dark Magician Girl' Effect Monster Card, and the 'Kuriboh' Effect Monster Card. The sight of the three cards caused Thomas to close his eyes, sigh, and smile a little bit.

"I see... So, you wish for me to enjoy myself today?" Thomas asked aloud, before opening his eyes. "In that case, I'll try to do just that."

(elsewhere...)

Downstairs in the kitchen, Clarabel was working hard at making breakfast (or so it seemed) with some guidance from Mrs. Billinton. Mr. Billinton was seated at the table enjoying his coffee and reading the newspaper. Soon, Thomas entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey." greeted Mrs. Billinton. "Care for some breakfast? Clarabel is making it."

Thomas shook his head. "Sorry, Mom, but I'm going to try and meet up with Percy and Toby today for breakfast."

"Well then, have fun, kiddo." encouraged Mr. Billinton, not looking up.

Thomas nodded and turned to exit the house. As soon as Thomas was long gone, Clarabel looked at her Mother and winked, and this caused Mrs. Billinton to approach the phone, pick it up, dial a few numbers, and wait for a response. Eventually...

"Hello?" The voice of Percy could be heard on the other line

"The coast is clear." said Mrs. Billinton slyly.

(elsewhere...)

Walking down the streets of his neighborhood a little later, Thomas looked a little disappointed. He had been by the Avonside residence to get Percy, but learned that Percy had suddenly left to go and help Tom Tipper the postman on his rounds. It was the same thing with Toby as well, helping the Farmer McColl with some late harvest.

"Oh well... Maybe one of the others would be interested?" Thomas suggested to himself, before grabbing his cellphone from his pocket. "Gordon, James, and Henry each would likely want to hang out with me."

Five minutes later... all the blue-haired boy got was disappointment, because Gordon and Henry were both busy with duties of their own, while James was busy with getting caught up with his homework (as demanded by Rebecca). Not only that, everyone else was no go either... Edward, meanwhile, was busy volunteering at the public library today. Molly was helping her Mother with some grocery shopping. Mavis was currently at the Quarry helping her Step-Father for the day. Stanley and Rosie were both not available either, because they were planning to spend the day together.

"It seems like everyone and their brother is busy today." Thomas sighed to himself, before smiling big whilst taking his cellphone out of his jacket pocket. "But there's still one person who would love to hang out with me."

And so, he dialed Emily's cellphone number. After a few seconds, Emily picked up...

"Hello?"

"Hi, Emily!" greeted Thomas cheerfully. "Are you available to go out to breakfast with me today?"

Sadly...

"Oh, I'm sorry, Thomas, but I'm very, very busy today." The voice of Emily replied sadly. "Maybe we could go another day?"

"I...suppose." sighed Thomas, feeling upset. "Bye..."

Thomas felt discouraged; nobody seemed to be available to hang out with him.

"Well-" he decided. "-nobody said beggars had to be choosers. I guess I'll have to settle this Birthday solo."

(**MONTAGE**)

At the local diner, Thomas treated himself to a hearty breakfast. After which, he decided to cruise by the mall for the rest of the morning and a little into the afternoon. There, Thomas got some ice cream and explored some of the stores to see if any new games had come out. He even stopped at the mall's arcade for an hour or so.

(**END MONTAGE**)

Eventually, Thomas decided to take a break at the food court, drinking from a bottle of water he purchased from one of the stores.

"What a day this has been so far." Thomas remarked, putting the water bottle onto the table. He then became upset. "Although it would be more fun if my friends were here, but they had to pick today of all days to be busy, especially since I'm opening myself up to them again rather than pushing them away."

At that point, Thomas started to remember how he started pushing everyone, except Emily, away from him after the events of the Duel Monsters spirit world, where he was suffering from both depression and PTSD as a result of all the traumatic hardships he endured. Although he managed to recover over the course of '_**The Great International Duel Cup**_', especially after his duel against Matt, he relapsed after the recent incident regarding Anubis, the Egyptian Lord of the Dead. During a small Duel Monsters tournament he and Emily teamed up in, Thomas ended up hurting Emily unintentionally, which nearly strained their romantic relationship—though, with help from both Stanley and Rosie, they ultimately made up and won the whole thing.

"Every time something bad happens to my friends that I can't prevent-" Thomas realized. "-I blame myself for my weakness and fall into a depression. Then my friends have to practically jump through hoops to try and snap me out of it. But, when I finally get out of my slump, something else happens, and the cycle repeats. What if they're intentionally avoiding me to try breaking the cycle?"

Not knowing what to believe, Thomas decided to just head for home and do some thinking on it.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the Billinton household, it was pitch black when Thomas got home.

"Huh?" blinked Thomas. "Why's it so dark in here?" He tried calling out to his parents. "Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

There was no answer. Feeling around on the wall, Thomas finally found the light switch. As soon he flipped the lights on...

"**SURPRISE**!"

...Mr. and Mrs. Billinton, Annie and Clarabel, and, most importantly, all of the people Thomas wanted to hang out with were shown in the living room, much to Thomas's great shock. There was a large cake stationed on the table, along with a number of presents.

"I... err... guys?" stuttered Thomas.

"Happy Birthday, Thomas!" cheered Henry, Mavis, Rosie, and Edward at once.

"You didn't think we were too busy to hang out with our buddy's 16th Birthday, did ya?" smirked James, being the first to speak up.

"We were never busy at all." put in Toby. "We were actually helping your parents get your surprise party all done."

"And we pretended we were busy with other chores so you wouldn't suspect a thing." Percy added.

"In addition, I wasn't even making breakfast this morning." peeped Clarabel. "In actuality, I was making your cake with some help from Mom. We said it was breakfast, because we knew all along that you were going to try and hang out with Percy and Toby on your Birthday."

"That gave us enough time to get it finished." finished Annie.

"We're sorry if we hurt your feelings by avoiding you, Thomas-" Emily apologized, taking a step forth and laying a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "-but we wanted to keep your party a special surprise."

A few seconds later, Thomas smiled big.

"Thank you, everyone!" The blue-haired boy cried. "You have no idea how surprised I really am."

Gordon grinned. "That's good to hear." he nodded. "Now, let's enjoy ourselves!"

It was then the doorbell rang.

"And the pizzas are here!" acknowledged Mr. Billinton. "All from the Pizza Palace."

And so, the party commenced. Later as Thomas opened some of his presents, he noticed that some of them consisted of new Duel Monsters cards.

"It's from a new set we found at the card shop." explained Emily. "The shopkeeper says that it was the only copy that they had at the time."

"They're new members and support cards for the 'Gaia The Fierce Knight' and the 'Black Luster Soldier' archetype." put in Henry. "We thought they would come in very handy for your Deck since you happen to use those two archetypes from time to time."

Many of the cards shown were new:  
-'Gaia the Magical Knight' (Effect Monster Card)  
-'Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier' (Ritual Monster Card)  
-'Spiral Fusion' (Spell Card)  
-'Super Soldier Shield' (Trap Card)  
-'Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight' (Effect Monster Card)  
-'Gateway to Chaos' (Spell Card)  
-'Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight' (Effect Monster Card)  
-'Super Soldier Ritual' (Spell Card)  
-'Evening Twilight Knight' (Effect Monster Card)

"Hey... I recognize a number of these cards..." commented Thomas, still cycling through most of his packs. "Yes! I actually used these back when I was Anakin."

"Well then, talk about a reunion with old friends." joked Emily. "Perhaps it was destiny itself that wanted you to get these cards?"

"Oh, and the last time I saw Spencer, he wanted me to give this card to you." As Gordon spoke, he handed Thomas a new card. "He says it will aid your 'Dark Magician' a fair bit."

It was an Xyz Monster Card called 'Ebon Illusion Magician'.

"'Ebon Illusion Magician'..." whispered Thomas, before reading through what the monster's stats, Rank, and effects were.

From there, Molly, Mavis, Rosie, and Emily all went and gave their friend a kiss on the cheek as a Birthday present. Thomas blushed a bright red from being kissed by four different girls (although in Emily's case, he didn't blush nearly as much seeing as they were already together), while James couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Man, the Birthday boy sure is popular with the girls, isn't he?" he chortled.

"You can say that again, James." joked Edward.

Percy, Toby, and Stanley each chuckled a bit, too. Soon enough, there was only one unopened present left...

"This present is special." explained Emily, picking it up and bringing it over to Thomas. "Why, you might be asking? Let's just say it's 'From Close Friends in High Places'."

Getting a strong feeling, Thomas took the present and unwrapped it. Upon seeing what it was, the blue-haired boy let out a barely heard gasp. The present was a large, beautifully painted portrait of many of the monsters he's ever used, and was the closest to. The monsters present in the painting were as followed:  
-'Kuriboh'  
-'Dark Magician Girl'  
-'Big Shield Gardna'  
-'Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight'  
-'Slifer the Sky Dragon'  
-'Jack's Knight'  
-'Black Luster Soldier'  
-'Dark Magician'  
-'Magician's Valkyria'  
-'Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast'  
-'The Winged Dragon of Ra'  
-'Magician of Black Chaos'  
-'Buster Blader'  
-'King's Knight'  
-'Tuning Magician'  
-'Obelisk the Tormentor'  
-'Obnoxious Celtic Guardian'  
-'Queen's Knight'

"Do you like it?" smiled Emily, sounding very hopeful. "Discord was the one who made this painting, and I gave him the list of monsters to include in it. In a way, it's still considered a gift from the Monster Cards in your Deck, Thomas."

At first, Thomas did not say anything back; all he could do was gaze long and hard at the painting. And, as an added feature, he saw that he himself was with the monsters as well.

"Like it?" Thomas asked, speaking at long last. "I '_love_' it!"

Everyone in the room smiled. Pretty soon, it was time to cut the first slice of cake, much to Gordon, James, and Percy's delight.

(later...)

Later that night, after pizza, cake, and a movie, the group decided to stay the night and have a sleepover of some sort, with their respective parents giving them permission. While the boys shared the living room (since it had a TV), the girls bunked upstairs with Annie and Clarabel in their room, which the twin girls did not mind at all. Thomas and Emily, however, both decided to just sleep in the former's bedroom. In Thomas's room, the two present day incarnations of Anakin and Anastasia were thinking about something before...

"You know, Emily-" began Thomas. "-today, I was initially afraid."

"Afraid?" Emily repeated in surprise. "Of what?"

"Do you remember what happened during your 16th Birthday?"

"How can I forget?" The dark green-haired girl replied. "My Birthday led to an adventure of self discovery for the both of us."

"I know, and it led to so many hardships for me." agreed Thomas. "After what happened, it, along with our recent battle against Anubis, made me very afraid. It seemed that each time we tried to lower our guard and have fun, something bad would happen, and our friends would get put into danger. I never wanted to risk letting that happen again!"

"Tommy..." whispered Emily.

Thomas then smiled. "However, today showed me that I was very much wrong." he went on. "I was wrong to constantly be afraid. If I remained afraid, I would not have been able to enjoy the amount of fun we all had today."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." admitted Emily, before a mischievous tinkle shined in her eyes. "Now, since we're alone, I think there's one more gift I'd like to give you."

"Another gift?" quizzed Thomas. "What might that be?"

"First I'd like you to take off your shirt, and then I need you to go and lay on the bed and on your stomach."

Without even questioning Emily's logic, Thomas did as he was told. First, he removed his shirt, and then got onto the bed and laid on his stomach.

"Alright... So, what now?" wondered Thomas, curious to know what will happen next. "What exactly is this-"

Before anymore could be said, the blue-haired boy could suddenly feel the gentle hands of Emily pushing against his back and lower neck.

"Oh! Oh..." groaned Thomas, surprised yet relaxed at the exact same time.

"Oh my! Your neck and back both must be so tired and sore after such a long day!" teased Emily, sitting on the bed's edge while giving her lover a massage. "Well, I can easily take care of that."

As Emily continued to massage Thomas, he felt more and more relaxed. It was as though his stress was melting away by the gentle touch of an angel. Well, given who Emily's the reincarnation of, that's no big surprise. As Thomas learned on his own Birthday, even in the darkest of areas there would always a light at the end of the tunnel.

**End Scene**


	22. Scene 22

This story was done in collaboration between me, Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and DaveMan1000 (both on and DeviantART) and we own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

NOTE: This scene takes place during the younger years for Thomas and the others, but is also set before Gordon and James both begin bullying Emily. There's also a time skip to after Emily returns to who she truly is.

WARNING: Unlike the previous deleted scenes (which were rated either T or M), this deleted scene is actually rated K or K-plus (is rated T just to be safer than sorry).

* * *

**Title: Emily and Daisy**

It had been two or so weeks since Young Emily had settled into her new life in Knapford City. After saving two lives (Young Oliver and Young Henry) in a short period of time, she became very popular among the student body in Sodor Middle School. Like so…

"Good morning, Emily!" called Young Henry cheerfully.

"You're looking lovely today," put in Young Oliver.

"I hope you're enjoying your new life on the Island of Sodor," finished Young Toby.

Young Emily felt very happy with her life. Unfortunately, there was one student who envied the popularity that Young Emily had, and that was Daisy Cammell. Young Daisy was a pretty and popular student herself, but she didn't like it when other students, especially if it was another girl, became more popular than her. That envy soon turned into intense jealousy.

"That Emily!" fumed Young Daisy, "Just because she saved the lives of Oliver and Henry, it made her more than moi? I don't believe it!"

As for Young Emily, she hadn't met Young Daisy yet, but was eager to do so after hearing a bit about her from the other students.

"I hope Daisy and I can be friends," she said to herself, "It would be nice to have a female friend in my life."

Sadly, that was going to be easier said than done.

(elsewhere…)

Later outside in the schoolyard during lunch hour, Daisy was eating alone at one of the tables. Young Emily, carrying her own lunch, decided to approach and greet the pretty, blonde-haired young girl.

"Hello there," Young Emily greeted cheerfully, "You must be Daisy."

Young Daisy, upon hearing Young Emily's voice, immediately got up and hurried off, leaving Young Emily very confused about what that was all about.

"What's with her?" she asked herself, before shrugging it off, "Oh well, maybe she needed to go and do something?"

(elsewhere…)

Later in gym class that day, the students were paired into teams for dodgeball.

"I hate dodgeball," whined Young Percy.

"Don't worry, Percy, we'll win," reassured Young Thomas.

Young Emily was with a team that had Young Daisy on it, and took the opportunity to try and talk to her again.

"Hey, Daisy!" said Young Emily, walking up while smiling, "How are you?"

Just like before, Young Daisy hurried off. Before long, Young Daisy had joined the other team by trading places with Young Toby.

"_What's going on_?" Young Emily thought to herself, "_This is the second time it's happened_."

(elsewhere…)

A day later, it had not gotten any better for Young Emily, since Young Daisy still ignored and/or walked away whenever the young dark green-haired girl tried approaching. Young Emily was very upset over it.

"Why, Thomas?" she asked during lunch, "I was told that Daisy was nice, but when I tried approaching and talking to her, she ignores and walks away from me."

Young Thomas frowned, "That's easy; it's because she's sulking."

"Sulking?" repeated Young Emily, "Why though? I haven't done anything to her."

"She's jealous of your popularity," answered Young Thomas, "In Daisy's mind, nobody is allowed to be more popular than '_her_'. She '_is_' nice, but she also loves being in the center of attention, if you know what I mean."

"I see," whispered Young Emily, "Thomas, am I as popular as you say I am? Am I showing off or something?"

"Not at all, Emily," insisted Young Thomas, "It's…just how Daisy tends to act. I promise you she's really nice once you get to know her. Just give it some time, and she'll warm up to you."

Young Emily felt much better, "Thank you, Thomas," she praised, "You really know how to cheer me up."

With that being said, she leaned over and gave her friend a small kiss on the cheek before walking away.

(elsewhere…)

Later on at her locker, Young Daisy was busy getting some makeup applied. As she was finishing, she saw some boys starting to walk by, causing her to smile with interest.

"Oh bonjour, boys," Young Daisy greeted, fluttering her eyelashes, "Have you come to see me?"

Young Duck shook his head, "Oh, sorry, Daisy," he apologized, carrying a large sheet of paper under his arms, "Oliver, Donald, and I are actually going to find Emily."

"Wha-?"

"Yeah," agreed Young Oliver, "We're going to see if she can help us with this project we have."

"Why would you want to spend time with that silly Emily when '_I_' am a far better choice?" Young Daisy protested in jealousy, "I'm better than her in every way."

Young Duck raised an eyebrow, "Are you good at science?"

"Of course I am, and I'll prove it!" huffed Young Daisy, "Let me see what you're working on."

Young Duck reluctantly handed the paper over, and Young Daisy looked it over before a nervous look appeared on her face. This looked much too complicated for her to figure out.

"Yeah, I thought so as much," sighed Young Oliver, shaking his head, "Thanks anyway, Daisy, but we'll see Emily about it."

With that said, Young Donald took hold of the paper from Young Daisy before he, Young Duck, and Young Oliver walked away. Young Daisy was very cross.

"Ooooh! That Emily thinks she's sooo smart and popular!" she hissed, "Ugh! She gives me such a headache just thinking about her! I need a place to go and relax after school…"

(elsewhere…)

Later after school, Young Daisy decided to go to the park to try and clear her mind of Young Emily. It seemed to work, and once she found a bench to sit down on, the pretty, blonde-haired young girl sat down and closed her eyes to listen to the chirping sounds of birds, joyful laughter of the other kids in the park, and…

"Hello, Daisy," The voice of Young Emily echoed.

That's right, Young Emily had shown up at some point, and was standing beside the bench.

"Oh, not again!" Young Daisy groaned to herself, "Why can't she just take a hint?" At last, without deciding to leave or ignore, she decided to speak up, "What do you want?"

Young Emily frowned, "I want to apologize."

That was one thing Young Daisy did not expect to hear from Young Emily.

"You? Apologize to '_moi_'?" she asked in confusion, "Whatever for?"

"If my presence made you feel a little threatened," answered Young Emily, sitting down beside Young Daisy, "I heard that you were very popular with the other students, but after I ended up saving the lives of Oliver and Henry in only a short period of time I ended up unknowingly becoming as popular as you are."

Young Daisy snorted, but said nothing in response.

"I heard from Thomas that you love being in the center of attention," continued Young Emily, "But, let me tell you that I have no intention of ever becoming more popular than another person. I just want to be accepted into this new school and make new friends."

Young Daisy listened on to the story, before long she was no longer green with envy, but red with shame.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you." Young Daisy apologized at last, "I know what I did was wrong, but I was so jealous and afraid of being cast to the sidelines." She looked towards Young Emily with studying eyes, "You look as beautiful as I do, and many students were admiring you for it and your kind, selfless attitude. After I ignored you, I didn't expect you to ever come near or even talk to me."

Young Emily smiled, "Oh, Daisy," she said softly, laying a hand onto the pretty blonde-haired young girl's shoulder, "It's not in my nature to hold a grudge or hold any hard feelings towards someone like you."

"Then…you'll forgive me?" asked Young Daisy hopefully.

"Of course, I will," answered Young Emily, still smiling, "But remember in future that jealousy is no excuse for being mean."

Young Daisy laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

And so, the two young girls had become good friends. Sadly, this friendship wasn't going to last once the tragic moment in Emily's life took place. However, maybe the two would be able to patch things up somewhere down the road.

(new scene…)

In the park a few years later, Young Emily's Bossy Phase had finally come to an end thanks to Young Thomas helping her talk to the principal about her being bullied. Despite that, Young Emily was still feeling emotionally vulnerable and sick with remorse. She was sitting alone on the bench doing some thinking.

"How could they ever forgive me for acting like such a monster?" Young Emily asked herself, trying to resist bursting into tears, "Why did I have to be such a coward and let it happen in the first place? Why didn't I just report them when I had the chance?!"

Just then…

"Emily?" The voice of Young Daisy echoed.

To Young Emily's surprise, Young Daisy was shown standing nearby.

"Daisy?" Young Emily peeped, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood," Young Daisy explained, "when I saw you here sitting alone on that bench. And you know, I heard everything that was said in that assembly."

Young Emily stared at her former friend, but did not say a word back.

"I still can't believe that all along it was Gordon and James who were responsible for why you suddenly started bullying or bossing your friends and the other students about." Young Daisy remarked, "How could we not have seen it sooner?"

"Y-Yeah," muttered Young Emily, before looking down at her feet.

"If you had only told us '_why_' you were behaving this way, we could have very much easily told those hooligans off. In my mind, they should have been '_expelled_'. I may have been rude to you in the past out of jealousy, but at least 'I' didn't use jealousy as an excuse to bully others." continued Young Daisy, before walking over and sitting down beside Young Emily, "You know what I mean, right?"

Young Emily nodded slowly.

"And you know what? I'm also really sorry," apologized Young Daisy, thinking back to when their friendship had collapsed during Emily's Bossy Phase, "When we had that fight during that time, I should never have lost my temper and said the things I said to you in your face."

"You had every right to yell at me; I did start that fight, after all," insisted Young Emily sadly, "I really should have told somebody about my problems sooner, but I was too afraid to do so. When it comes to fighting my own battles, I'm nothing but a coward."

Young Daisy listened carefully.

"Daisy, you don't deserve to have someone like me as a friend," continued Young Emily, finally allowing her tears to fall, "You deserve to have a friend who is brave, kind, and selfless… Not someone who lets fear cloud her judgement, and turns her back on her loved ones instead of confining in them for help. Someone who-"

Before anything more could be said, the young dark green-haired girl felt a hand touch her own, shaking hand. Looking up, Young Emily turned and saw that Young Daisy had taken a seat beside her. There was a small, sad smile on Young Daisy's face.

"You're not a bad person, Emily," she said kindly, "All you did was make a mistake. Nobody is perfect, after all. After I've learned what you went through, I'm more than willing to forgive you. That is, only if you'll forgive '_me_'."

There was a long silence between the two young girls. Eventually, Young Emily did manage to say something…

"Yes…"

"Huh?" peeped Young Daisy, looking at Young Emily, "Did…you say yes? As in, yes, you'll forgive me?"

"Of course, I'll forgive you," replied Young Emily, who managed to dry her eyes before giving her answer, "And… and I really hope you and I can be friends again."

"I'm sure we will be friends again," smiled Young Daisy.

With that said, the two young girls shared a long, emotional hug. Despite the rough patch in their relationship, it was possible for them to make up and become friends again. Wouldn't you agree?

**End Scene**


	23. Scene 23

This story was done in collaboration between me, Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and DaveMan1000 (both on and DeviantART) and we own the OCs that are used in the story. Credit to author **AaronCottrell97** for a few ideas and character suggestions (especially the duel layout for the story). Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

NOTE: This scene takes place before the field trip (Chapter 48) to the Egyptian museum and the first meeting with Ishizu Ishtar and the learning of Thomas being a descendant of the great Pharaoh.

WARNING: This deleted scene is rated T just to be safe.

* * *

**Title: Dance, Dance, Dance!**

One rainy afternoon at Sodor High School, the bell had begun to ring and signal the end of a school day. The school had finally been repaired and got a fresh coat of paint after that deadly fire due to the recent actions of Diesel 10. While many of the students were being talkative, one student in particular was feeling somewhat down.

"Yo, Thomas!" called James, "You up for coming with Percy and I to the Pizza Palace?"

Thomas simply looked at his red-haired friend before turning and walking away glumly. James blinked for a few seconds before looking at Percy.

"Hey, what's the matter with Thomas?" he asked.

"Beats me," shrugged Percy, before grinning mischievously and waving his right hand near his face, "Phew! Maybe it's because of your breath? I knew you shouldn't have mixed garlic with onions on your pizza for lunch today!"

"How dare you?!" yelled James, as he immediately upon and started grappling with the cheeky boy.

Thomas, meanwhile, continued to walk down the hall without looking where he was going, when suddenly…

***BASH!***

…he bumped into, and knocked over along with himself, Emily.

"Oh! S-Sorry, Emily," Thomas apologized, helping his friend to her feet, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"From the look of things, you seem like you were thinking about something," commented Emily, once she was back on her feet, "Is something the matter?"

Thomas sighed, "I've been thinking about Diesel 10 lately," he admitted, "He came back for revenge against me for sending him to jail, and he almost killed us all when he started that fire."

"It was rather scary indeed," agreed Emily, "But, thankfully, he's been put back behind bars where he belongs. We don't have to worry about him ever again."

"At least not until someone else comes along and tries to kill us," Thomas sulked depressedly, "Why do these kinds of things have to happen? Especially if we're involved? What have we done to deserve being endangered so many times?"

"Thomas…" whispered Emily, "_He looks and sounds so sad… There has to be a way for him to forget about his troubles for at least a day_," She got an idea, "Why don't you and I hang out tomorrow? It's a Saturday, after all."

Thomas looked towards the dark green-haired girl in surprise.

"Um… That is, if you're interested," Emily quickly corrected herself, slightly blushing.

"I…admit it would be rather fun," admitted Thomas, managing to sound interested.

"Great!" smiled Emily, feeling much better, "Where do you want to meet?"

"How about at the Coffee Shop?" suggested Thomas, "We can have breakfast there before we explore the city."

Emily nodded, happy she was going to spend some time with Thomas (alone).

(elsewhere…)

Later that night in her room of the Stirling residence, Emily was looking over what she should wear for her outing with Thomas tomorrow.

"Hmm…" The dark green-haired girl pondered, "How about this?" She picked up a shirt and held it up to her upper body before looking in the mirror with it and then, after a second, shook her head in disapproval, "No, I think I'll wear something else. With my figure, this shirt would be too revealing."

This discussion went on late into the night.

(elsewhere…)

The next morning in Thomas's room of the Billinton residence, Thomas was busy getting ready for his outing with Emily.

"I need to look my best," he said to himself, preparing his own outfit.

Currently, Thomas was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans with a belt, and solid blue boot-like shoes. Ultimately, he became satisfied with the outfit for his upcoming outing.

"Well, I hope Emily finds me to be…dashing…in this getup," prayed Thomas.

(elsewhere…)

Outside the Knapford Coffee Shop, Emily was shown standing by the nearby fountain while waiting for Thomas to arrive. She ultimately found a satisfying outfit to wear for the outing; an emerald green sleeveless top that exposed her midriff, a blue jean jacket, blue shorts, and pink sneakers.

"_I'm so excited yet nervous for our hang out, today_," Emily thought to herself, "_I hope it at least gets Thomas's mind off of Diesel 10 for at least today_."

She then heard some footsteps and looked nearby; she could see Thomas running towards the fountain. When he arrived, the blue-haired boy was out of breath.

"H-H-Hi-!" panted Thomas.

"There you are, Thomas," Emily greeted, "I almost thought you weren't going to come."

"N-No way!" denied Thomas, still trying to catch his breath, "This is something I'm excited about!"

Emily smiled again, "In that case, let's grab some breakfast."

The two teenagers walked into the Coffee Shop.

(elsewhere…)

As Thomas and Emily both ate their ordered meals, Emily couldn't help but feel that Thomas was feeling like his old self again.

"So, after we eat, where do you want to go next?" asked Thomas, breaking the silence.

"Well, we could cruise around the mall, if you'd like," offered Emily, before getting another idea, "Or we could explore town a little bit."

"I think I like exploring the city far more," Thomas said in response.

"In that case, a walk around town it is," agreed Emily.

It sure is.

* * *

**MONTAGE**

While exploring the city for the morning, Thomas and Emily did the following things:  
-They visited a music shop  
-They took a walk in the park and even fed some pigeons  
-They saw a movie at the theater  
-They had lunch at Burger World

**END MONTAGE**

* * *

After eating lunch, Thomas and Emily both walked down a street when they came across the city arcade.

"Shall we go inside the arcade?" asked Emily.

"I'm all for that," agreed Thomas.

(elsewhere…)

Inside the arcade, one teenage boy was shown laughing with triumph, as he had defeated another duelist.

"And that's another win for me, Märklin Hohenzollern!" The boy, aged 16, bragged.

"Dammit…" Another teenage boy (who was a duelist) groaned in defeat.

At the entrance of the arcade, Thomas and Emily both found a large crowd gathered near the center of the area.

"A crowd?" quizzed Thomas, "What could it be all about?"

"Why don't we find out?" suggested Emily, walking towards the crowd.

Curiously, the two teenagers walked towards the crowd to see what the commotion was about.

"What's with the gathering?" Thomas asked one teenage boy.

"The master dance duelist, Märklin Hohenzollern, has just won his fifth duel in a row today!" The boy explained.

"Dance duelist?" repeated Thomas.

"Märklin Hohenzollern is not only a great duelist, he's also a great dancer!" A teenage girl proclaimed, "He's going to be studying in New York City when he graduates from high school!"

"I sure am!" claimed Märklin, glancing proudly at his adoring public, "Now, who would like to be my next challenger?" When nobody offered to face him, he continued speaking… "No new challengers? Oh, come on, don't tell me you have stage fright!"

Thomas shook his head, "Come on, Emily," The blue-haired boy suggested, as he started to leave, "Let's get out of here."

Emily was about to follow when…

"Hey, you! The pretty emerald-haired girl!" called Märklin, pointing right at Emily, "How good of a duelist are you?"

"Me?" Emily peeped, surprised to have been picked, "Um… well… I'm somewhat good."

"Then I'd like you to face me next!" requested Märklin, "Waddya say?"

Before Emily could say anything in response…

"You can take him, Emily," insisted Thomas, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I don't-"

"If you feel uneasy, then why don't we make it worthwhile?" suggested Märklin, "If you win, I'll treat you and your friend there to ice cream. If '_I_' win, you and I will go on a date!"

Emily did not like the sound of that, although it did make the crowd go "Ooooooh!" in a teasing tone (with an exception for Thomas, who did not seem all that thrilled by the bet). Nevertheless, she became determined to earn another win for her dueling record.

"You're on!" accepted Emily, before going and throwing her jean jacket off, "Let's duel!"

With that being said, the dark green-haired girl walked over to the dueling platform, looking back towards Thomas. She couldn't understand why Thomas felt sure she could win.

"Does Thomas know something that I don't?" she pondered, before being handed the Duel Disk the previous duelist used for his duel against Märklin, "Thank you."

Once Decks were shuffled, Emily and Märklin both faced each other.

"DUEL!" Both duelists exclaimed at once (LP: 4000) x2.

The crowd began cheering once again.

* * *

**Turn One**: Emily Stirling (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 54  
**Current Hand (5)**: "Fairy Archer", "Cards from the Sky", "Mage of Fairies", "Light Effigy", and "Celestial Transformation"

* * *

Despite the simple-looking hand, Emily decided to take advantage of it.

"The first turn is mine!" she announced, while taking and holding a card out, "Spell Card - 'Cards from the Sky'! I can banish 1 LIGHT Fairy monster in my hand, and then, if I do this, draw 2 cards. I can't Special Summon or conduct my Battle Phase the turn I activate this card."

Märklin nodded. Emily then selected a card ('Light Effigy') from her hand and allowed it to fade away into oblivion, which allowed her to draw two cards. Currently, her hand contained 'Fairy Archer', 'Mage of Fairies', 'Celestial Transformation', 'Dust Tornado', and 'Hysteric Fairy'.

"_This card will be a good enough start_!" With that thought on-hand, Emily selected a card from her hand and placed it onto her Duel Disk, "I Summon 'Fairy Archer' in Attack Mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a familiar fairy wielding a bow and arrow (Level: 3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 600).

"Once per turn," Emily explained, pointing forth at her opponent, "I can inflict 400 points of damage to my opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster I control."

'Fairy Archer' loaded an arrow into her bow, took aim, and fired at Märklin, clipping him the shoulder and causing him to flinch (LP: 4000 - 3600).

"Finally, I'll Set one card face-down," As Emily spoke, she slotted a card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk, resulting in a face-down card materializing on the field, "I'll end my turn there!"

"Now it's time to show what '_I_' can do!" declared Märklin, drawing a card in the style of a disco move, causing Emily (and 'Fairy Archer') to anime sweatdrop in response, "I draw!"

* * *

**Turn Two**: Märklin Hohenzollern (LP: 3600)  
**Deck**: 39  
**Current Hand (6)**: "Spirit of the Harp", "Metalmorph", "Double Summon", "Chorus of Sanctuary", "Water Omotics", and "Witch of the Black Forest"

* * *

His drawn card was the 'Witch of the Black Forest' Monster Card.

"_I'll need this later on_," thought Märklin, adding the card into his hand before taking another from it, "Now, I'll Summon this beauty of mine!"

A Monster Card called 'Water Omotics' materialized face-up on the field.

"'Water Omotics'!"

Appearing onto the field was a large pool of water. Rising out of the water was a beautiful purple-haired maiden in a blue gown holding a water jug (Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).

"Furthermore, I'll activate 'Double Summon'!" continued Märklin, while taking and holding another card ('Double Summon') out, "Since everyone here knows what it does, I won't need to explain myself," From there, while he was still speaking, a Monster Card called 'Spirit of the Harp' materialized face-up on the field, "Come - 'Spirit of the Harp'!"

Appearing onto the field was a green-haired woman in a golden robe holding a large, golden harp (Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000). The audience cheered once again, while Thomas blinked in confusion.

"Huh? He's using a 'Fun' Deck?" The blue-haired boy wondered aloud.

"A 'Fun' Deck?" repeated Emily, overhearing those words.

"It's a Deck that's not used to win," explained Thomas, "They are cards that appeal to your own personal interests. In the case of Märklin, his cards revolve around music and dancing."

"In case you hadn't been paying attention, this Deck has won me five duels in a row today," reminded Märklin, "If you underestimate it, you'll get it coming!" He then took another card and slotted it into his opened Field Spell Zone, "Now, I'll activate the Field Spell 'Chorus of Sanctuary'!"

The scenery became that of a majestic meadow with music floating on the winds.

"This card increases the DEF of all Defense Position monsters by 500 points."

Both 'Water Omotics' (DEF: 1200 - 1700) and 'Spirit of the Harp' (DEF: 2000 - 2500) both got a defensive power boost.

"This will make it harder to try and damage you," realized Emily.

"That's the key," said Märklin, "With my wall made to protect my LP, I'll be free to jazz and swing to my heart's content," Just then, a face-down card appeared on his side of the field, "Now, like you, I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn."

"_'Spirit of the Harp' has a DEF of 2500, while 'Water Omotics' has a DEF of 1700_," thought Emily, looking at her hand, "_Both my 'Hysteric Fairy' and 'Mage of Fairies' can defeat the latter monster, but not the former… However, I still might have a way_," She then drew a card, "My turn, draw!"

* * *

**Turn Three**: Emily Stirling (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 51  
**Current Hand (5)**: "Mage of Fairies", "Light Effigy", "Celestial Transformation", "Hysteric Fairy", and "Cestus of Dagla"

* * *

Her drawn card was the 'Cestus of Dagla' Spell Card.

"Alright, I've drawn 'Cestus of Dagla'!" With that thought on hand, Emily added the card into her hand and selected another, "I Summon 'Hysteric Fairy' in Attack Mode!"

Appearing onto the field was a black-haired woman with wings dressed in a blue lawyer's outfit (Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 500).

"In addition, I'm going to let you add 1 Spell Card from your Deck into your hand," continued Emily, taking another card from her hand and placing it onto her Duel Disk, "By doing that, I can Special Summon 'Mage of Fairies' from my hand!"

Appearing onto the field was a Fairy monster wearing the outfit of a sorceress (Level: 5/ATK: 1800/DEF: 500). Märklin, meanwhile, drew a card due to the effect of 'Mage of Fairies', and his card was the 'Polymerization' Spell Card.

"_I was waiting for this card_!" Märklin thought to himself, looking pleased, "_If I can survive this turn and get everything else I'll need, then it will be showtime_!"

"Now, again! I'll activate 'Fairy Archer's' monster effect!" declared Emily, "As I control more LIGHT monsters, you'll take more damage!"

Loading three arrows into her bow, 'Fairy Archer' fired at Märklin, clipping him in the chest and causing him to cry out (LP: 3600 - 2400).

"W-Well that won't help you!" he grimaced.

"I'm far from being done," retorted Emily, before pointing to her face-down card, "I activate a Trap Card - 'Dust Tornado'!"

"What?!" cried Märklin

"I can target 1 Spell or Trap Card my opponent controls and destroy that target," explained Emily, just as a tornado started forming around the face-up 'Dust Tornado' Trap Card, "I'll target and destroy your 'Chorus of Sanctuary'!"

A large tornado swept over the field, shattering the face-up 'Chorus of Sanctuary' and returning the field to its original form. As a result, both 'Water Omotics' (DEF: 1700 - 1200) and 'Spirit of the Harp' (DEF: 2500 - 2000) lost their DEF boost.

"With your Field Spell gone," Emily stated, "your monsters will be far easier to destroy!"

"They still can't get past 'Spirit of the Harp'!" insisted Märklin.

"I'll fix that in a jiffy," said Emily, taking another card from her hand and inserting it into her Duel Disk. On cue, the 'Cestus of Dagla' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, "Equip Spell - 'Cestus of Dagla', activate! This card can be equipped only to a Fairy-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK!"

The two blade-like weapons appeared in the hands of 'Hysteric Fairy', causing her to grow stronger (ATK: 1800 - 2300).

"An ATK of 2300?!" panicked Märklin.

"BATTLE!" declared Emily, "I'll use 'Fairy Archer' to attack 'Water Omotics'!"

'Fairy Archer' obeyed, firing an arrow at 'Water Omotics', impaling her in the chest and causing her to shatter into shards of glass.

"There's more!" continued Emily, "I'll use my powered up 'Hysteric Fairy' to attack 'Spirit of the Harp'!"

'Hysteric Fairy' obeyed, slashing her new weapons at 'Spirit of the Harp', causing her to also shatter into shards of glass after being hit.

"Oh no! This wasn't in the cards!" wailed Märklin.

"And now that your monsters are gone," Emily reminded, "you're wide open for a direct attack! Go get him, 'Mage of Fairies'!"

'Mage of Fairies' obeyed, firing a magic blast from her scepter at Märklin, striking him and causing him to cry out as he staggered back (LP: 2400 - 600).

"I end my turn!" finished Emily.

With the crowd…

"Wow, that Emily chick is made of hot stuff!" A third teenage boy commented.

"If she keeps this up," A teenage girl added, "she'll win in no time!"

"Not to mention she'll break Märklin's winning streak!" A second teenage girl finished.

"_You can do it, Emily_," Thomas thought to himself.

Back in the duel field…

"It's time to kick it up a notch," declared Märklin, drawing a card, "I draw!"

* * *

**Turn Four**: Märklin Hohenzollern (LP: 600)  
**Deck**: 37  
**Current Hand (3)**: "Witch of the Black Forest", "Polymerization", and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

On cue, the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed'!" As Märklin spoke, he drew two more cards, "Using it, I can draw 2 cards!"

His drawn cards were 'Lady of Faith' (Normal Monster Card) and 'Double Attack' (Spell Card).

"It's showtime!" Märklin announced, before taking a card from his hand and placing it onto his Duel Disk, "First off, I'll Summon 'Witch of the Black Forest' in Attack Mode!"

Appearing onto the field was the familiar purple-haired woman dressed in a black robe (Level: 4/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1200).

"And next," said Märklin, slotting a card into a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk, "I'll activate the Spell Card you were so kind enough to let me add into my hand - 'Polymerization'!"

The mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up onto the field, just as a monster known as 'Lady of Faith' appeared on the field before fusing together with 'Witch of the Black Forest'.

"Using a combination of 'Witch of the Black Forest' with the 'Lady of Faith' in my hand, I'll Fusion Summon the one, the only… 'Musician King'!"

Once the Fusion Summon sequence ended, appearing on the field was a blonde-haired man wearing a pair of jeans, no shirt, black boots, and branding a guitar in his hands (Level: 5/ATK: 1750/DEF: 1500).

"And since 'Witch of the Black Forest' went from the field to the graveyard, "continued Märklin as a card ('Trance the Magic Swordsman') slid out of his Deck and he added into his hand, "I can add a monster with 1500 DEF or less from my Deck into my hand, then I must shuffle my Deck."

"'Musician King'?" quizzed Emily.

"That's right, this monster was what's been winning me five duels in a row today," commented Märklin, "And using it now, it'll earn me my sixth win!"

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Emily, sounding skeptical, "Your 'Musician King' isn't strong enough to fight my monsters."

"That can easily be changed," warned Märklin, taking a card from his hand and holding it out, "Like so… First, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Double Attack'!" He then sent his next card ('Trance the Magic Swordsman') to the GY, "First, I must discard 1 Monster Card from my hand. From there, I can select 1 monster on my side of the field with a lower Level than the discarded monster. The selected monster can attack twice this turn."

Just then, his face-down card flipped up and revealed itself.

"Face-down card, open!" continued Märklin, "'Metalmorph', activate! I can target 1 face-up monster on the field; I can equip this card to that target. It gains 300 ATK and DEF."

For a special effect, a heavy metal jacket materialized on 'Musician King' as he grew stronger (ATK: 1750 - 2050/DEF: 1500 - 1800).

"And now, I'm going to declare an attack!" announced Märklin, entering the Battle Phase, "My first target will be your powered up 'Hysteric Fairy'!"

'Musician King' started rocking out on his guitar, sending sound waves out towards Emily's side of the field.

"It's a waste of your time!" Emily pointed out, "Even with 'Metalmorph', you can't defeat my Hysteric Fairy'!"

But, to her surprise, the sound waves caused 'Hysteric Fairy' to cover her ears and shut her eyes tightly until she was destroyed by the attack.

"But…how?"

"The effect of 'Metalmorph' kicks in, that's what!" smirked Märklin, "If the equipped monster attacks, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only."

'Musician King' grew stronger (ATK: 2050 - 3200).

"Then that made 'Musician King' strong enough to-!" realized Emily (LP: 4000 - 3100).

"And thanks to the effect of 'Double Attack'," continued Märklin, "my 'Musician King' can attack twice this turn seeing as I discarded a monster with a Level higher than him," He pointed forth, "Go forth, 'Musician' King'! Play a great tune for 'Fairy Archer'!"

'Musician King', turning and facing 'Fairy Archer', started rocking out of his guitar once again, causing him to grow stronger (ATK: 2050 - 2750). The sound waves overwhelmed 'Fairy Archer' until she shattered into shards of glass.

"'Fairy Archer'…" whispered Emily (LP: 3100 - 1750).

Märklin let out a loud laugh, "'Musician King' puts his whole soul into that guitar!" he teased, "As I mentioned earlier, if you underestimate this Deck, it'll come back to bite ya! Now, I'll end my turn here!"

'Musician King' then returned to his original power level (ATK: 2750 - 2050).

"'Mage of Fairies' alone won't be enough," thought Emily, "I just need to draw a certain card…" She then drew a card, "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Five**: Emily Stirling (LP: 1750)  
**Deck**: 50  
**Current Hand (2)**: "Celestial Transformation" and "Wall of Disruption"

* * *

Her drawn card was a Trap Card called 'Wall of Disruption'.

"_Perfect! I've drawn 'Wall of Disruption'! Once I Set this card, all I'll need is for Märklin to Summon another monster, then I can weaken it_!" A nasty thought then came to Emily, "_But, my plan depended on Märklin drawing a monster, which has a 1/3 chance of happening, and if he drew a Spell that could get rid of 'Wall of Disruption' instead, then 'Mage of Fairies' would be dead regardless and I'd take even more damage. That's something I can't risk letting happen_…"

With that thought on-hand, Emily slotted her drawn card into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk, causing a face-down card to appear on the field.

"I Set one card face-down," Emily declared, before moving her right hand bringing two fingers to the card on her Duel Disk and switching it sideways, "From there, I'll switch 'Mage of Fairies' into Defense Position."

'Mage of Fairies' went into a defensive stance.

"I end my turn!"

"Going onto the defensive, are we?" chuckled Märklin, "You'll never get at my LP that way!" With that said, he drew his next card, "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Six**: Märklin Hohenzollern (LP: 600)  
**Deck**: 34  
**Current Hand (1)**: "Drain Strike"

* * *

Upon seeing his drawn card, Märklin once again started laughing.

"It's here!" he cried, "The card I need to win!"

"_What card could he have drawn_?" thought Emily.

From there, Märklin slid his newly drawn card into his Duel Disk. On cue, a Spell Card called 'Drain Strike' materialized face-up on the field.

"I activate the Equip Spell 'Drain Strike'!" declared Märklin, "Here's how it works… When the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, if the equipped monster's ATK is higher than that monster's DEF, I can inflict half the difference as battle damage to my opponent, then I can gain LP equal to the battle damage inflicted."

'Musician King' started rocking out on his guitar in triumph.

"Get ready for the show of your life!" boomed Märklin, entering the Battle Phase, "'Musician King', give it your all and destroy 'Mage of Fairies'!"

"Hold it! I activate a Trap!" interrupted Emily, just as her Set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be… "'Wall of Disruption'! When an opponent's monster declares an attack, all Attack Position monsters my opponent controls lose 800 ATK for each monster he or she controls!"

'Musician King' found himself growing weaker (ATK: 2050 - 1250).

"Pay it no mind!" called Märklin to his ace monster, "You can still take 'Mage of Fairies' down!"

The attack continued on, which, by the effect of the 'Metalmorph' Trap Card, resulted in 'Musician King' growing stronger (ATK: 1250 - 2150) and allowing him to defeat 'Mage of Fairies'.

"And by the effect of 'Drain Strike', half of the difference between the ATK of 'Musician King' and the DEF of 'Mage of Fairies' is inflicted as battle damage and I recover LP equal to the damage!" reminded Märklin (LP: 600 - 1425).

"Ngh…" Emily grimaced (LP: 1750 - 925).

"All I have to do is declare one more attack," continued Märklin, "and this duel will be all mine! Anyway, I really hope you'll be happy over where we'll go for our date after I win."

"_He thinks he'll win on his next turn_?" Emily thought to herself, "_Still, I can't afford to let myself lose, but what can I do once I take my turn? More importantly, what would Thomas do in a situation like this_?"

She then looked over to Thomas in the audience, hoping for his guidance in some way. Thomas didn't say a word throughout. Instead, there was a smile on his face as he nodded gently.

"_Does Thomas really trust that I'll win_?" asked Emily mentally, "_Does he truly know that I can pull it off_?" She looked at her hand one more time, "_I trust Thomas's judgement though… If he believes that I can win, then I'll believe that I can_."

With that, Emily closed her eyes, took a deep breath to relax herself.

"It's my turn!" The dark green-haired girl announced, drawing a card, "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Seven**: Emily Stirling (LP: 925)  
**Deck**: 49  
**Current Hand (2)**: "Celestial Transformation" and "Pot of Greed"

* * *

Her drawn card was the 'Pot of Greed' Spell Card; it was a good start at the very least.

"I activate my own 'Pot of Greed'," Emily announced, "Like you've done, I'll draw 2 cards!"

"Better hope those two cards count for something," suggested Märklin, "If they don't help, you can kiss the duel goodbye."

Without uttering another word, Emily, believing in herself and her Deck, drew two cards with the ever helpful Destiny Draw. Shutting her eyes tightly, she brought both cards near her face and opened them carefully.

"_Are these it_?" thought Emily. Upon seeing the cards, her eyes widened, "Here they are!"

Märklin became puzzled, "Did she draw what she needed?"

Let's find out…

"Here I come, Märklin!" announced Emily, before holding one card out and taking a LP hit (LP: 925 - 125), "I activate 'Light of Redemption'! First, I have to pay 800 LP, then I can target 1 of my banished LIGHT monsters and add that target into my hand."

A card ('Light Effigy') reappeared in midair, and Emily took hold and added it into her hand. Far from being done, Emily slotted another card into her Duel Disk.

"Spell Card - 'Celestial Transformation', activate!" As Emily spoke, the mentioned Spell Card materialized face-up on the field, "It lets me Special Summon 1 Fairy monster from my hand. That monster's ATK is halved, and it will be destroyed during the End Phase," She then took and placed another card onto her Duel Disk, "I Special Summon 'Light Effigy'!"

Appearing onto the field was a cluster of floating light orbs (Level: 4/ATK: 1500 - 750/DEF: 0).

"Are you out of your mind?" questioned Märklin, "What good will that monster do for you?"

"If I were to Tribute Summon a LIGHT Attribute monster," explained Emily, "then I can use 'Light Effigy to count as two Tributes instead of one."

"Two Tributes instead of one?"

The dark green-haired girl nodded, "Now, I'll offer 'Light Effigy' as a Tribute," As she spoke, 'Light Effigy' faded away into a blue streak, "With the offering met, I'll Tribute Summon my personal Guardian Angel - 'Wingweaver'!"

Appearing onto the field was the beautiful six-winged fairy herself (Level: 7/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2400).

"W-What the-?!" gasped Märklin.

The audience gazed in admirement. Emily, meanwhile, was ready to win the duel.

"This is where it ends, Märklin," announced Emily, entering the Battle Phase, "'Wingweaver', attack 'Musician King'!"

'Wingweaver' obeyed, raising her hands upward and began charging them.

"Hold the phone! Have you forgotten about 'Metalmorph's' effect?!" demanded Märklin, "Sure, 'Musician King' still won't survive, but at least my LP will not become fully depleted!"

"I believe you're mistaken," said Emily firmly.

"What was that?" Märklin gasped in surprise.

"While 'Metalmorph' does grant your equipped monster an extra ATK bonus while attacking an opponent's monster," Emily pointed out, while images of the 'Metalmorph' Trap Card and other moments of it affecting an equipped monster were shown behind her, "it cannot do anything when the monster is being attacked by the opponent instead. That means, it's not going to save you from my final attack!"

"WHAT?!"

"It's very much true!" The dark green-haired girl declared, before announcing her monster's attack name, "**LUMINOUS SPARK RAIN**!"

'Wingweaver' finally let loose a rain of light, which struck 'Musician King' and caused him and his guitar to both shatter into shards of glass.

"I-Impossible…" whispered Märklin (LP: 1425 - 0), "I…lost?"

* * *

**DUEL RESULTS: Emily Stirling wins!**

* * *

As the holograms faded away, the audience was shown to be amazed that Emily emerged victorious in the duel.

"That girl actually managed to beat Märklin!" A third teenage boy cried out.

"That officially breaks his winning streak!" A fourth teenage girl added.

The crowd cheered for Emily as she descended the duel platform and approached Thomas.

"So, how'd I do, Thomas?" she asked hopefully.

"You did great out there," smiled Thomas, "You're getting even better as a duelist."

Hearing this compliment made Emily so happy that she gave Thomas a great big hug, causing the blue-haired boy to blush in surprise while returning the hug. It was something that got Märklin's attention.

"Say, this makes me wonder something…" he began, "Are you two…going out by any chance?"

Hearing this comment caused Thomas and Emily to both blush a bright red as they immediately broke free from the hug and looked away from each other bashfully, which made Märklin smirk in response as he directed his attention back to the latter.

"Ah, so '_that's_' the reason why you didn't seem all that comfortable when I said you would go out on a date with me if I won… It's because you and that guy are clearly seeing each other at the moment. That's it, isn't it?"

"W-W-We're just friends!" Emily stuttered.

"N-Nothing more!" added Thomas.

"Sure, sure, whatever you both say," chuckled Märklin, who then started to leave. It was clear he knew that the two teenagers were lying to themselves, yet chose not to say anything about it, "In any case, I'll just let you two enjoy your little date. Ciao!"

With that, Märklin had left the arcade, leaving everyone else to continue with what they were doing.

(elsewhere…)

Later on, Thomas and Emily both exited the arcade and decided to grab some dinner before leaving for home.

"Hey, Emily," began Thomas.

"Yes, Thomas?" answered Emily.

Thomas smiled, "Thanks."

"Huh?" blinked Emily, "For what?"

"For asking me to come out with you today," answered Thomas, "Our day out has helped me to feel so much better from our recent encounter with Diesel 10… You have no idea how much I needed that outing."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Emily smiled back, "I noticed you were down, and I decided to try and cheer you up."

"And I'm glad you did," said Thomas, "We should do something like this again sometime."

Emily nodded without saying another word, meaning she was open to the idea in the near future. With that being said, the two friends walked off to find a place to get dinner before calling it a night.

**End Scene**


End file.
